The Fifth Hero of the Underworld
by AngraMainyu-Chan
Summary: The Fifth Hero is a Super-Devil, the High Judge of the Underworld and the Sword of the Underworld. The only Common and Low-class Devil among the 5 Heroes of the Civil War. No stranger to betrayal, Tiberius Caesar will change the Devil Society for the oppressed Common Devils if he must use whatever means necessary. Upcoming Arc: Kuoh Crisis Arc
1. Prologue: Enter Tiberius Caesar

" _I am no Lord"_

 _-Tiberius Caesar_

 **Prologue: The Fifth Hero**

The Underworld.

The First that comes to mind is a sea of hot molten lava, hellish fires and Demonic beings with sharp horns, pointed tails and pitchforks.

As many would be in shock when the Underworld is nothing like this description but instead another mirror version of Earth but with more Landmass and a sky that was coloured purple all the time.

If there is one thing that is commonly accepted in the Underworld is that it is filled with Devils and Fallen Angels alike. The Devils having more territories within the Underworld unlike their Fallen counterparts.

The devils are supported by the two group of people who dictates their governance in the Underworld

The first group is ruled by 4 of the 7 Devil Overlords who took the overall leadership of Devilkind. They are Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus. While Satan, Mammon and Belphegor chose not to situate themselves to the leadership of the Devils. These 4 remaining Overlords ruled the Underworld with an iron fist, their words, policies, decisions and leadership stands as the most important aspect of the Devil's way of life

The Second group is the 72 Pillars, a large composition of pure-blooded Devils families. These Devils are uniquely different from each other as every families have different kinds of abilities. The Lords and Ladies of the 72 Pillars are the ones who creates the laws of the underworld. All members of the 72 families are automatically High-Class citizens according to the ranking system of the Underworld.

However there is a third group of people who makes up more the 60% of the population of Devil kind and they are called the Low-Class Devils. They usually serves as the common people of the Underworld. These common devils are considered inferior by the 4 Devil Overlords and 72 Pillars due to their lack of power and abilities. However because of the rough treatment of the High-class devils and even the Middle-class, the common devils are always subjected by unfair taxation, poor welfare and abuses by the more powerful echelons of their society.

It is no surprise that the most numerous Low-class devils will eventually revolt towards the oppressive Government, but it was for naught as they were quickly subjugated by the more organized and powerful armies of the 72 Pillars. And because of the first short Revolution the Council of Elders was established, this Council's sole purpose was created to judge criminals and the unwanted that were composed by the retired Heads of the 72 pillars.

Like before the Low-class devils were back under the fold of the 72 Pillars. However the 72 Pillars didn't heed the lessons of the previous rebellion and they became harsher towards them. Implementing Slavery to the Devils who can't pay taxes and the force conscription of men and children alike to their private armies.

It was no surprise that a second rebellion occurred once again, but unlike the first the second rebellion was more successful as it lasted for more than 20 years and alarmed the 72 pillars of the threat they were facing. After two decades of fighting they eventually were able to force the 72 pillars to grant them the commoner's rights and a place of voice in the Parliament Palace through a voted representative.

Just as the law was about to be passed the Great War occured, a large-scale war between the 3 Biblical Factions broke out between the Angels of Heaven, The Black-winged fallen angels, and the Devils of the Underworld. The Bloody war cost the near extinction of the 3 different factions but the devils suffered the most casualties as they had the natural weakness of Light-based abilities which were wielded by the Angels and Fallens alike. From the 72 Pillars only 34 families were left and the original 7 Devil Overlords were all killed during the Great War. But it wasn't the Pure-blooded devils who suffered the full extent of the war, the men and women who fought for the Pillars were mostly from the low-class. Men were separated from their wives, Women became widows and children became orphans

When the war eventually ended, each side had lost much and left the Three Factions in a state of conflict. However, due to a state of extreme exhaustion after the Great War and with all three factions losing their main forces, neither of the three sides wanted to continue battling. So while there was no peace between the factions there is a shaky ceasefire between them that still stands.

Even though the Low-class devils were promised the rights they had sought for a long time it was eventually forgotten after the war.

Several years after the deaths of the Overlords, the Underworld fell into a civil with the Satan families wanting to continue their families legacy and continue the fight against the Angels and the Fallens while on the other side were many of the remaining families of the 72 Pillars that had been reduced to now just 34 and the majority of the Low-class devils that wanted peace and a new order.

At this point the Evil Pieces were created by Ajuka Astaroth using the crystals available in the Agreas Island to help replenish the number of Devils after the Great War which had caused the death of countless Devils. While many Devils were able to adapt to the Evil Pieces, the Old Satan Faction rejected the usage of the Evil Pieces, believing them to be a disgrace to Devils for reincarnating Humans and other races into Devils.

The conflict lasted for almost a decade until eventually five devils all stood together and pushed back the Old Satan Faction and secured the war in favor of the Anti-Satan faction.

Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri, Falbium Glasya-Labolas and finally Tiberius Caesar

Every one of them all came from one of the Pillar family except Tiberius. He was the only Low-class devil among them.

Considered as the greatest swordsman of his generation if not in the history of devilkind. As a young orphan who had lost both of his parents during the Great War, Tiberius survived by himself in the slums of Lucifaad. As a young lad he had dreams of being a Satan to create a place where the Low-class can walk with their heads held high with pride. With his determination Tiberius joined the army to prove himself, throughout the war fought in many battles and because of his exemplary record he was eventually promoted as a General. Upon promotion he was given a command with an army. His army known as the Seekers were mostly composed of Low-class devils who loyally followed him. The _Dread Knight_ they all call him as his notable midnight black armour (Daedric armor in Skyrim) and two swords on his waist struck fear to his opponents

It was also during the war that he rose to prominence as one of the most known and notable swordsman among the Devil Society, for the commoners alike he is considered as a living example of admiration but for the Pure-Bloods he was an upstart commoner and a living insult to them.

But his most notable achievements was saving Lord Sitri, Lady Sitri, Lord Phenex and Lady Phenex during the Siege of Agreas wherein he singlehandedly rescued the Pillar Heads. Through them he met Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall and Falbium. All five eventually became close friends especially Sirzechs and Tiberius who eventually became the best of friends.

As the war eventually ended with the death of the Overlords, Tiberius Caesar was known as one of the super-devils alongside Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth and Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

It was also during the Civil War that Tiberius eventually met and fought Grayfia Lucifuge, a beautiful woman who came from the House of Lucifuge, a noble family of Pure-Blooded Devils from the Extra Demons whose family served under the original Lucifer. Grayfia was originally from the Old Satan Faction that opposed the Anti-Satan Faction, where she stood in the front lines as one of the most powerful Devils under their banner.

After defeating Grayfia, Tiberius took her prisoner and was placed under his personal care. The Pillars all called for her head even Sirzechs and Ajuka who considered her power to be a threat but due to the alliance between the Pillars Family and the Seekers they all back down when he refused. With the wounds that she had gotten from the battle with Tiberius, Grayfia was taken under his supervision. Visiting her as he can, Tiberius at first intended to interrogate her in order to gain information but with each visit he found himself attached to her presence. Everyday both Tiberius and Grayfia grew closer, their relationship bloomed more with each passing day as they learn more from each other. It was no surprise that both Devils fell in love with each other.

After a year had passed since she was captured, Grayfia who was now fully healed joined the Anti-Maou Faction causing an uproar within the Anti-Satan Alliance fearing that Tiberius fell under her charms however Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall and Falbium gave the couple their support and eventually dispelling any accusations of Treason as Tiberius' four friends saw that their relationship was genuine at best.

At the closing days of the Civil War the Pillars Family along with Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, Falbium and Grayfia without any prior regard to the alliance with the Seekers and Tiberius left overnight in order to capture the capital city of Lucifaad for themselves, after learning that the city was rumored to be abandoned by the Satan Faction. However the rumor was only a bait to lure the armies of the Pillars in order to separate them from the Seekers. With the 2 armies separated the combined forces of the Satan Faction surprised attacked the outnumbered and exhausted Seekers.

10,000 vs. 75,000

While the Pillars celebrated their capture of Lucifaad and delusioned themselves that they had defeated the Satan Faction. Outnumbered, The Seekers and Tiberius held them off as hard as they can. Through continuous heavy assault of the Satan Faction the Seekers was reduced to only a thousand soldiers. It only ended when Tiberius defeated Shalba Beelzebub, Katerea Leviathan, and Creuserey Asmodeus. Forcing the descendants of the 3 Satans to leave the Underworld and scattering the supporters of the Satan Faction upon witnessing their leaders' defeat. The Bloody battle was called the Battle of Thorns

Betrayed and left for dead by the Pillars, Tiberius who was heavily wounded and weakened marched to Lucifaad alongside his now reduced Seekers. Upon arriving at the capital, Tiberius learned that the Pillars have already established a new government without the Seekers and even claimed the full responsibility of defeating the Satan faction under their banner. Although no leaders were yet elected, the Pillars who once allied with the low-class devils Seekers demanded their fealty to the new government.

Outnumbered and weakened, The Seekers and Tiberius were forced to bend their knee to the Pillars. The low-class devils expected that the Pillars to honor their alliance with the Seekers were once again cast aside as they were not even given any credit or even recognition during the Civil War. But it was only the start of the series of Betrayals that Tiberius Caesar will experience.

With the new government installed the more numerous low-class Devils expected that Tiberius Caesar to be elected as one of the Four Great Satans by the newly formed Parliament however he was not chosen. Sirzechs Gremory took the mantle of Lucifer tasked to the Domestic Affairs of the underworld, Ajuka Astaroth took the mantle of Beelzebub tasked to the Science and Technology, Serafall took the mantle of Leviathan tasked to the Foreign Affairs of the Underworld and Falbium Glasya-Labolas took the mantle of Asmodeus tasked to the Military of the Underworld. Tiberius Caesar was only given the seat of as the Head of Sanitation of the Underworld and an insignificant seat in the Parliament with no real powers as the Pillars stated that such position is suitable for a Low-class devil. Both of which he violently rejected as his dream to be a Satan was crushed. His group the Seekers were only given the Waste, a large inhospitable land that was practically has no any value.

The Low-class devils took to the streets when the new Devil Government proclaimed only Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall, and Falbium were the Heroes of the Underworld. Enraged that their leader and hero got the short end of the stick, the Pillars only proclaimed Tiberius as the Fifth Hero when the newly elected Satans and the Heads of the Phenex, Gremory, and Sitri clan forced them to.

Insulted and humiliated by the Pillars, Tiberius eventually found out that Grayfia the woman he loved and dreamed to have a family with, had slept with Sirzechs during the celebration of the capture of Lucifaad while he fought the Satans and even continued the scandalous activity behind his back until Tiberius found out one night.

What happened next led to Sirzechs almost being cut in half and chopped to pieces as Tiberius went into a fit of rage as he attacked his now former best friend.

It took the combined efforts of Sirzech's parents along with Grayfia, Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium to eventually restrain him and stop him from killing Sirzechs. It didn't take them all long to figure out why he was angry with the state Sirzechs and Grayfia were in.

A week after the incident Tiberius and Sirzechs did the only thing they could think of to resolve the problem and decided who Grayfia's heart belonged to.

They fought and what a fight it was.

The fight that made entire war look insignificant in comparison and lasted for almost three days straight with neither of the fighters giving either a moment of rest and which shook the entire Underworld to its core. Enormous parts of the Underworld had been reduced to rubble and would take years to rebuild though thankfully no one was harmed after being evacuated to somewhere safe.

After the three days the victor finally emerged. Due to Tiberius being heavily wounded and exhausted during the Battle of Thorns, Sirzechs had the upperhand to win the match and Tiberius was defeated.

Serafall, Falbium, Ajuka, Grayfia and even Sirzechs knew that Tiberius lost due to his injuries and if he was ever in a Full condition to fight he would have won the duel.

An Honorable Devil he was, Tiberius Caesar accepted his defeat and was forced to watch as his best friend spent his life with the woman that he loved and dreamed to have a family with.

Both wound up in the hospital due to exhaustion and injuries. Both were confined to bed rest and not to leave the bed until the doctors told them too.

It was during this time that Tiberius was visited by Grayfia. She told him she was sorry and that he didn't deserve to be hurt the way he did but she couldn't deny her feeling for Sirzechs anymore.

She loved Tiberius, he was her first love and no one ever forgot their first love. But Sirzechs was her true love and the man she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life standing beside.

Grayfia only saw his two hollow looking eyes looking at her with no emotion. He then gave her a slight nod as if understanding what she had said.

Two weeks after the epic battle between the two great devils, Tiberius was suddenly arrested by the Council of Elders for the crime of attacking a Satan. The sudden declaration was met a large protest around the Underworld by the numerous Low-class devils and threatened another rebellion if their hero was not acquitted of all charges.

After several debates within the Parliament he was eventually released when the newly elected Four Great Satans eventually forced them to.

With no word to anyone, Tiberius and what remained Seekers left the capital and set out to The Waste in order to build a life to the land that was given to them.

Decades after the new Government was formed the capital was transferred from Lucifaad to Lilith. For the first few decades the Underworld was at relative peace, but with the damages done to the infrastructures during the Great War and the Civil War. A majority of the Pillars enforced slavery to the weaker commoners to fix the damages. Even though the Four Satans abolished the practice they were unable to stop the practice. As the Past repeats itself, the low-class devils was oppressed once again.

The practice and Oppression continued for a decade

Until one day Tiberius Caesar ordered all of the low-class to leave their masters and territories, as their de facto leader, all of the low-class devils heeded his call and migrated to the Waste. With their disappearance the High-class way of life eventually began crumble, with no servants to serve them, no tax to fund their extravagant lifestyle, and no army to defend themselves. The Clans of the Pillars were left weakened and in disarray

With large support among the commons and a large army at his disposal, Tiberius Caesar marched to Lilith with his newly formed Seekers that had numbered 100,000 devils under his command surrounding the city and demanded the numerous amendments to the Government.

Seeing that their race was on brink of another Civil War and possible extinction Sirzechs, Ajuka, Falbium, Serafall and several Pillar heads agreed to his demands while the other Pillars reluctantly complied.

Tiberius demanded the Commoner's Rights to be upheld, the Council of Elders to be reinstated as an Advisory group, abolishment of the immunity of the High-class to crimes and the establishment of the Seekers as a Police force and a Reincarnation Association within the Underworld.

With no choice the Pillars and Satans gave in to the demands and implemented the new changes in the government. With the new system of governance the low-class devils eventually went back to their former territories and everyday life. Tiberius was then given the position of High Judge and his own set of Evil Pieces (being the only Low-class the to receive it) by the Four Satans which he coldly accepted, with his new position he was able to enforce the new amendments and changed the Seekers to the now Inquisition. While he was offered a promotion as an Ultimate-Class he rejected stating that such promotion is useless.

With the Inquisition, all reincarnated devils are registered and supervised while at the same time enforcing the laws of the Underworld. Many devils felt the waves of change that Tiberius did to the Devil Society many loved him for the laws he created while many hated him for restricting them of their freedom

However for Grayfia, Sirzechs, Falbium, Ajuka, and Serafall the one who change the most was Tiberius himself as his stoic, extremely intelligent, and calculating demeanor, but also his cold, manipulative, and often unfettered attitude as if he changed from the experiences in his life. Rarely smiling at all

* * *

 **Scipio Castle, The Headquarters of the Inquisition**

 **Miranaeus City, The Waste in the Underworld**

A pair of closed eye lids fluttered as the full moon broke through the curtains and revealing the midnight moonlight. Continuing to flutter the eyelids eventually opened and revealed a pair of black eyes that didn't shine and stared up at the blank white ceiling.

Tilting his head at his side, the man looked at the clock beside him and saw it read 11:30 before closing his eyes once again

After a few minutes of silence he let a loud sigh escape his mouth before he stood up from his seat and dusted his clothes.

He was a young man in his early to twenties with fair white skin and midnight black hair that was kept short. He had a lean but muscular build that was built for both speed and power and at full height would stand around 6'0.

He was Tiberius Caesar, High Judge of the Underworld, The Inquisitor and one of the great heroes of the Devil Civil War.

Blinking his eyes, Tiberius Caesar's gaze left his bed and traveled over towards the window that showed the city lights of Miranaeus stretched around it.

When he had left Lucifaad after the Civil War, he and his Seekers had traveled to the Waste and established a small settlement that eventually became the largest trading hub in the Underworld. And called it Miranaeus after his Father and Mother

As he laid there and pondered, his thoughts went back to an old and familiar memory.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Tiberius slowly marched at the gates of Lilith with an empty expression face as he wore his notable Armor, The armor itself has an overall unique model with a black-metallic color scheme and is decorated with small silver chains, intricate and ornamental designs on the boots, lower torso and gauntlets, two sets of shoulder guards underneath the initial armored spikes mounted on the shoulders, and even several large fasteners located all over the body that link each piece of the armor together. Holding the helmet with his left arm as a finger was gently tapping the top of it, showing signs of being impatience._

" _Tiberius-sama. Our Forces have already surrounded the city" his lieutenant and Right-Hand, Esdeath stated as she stood behind him_

" _Tell them to stand-by and be on High-alert. Have them set out barriers around the perimeter"_

 _He had marched his army to the Gates of Lilith after calling all of the low-class devils in the Underworld. Some thought it might have been impossible to unite such number of devils but it was done by him._

 _After 5 minutes of waiting_

 _He was about to call out the assault when he stopped and the large gate slowly opened. He then heard shouts behind him as the Seekers began shouting to whoever is behind the opening gate_

 _Then he noticed 5 familiar faces coming out of the gates and several others behind them. Upon seeing this the large army behind his back began shouting curses and insults towards the newcomers._

" _HYPOCRITES!"_

" _PURE-BLOOD SHIT-STAINS"_

" _BASTARDS"_

 _Esdeath only smiled as she heard the insults that were thrown to the newcomers seeing their crestfallen expression brought joy to her heart._

 _Being careful not to make a scene the five figures looked to the ground trying to ignore the insults thrown at them and stood before Tiberius._

 _The first five figures were Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan, Falbium Asmodeus and his former lover Grayfia Lucifuge. Following them were the numerous Heads of the 34 Pillars_

 _Eventually Tiberius held up his hand silencing the large army behind him and his name was called out by no other than his former best friend_

" _Tiberius"_

" _Lucifer."_

 _Sirzechs who heard his title almost knocked the wind out of him and he was not saying it as a friend but as a stranger_

" _I assume that you are here to give to our demands" Tiberius stated coldly eliciting glares from several of the Pillar Heads._

" _DEMANDS! You dare to command us, Taskmaster!" Lord Bael shouted in anger and readied his Power of Destruction._

 _Esdeath and the Seekers upon seeing their leader in danger took out their weapons in retaliation. Tiberius stood unfazed as the Head of the Bael Clan aimed the spell at him. At the side of the Pillar Heads each one of them prepared their spells and took out weapons with the exception of Lord Phenex, Lady Phenex, Lord Sitri, Lady Sitri, Lord Gremory and Lady Gremory._

" _Stop! Stand down! Stand down!" Lord Gremory, Lord Sitri and Lord Phenex all shouted to the Pillar Heads as they desperately tried to calm them down. In order not to worsen the dire situation._

" _Zeoticus, You dare stop me! You're a disgrace to the Pillars. I shouldn't have let Venelana marry you if I had known that you're going to side with them and even steal the Power of Destruction from us!" Lord Bael spat at his Brother-in-law._

" _What did you just say?! You dare accuse me?!" The head of the Gremory clan retorted and in anger punched his wife's brother in the face._

 _Chaos. After punching the Bael Lord many of the Pillar Heads begun to bicker among each other. It actually surprised Tiberius that they were not killing each other at this moment. Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall, Falbium and Grayfia tried to dissuade the growing arguments between the Pillar heads but they were also drag to the arguement._

" _We are here to listen to their demands! Not fight with each other"_

" _Negotiating with them will be the death of us as Pure-Bloods!"_

…

" _Even though this is much as entertaining to watch. I think we should stop them, Tiberius-sama" Esdeath whispered to Tiberius who was only watching the scene with little interest._

 _Unsheathing one of his two swords from his waist is the Imperator. It is a long sword, which means it is well suited to both cutting and thrusting, tapered to thrust as well as slash. With three fullers incised into the blade to reduce weight. The dark steel indicating it is made of Vibranium, a rare, naturally occurring meteoric ore with energy manipulating qualities that was only found in the deepest of the Nine Circles of Hell. The blade has red and black ripples through the steel and its scabbard is garishly decorated with gold, ironwood and red leather at the end of the pommel is an all-seeing eye of the Seekers._

 _Stabbing the Imperator in the ground the Four Satans and Pillar Heads froze and stopped in whatever arguments as they felt the earth beneath them shook as the Imperator radiated with power. Getting the attention of both of the parties, Tiberius took the Imperator from the earth and sheathed it back to its scabbard._

" _Now I have your attention. I will be listing our demands right now. First, we want the Commoner's Rights to be passed into a law. Second, the Council of Elders to be reinstated from their Judiciary duties to an Advisory role in the Parliament. Third, abolishment of the Pure-Blood Immunity Law. Lastly, an establishment of a new Police force in the Underworld and the creation of the Reincarnation Association Registry." Tiberius listed out to the Four Satans and the Pillars_

" _With those I fully expect you to implement these amendments as soon as possible. If you fail to comply with these demands by tomorrow" Tiberius turned his heads as if showing the large army behind him. "You all know what will happen"_

" _How do we know that you will not betray us? When we discuss this among ourselves. How can we trust you not to attack us?" Lord Bael stated as he rubbed his cheek while glaring at the Fifth Hero._

" _Betrayal? Seriously, Lord Bael. As if you know that word is" Tiberius mocked and a slight angry tone can be heard from his voice "You Pillars left us for dead when the Old Maou Faction attacked us at the Battle of Thorns and where were you? Celebrating at Lucifaad while my men and friends died. You all betrayed us once again when you didn't honor our alliance in the Civil War and casted us aside from the Parliament. So don't speak as if you know what Betrayal is." Tiberius gaze went to his former best friend and former lover. Both could only avert his gaze as all of them knew what he was talking about._

" _I don't care if you write your own version of the Civil war. You can fabricate whatever lie you wish to be true. However, reject these demands I gave you. I promise you that there will be violence. Goodbye and I expect an answer by tomorrow"_

 _With that Tiberius turned his back away from Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall, Falbium, Grayfia and the Pillar Heads. His lieutenant, Esdeath followed after him before mockingly bowing._

 _Leaving the Pure-bloods to contemplate on Demands he gave them_

 ** _Flashback End_**

"Your reminiscing about the past once again, Tiberius-sama" a new voice said in front him as he felt a newcomer entered his room

Tiberius leaned back on his bed chuckle before he turned his head and looked at the beauty before him

The person in front him was a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes. She wears a General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also has a tattoo on her chest. It was his Queen, Esdeath the Ice General his most trusted subordinate and his right-hand woman

"I'm surprised you're here Esdeath. Usually you're either here to have me approve another torture with one of our prisoners or bring a bignews" he said and sat down on his bed

"We'll as much as I would like to torture another prisoner" she sadistically lipped her lips as he raised an eyebrow. "I received an interesting news from Lilith today"

"What is this news that seems to require my attention?" he asked making the woman grin.

"Apparently, a Nekoshou who was once part of a peerage as a Bishop killed her King" she said as she watch Tiberius change his clothes

He didn't answer right away but when he did he just said one word.

"Why?"

"We'll from what I had heard from the news she was talented in Senjutsu and Youjutsu, and killed her master when she lost control" She told him as if she wasn't finished yet

"You're not saying everything, are you?"

"Yes, due to the fact that she was a Nekoshou. Many of the Pillars are purging the Nekomata race as we speak"

"Dumb bastards, they really are trying to provoke war with the Youkai Faction. We need to stop this"

She nodded in agreement with her King. "Should I send out my Jaegers?"

"Yes, have them rescue as many Nekomatas as they can. If those idots kill off their race and succeeded we might have a potential war with the Youkai's of Kyoto"

He let out a low sigh as began to button his coat

"What about the Stray Nekoshou? Should I send a team to recover her?" the Ice General asked

"No I'll recover her myself. By the way what is her name?"

"Kuroka"

* * *

 **Name: Tiberius Caesar**

 **Nickname(s): Dread Knight, Sword of the Underworld, The Inquisitor, Lord Seeker (Formerly), Judge of the Underworld, The Fifth Hero, The Taskmaster (by the Pure-bloods)**

 **Race: Devil**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ranking: Super Devil, Low-Class (Not Reincarnated, Born as a Devil), King**

 **Family: Mira Caesar (Mother, Deceased), Gnaeus Caesar (Father, Deceased)**

 **Affiliations: Underworld, Seekers (Formerly), Anti-Satan Faction, The Inquisition**

 **Occupation: High Judge of the Underworld**

 **Tool(s): The Imperator, The Luris and The Dark Abyss (Held and protected by Sif),**

 **Powers and Abilities:**

 **Immense Demonic Power: Tiberius is one of the most powerful Devils in the Underworld, if not the most powerful. In fact, along with Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub and Rizevim Livan Lucifer, he is one of only four Devils considered Super Devils, with their powers and abilities far exceeding even those of the Four Original.**

 **Master Dual Swordsman: Considered as the Greatest swordsman in Devil History. His immense talent with his two swords is greatly feared and respected in the Supernatural world and it was rumored that with a single swing of the Imperator can cut down a mountain in half.**

 **Master Hand to Hand Combat**

 **Flight: Being a Devil, He can fly using his wings.**

 **XXXX**

 **Name: The Inquisition (formerly known as the Seekers)**

 **Heraldy: A Sword through an All-seeing Eye**

 **Notable Members: Tiberius Caesar(King), Esdeath(Queen), Sif(Rook), Alucard (Pawn x4), Kuroka(Bishop)**

 **Description: The Inquisition was once the Seekers before an army that is mostly composed of Low-class devils under Tiberius when he was a General during the Great War. Though not known of their abilities they are mostly recognized as a renowned tactical army through the leadership of Tiberius. With victories racking up, the Seekers became a Politcal Faction in the Underworld garnering support among the Low-class. Through the Civil the Seekers became the frontline force for the Anti-Maou Faction until a large majority of the Seekers was destroyed at the end of the war. It transitioned into the Inquisition when Tiberius became the High Judge of the Underworld.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Prologue 2: The Stray Cat's Trial

" _I still love her. I think I'm crazy because even after she betrayed me, I still do"_

 _-Tiberius Caesar_

 **Prolugue 2: The Stray Cat's Trial**

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Battle of the Thorns**_

 _ **Thorns Mountain Range, Underworld**_

" _WE'LL REMEMBER THIS AND TAKE BACK OUR RIGHTFUL PLACE AS SATANS, TASKMASTER!" Shouted a handsome man dressed in a destroyed black armor with a cape. He has long brown hair that goes to his hips. Holding his bleeding right eye while struggling himself to stand. This man is one of the three leaders of the Satan Faction and a descendant of the true Beelzebub, Shalba Beelzebub._

 _Not away from him two figures lied on the ground unconscious and bloodied._

 _The first one is a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure. She has tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset and she had purple eyes. Wearing an extremely low-cut dress and it had a high slit which exposed a large portion of her breasts. One of the three leaders of the Satan Faction and a descendant of the true Leviathan, Katarea Leviathan._

 _The second one is a good-looking man wearing the clothes of a noble. His clothes were black with dark red belts and motifs which also had a cape. He has black hair tied up to a small ponytail. He also has pointy ears and pale skin. One of the three leaders of the Satan Faction and a descendant of the true Asmodeus, Creuserey Asmodeus._

 _Just at the opposite of the leaders of the Satan Faction is a handsome man with short midnight black hair and black eyes. Wearing a destroyed black armor along with his damaged helmet showing half of his bloodied face. Just like Shalba Beelzebub he was struggling to stand while holding onto the cross-guard of one of his two swords, The Imperator. This man is one of the Leaders of the Anti-Satan Alliance, The Dread Knight, Lord Seeker and the De Facto leader of the Low-Class Devils, Tiberius Caesar._

 _Just around them were the littered bodies of both the forces of the Seekers and the combined armies of the Satan Faction. Even with the corpses, several soldiers from opposing sides continued their battle and with each passing second a Devil fell. It was the Battle of the Thorns, the decisive battle that ended the reign of the original Satan families upon the Underworld._

 _Shalba continued to glare with hatred at the leader of the Seekers. He, Katarea and Creuserey thought that baiting the Armies of the 72 Pillars to Lucifaad while leaving the Seekers. That they were able to defeat both rebelling Factions in one swoop, surrounding the Thorns with their 75,000 strong army and expecting to defeat the outnumbered and cornered Seekers and after that lay siege to Lucifaad to decimate the rebellious Pure-Bloods._

 _However they all forgot that the Seekers was commanded by Tiberius Caesar, one of the greatest military minds of his generation. Due to the mountainous terrain and the unpredictable weather of the Thorns, the armies of the Satans were all forced to fight and march on foot. Using the advantageous higher position Tiberius and his 10,000 soldiers were able to hold out for a total of 3 consecutive days. During the first two days, the Seekers was reduced to 5,000 soldiers while the Satan Faction's army was reduced from 75,000 to 20,000 due to the Guerilla tactics that the Dread Knight employed. This was added to the fact that the Seekers were battle-hardened veterans from the Great war while the forces of the combined Satan army were mostly conscripts and had no prior combat experience_

 _Enraged by their losses the Satan forces all charged head-on without prior planning, using this to their advantage The Seekers who had the high ground created a landslide that buried half of the remaining forces. This lead to a battle between the Lord Seeker and the Satan Descendants. As a Super-Devil, Tiberius held his ground but fighting not only one Ultimate-Class but three was almost impossible even if you have a power that surpasses the Original 7 Overlords. But against all odds, he came out victorious as he defeated them one by one._

" _IF NOT FOR YOU! WE COULD HAVE CRUSHED THOSE TRAITOROUS PILLARS BY NOW!" the Descendant of Beelzebub shouted at Tiberius in complete rage._

" _Heh, When the soldiers lack discipline the fault lies in their commanders' Seeing your armies acting like dumb rats, I'm not surprised that you were all defeated" With a bloodied smile and chuckle, Tiberius mocked at the defeated leaders with content._

" _WE'LL COME BACK AND WHEN THE TIME COMES! I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF! IF I HAVE TO DESTROY WHOLE OF THE UNDERWORLD JUST TO KILL YOU! I WILL, TIBERIUS CAESAR!" With a mad look adorning his once handsome face, Shalba activated the Magic Circle of the Beelzebub under him, Katarea and Creuserey._

 _Just as before the three of them were about to vanish. Tiberius let out a challenging smirk._

" _I'll wait for that day"_

 _After they had disappeared, Tiberius with all of his wounds and exhaustion fell down on the ground. Just as he was about to lose consciousness he heard his two closest friends calling out to him._

" _Tiberius-sama!"_

" _Tiberius"_

 _ **Flashback End**_

 **Unknown Forest, Underworld**

"Tiberius"

A voiced called out to the High Judge of the Underworld as he was rode a Dracolisk, a reptilian like horse with large horns that serves as the most common mode of transportation in the Underworld. Tiberius wore a leather coat which was designed with the embroidery of the Inquisition.

"You're a shit listener" The voice's statement was directly aimed at him.

Shaking away his stupor, Tiberius slowly blinked his eyes in confusion and looked around realizing that they were now in a dark forest before his gaze went to the owner of the voice

"Did you find anything yet?"

"We wouldn't have this conversation if I didn't?" The voice asked back. He is a man who appeared to be at his late-30s wearing. Having a lean, wolfish appearance, with dark hair, dark eyes and a stubble of beard. This is one of Tiberius' Knight, Bronn a former mercenary or sellsword during the Great War before Tiberius bought his services for the Seekers. Even though a part of his peerage, Bronn is still being paid for his services stating that 'being his Knight was not part of their deal' much to the other Peerage members amusement and Tiberius annoyance. Although Bronn had no distinct spells or abilities, he made it up by his skills with the sword, wits and sharp mind.

"How did our tracking of the Nekoshou goes?" Tiberius asked his Knight as they continued their trek inside their forest

"We're both on the right track seeing the tracks of bounty hunters here…" Bronn replied as he pointed at several footsteps on the forest floor. "Do we even knows what she looks like?"

Taking out a scroll of paper out his coat, Tiberius toss it towards his Knight. Catching it the sellsword unrolled the parchment revealing a wanted poster.

WANTED

Dead or Alive

Kuroka 'Stray Cat'

Rank: SS-Class Stray Devil

Former Bishop of his King, Lord Cleo Krishnus

Crimes: Killing her king, Lord Krishnus

Bounty: 100,000,000 Lucerni (Underworld Currency)

"Is this serious?" Bronn showed Tiberius revealing a DRAWN picture of Kuroka's wanted poster.

"Even I still can't believe it. I'm even still flabbergasted that even with the Television and cameras here in the Underworld that the Parliament still resort to drawings." Tiberius sighed in disappointment.

"It just shows that those old bag of bones in the Council of Elders even still clings to the oldest of the old ways" Bronn sarcastically stated in which Tiberius responded with a small chuckle. "It's really a good thing that you practically spat on their faces. When we marched at Lucifaad"

Both men continued their tracking, the large forest was eerily quiet. It was times like this that Tiberius loved.

 **The Next Morning**

Sleeping on his cloak, Tiberius slept soundly as the sounds of nature echoed throughout the forest. He and Bronn had made camp along a small stream after the sun had set onto the forest. Sensing the presence of multiple devils around them, Tiberius sat up and realized that they were not alone and being watched.

'It's the bounty hunters' Tiberius thought, he looked at his side and saw his Knight sleeping soundly on his makeshift bed.

"Bronn! Bronn!" The Fifth Hero in a low voice tried to him up with his feet. The sellsword woke up looking at Tiberius with a confused look before realizing the situation and stood up quickly.

With their backs on each other, the bounty hunters came out from their hiding spots. 2 devils who wielded staffs flew just above them, eyeing them cautiously. 6 Devils came out wielding weapons ranging from a sword and a large hammer.

"Bronn, give me your sword…" Tiberius whispered keeping close attention at the bounty hunters.

"Fuck that, Why would I give you my sword? You have those two fancy swords that you always carry around and even a humongous one that your large dog always carry around in its mouth" Bronn refused and complained

"I didn't bring them"

"What do you mean 'you didn't bring them'?"

"I left them at Scipio Castle." Tiberius admitted to his old friend "Just give me anything to wield. You know that I don't wield any fancy magic spells"

"Wow! As Sword of the Underworld, you really are living up to your name" Bronn stated as he observed the newcomer's movements "I have two daggers behind my back"

With a simple grunt, Tiberius responded as he took the daggers from Bronn's back. One of the bounty hunters approached the two, a large devil wielding a large greatsword wearing a horned helmet and a red chainmail.

"We've noticed that you two have been following us since yesterday. Are you two also here to capture the bounty of the 'Stray Cat'?" the leader who inquired trying to be intimidating with his oversized sword slung on his shoulder. Tiberius only thanked whatever deity that nobody among the bounty hunters seemed to recognize him at all. Even though he was a well-known man in the Supernatural world.

"Yes, I and my friend are seeking her out to get the reward. Maybe we all can help each other to catch her and split the reward" Bronn suggested to the leader.

"I think me and my boys will be happier if we kill the both of you and not worry for any competition for the money. Kill them and take whatever valuables they have" The leader commanded to his men.

As soon as those orders left the Bounty Hunter's mouth, Tiberius threw both of Bronn's daggers at the two devils above them. Shocked by the two sudden kills, the remaining 6 immediately charged at both of them. Bronn brought out his wings and flew up to the skies luring 3 of the Bounty Hunters including the leader.

Tiberius with his speed rushed towards the two dead devils recovering the daggers following him was the other 3 devils wielding flaming swords and surrounding him. Spinning both daggers on his hands he waited, simultaneously all 3 attacked at once. The one in front of him aimed at his head, just before he could fully swing his sword Tiberius kicked him down on the dirt. The other two who aimed at his back, their attacks parried as Tiberius spun and anticipated the attacks. Staggered at his block, the two were saved when the first devil got up on his feet and this time swung his sword sideways, the Fifth hero dodged the flaming swing as he backflipped landing at the back of his attacker. As soon as the first devil turned he was met by a dagger to the eye dropping dead on the ground.

Seeing his comrade killed, one of the devils in anger sloppily swung his flaming sword in which Tiberius parried with ease before stabbing him at the throat. Immediately killing the second bounty hunter, Tiberius rushed at the last one stabbing him at the chest dropping on the ground dead.

'Amateurs. Maybe I should get one of these' He thought as he spun them in his hands.

His eyes wandered onto his Knight and saw him on the process of removing his sword on the leaders head with the other 2 dead by his feet. Taking out a cloth, Bronn began cleaning his sword from the blood.

"You can come out now, Nekoshou. You may able to hide your presence with Senjutsu but I can still detect you" the Fifth hero spoke out to no one in particular.

A glow then emanated behind one of the trees. Stepping out of it is a beautiful and attractive young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils. Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts.

"Wow, she sure has big tits…No doubt she's your type, Boss" Bronn whistled enjoying the view before him

"What? Don't spout such nonsense"

"Is she not silver-headed enough for you?"

Bronn was met with the famous silent glare of Tiberius. The sellsword understanding he had crossed the line kept his mouth shut and began to clean his sword.

Silencing his friend, Tiberius' gaze went to Kuroka who was only watching the both of them in curiosity. The Nekoshou by using her Senjutsu tried to gauge the Fifth Hero's power. What she was to sense was complete Darkness.

A Dark Mist that exudes from his very existence and his power was something she had not felt before as if he was only playing around with the Bounty Hunters that he had just killed. Kuroka needed to confirm it and she was right.

It was him the Fifth Hero of the Underworld

Tiberius Caesar

Even though she knew what he looked like from the numerous news and posters around the Underworld she needed to make sure. Known as the 'Champion' of the Low-Class and Reincarnated Devils.

She was both a Low-class and a reincarnated one but just recently a 'Stray' after killing her previous master, Cleo Krishnus. And the penalty for leaving a peerage or killing the King is punishable by death. With good reason why she killed the sick bastard. Kuroka concluded the reason why the Fifth Hero was before her, he was here to apprehend her because he was the Highest Judicial authority in the Devil society.

'I can't beat him and even outrun him if I tried' Kuroka knew that and she wasn't stupid enough to fight a famous Super-Devil who is one of the Top Ten Strongest Beings.

"Thank you for taking them out, nyaa" Kuroka cheerfully stated as she sat on one of the large rocks.

"Black cat ears and golden cat-like eyes, you must be Kuroka, right?" Tiberius inquired as he walk on one of the rocks near were Kuroka sat upon "May I take a sit?"

"Sure! You are correct and you must be Lord Inquisitor Tiberius nyaa"

"I'm no Lord when I'm not even a High-class or even a Middle-class citizen" Tiberius stated.

"But you rule the Waste nyaa" the former Nekoshou rebutted.

"Wrong again, It is ruled by the Inquisition as a whole"

"And you rule the Inquisition, seems to be you really are a Lord nyaa" Kuroka teasingly pointed out

"She got you there, you know?" Bronn who was now cleaning his daggers interrupted them

'This conversation is turning to the moronic. I just hope that the Esdeath's Jaegers have some good news when I get back' Tiberius rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Look just call me Tiberius. I came here to take you back to Lilith for trial" Tiberius said

"Trial? There is going to be a trial for me nyaa?" Kuroka who thought that she was going to be executed right on the spot because of her kill on sight order.

"Because you killed a High-Class Devil the automatic penalty is death however since you are under the protection of the Commoner's Rights, you have the right for a trial" Tiberius said and listed out the reasons.

"You do know that the Trial is useless. I don't have evidence on why I killed the bastard nyaa. I'll be just killed after that nyaa" She said as her eyes went to the dark sky of the Underworld

"And let your sister die in your place?"

The moment those words left his mouth, Kuroka's eyes widened in surprise before grabbing Tiberius' shoulders in panic "What do you mean by that nyaa?!"

Unsurprised by her actions, Tiberius expected this and calculated that the woman before her really had good reason to kill her King. "Your sister is the one standing for your crimes by orders of the Council of Elders. Shirone's execution has been already set. I can't interfere since she's not a devil or even under the Commoner's Rights. I'm sorry"

Tears began to flow out of her amber eyes as Kuroka realized the consequences of her actions. She began to hold her head and shaking it in denial before collapsing on her knees. "No! No! No! Not Shirone, I killed him because he was going to rape her. I didn't want this."

Tiberius and Bronn felt pity for her, the actions she did just to protect her sister was all for naught. As her little sister was condemned for something far worse than she could imagine. The High Judge of the Underworld Knelt before Kuroka, patting the top of her head.

Having felt a comfortable feeling, Kuroka lifted her head and was met with Tiberius' dead-fish gaze. "You can still save her. All you have to do is to face the Trial"

"It's still useless even if I still attend this trial. I will still be executed"

"You only have to surrender yourself to the Parliament if you want to save her. I know you think that the trial is useless but you have to trust me on this. However there is a possibility that your sister will be a peerage member of a relative of the Four Great Satans" Tiberius assured her "It's either Rias Gremory or Sona Sitri. From what I have heard, both girls are good Kings and almost the same age as Shirone"

Removing his hand from her head, Tiberius slowly stood up, Kuroka followed and stared at him with complete conviction in her eyes "I trust you nyaa. Please save my sister."

Nodding his head "I promise, I'll handle the rest during the trial. You know what to do right?"

She didn't say anything as she moved forward and captured Tiberius with a tight hug. Caught unaware by her hug, Tiberius felt her comforting warmth enveloping him. After a few seconds, Kuroka released him and taking a step back as a magic circle appeared under her feet.

"Thank you nyaa"

With those parting words, the Stray Devil had vanished. Tiberius stood still before he was interrupted from his train of thought

"So, when am I going to get paid?" Bronn suddenly asked. The Fifth Hero groaned at his Knight's greediness.

"Seriously?" Tiberius' asked still not understanding his logic. Looking at Bronn again who stared back at him expectantly

"Being your Knight is not a part of the deal. Just the coin"

 **Three Days Later**

 **The Ars Goetia Parliament, Lilith City**

Standing on a small podium in the middle of Assembly Hall, Kuroka stood facing the Lords and Ladies of the 34 Pillars, the Council of Elders and several important members of the Devil Government. On the second floor of the Hall sitting on the North Balcony is Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub and Falbium Asmodeus who were all there to watch the Trial. Just behind them is Grayfia Lucifuge, the former lover of Tiberius and the Satan Guards. Sitting on the South Balcony is Tiberius Caesar who wore his signature leather coat also was present to watch and observe the trial beside were 2 Inquisition soldiers holding two standards that shows the Heraldry of the Inquisition.

After leaving Tiberius and knowing what she needed to do, Kuroka turned herself up before the Parliament Building, she was immediately arrested and confined in one of its temporary jails. All of the Underworld was surprised when she surrendered not expecting what she just did

Ever since she was held captive the Pure-bloods stopped the Purge of the Nekomatas. Whether it had anything to do with her action was a possibility or the Inquisitions intervention to the unreasonable Genocide

The Trial was almost over, the only moment left was the verdict. The 34 Pillars were on the process of voting on her verdict. Both Kuroka and Tiberius were right that the whole Trial was a ruse.

The former Nekoshou had answered pretty much all he questions they have thrown at her, Telling them the reason why she killed her king, Cleo Krishnus but even with her statements they found the way to twist her words against her.

From his seat as Tiberius listened to the trial and also knowing the Political implication it will cause if Kuroka didn't attend the trial. It will cause the extermination of the Nekomata race as a whole and a potential war with the Shinto Faction.

He was disappointed that his former friends still can't maintain control over the Pillars family.

He sat and watched as Kuroka with her golden eyes looking at him with complete trust.

'She must really trust me, huh?'

Realizing that it was time for the big reveal, he stood up from his seat and looked at the triumphant looks of some of the Pillar Heads. As the Announcer stood in the middle of the Assembly Hall

"Kuroka Toujou, Former Bishop of Lord Cleo Krishnus. By the Justice of the Assembly. For Murdering your King. With the votes of 22 out of 34, You are hereby sentenced to- "The Announcer stated for all the Assembly to hear.

"Hold that announcement!"

Every eyes inside the Parliament landed to where the interruption came from. The South Balcony in which Tiberius was sitting upon.

"What is the meaning of this, Inquisitor?!" One of the Pillar Lords, Lord Amon asked. He is considered of one of the strongest believer of Old Ways and hating Tiberius with a passion for weakening the authority of the Pillars over the Underworld.

"It means that I will have to Veto your verdict on Lady Kuroka's trial."

Just like that, the whole Parliament exploded. As expected by him a majority of the Pillars refused while the others stayed quiet.

"You can't do that, Inquisitor. The Pillars have already reached a Verdict" Lord Amon stated hoping to humiliate Tiberius "You have no authority over this. The reason why you are here is to observe the Trial"

Tiberius was thankful that the Head of the Amon Clan was an idiot. Forgetting his position, it was a good thing that he knew how some of the Prideful Pillar Heads think.

"As the Highest Judicial Authority of the Underworld I don't have authority but I have every right to Veto the Pillars decision on this trial and with good evidence" Tiberius said seriously.

All Tiberius got was a glare from Lord Amon who silently sat down after realizing he had humiliated himself before the Assembly. Thankfully one of the more neutral Pillar heads, Diehauser Belial known as the Emperor and The Champion of the Rating Game took the Podium

Flying down from the South Balcony to the Centre Podium to which Kuroka stood

"Lord Tiberius, May I ask why you revoked the decision on the 'Stray Cat's' death warrant and what is this evidence you have?" Diehauser asked as the other more cool-headed Lords and Ladies listened intently

"Kuroka had good reason to kill Lord Cleos, just from earlier I'm sure you all just heard her reason. I have the papers to prove his crimes" the High Judge spoke as he snapped his finger. With that several papers flew to the hands of everyone inside the Parliament. It was an Investigative Report of Lord Cleos Krishnus himself.

Everyone inside the Assembly hall began to go over the large bundle of papers.

"Is this all true?" Lord Phenex asked as he flipped the papers. His eyes widening in shock with the contents of the reports

"Cleos was mad, he wanted to experiment on how devil genes affects other supernatural species. One of notes stated that he needed a pure Nekoshou as partner. In order for him to see what would happened to his offspring. That Nekoshou he chose was Kuroka's little sister, Shirone"

Everyone apart from both Kuroka and Tiberius intently went over the report a second time. Although a majority of the Pillars liked Cleo Krishnus. But upon seeing the plans of the mad devil, some of them found that Kuroka's reasoning to be just and the now dead mad devil could spark a new war with another faction.

"But it still didn't excuse her from killing her King. She should have been honored that her king took an interest on her sister. The law is the law. Killing your King is equal to death" Lord Bael stated before destroying the report with his Power of Destruction. Disregarding the evidence as a whole. Some of the Pillar Heads nodded their heads in agreement. Believing that her death would serve as an example

Kuroka took all of her willpower to calm herself to kill the devil before her. Disregarding Shirone's life like a bug

"You say that, Lord Bael. From the Records we have, Cleos didn't register Kuroka at the Reincarnation Association. He broke the Reincarnation Act and the mandate of Kings to register their peerage members under the Association. Meaning that Kuroka is not an official member of his peerage rendering his authority over her unnoficial" Tiberius pointed out.

"It also meant that Kuroka-san killed Lord Cleos in defence of her sister. Not as a Bishop of his peerage but family protection" Diehauser Belial adding support to Kuroka's innocence.

"…" It was not shown but Lord Bael's face was red in anger as he forced to sat down

After a few minutes of reconsideration between the Pillars Heads and Tiberius.

The Verdict was that Kuroka was to be acquitted of all her charges however she will be under supervision by the Inquisition and serve under it banner. Her sister, Shirone will be under the Gremory Clan's protection in order to ensure Kuroka's cooperation. In order for the Nekomata purge to be stopped, the Inquisition, the Four Great Satans and the Pillars ordered to cease the hostilities against the Cat Youkai race

Kuroka didn't protest. Considering that the Gremorys are known for their affection to their servants and it was a better offer than she could ever had.

 **Few Hours after the Trial**

Two figures stood alone inside the now empty Assembly Hall of the Parliament. One is the Fifth Hero of the Underworld and the second one is the former SS-class Stray Devil

"Were you able to say goodbye to her?" Tiberius asked as he sat on one of the several seats inside the Hall

Kuroka nodded slightly with a sad smile "I was able to. She hid away as soon as she saw me. It must be because I abandoned her that she distrust me. She hates me now nyaa"

"You will only have to wait. She's still a little girl and a child that experienced. In time she will understand. It might not be tomorrow, next month or next year." Tiberius assured her putting his hands on her shoulder in efforts to comfort her.

Kuroka understood that earning her sisters trust will take time. She was thankful for the man before him that Shirone and her race was saved through his efforts.

"If I may ask, where are your parents? Are they alive?" Tiberius suddenly asked continuing to review the papers in his hand.

Shaking her head indicating that they are not alive anymore

"I'm sorry" He asked as Tiberius apologetically averted his eyes. "How did they die?"

"My father died when my mother was pregnant with Shirone. He died from an illness that only affects the Nekomatas. My mother took care of me after his death until she died when Shirone was born. I love the both of them and I know father and mother would also love Shirone nyaa."

Thinking about it, she wondered if their parents are alive. Would it still change everything?

"Did you know your parents nyaa?" the former Nekoshou asked, hoping to know more about the Super-devil before her

"I did. I grew up with them even it was only for a short time. Before loyalty killed both of them. I don't even remember their faces anymore" he replied and sat down on one of the chairs before him.

With a grin etched on her face, Kuroka moved slowly towards his seat. Wrapping her arms around his neck before nibbling his left ear

"I'm sure as a strong man. You must really attract the women around you nyaa. Any lovers nyaa?" she teasingly asked.

The response she got made Kuroka untangled herself from Tiberius. He was looking at directly at her golden eyes with his dead fished ones. It scared her, the darkness she felt from him was stronger than before. She saw a black miasma came out under him, after a few seconds it silently receded back inside of him.

Wrath. She felt his emotions, it was hidden underneath his heart. Locked away inside himself

'I should have not asked him that' Kuroka who still in shock and fear at the slight anger he displayed

"I-I-I'm sorry nyaa. I shouldn't have asked it was disrespectful for me nyaa."

"It's okay you didn't know, it's just something that I'm not comfortable to talk about" Tiberius spoke before turning to look forward again. "Well if you're asking that if I have a lover."

"There was once. She was my dream, I gave myself to her. Wanted to marry her and have a family, it was my only dream after I was denied of being an Overlord. But she choose another man rather than me. Seeing the both of them together destroyed that one last dream I had. I still love her, even to this day."

Kuroka winced at the bitter tone he spoke in, wondering who the woman was. Since it was not known publicly around the world but many higher ups of factions were aware of the situation between the three devils. Nobody knew the truth between Tiberius, Grayfia and Sirzechs except for the three other Satans, the survivors of the Battle of the Thorns and the Pillar Heads.

A few seconds passed before Tiberius rummaged in one of his pockets taking out a Bishop Chess Piece. Placing it in front of Kuroka

"Are you sure about this nyaa?" Kuroka asked and realizing what she was offered with. It was to be a part of the Sword of the Underworld's Peerage "I thought I was only to serve the Inquisition not be a part of your peerage according to the decision of the Pillars

"Yes, you will serve the Inquisition. As High Judge and its leader it goes to say that if you become a member of my peerage, it also entails that you're the part of the Inquisition."

"That's so devilish of you nyaa," She playfully accused

"I'm a devil of course. Kuroka you have potential to be a strong person. That's why I'm offering you to be a part of my peerage" Tiberius chuckled at Kuroka's accusation.

The Nekoshou stood looking at the glowing Bishop chess piece placed before her. Contemplating on the offer of the High Judge of the Underworld. Then an Idea came that could help her repopulate her race and at the same time heal the Fifth Hero's heart

"I'll be your Bishop but I have one condition," Kuroka seriously stated. She was looking now at Tiberius with fire in her amber eyes "Let me have your children nyaa"

After the Nekoshou race was being purged. Kuroka needed to repopulate their race and what better mate she can get, the answer was before her. Tiberius Caesar is already one of the Top Ten Strongest Beings in the world alongside Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub. If they could have children they would be no doubt be strong individuals and he would also a great father to them. His compassion and love for the low-class is well-known around the world.

"Deal!" he owlishly blinked before realizing what she just said and agreed to"…..W-What…..Wait what?"

"I want to your kids nyaa."

"No" He asked as he can only rub his temple in annoyance. "I expected from wealth to my swords. But not expecting that at all."

"No!…but you already agreed and said 'Deal!" nyaa." Kuroka faked cried attempting for Tiberius to accept "It seems that the Honourable Tiberius Caesar isn't so Chivalrous just as the people says nyaa"

'This woman…' If there is one thing that Tiberius hated it was being called Dishonourable. He was a born warrior and revoking his answer is almost as killing an innocent civilian for him

"Alright I give. I agree to your terms" Tiberius said much to Kuroka's happiness. The Fifth Hero raised a finger in front of him "If you want us to have kids you have to earn it"

"Well that will be easy. If I have to earn your trust I will do just that. I will never betray you nyaa" she said with a serious look. As she held one of his hands looking straight into his with complete dedication

"Okay I get it, but first you need to meet my other Peerage members first"

"Ohhh, from what I've gathered you're the only Low-class devil to receive a complete set of Evil Pieces nyaa" Kuroka happily jumped in excitement "How many girls are there? I always open for new sisters nyaa"

"There's Esdeath, Alucard, and Mordred. A total of 3." he said before activating an Inquisition Magic Circle underneath his feet. Tiberius then held out his hand at Kuroka. "Let's go meet them then. If your so eager to meet your new 'sisters'"

Kuroka needed no words, As soon as she step on that magic circle. She will be a part of a Super-Devil's peerage. She wondered what would have happened if the man Tiberius Caesar did not exist. Would she still be a Stray devil or not?

'It doesn't matter nyaa' With that the former Nekoshou took the hands of her next new King. Disappearing in a bright white light

Unknown to both Tiberius and Kuroka, a certain silver haired woman was listening to their conversation behind the doors of the Assembly Hall. The said woman held both of her hands on her chest. Sadly uttering a single name.

"Tiberius…"

* * *

 **Name: Tiberius Caesar**

 **Nickname(s): Dread Knight, Sword of the Underworld, The Inquisitor, Lord Seeker (Formerly), Judge of the Underworld, The Fifth Hero, The Taskmaster (by the Pure-bloods)**

 **Race: Devil**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ranking: Super Devil, Low-Class (Not Reincarnated, Born as a Devil), King**

 **Family: Mira Caesar (Mother, Deceased), Gnaeus Caesar (Father, Deceased)**

 **Affiliations: Underworld, Seekers (Formerly), Anti-Satan Faction, The Inquisition**

 **Occupation: High Judge of the Underworld or Lord Inquisitor**

 **Peerage Members**

 **-King: Tiberius Caesar**

 **-Queen: Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill!)**

 **-Bishop: Kuroka**

 **-Knight: Modred (Fate/Grand Order)**

 **-Knight: Bronn (A song of Ice and Fire)**

 **-Rook: Sif (Dark Souls Series)**

 **-Pawn x 4: Alucard (Hellsing)**

 **Unused Evil Pieces; 1 x Rook, 4 x Pawn, 1 x Bishop**

 **His Swords by Power:**

 **1\. The High Abyss (Greatsword)**

 **2\. The Imperator (Longsword)**

 **3\. Luris (Bastard-sword)**

 **Personality: Tiberius is known for his stoic, extremely intelligent, and calculating demeanor, but also his cold, manipulative, and often unfettered attitude. He was once a relatively naive, simple, and slow to understand principles or situations that was until the Civil War. His personality underwent a great change after the Battle of Thorns, the betrayal of the Pillars, his friends, Sirzechs and most especially Grayfia. With both of his dreams of becoming a Satan and having a family with Grayfia crushed, he became an empty shell of a man.**

 **His current personality all came to fruition during the low-class rebellion known as Caesar's Revolution, a rebellion without bloodshed that Tiberius orchestrated that completely crippled the 34 Pillars. With his new responsibility as High Judge, he became a Political Mastermind within the Devil Government. Having power and authority that rival the Four Great Satans.**

* * *

 **Devil Power Rankings**

 **1\. Tiberius Caesar**

 **2\. Sirzechs Lucifer**

 **3\. Rivezim Livan Lucifer**

 **4\. Ajuka Beelzebub**

 **5\. Serafall Leviathan**

 **6\. Falbium Asmodeus**

 **7\. Grayfia Lucifuge**

 **8\. Esdeath**

 **9\. Zekram Bael**

 **10\. Shalba Beelzebub**

* * *

 **Strongest Beings in the DxD Universe (According to my Research)**

 **1\. Great Red and Trihexa**

 **2\. Ophis**

 **3\. Shiva the Destroyer, Vishnu Preserver and Brahma the Creator**

 **4\. YHWH the God of the Bible and Indra the King of the Gods**

 **5\. Albion the White Dragon Emperor, Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor, Crom Cruach the Crescent Circle Dragon, Tiberius Caesar the Sword of the Underworld (Wielding the High Abyss)**

 **6\. Apophis the Eclipse Dragon and Azi Dahaka the Diabolism Thousand Dragon**

 **7\. Tiberius Caesar the High Judge, Sirzechs Lucifer the Crimson Satan, Rivezim Livan Lucifer the son of the Morning Star and Ajuka Beelzebub the Genius**

 **8\. Hades God of Death, Zeus God of Thunder, Poseidon God of the Seas**

 **9\. Thor God of Thunder and Aten Aspect of Ra**

 **10\. Typhon the Father of Beasts and Fenrir the God-Devouring Wolf**

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW GUYS**

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **The Next Chapter will be the start of the original DxD timeline**


	3. Pies, Alliances and Khaos

" _The Four Heroes Governs while the Fifth Controls Them"_

 _-A Low-Class Devil saying on Tiberius' Influence upon the Underworld_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Pies, Alliances and Khaos**

 **The Underworld**

 **The Mayor's Palace, Azmodan City**

If there is one thing that can describe a High-Class Devil's lifestyle it is Extravagance. Here we see inside a dining room that lifestyle as its rooms is filled with numerous expensive furnitures collected from the Underworld to the Human World and even lighten up by numerous chandeliers that hung above the gold decorated ceiling.

Two figures sat inside the room, the first one is the Mayor of the city of Azmodan, Lord Vethras a large bald fat man wearing an expensive Silk robe that tried to hide his large bulging stomach. The city of Azmodan was named after Asmodeus and the place itself is infamous for the Lawlessness as numerous criminals take refuge in the large city but despite its reputation the city is known for its mining of Quod Stones. As the mineral itself stores magic and used to produce many weapons ranging from wands and staves, making it one of the most sought out product by the Devils.

From across Lord Vethras sat a man wearing a simple leather coat and boots that was embroidered with the heraldry of the All-Seeing eye of the Inquisition, Tiberius Caesar.

Tiberius arrived in the city with his only Pawn, Alucard to quell the rampant criminality. Along with a thousand soldiers of the Inquisition marched into the city to pacify the area. It was already the third day, the soldiers of the Inquisition were still combing the whole of the city for any wanted criminals. Many of the captured ranged from Strays, Slavers and petty thieves.

Both men sat on a long dining table and on top of it were numerous dishes that would rival the food that was served by the Pillars family. Mayor Vethras stuffed himself with the delicacies before him as bits of food fell onto his lap. The fat man ate with such haste that it will take one look which sin he represents, Gluttony. As the Mayor stuffed himself with the feast he had prepared for Tiberius, the man himself only sat on the comfortable chair and watched the bald mayor ate with his dead-fished eyes.

"Are you not hungry, Lord Tiberius?" Lord Vethras asked his guest noticing that he hasn't taken a single piece of food.

"No I'm fine, Mayor Vethras. It's just that I'm not hungry at all" Tiberius replied not taking his gaze off Lord Vethras

"I originally planned for this feast as thanks for the help you gave me and this city"

"It's all part of the job, Lord Vethras. You don't need more to expend more for my sake" Tiberius stated before he realized he forgot something "I almost forgot that I had one of my men prepared a dish especially just for you"

SNAP!

A newcomer entered the lavish dining room pushing what seems to be a food cart with three covered plates on top

The figure is a young woman who was wearing an all-white suit with a winter cap and a white scarf having long black hair and crimson-blood eyes. She is Alucard, the first true Vampire taking and a member of Tiberius Caesar's peerage taking 4 pawn Pieces

The No-Life Queen opened the lid of the plate and the Mayor of Azmodan City was presented with three simple dishes of Meat Pie

"You shouldn't have, Lord Tiberius. You're my guest. It seems disrespectful to tradition that I should take such delicious delicacies" Mayor Vethras asked as his mouth began to water as he eyed the pies in hunger

"No I really insist, Mayor Vethras. This meal is actually my gratitude for the help you have given us for these past two days"

"Please _eat._ I have prepared it for you as my master commanded me" Alucard placed the pie before the Mayor

In an instant the Vethras immediately wolfed down the first meat pie. Eating it with such haste that the crumbs were already falling on his robes. Finishing the first pie his hands made its way to the second one. Savoring the taste of the delicious meat pie, the fat devil slowly chewed the slice of pie inside his mouth.

As he ate, Tiberius impassively watched the devil before him with a blank look on his face as both hands were on the table as he clearly waited for him to finish. Alucard went beside her master, who was also watching the Mayor stuffed himself with the Meat Pies she had prepared. A grin etched on her face showing rows of sharp teeth as she watches him eat the _meal_ she hard-workingly prepared.

"Delicious! The crust of the pie and the meat inside!" Vethras stated with joy as he chewed another slice from his 3rd batch.

"I wish my wife; Laecita could have some, too. She would love this pie more than I could. Just where is she anyway? She is supposed to be here by now" The Mayor continued and began to look around the room for his missing wife

"Not possible, Mayor Vethras" Alucard stated as her grin grew larger

"Why?"

"She's already here…and you're eating what was left. Alucard made sure of it." This time Tiberius answered as his gaze never left the Mayor.

"Is this all there is?" Vethras asked as he took the last bite of the leftover pies. "Too bad, Laecita could have eaten some of it"

"You're mistaken. There is still plenty to go around. Isn't that right, master?" Alucard asked her King in a playful manner.

"Yes it's too bad she could not partake with the _meal_ you've prepared, Alucard"

Vethras confused by the words of his two guests continued to chew the food in his mouth. Until he down bit on something very hard between his teeth, taking the hard object in his mouth before squinting his eyes.

It was a ring but more specifically it was his wife Laecita's.

The Mayor of Azmodan city paled as he put the pieces of puzzle together and began to realize that the Meat Pie he was served with was made from his wife. Bile began to rise up from his mouth as he tried to stop it.

"BWEHHH!"

The Fat Devil began to throw up on the floor as the contents of his stomach began to spill on the floor. Tiberius watched the man tried to get the contents of his wife out of his system, he felt no sympathy or any feelings for the man. Standing from his seat he made his way before the puking devil while his pawn disappeared from the shadows.

"Your wife is delicious isn't she, Lord Vethras? Just like those deals you've made with the Old Satans"

Tiberius then took out several photos out of his pocket dropping it on the floor that showed Mayor Vethras shaking hands with Shalba Beelzebub and other known crime lords in the Underworld. It was the reason why he arrived at the city, the pacification of the place was only a bonus as his true target was the puking devil on his feet. He had learned that Vethras' deal with Shalba was to supply his forces with Quod Stones. According to the Inquistion's spies the criminal groups themselves take orders from him directly or through a puppet.

Slavery, it was the very thing that Tiberius hated and Vethras' wife apparently managed the illegal business under the nose of the Pillar Government. It was why he ordered Alucard to kill and cook Laecita into a Meat Pie; it was only a fitting punishment to be served as food to the woman's husband.

"M-m-my lord, There has to be some mistake?!" Vethras eyes widened upon seeing the pictures on the floor before looking up at the dead eyed gaze of Tiberius who was only looking down at him.

"Mistake? There is no mistake that you made a deal with Shalba judging from the pictures" Tiberius stated as he walked behind the mayor.

"I only did it because he and the Old Satans were going to kill me and my wife if we didn't give in to their demands." Vethras pleaded as tears now flowed down his face. Desperately bowed at the feet of the Fifth Hero and began kissing his shoes.

"Yet both you and your wife lived in such luxury while the citizens of Azmodan suffer from the corruption of your administration. We already made thorough interrogation with your men and wife. She was resilient at first but she confessed everything to us when we flayed her." Tiberius stated as he shook off Vethras away from his shoes before crouching down. "So tell me, Lord Vethras. Where did you sent those stones and slaves to?

"I-I-I don't know! I only made a deal with Shalba on the supplying him with the stones. He didn't specify where to transport it! But there is always a middle man who picked them up! That's all I know, Lord Tiberius!" The Mayor confessed hysterically. Alucard can only watch in amusement within the shadows as he squirmed under the gaze of her master

'Master really is handsome when he's like this~' she thought out.

"Is that all?" Tiberius asked again he was replied with a fast nod from the fat devil. "Good, that's all I needed to know"

Tiberius began walking away from him. The only sound inside the room was the tapping of the Fifth Hero's shoes as he made his way to back to his seat.

"D-d-does that mean I'm free to go?" Mayor Vethras who was trembling in fear asked as he slowly stood up looking at Tiberius in complete fear.

"And let you live when you sold your people and letting this once-great city crumble due to your actions. You have killed and more importantly collaborated with those Old Satans. You will die tonight Mayor Vethras"

And just like that Mayor Vethras panicked as he activated magic circle appeared under his feet on the intent of teleporting himself out of his mansion.

…

"Did my master would let you escape easily, Mayor?" A disembodied female voice echoed throughout the room.

The walls and the ceiling of the room was then filled with glowing red eyes that were all looking directly at the Mayor. In complete terror Vethras rushed to the door but to his horror it didn't budge open.

"Alucard. Do it" Tiberius ordered his Pawn as he watched with little interest as Vethras tried to escape the room.

"Please…I don't want to die! Please! I won't sell anyone anymore! I'll cut ties with the Old Satans and leave Azmodan city! Just don't kill me!" the Mayor pleaded as he went down his knees begged for his life

'Pathethic' both King and Pawn thought. Pleading for his life when he ruined thousands while he and his wife lived luxuriously from the wealth they got from Slavers and the Old Satans. Tiberius barely stopped himself from cutting the devil in front of him letting Alucard take the kill just to make the man suffer.

A brutal death this fat devil deserves.

The Shadow around the room began to form into a hellhound. Its mouth drooling as it' numerous eyes hungrily gazed upon Vethras. The name of the hound was Baskerville or the Black Dog one of Alucard's familiars and her favorite.

The terrified Vethras looked up to the drooling Demonic dog staring hungrily at him; he had already peed in complete fear.

'I don't want to die'

Baskerville then lunged at him

"NOOOOOO!"

The screams of the Mayor continued to echo throughout the room as the hound ripped him apart alive. The jaws munched at the devil with such ferocity that it would make even the most hardened soldier puke on the sight.

With a last chomp Baskerville swallowed down the remaining hand of Vethras. Tiberius who seemed to be relaxed on his chair began to eat the food prepared for him by the now deceased Mayor. Slowly cutting up the roasted chicken that was served on a silver platter, taking the leg before using his fork to guide the piece of meat to his mouth despite the bloody and gory scene he had just witnessed

The Hound, Baskerville slowly receded back into the shadows before its master slowly rose up from where the Demonic Hound was. Alucard walked to where the now deceased Mayor's chair and sat on it, pouring herself a glass of wine from one of the bottles before her.

"To this day, the Old Maous is still opposing you with such hatred. It seems that Lord Bael was not lying about him. Vethras was one of Shalba's agents in the government" Alucard stated as she took a sip of wine. As the first ever vampire, she can absolutely gain the knowledge of anyone as long as she drink their blood or consume them completely. "But are you sure that it's wise to trust the information that Lord Bael reports to you?"

"Lord Bael has been secretly collaborating with us these past 8 years. I know that you seem not to trust him but he has proven himself to us" Tiberius explained "You disapprove?"

Alucard didn't answer not risking antagonizing her King

"I know you, Esdeath, Modred, Bronn and most especially Kuroka don't trust him after what he did to oppose me during the Civil War and Kuroka's trial. Lord Bael never turned his back on me as that would risk his life with the vow we both made."

"As you say, my master"

Alucard reluctantly accepted her master's explanation; just like the other peerage members they all distrust the Head of the Bael Clan due to his reputation of hating Tiberius. All that the True Vampire all cares was the man before her; she didn't care about the politics, people and problems of the Underworld.

All she cares was him. Him Alone.

For all her life as a vampire she was kept by the Hellsing Organization as a weapon, they didn't thought of her as a being only a tool for their purpose. For decades she was their attack dog sent to missions before being sealed backed again. The only Hellsing Masters she had truly respected were Van, Athur and Integra for the three Hellsings were the only ones who treated her as a living being.

After the death of Integra, the Hellsing Organization eventually became more corrupt and its leaders were either incompetent or just had no leadership skills like Integra. The Organization then became a shadow of its former self turning into a Mercenary Group employed by the Creuserey Asmodeus of the Old Satan Rebels. This led for the Organization in becoming one of the Old Satans terrorist groups that were ordered to raze settlements in the Underworld until they were ordered to attack a small settlement in the Waste.

Everyone knows that the Waste is governed by the famed Tiberius Caesar and it was also considered a death sentence if anyone is foolishly stupid enough to attack the region. Before even the Hellsing Organization could attempt to raze any settlements they were ambushed by Tiberius and his ten Abyss Watchers as soon they entered the region. These Abyss Watchers are Tiberius Caesar's mysterious personal guards whose origins are unknown except for the Fifth Hero himself.

Tiberius and his Abyss Watchers made short work of the members of the Hellsing Organization killing all their members including her previous Master, she was the only survivor left after the whole Hellsing group was completely decimated by the Fifth Hero and his personal guards. Even with her released state she was defeated by Tiberius himself as he wielded the High Abyss, his most powerful sword in possession.

Defeated and with her master dead, Alucard for almost a millennium was eventually free from the shackles of the Hellsings. With no master and a place to go to, she decided to kill herself and get rid of the monster known as 'Dracula' but before she could do the deed. Tiberius prevented her stating that any person can have their purpose as long as they believe in something and throwing her life away was not the answer

'You can end your life here and now but you could be a part of a belief. A belief that things can change for the greater good and forge your own destiny'

She didn't saw Tiberius as a devil, the Fifth Hero or the person who had defeated her. All that she saw before him was someone who had a vision and someone worthy to be her new master.

Offering herself to his service, Alucard accepted to be a part of his peerage as a Pawn consuming 4 Pawn Pieces. She didn't care about anything except Tiberius as he was the only master she had chosen by her own free will.

He was worthy of it.

"Alucard?" Tiberius called out looking at her with curious eyes

Not answering her master, she stood up from her seat as and moved towards him in a refined and graceful pace.

Confused by the actions of his Pawn, Tiberius watched her in complete confusion as she stood before him. With a sadistic smile the No-Life Queen climbed onto her master's lap and straddling him. With her small frame, Alucard easily wrapped her arms around his neck looking at his eyes with complete devotion.

"Master, I want it…my reward" Snuggling on his chest

"I have to say…you seem to be straightforward ever since you and the girls met Kuroka" Tiberius stated as he kissed Alucard's forehead before unbuttoning the first three buttons of his coat showing his neck.

"Yes the little cat goaded me, Modred and Esdeath to be more _aggressive_ with you" Alucard said as she slowly licked Tiberius' neck with her long tongue

"So that's why Modred tried cooking for me once…With you and the other girls actions I don't know if I should fear for my life or not" Tiberius remembered shuddering at thought of Modred's attempt to cooking.

"Ha! The Lord Inquisitor that fought during the Great War and the Civil war is scared of his Peerage members. What would the low-class and the Pillars say, master?" Alucard retorted lightly

"They would say that I finally have a weakness that they can try to use" Tiberius stated "But they won't"

"You're right, master. Because I won't let them" Alucard said before biting onto her King's bare neck

As Tiberius let his Pawn drink his blood he leaned back onto his chair holding the small frame of Alucard with his arms. Looking up onto the decorated ceiling a certain memory eight years ago replayed back to his mind

 **FLASHBACK START**

 **A Year After Kuroka's Trial**

Tiberius Caesar was a man who was not easily surprised; he was someone who had fought at the Great War and the Civil war. He led the Third Low-Class Revolution crippling the Pillar Houses with only one command. He forced the Pillars Government to change for the sake of the Low-class devils and with the hardships he experienced throughout his long life

This time he was surprised as his eyes widened at the scene before him. It was Lord Bael, one of his most powerful political opponents in the Ars Goetia Parliament kneeling down onto the floor by his feet.

Never in Tiberius' life that he would see the Head of Bael clan to be pleading before him in complete desperation

"Please Tiberius, You're my only hope! I can't turn to anyone else anymore!" Lord Bael shouted "You are the only man in the Underworld who can help me!

The reason why the Head of the Bael Clan was in the office of the Inquisitor is because of his wife, Misla Bael who was originally from the House of Vapula, Misla married into the House of Bael and eventually gave birth to Sairaorg. When the Bael Clan discovered that Sairaorg did not inherit the Bael's Power of Destruction, Misla and her son were treated badly by the other clan members, even her own husband. This eventually resulted in her being sent to the countryside of the Bael territory along with her son. She later went into a coma years after, a common disease faced by Devils in which they would remain in comatose and eventually die.

But it was not the truth; Lord Bael loved both Sairaorg and Misla that he would just push his first son away in order for him to motivate himself to be strong. He exiled both his wife and son in order to protect them from being killed by his other Baels who wanted to erase the disgrace of the clan. With no option left he exiled them to the countryside so that both son and mother were safe from assassins, despite his actions Misla understood what her husband did. Lord Bael discreetly supported them financially with only his wife knowing without Sairaorg's knowledge. Then one day Misla fell into a coma, a disease common among devils.

Lord Bael could not just send her wife to the various hospitals owned by the Pillars family, if he did then it was an open invitation for assassins to take his first wife's life as he was the Head of the most Powerful Pillar Clan. Not risking such thing upon her, the only place left was the Waste. The region was actually a special Autonomous region controlled by the Inquisition making it hard for any spies or assassins to infiltrate the place. With not options left he made audience to plead with Tiberius for Misla and Sairaorg to be under the protection of the Inquisition.

"I know I have done you wrong all these years. I'll do anything you want! Just please take them under your wing!

"Anything, Lord Bael?" Tiberius asked again.

"Yes!"

The Fifth Hero stared at the Bael Clan Head wondering what he could get from him. An idea came to his mind that would benefit both him and Lord Bael in the long run. Tiberius knelt down on Lord Bael's level putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'll take both Misla and Sairaorg under my protection. Your wife will be supervised by the best healers in the Inquisition while Sairaorg will be protected by my guardianship."

Lord Bael's eyes widened not expecting that the Fifth Hero would take them as he was about to speak in gratitude. Tiberius lifted a finger silencing him.

"But as payment I want your loyalty to the Inquisition. Not necessarily in public but I want information, numbers, and plots. You lead the Optimates Faction in the Ars Goetia and surely you have spies around the various Pillar families.

You can still lead the Optimates (Purists Faction) but your only loyalty is to the Inquisition. In the public eye I want you to act as my enemy in order not to raise suspicion among the Pillars. I can assure you that both your wife and san will be protected if you accept."

Tiberius held out his arm towards Lord Bael gesturing him to hold onto it. The Bael Head seemed to understand that his request was accepted and he was going to seal the contract. Kneeling while facing each other both men held each other's right hand flaring their magic upon it

The Unbreakable Vow.

A magical spell in which one person makes an oath to another. If either of the two breaks their terms, they die. Tiberius needed the cooperation and to ensure that Lord Bael will uphold their deal. The Bael Head seems to have no problem doing the vow with him as it was his only chance to protect both his wife and son. A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued and wound its way around their hands like a red-hot wire

"Will you, Tiberius Caesar, watch over my son and wife to protect them from harm with the best of your abilities?" Lord Bael Asked

"I will"

Sealing the contract with Lord Bael, it was Tiberius' turn to seal the side of his contract.

"Will you, Lord Bael, pledge your loyalty and allegiance to the Inquisition within the shadows?" Tiberius asked

"I do"

With both parties accepting the contract the glowing wire around their hands disappeared signifying the completion of the Vow.

Needless to say that Lord Bael kept the end of his bargain to Tiberius. Within the years that passed the Bael Clan head in public would lead the Purists faction but in truth his loyalty was to the Inquisition. This not only earned Tiberius an ally within the political game but also vital information that he could use to protect the Devils of the Underworld. Just like Lord Bael, he himself kept his oath having Misla Bael secretly under the medical care of the Inquisition and also placed Sairaorg under his protection.

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **A week later**

 **Scipio Castle Dungeons**

 **Miranaeus City,The Waste**

Red soil and rocky canyons

Those were two things that would describe the waste the land have many crags and canyons, where various dangerous creatures take residence. It is a harsh land to survive in; it is very dry and hot, and the vegetation is sparse. But the river of Gracchus provides the region life.

Tiberius, however, sees a harsh beauty in the land reminds him of the various lands he had ventured to. This was the land rewarded to the Fifth Hero and the remaining Seekers after the civil war. The Land had no particular value at all due to its harsh weather and conditions. It was a mistake on the part of the Pillars.

After Tiberius had left the capital city of Lucifaad after being defeated by Sirzechs Lucifer he along with the remaining Seekers ventured in the Waste. With the intention of establishing a new settlement and a new life within the region the devils were able to build the very first Devil settlement in the area, Miranaeus. The settlement was named after Tiberius parents, Gnaeus and Mira Caesar.

However there were also various races that lived in the Waste before Tiberius and his seekers arrived. They were the Orcs, Dwarves, Trolls, Elves and others. These races were persecuted by the High-class devils when the Old Satans still ruled, they were victims of land-grabbing and genocide by the various more powerful denizens of the Underworld.

With their hatred against outsiders it was no surprise that the various races living there were hostile against the Seekers. During the first years the various Orcish tribes didn't want any contact with the devils of Miranaeus. That was until Tiberius himself along with Esdeath met with the orc Chieftain of the Ogrimmar clan, Warchief Thrall. Tiberius had the intention to work together with the Orcs as he found that working together may boost their chance for a new society, this surprised many of them not expecting a devil to willingly consider himself equal to the Orcs.

With Tiberius Caesar was already a known figure around the world as a liberator of the oppressed. The Chieftain Thrall had knowledge of this and accepted the offer of Tiberius. This led for an alliance between the Orcs of Ogrimmar and the Devils of Miranaeus. After the said alliance between the two leaders, many of the Orcish tribes of the Waste convened resulting for the Orcs, Taurens, Goblins and even the trolls to join the banner of Thrall thus creating the Horde.

With the newfound alliance between the Tiberius' Seekers and Thrall's Horde they both went around the Waste inviting other races within the region to join.

The First ones to join them were the Elves, this forsaken race were originally from the forests of the human world until they were forced to take refuge in the Underworld. During their first years in the Underworld they were subjected to slavery by the Devils who seemed to favor them in their labors. The reason why they joined despite their experiences under the Devils is that because of Tiberius. The Fifth Hero did not fight just for the rights of the low-class devils but also the Elves during the Civil War earning him both their respect and loyalty. Making it easier to bring them under the fold

The Dwarves however were the skeptical ones who refused the offer believing that the alliance would not benefit them. For years they kept to themselves in the capital city of Orzammar isolating their race from the outside world. That was until a fire-drake attacked the city killing many dwarves including the royal family. The Dwarves were forced to flee their homeland with nowhere to go fleeing to Miranaeus City leaderless.

Tiberius who saw the plight of the Dwarves immediately took them under his protection. Promising the dwarves in reclaiming their homeland in return for their loyalty. Tiberius fought the fire drake by himself killing the beast. With the beast dead, the Dwarves pledged their allegiance to the Fifth Hero and making him their one true ruler. With the Gold, Mithril, Diamond and other rich mines under the control of Tiberius, he became one of the richest devils in the Underworld if not the Richest.

With the Denizens of the Waste all united under the leadership of Tiberius the region prospered greatly with the numerous policies and laws that he created. At first it there were hardships but with the cooperation of the other races he was able to create a society in the Underworld wherein Devils, Orcs, Elves, Dwarves and etc. lived together in perfect harmony. Tiberius himself was thankful that the Waste is practically an Autonomous region meaning that they could govern themselves without interference from the Pillars Government.

With the Orc's natural talent for smith and warfare, the Elves magical abilities and agricultural skills, the Dwarves' talent for mining, smiting and crafting. Each individual race's talent made the Waste prospered as Tiberius and his Seekers protected them. At first he only did this for the Devils who came with him but he became fond with them vowing to protect them with his life

Miranaeus City became the capital of the Waste considering it was the largest and center of trade in the region

Then the Third Rebellion or Caesar's Rebellion came.

Although no blood was spilt during the rebellion, it was the most significant one as it cemented the political power of Tiberius in the Underworld. With the help of the various races in the Waste he was able to rebuild his army the Seekers before he marched to Lilith.

With the Inquisition established the Headquarters of the organization was Miranaeus City. With his newfound power as the Inquisitor the whole of the region of the Waste became more from protected claws of the Pillars

Tiberius spent most of his time governing at the same time doing his Job as High Judge at Miranaeus inside his residence the Scipio Castle.

"AHHHH! PLEASE STOP IT! NOOOO!"

A tortured scream echoed throughout a single room inside of one of the dungeons of Scipio Castle as the voice came from a man tied up upside-down to an X-shaped cross. The man's legs were now skinned to the point you could actually see the pure red muscles. The Interrogator slowly sliced off the skin with such precision as he cleanly separated the skin from the muscle.

Tiberius and Esdeath watch the interrogation/torture in the dungeons inside the Scipio Castle. Normally Tiberius condones torture, preferring to end problems quickly. But this time he was angry because the man before him was the 'middle man' that Vethras spoke of, the very Slaver who sold hundreds of poor devils to the Old Satan Faction. They were able to capture him thanks to the massive spy network of the Inquisition just days after the incident in Azmodan City. He always hated Slavery just the word would send him in rage since the practice was the very reason that the Low-class rebelled against the Pillars. It was a suitable punishment in his mind that Slavers should suffer an agonizing death thus he made a decree punishing Slavers and Traffickers by flaying or skinning them alive.

The captured Slaver continued to scream as his legs were being skinned just before the knife could reach his torso

"Please! Mercy! MERCY!"

"Mercy? You sold lives as if they were sheep that can be traded. What mercy did you show to those you sold?" Tiberius stated coldly not feeling any sympathy to the man

"PLEASE, MY LORD! I'LL TELL YOU EVERTHING!" The Slaver screamed in agony and the Fifth Hero turned to his Queen.

"Thoughts?" Tiberius asked as Esdeath watched the process with a smile on her face not hiding her sadism as the man suffered.

"He is malleable enough to talk" Esdeath stated for she knew when a prisoner will break to spill the beans as she was not only the Vice-commander of the Inquisition but also the Head of the Torture and Interrogation Unit.

Tiberius motioned to the interrogator to stop the flaying and the interrogator immediately stopped placing the thin knife alongside his torture tools.

"Speak, before I change my mind"

"5 years agon Shalba Beelzebub came to me, asking me to enslave the devils from the poor sections of Lilith, Azmodan, Lucifaad and other big cities"

"What did he promise you?" Tiberius asked "Wealth? Position? Power?"

"All of them" The Slaver looked at Tiberius despite hanging upside down on the X-shaped cross. "He told me that I would receive all three as long as I kept quiet"

"Clearly you didn't know the Old Satans…they would silenced you as soon as you served your purpose" Tiberius dead-fished eyes glared at the tortured man "Did he tell you what he planned with those Slaves and the Quod Stones?"

The Slaver stayed quiet and Tiberius nodded at the interrogator, who took his knife and slowly sliced the exposed flesh on the skinned leg. The Slaver screamed in pain as the knife dug deeper in to his flesh

"Shalba didn't tell! He only told me that he was experimenting on some kind of control seal! That's all I know!"

'Interesting, so the Old Satans are hoarding slaves to experiment on something…there must be someone helping them' Tiberius wondered "Was anyone else involved or is it just Shalba?"

The Slaver opened his mouth and closed it.

"It is your grave" Tiberius and Esdeath walked out, leaving the interrogator to continue the gruesome punishment to the man. "For the lives you had destroyed you will never see light again. Just hope that your death will be swift" Tiberius said as they disappeared via Magic Circle teleporting them directly to his office.

The Fifth Hero sat on his chair as he leaned back while his Queen contently went to brew some tea

"This entire thing is pointless" Tiberius muttered

"Nevertheless, we still found out that Shalba and the Old Satans have been buying slaves for some experiment of theirs, Tiberius-sama" Esdeath reminded her King as she served him a cup of tea

The Fifth Hero said nothing as he took the cup taking a small sip. His mind was currently on the recent actions of the Old Satans as he already knew they had affiliated themselves with an organization called the Khaos Brigade. Just from the name of the Organization is that there were other races affiliated with the group.

"All we know that this 'Khaos Brigade' is much bigger than we thought." Tiberius spoke" We don't know what their goal or motives are but the fact that the Old Satans are affliated with them means bad news for the entire Underworld"

"It's possible that there will be war. We don't know when but there is a high chance, Tiberius-sama" Esdeath noted

"Wars are like pits where we throw lives and always get nothing back. You know that" Tiberius argued taking another sip of the tea "We all know that during the Great War and the Civil War. I'm going have to call for a meeting with Thrall and the other leaders in the future"

Esdeath was going to argue as she knew that the Pillars will no doubt know of the meeting, but Tiberius lifted his hand "I…I need to do this…if I want the Low-class and the citizens of the Waste to be spared from the bloodshed that is to come."

"What about the Pillars?" Esdeath asked and Tiberius looked at him.

"No doubt that the Four Satans have already caught wind of the Khaos Brigade" Tiberius answered and Esdeath nodded "As for the Pillars I'm sure they have no clue about this organization except the more powerful Clan heads" He stood up and looked at his lieutenant in the eye "There is also a possibility that some members of the Parliament is affiliated with the Old Satans"

Esdeath frowned as well.

"Agreed, many of them still cling to the Old ways and hate you and the Inquisition for limiting their powers over the Underworld. If they desire to destroy us it is entirely possible they would side with the Old Satans."

Tiberius then remembered that Lord Bael warned him of something "Lord Bael told me from his sources that the Astaroth Heir became a part of the Optimates Faction despite his brother being an Overlord"

"That sounds suspicious. Why Ajuka Beelzebub's younger brother would be a purist if his older brother is both an Overlord and a part of the Cras (Neutral in Latin) Faction" Esdeath wondered

"Neverthless, he is a suspect. There will be some chance that the Reincarnated Devils would be targeted by the Old Satans as well. I need to contact the Reincarnation Association to keep watch on the Reincarnated devils and their respective peerages. Are we still keeping eye on both the Gremory Heir and the Sitri Heir?"

"Considering they are relatives of two Overlords and the Heir of two Houses, we still are keeping an eye on both of them. Apparently something happened when you were away" Tiberius raised an eyebrow and asked Esdeath to continue "Rias Gremory reincarnated a teenage boy named Hyoudou Issei. She seems adamant in recruiting him just to combat the engagement between her and Riser Phenex. Desperate enough that she didn't realize that she just broke the Reincarnation Act."

"So Lucifer's little sister in desperation reincarnated someone and wants to break the engagement off?" Tiberius knew that Rias was desperate, but not to the extent that she would break the Reincarnation Act. With his job as the High Judge it was also his responsibility to ensure long term agreements and contracts between Pillar families to be fulfilled.

"She let the boy die before reincarnating him then manipulating the boy into joining her peerage. Letting Fallen Angels come and go in her territory. She really is her _brother's_ sister, Tiberius-sama" Esdeath gave a small growl as she said 'brother' in disdain. "Should I place her under arrest?"

"No, the girl has already broken many laws we need to teach her that even with her brother's position that it does not gives her the right to do as she pleases. We'll deal with her after this situation with this so-called Khaos Brigade" Tiberius made a small note as he leaned back to his chair "She'll risk anything at anytime cause she doesn't know enough to be afraid

Silence reigned between the Fifth Hero and the Ice General.

"I'll leave by nightfall." Tiberius suddenly announced surprising his Queen "This 'Hyoudou Issei' interest me and the situation in Kuoh. Not only that I need to make contact with one of my agents in the Human world."

"Why?" Esdeath asked as Tiberius gave her scroll of parchment.

"Esdeath, you'll command in my place. Track down the other Slavers and destroy them. I need to see myself who this kid is and talk with my contact stationed in the area of Kuoh. That parchment details my Instructions and I want you to follow what is written there. I will be taking Modred with me to the Human World." Tiberius ordered

After giving his last instructions, Tiberius stood up from his seat as a Magic Circle of the Inquisition appeared under his feet. Just as he was about to vanish he looked directly at Esdeath's eyes

"Esdeath, don't kill any of our prisoners this time"

"No promises, Tiberius-sama~"

With those last words of assurance, the Fifth Hero disappeared in sight leaving his lieutenant inside the office.

"What are these orders you've left me, Tiberius-sama?" Esdeath unrolled the parchment before a cruel smirk appeared on her face.

* * *

 **The Various Factions in the Ars Goetia Parliament**

 **1\. The Cras Faction (Neutral)**

 **Leaders: Zeoticus Gremory and Diehauser Belial**

 **-10 Pillar Houses**

 **Primary Supporters**

 **-The Four Great Satans**

 **2\. The Optimates Faction (Purists)**

 **Leaders: Lord Bael (True Loyalty to the Inquisition) and Lord Amon**

 **\- 20 Pillar Houses**

 **Primary Supporters**

 **-Council of Elders**

 **3\. The Populares Faction (Liberals)**

 **Leaders: Lord Phenex and Lord Sitri**

 **-4 Pillar Houses**

 **Primary Supporters**

 **-The High Judge**

 **-Inquisition**

 **-Extra Demons most notaby Mephisto Pheles**

* * *

 **Trivia**

 **-The name Tiberius Caesar is derived from two prominent romans. The First name is from Tiberius Gracchus a politician who wanted the equality of Roman Plebians and the Roman Nobles. The Last Name is from Julius Caesar the famous general and politician.**

 **-The Underworld is officially led by the Four Great Satans and the Pillar Families but in reality it is a Police Government controlled by Tiberius Caesar and the Inquisition.**

 **-Tiberius' Knight Modred is not a descendant but rather the Knight of Treachery Herself.**

 **-The Seekers once served under the Original Lucifer.**

 **-The Waste is the same size as Europe**

 **-Surprisingly Riser Phenex never broke the Reincarnation Act or any laws**

 **-Miranaeus City is modeled after Saint Mont-Michel in France**

 **-The Inquisition is the only organized military organization in the Underworld**

 **-The Inquisition is only composed of low-class devils**

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **ANY REVIEWS ARE VERY WELCOME**


	4. Arrival, Engagement and Abyss

**CHECK OUT TIBERIUS CAESAR'S CHARACTER PAGE IN THE DxD Fanon Wiki IF YOU WANT DETAILED INFORMATION ABOUT HIM.**

* * *

 _"Everyone, I am this man's fiancée"_

 _-Sona Sitri's words to her peerage_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Arrival, Engagements and the High Abyss**

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **Afternoon**

Sona Sitri doesn't like losing. Especially to a certain red-haired childhood friend who had defeated her peerage in a game of Dodgeball. It was a fun competition for both of them, for she could say that it may be one of the last times they will have this luxury because once they come of age, the two of them will be having larger role in Devil Society as the next Pillar Heiress.

As the next Pillar Heads they will have to take part in backstabbing Devil Politics. It is an unavoidable truth for them, as a child she knew her duty and responsibility is to ensure her families' Legacy in the Ars Goetia Parliament.

Her mind is filled with worry for her childhood friend; she knew that Rias' situation with her engagement had made her desperate to take a gamble with Hyoudou Issei who apparently has one of the 13 Longinus, the Boosted Gear. Sona doesn't know how her childhood friend managed to recruit a member of the Perverted Trio but she was sure that Rias didn't do it legally and that the Inquisition will soon take notice of this.

Breaking the Reincarnation Law can either strip you of your peerage or even a demotion from the Ranking System. Sona had heard many High-class devils were convicted and a lot of them were stripped of their Evil Pieces.

Just after the Dodgeball match she received a message from her sister that the High Judge Tiberius Caesar will be coming to her school along with his knight. For the first time in her life she was relieved that she lost the match against Rias.

'Just what did you do, Rias? Whatever you did, it caught the attention of Lord Tiberius'

"Sona-kaichou…" A voice interrupted her from her thoughts

Turning to the source of the sound Sona's gaze landed upon a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. Tsubaki Shinra, her queen and the Vice-president of Kuoh Academy Student Council

"Are you sure that this visitor of yours will arrive?"

"I'm sure, Tsubaki. Onee-sama called me this morning and told me that he will arrive by this time"

"But it's already been an hour since we've been standing here by the gates and no one is still coming"

Just like her Queen, Sona was beginning to wonder why nobody still arrived by this point. She was tempted to leave the gates and return to her paperwork but her sister seriously told her that Tiberius Caesar was coming to her school. It was a complete surprise for Sona to hear her sister who was cheerful all the time warned her in a complete serious manner.

"Tsubaki, call my sister and ask her if she's really sure if-"

VROOOMMMM!

Whatever Sona was about to say to Tsubaki was drowned out by a loud sound of a revving engine of a of the President and Vice-President of the student council squinted their eyes down the road. What they saw was a sleek, red and black motorcycle racing towards them and judging from the cloud of dust behind, it was clear that the two-wheeled vehicle was racing towards them as it grew closer by each passing second. Sona saw two people riding the revving motorcycle the driver wore a full-faced red helmet with black streaks while the passenger behind the back wore a plain white helmet.

The motorcycle seemed to have slowed down as it neared the school gates before parking itself in one of the parking spaces outside of the school. Both riders got off the large and expensive motorcycle removing their respective helmets

The First rider who wore the Red Helmet revealed a blonde-haired girl who wore her hair in a messy ponytail with locks of hair framing either side of her face. She was short, with her passenger being a full head taller than her.

She wore bright red leather jacket and underneath it is a white tube top with blue trim that left the majority of her midriff exposed, giving both Sona and Tsubaki a good look at her perfectly toned stomach. The only thing protecting her lower body from exposure was a tiny pair of daisy dukes. She accessorized with a thick black belt with silver studding. Completing the ensemble was a pair of black combat boots. But her most striking feature were her bright, forest-green eyes

Sona knew who she was; it was Modred the Knight of Treachery, the famous 'son' of Arthur Pendragon, wielder of the demonic sword, Clarent and notably the 2nd Knight of Tiberius Caesar.

The white helmed man who was the passenger tapped the shoulder of the Knight of Treachery. Pointing at his helmet in search for help

"Come on…" Modred groaned as she reached up to the underside of the helmet unclasping it in the process "I've already taught you hours ago how to remove it, this is why you should get out of that damned office of yours, Master"

Upon removing the man's helm, Sona and Tsubaki was met with a visage of a handsome and young man in his early 20's with short midnight black hair and dead-fish black eyes. He was a head taller than Modred standing around at the height of 6'0 feet.

He wore a simple tailored black suit and underneath is a white long-sleeved polo with matching black tie, wearing also plain black pants and leather shoes.

This man is the Sword of the Underworld, the First Consul of the Triplici Consulate of the Waste, the Dread Knight, High Judge of the Underworld and most notably the Commander of the Inquisition

Tiberius Caesar.

'Father and Mother's Savior and Onee-sama's former friend'

Her parents had told her all about the truth about the Devil Civil War and Tiberius' relationship with her sister. It had left her with a cold outlook on the Four Great Maous and the Pillars. She still can't believe that Sirzechs, Ajuka, Falbium, Grayfia and even her sister, would abandon their friend in the Battle of Thorns leaving him for dead just for the sake of glory and pride. **(She wasn't told about Tiberius relationship with Sirzechs and Grayfia)**

But her sister, the woman who would always call her 'So-tan' and pampered her would do such action to the Fifth Hero. She tried hating her sister for her actions during the Devil Civil War, but she could not. No matter how many mistakes that her sister has made in the past, Serafall Leviathan is still her beloved family.

Sona knew that her sister had regretted her actions up to this day because Serafall tried to mend the broken friendship with Tiberius numerous times. Of all the Four Great Maous it seems that her sister has made progress in amending it.

In terms of the political power of Tiberius Caesar, she is inclined agreed with what her parents had told her. It was him who holds the true power in the Underworld not the Pillars Families, The Four Great Maous or even the Council of Elders. If Tiberius wants to decimate the Pillar Families, he could just order the Inquisition to destroy them in a swift and brutal manner.

It was a frightening truth that many Pure-bloods turn a blind eye to and she was inclined to agree with her parents that the Pure-Bloods were now paying for their oppression of the Common Devils in the past.

She was just glad that her family had allied themselves with the Inquisition despite the ire of the other Pillar Families.

"OUCH! Why the fuck did you do that, you shitty master?" Modred suddenly shouted out as she held her head in pain after she was suddenly bonked in courtesy of Tiberius who was looking down at her completely unamused.

"You almost killed the both of us back there. You almost ran over 30 people and a dog along the sidewalk. It was a good thing that nobody caught us because you were going above the speed limit. Again."

"If we got caught we could always hypnotize the cops you know. Plus we're devils not humans so their law doesn't apply to us…"

Tiberius blankly stared at his Knight who was looking very proud of her excuse. Lifting his hand, he struck at Modred's head this time with more force applied to it.

"OWWW! What the fucking hell?!"

"This is the human world not the Underworld, you idiot. Even if you're not human it still is expected for you to follow their rules. When we get back in Miranaeus City, the first thing I will do is to create a law that will decrease the speed limit to 20 Miles an hour on all human-made vehicles" Tiberius stated seriously

Horror was etched upon the face of the Knight of Treachery. Knowing how useless her motorcycle will be in the Underworld if Tiberius passed that law

"You wouldn't dare do that, you shitty master"

"I will or you could spend a day with Kuroka as punishment instead"

Modred was in a bind she was on the process of not being able to ride again or spend a day with the damned cat. Her shoulders slumped down in defeat knowing that she couldn't win over Tiberius no matter what excuses she has

"Alright, I'll go spend the day with the damned black cat just don't pass that law"

"It's good to know that you chose the right answer" Tiberius stated before rummaging inside of his suit, taking out what seems to be a small piece of paper then handing it to Modred. "You know what to do with this right?"

"Hai, talk to your contact blah blah blah. Then come back to the hotel by the evening for the report. I'll see you later then, Master" Modred said as she wore her helmet again and began revving up the motorcycle's engine.

"He might be a little eccentric but try to bear with him"

With a Finger salute signifying she had understood his instructions, Modred rode away leaving a trail of dust as Tiberius stood alone in front of the gates

As the motorcycle disappeared within the horizon Tiberius turned towards the gates

His dead-fish gaze landed upon two figures standing alone in front of the school gates.

Since it was already late in the afternoon, no students can be seen in the Academy campus. The grounds was practically empty as all club activities seemed to have finished by this hour

Two women were alone standing by the gates of the Academy staring at him in shock

No doubt finding it hard to believe that a Peerage member would openly curse their King. Added to the fact that the master-servant duo were famed people in the Supernatural World

Only when he walked up to the two of them did the two women regained their composures.

"Long time no "

"Lord Tiberius/Lord Caesar."

Showing a modest, courteous smile, both bowed in front of him. Before rising up and stared at his very notable dead-fish gaze.

Worn out — seeing him like that, Sona felt seized with a helpless anxiety just by staring them.

She immediately wanted to ask about why was he here, it was already obvious and she was sure that it involves her best friend, Rias.

"It's been 2 months since we have last seen each other, hasn't it?"

"Ah…, yes."

"Shinra-san. A good day to you"

Tiberius greeted Sona's Queen with a slight nod

"It is nice to see you again, Lord Tiberius" Tsubaki greeted as she always had great admiration for the Fifth Hero

"I didn't realize that my arrival was expected" Tiberius was not expecting Sona and Tsubaki to be waiting for him as he knew that nobody should have any information that he was arriving.

"My sister told me that you were coming today. So I made careful preparations to welcome you" With slight hesitation Sona replied

Tiberius stared down at the Sitri heiress before her. Of all the 'Rookies Four' he had met, Sona has the most aptitude in becoming a skilled politician within the halls of the Ars Goetia Parliament not because of her intelligence but her ability to take risks. For him taking risks is not stupidity but bravery because it tests your trust with the talents and options you have. He could see Sona Sitri becoming a Chancellor of the Assembly in the future. Although it is rare, he acknowledges that Sairaorg, Rias, Seekvaira and Sona have the aptitude to become great Devils in the future just like the 'Great Five' whom he was a part of.

'The Great Five'

Just like with the 'Rookies Four', they were the previous generation's promising Devils composed of Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Falbium Glasya-Labolas, Serafall Sitri and Tiberius Caesar who would eventually become the leaders of the Underworld.

"Then where is Rias if your sister told you that I was arriving surely that she must have also gotten a message" the Fifth Hero asked as he looked around the empty school.

"Rias is not here as she is currently in the Familiar Forest along with her peerage including the two new servants she had acquired. By the time Onee-sama messaged me that you were arriving, Rias has already left for the Forest." She explains why her best friend was not around.

"Is that so then? Should we get inside, I need to talk to you about something"

"Ah sure, we should proceed the Student Council Room then" Sona suggested guiding her newest visitor

 **A Few minutes later**

Genshirou Saji nervously stood unmoving as if a hint of movement would kill him. It was because of the man who was staring at him with his dead-fish eyes. But more importantly he was holding his hand, if any other people would see two men holding each other's hand many would get the wrong idea.

"Genshirou Saji, right?"

"H-hai" Saji squeaked out in surprise

"How many Pawn pieces did he take, Sona?" the man asked as he continue to hold onto his hand without even looking at Sona

"4 Pawn pieces to be precise"

Saji then felt some tingling sensation to where the man was holding him onto. His fellow peerage members watched in curiosity on what was happening. As the man's hand began to emit some kind of black mist from his hands, in an instant reflex Saji tried to pull his hand away from the man but was held in place by his strong grip.

"K-k-kaichou?!" His grey eyes wandering to his King asking for help

"Don't move, Saji. Lord Tiberius needs to focus in order for him to determine if the soul of your Sacred Gear is awake or not"

Not wanting to disappoint his King, Saji steeled himself as he watch the man named 'Lord Tiberius' continues to hold onto his hand. A few seconds of silence passed before the black mist from Tiberius' hand disappeared and receded back.

"You're lucky, Sona. Saji's Absorption Line seemed not to have the Original Vritra's chaotic personality" Tiberius stated as he walk towards Sona "He's also talented in fire magic with the proper training according from what I have read from his soul."

"That's great news but my family doesn't have any some kind of Fire Spells since we only specialize in Water Magic. It might be hard but I will have to buy some new spell books for him back in the Underworld…"

With both Kings discussing amongst themselves about the newly acquired information of Saji's abilities. Momo Hanakai one of Sona's bishop, a young girl with white hair and blue-green eyes approached the holder of the Absorption Line.

"Are you okay, Gen-chan?" She asked holding his hands with both of her own before taking his pointing finger into her mouth.

"W-w-what are you doing, Momo-sempai?!" As Saji was both surprised and flustered by his upperclassman's action

"Is it not obvious? I was just checking your-"

Before Momo could answer she was kicked courtesy of a short teenage girl with brown hair in long twin ponytails and green eyes, Ruroko Nimura one of Sona's pawn who this time took Genshirou's hands with her own.

"Gen-kun, Did that harlot did anything to you?"

Again before Genshirou could answer, Momo who had recovered from the kick took Saji's other arm began pulling him towards her.

"Ruruko- _chan,_ Could you please let go of Gen-chan as his Sempai it is my duty to take care of him?"

"No no no. Momo-sempai, Maybe you should be the one to let him go? It is the kouhai's duty to not burden their upperclassmen in these matters"

As both girls pulled the arms of Saji with their Devil strength, Momo and Ruruko began to have some kind of tug-of-war match between them.

"OW! OW! OW! YOU'RE PULLING!"

"Let go of him, Midget-Kouhai"

"No you let go of him, Harlot-sempai!"

Before any damage can be done to Saji's arms he was saved by a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair matching eyes and has a _bishounen_ face, Tsubasa Yura one of Sona's Rooks. Lifting both Momo and Ruruko by the scruff of their uniform effortlessly with the strength of the Rook breaking the human tug-of-war they were playing.

"Alright you two, Stop that now. If Sona-Kaichou was not busy talking with Lord Tiberius the two of you would undoubtedly receive some spankings from her" Upon hearing those words both Momo and Ruruko paled in fear then covering their butts in reflex as they had experienced their King's brutal punishments.

Unknown to them, Tiberius and Sona had already finished their discussion and were now watching the amusing scene before them.

"You have a good peerage. Just by looking at them interact shows how much they trust each other's back. No doubt you have trained them well, Sona" The Fifth Hero stated.

Sona could only agree with him that her peerage was one-of-a-kind. Despite her peerage having no distinct or powerful Sacred Gears to boast they make it up with their teamwork. Sure that Rias' peerages have good teamwork but unlike her peerage if one of them is defeated they would still able to cover each other's back and not lose composure.

Moving her gaze onto the person beside her. More particularly his eyes, those dead-fished orbs of his that pierces any soul who is very unfortunate enough to be under them. Sona wasn't unfazed by the unnatural color of his eyes, for she saw a distinct beauty within them. As her mother always said that the eyes are the windows of our soul.

'What happened to you, Lord Tiberius?'

"You've been staring for at me for a while. Is there something you need, Sona?" Tiberius asked noticing that Sona was staring up at him for quite a while.

"It's n-nothing"

As fast as she could, Sona quickly averted her eyes away from him not realizing that she was staring at him for that long. Her face reddened as she blushed in embarrassment.

Tiberius stared at the now red-faced Sona and can't help notice the golden hair pin on the left side of her hair, a hairpin he had given precisely to her years ago when she had first received her Evil Pieces. Raising his right hand to the hair pin, he can't help but wonder why she kept it. He was not stupid or oblivious when it comes to the feelings of a woman. Tiberius knew that Esdeath, Modred, Kuroka and even Alucard had some sort of romantic affection towards him. It was clear to him that Sona Sitri had some sort of crush on him ever since 'that' incident years ago when the Old Maous resurfaced once again from the shadows.

Unknown to them, Tiberius has already sacrificed something that will make it hard for him to even acknowledge their feelings.

"You have been wearing the hairpin I gave you all this time?" He asked as his hands trailed onto the hairpin.

Sona blushed harder as Tiberius' hand trailed onto her hair and can't help but find it very satisfying as she took hold of his hand. Directing it on her cheek leaning onto the comforting warmth of his hands, it felt just right for her.

Unknown to the both of them, the other members of the Student Council saw this but can't help to freeze in shock upon seeing their President acting like a shy love-struck school girl in front of them.

"Hey!" squawked Genshirou, pointing a wavering finger at Tiberius "You can't do that, just who do you think you are?"

"Quiet, Genshirou!" came Sona's stern voice as she reluctantly let go of Tiberius' hand facing her servants as she stood beside the Fifth Hero with a slight tinge of red on her cheeks.

'It's now and never. There is no point in hiding it anymore since it won't be long before Mother and Father will announce it in public'

"Everyone, I am this man's fiancée" She announced, in reply Saji and the other members of Sona's peerage (except Tsubaki) to freeze up in shock.

 **The Same day**

 **The Familiar Forest**

Issei had expected the day to end at the peak of triumph with a successful contract with a new familiar

After the previous hours spent in the Familiar Forest, he had found the familiar for him.

And —

"... How, did this happen?"

With a dry wind blowing strongly over the familiiar forest, Issei marched on the dirt road, curling in the lonely coldness. He still couldn't understand, ''Why did Slimetaro have to die''?

The Slime was the most suitable familiar for him

Along with its ability to melt of clothes, it was already the perfect for him

The moment he saw the slimes' ability to melt clothes he knew it was meant for him,

... Thinking about it, the situation had turned for the worse at around that point once Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba began killing it much to his horror but the finishing blow came from Asia's new dragon familiar, Rassei who burned the remaining remains which included him.

"Slimetaro… Slimetaro… Slimetaro" Like a mantra Issei repeated the name of the short-lived slime.

Just behind him were Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento and Yuuto Kiba who were walking alongside each other.

"You can still find another suitable familiar, Issei. We can find you a dragon like Asia's or even a bigger one" Rias tried to cheer her Pawn up.

"You're absolutely right, Buchou! I'll find a new familiar and I'll be catching a larger slime this time" Issei suddenly recovered and shouted to the sky completely recovered

"Pervert" Koneko blankly stated

Rias Gremory could only rub her temples at her pawn's antics. As she unknowingly fueled his desire to find a larger slime.

"... Buchou, are you sure this is fine? Zatooji-san seemed to have disappeared?"

Just behind her a puzzled Kiba spoke up voicing his concerns as he had noticed that the self-proclaimed Familiar Master is nowhere in sight.

"There is no problem Yuuto, I asked Zatooji-san if we could explore the familiar forest for the rest of the day..."

"But don't we need a familiar master if we want to traverse around the forest?"

"Apparently Zatooji-san allowed us to free-roam as longwe stay within the safe zone, and this also gives us an opportunity to find a familiar for Issei..."

Despite his King's reassurance, Kiba was still skeptical as the woods became more and thicker as they traverse deeper into the familiar forest.

With Issei leading the party deeper into the forest still oblivious of the fact that they were traversing away from the safe zone that was drawn by Zatooji. Asia who seemed to first to notice that they haven't seen any potential familiars by this point and became more frightened by the eerie silence of the woods, tugging onto Akeno's sleeve in fright

"Ara, What is it, Asia?" the Queen of the Peerage asked the former Nun

"It's just that I realized that we should not be here, Akeno-sempai" Asia worriedly said as she warily looked around her surroundings

Akeno seemed to have realized this and also noticed that it was too quiet. There were no birds or even any creatures in this area as if they had fled away from something or someone.

"Buchou! Asia is right we might have unknowingly passed the Safe Zone. Zatooji-san warned us not to pass beyond the safe zone"

Rias who heard her Queen also quickly noticed the situation. Even though as much as she wants Issei to have familiar today, she can't just leave the familiar forest knowing that it was their only chance to have add a potential powerful familiar if they tried to find one.

"No, we'll stay here for the duration of the day. If ever we're lucky, we could find Issei a powerful familiar within this part of the woods."Rias stubbornly denied her best friend's request

"But Rias Zatooji-san told us not to pass the Safe Zone. What if-"

"Akeno! We'll stay here and find a familiar for Issei. If Zatooji-san has some complaints against my decision he could always talk to my brother." Rias ordered

Akeno could only nod meekly knowing how stubborn Rias' whenever she wants something. Looking down at Asia she could only squeeze her hand in comfort.

"Buchou, I smell something…" Koneko suddenly spoke up as she sniffed the air. "…dark and metallic"

Rias who was curious of what Koneko smelled. Wondering was it some kind of familiar dwelling deep inside the forest.

"Can you lead us to it, Koneko?"

"Hai, Buchou"

The Occult Research Club followed the white-haired girl. Yuuto Kiba who also seemed to notice direction they were heading towards to felt familiar source of power, he can't be wary of whatever they were walking into.

All of the Sudden, Koneko stopped in her tracks signifying that they had arrived to where the metallic smell came from. Rias, Issei, Akeno, Asia and Kiba stared at the landscape before them. It was a large clearing with grass and several large rocks surrounding. But the most notable thing within the clearing is a massive black great sword that was stabbed onto the ground **(Knight Artorias' Greatsword).**

"Wooooowww! That's a massive sword" Issei shouted in excitement as he stood before the massive sword. Following in awe and wonder were Asia, Koneko and Rias who closely examined the greatsword. It was around 20 feet high having a black metallic color

"Just what is this sword doing here? Is this the thing that made the other creatures leave this place" Rias wondered as she stared at the massive sword before her.

Akeno stood beside Yuuto, it was only until she realized that the blonde-haired Knight was quiet up until now.

"…Abyss…"

"What was that, Yuuto-kun?"

"It's the High Abyss" Yuuto exclaimed as he stared in complete respect at the blade "Lord Tiberius' strongest sword and the most powerful demonic blade"

Everyone in the Supernatural world knew that the High Abyss is the strongest Demonic Sword ever created surpassing even Gram. It was a blade of immeasurable power, there were stories that Tiberius Caesar forged the sword with the metals of Mithril, Orichalcum, and Vibranium with the help of the Dwarves, Orcs, and the Elves of the Waste they created the sword together for a total of three days. It is said that one of the most important ingredient of the sword was the Fang of Fenrir's clone. However it's abilities is known only by the High Judge himself.

Yuuto had heard stories of the famed blade and realized that they were already in danger as soon they stepped into the clearing. Not because of the sword itself but the one who is supposed to guard it, Sif the Great Grey Wolf.

Rias perked up as she heard that name, Tiberius Caesar. The weakest of the Five Heroes and the cowardly First Consul of the Triplici Consulate of the Waste, having heard stories from her teachers in the High-Class exclusive Lucifaad Academy. She was taught by her teachers in her childhood that during the Civil War that he didn't do anything and just reaped the benefits of the Pillar Families.

High-class education is practically the last resort of the Purists who still believe that they should be the ones to rule the Underworld. It was their way to plant seeds of doubt to the young minds of the Pillar Heirs and Heiress, ensure the Pure-Blood way of thinking. From twisting the history in their favor, they changed that the Four Great Maous won the Devil Civil War by themselves, the Commons Defiance was Tiberius' manipulation over the low-class devils and that the Inquisition was an organization composed of criminals.

Unlike Sona who was told of the truth by her parents, Rias on the other hand believed the lies told to her and that Tiberius Caesar was an opportunist. Both of her parents have tried to change the thinking of Rias they were successful but she still believes that Tiberius Caesar don't deserve the title as the Fifth Hero believing him to be a craven and a back stabber.

"Koneko take the sword. We will bring it home" Rias commanded her Rook, realizing that if she had that sword in her hands she could either defeat her _dreaded_ fiancee or break the marriage contract.

"No, I won't do it, Buchou…"

With that single word there was a great silence between them. Akeno was stunned that Koneko would vehemently refused Rias' order expecting that her sugar-loving kouhai to comply. Yuuto on the other hand, is on Koneko's side in this matter, it was dishonorable to take another swordsman's blade without permission. Asia who noticed the tension between Rias and Koneko held onto Issei's sleeve in worry, he on the other hand was completely oblivious of the tension.

"Koneko, take the sword! The Taskmaster could always talk to my brother if he has a problem with it" Rias insisted believing that her brother who is the current Lucifer have the whole power of the Underworld behind his back.

The former Nekoshou gritted her teeth in anger. She knew that her King was desperate to get out her marriage contract, make no mistake she loves Rias but calling the savior of her race by that name, it angered her. Because of Tiberius Caesar, it took almost a year before she and her sister reconciled, understanding the actions she took in order to protect her. Koneko knew that Rias was already on the watch-list of the Inquisition noticing that their Vigilems or watchers have increased after Hyoudou Issei was reincarnated, she had to stop Rias before she does something that might regret that not even her brother could cover for her.

"Buchou, Please stop this…let's just go home. We even shouldn't be here in the first place" She pleaded to her King with teary eyes

Rias was tempted to give in with Koneko's request but alas, the rumored most powerful demonic sword before her was too tempting to let go. Rias needed it and if she has the High Abyss, she might somehow force the High Judge to annul the marriage contract between her and Riser, as he holds all the contracts and agreements between the Pillar Families including her families' marriage contract with the Phenex Clan.

"Issei, Promote:Rook"

Issei who was watching by the sidelines suddenly felt stronger due to the promotion ability of the Pawn.

"Take the blade…" Rias ordered as she made her decision

Not wanting to antagonize his King, Hyoudou Issei moved towards the large sword. Unfurling his wings, he flew up over the massive handle. Wrapping his fingers around the handle and pulled.

He pulled but the blade didn't budge. Not even an inch

Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko and Kiba watched Issei tried to remove the sword from the ground but to no avail. They were too late to notice that a black miasma began to emit from the High Abyss as Issei vehemently pulled the sword.

"MMMMMM! COME ON!"

"What the?!" were Rias words as she saw the miasma.

Then a blast of miasma covered the whole clearing including all of Rias Gremory's Peerage.

 **?**

 **?**

"Hello!"

A certain voice called out to the darkness

"Asia! Akeno-sempai! Koneko-chan! Kiba! Buchou! Where are you guys?!" Issei called out to the darkness

After the blast, Issei was surprised that he was on the ground. Until he noticed that he was alone and not in the Familiar Forest anymore. Looking at his surroundings, noticing that he was in a dark place but even with the blackness he could still see his hands and feet.

"Hello there, Host of Ddraig"

Issei turned to the source of the voice and was met with a porcelain-skinned woman wearing purple gown with a matching shawl and bonnet as accessories. Having a doll-like appearance and platinum blonde hair **(The Plain Doll from Bloodborne)**

"Wh-who are you?" Issei asked still mesmerized of the woman's beauty

With a simple answer the woman stared directly at him with a small smile adorned on her doll-like face

"Me, I am just a simple Doll. A Plain Doll to be exact"

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **(((If you guys want a detailed history, abilities, and even relationships of Tiberius Caesar check out his page in the DxD Fanon Wiki that I just created.)))**

 **Guys I just want you all to know, that I'm actually really grateful to those who really find this story very interesting I was actually a bit surprised that the amount of follows and positive reviews it had received over the course of just a month.**

 **I saw some reviews concerning that I should bash Rias. My answer is a Big NO! I actually like every character in DxD.**

 **For Tiberius song is Niji by Shinku Horou and Release my Soul by Hiroyuki Sawano**

* * *

 **The Relationship of Tiberius Caesar's Peerage amongst each other**

 **Esdeath, The Ice General**

-Alucard: Love Rivals

-Kuroka: Her Teacher in matters of Love

-Modred: thinks as Little sister

-Bronn: Close friend

-Sif: Jealous of the attention that she gets from Tiberius

-Tiberius: Her Boss/Loves Him

 **Alucard, The No-Life Queen**

-Esdeath: Love Rivals

-Kuroka: Fun to scare

-Modred: Loves carnage like her

-Bronn: Close acquaintance

-Sif: Jealous of the attention that she gets from Tiberius

-Tiberius: Her Master/Obsessed with him

 **Kuroka, The Black Cat**

-Esdeath: Her Student in matters of Love

-Alucard: Scared of her

-Modred: Loves to tease/Love Rival

-Bronn: Funny old man

-Sif: Feral Instincts and jealous of the attention that she gets from Tiberius

-Tiberius: Loves him/ Wants to have his kids

 **Modred, The Knight of Treachery**

-Esdeath: Respects her

-Alucard: Sparring buddies

-Kuroka: Annoying/Love Rival

-Bronn: Drinking Buddies

-Sif: Cute and jealous of the attention that she gets from Tiberius

-Tiberius: Loves him/Savior

 **Bronn, TheSellsword**

-Esdeath: Friend

-Alucard: Fine with each other

-Kuroka: Has a nice figure

-Modred: Drinking Buddies

-Sif: Good doggy

-Tiberius: Friend/Pays Well

 **Sif, The Great Grey Wolf**

-Esdeath: Likes her

-Alucard: Wary of her

-Kuroka: CAT!

-Modred: Her sword is a good chew toy

-Bronn: Smells weird

-Tiberius: Master!~ *wags her tail*

 **Tiberius, The High Judge of the Underworld**

-Esdeath: Trusted lieutenant/ Close friend

-Alucard: Vampire servant/ sucks out too much blood

-Kuroka: Too clingy/ wants her to work

-Modred: Sees her as a man/ scared of her cooking

-Bronn: Friend/Why do I even still pay him?

-Sif:Trusted companion/Pampers her

* * *

 **Chain of Command the Inquisition**

 **-Commander-in-Chief or Lord Inquisitor**

 **-Deputy Commander**

 **-The Four Chevaliers**

 **-Marshalls**

 **-Champions**

 **-Legionnaire**

 **-Adjutant**

 **-Centurion**

 **-Evocati**

 **-Munifex**

 **Ranks**

 **-Vigilems**

 **-Jaegers**

 **-Immunes**

 **-Castellan**


	5. The Lady, the Wolf and the Past

" _Master, I'll always and always Love you"_

 _-Maria Belial's last words to Tiberius_

* * *

 **The Lady, the Wolf and the Past**

 _There was once a girl_

 _A girl named Maria Belial_

 _Maria was born as the second child alongside her older brother Diehauser from the Pillar House of Belial a family known for their ability as Worthlessness. However, unlike her older brother she didn't inherit this ability which resulted her for being scorned by her entire family with the exception of her brother._

 _Despite the insults and the scorn that the young Maria would receive from her fellow pure-bloods, she still was a happy, cheerful and free-spirited individual because unlike the other girls Maria would rather trousers than a dress. Even with her very tomboyish attitude Maria would grow up to become a very beautiful yet handsome woman that would make any man stop in their tracks._

 _Having no talent in the elemental arts and the famed ability of her Clan, Maria found her calling in the arcane art of Blood Magic. With this new found talent, she would find herself be admitted to the famed Astral Tower of Lucifaad City were for years she would study the art of blood magic. Her research on Blood Magic would be so intriguing that she found a way to transfer and manipulate someone's soul._

 _It was not enough for her, for Maria's true passion was not Blood Magic but it was the Sword. For years she had tried to find a teacher and a style that would properly suit her but to no avail that was until she saw one man_

 _The Dread Knight_

 _It was during the Great War when the Dread Knight was stationed in Lucifaad along with his Seekers that Maria saw him train with the Sulyvahn (One-Eyed) style, a dual sword skill wherein the wielder would use fast unending combos and intentional delays to catch the opponent's off-guard._

 _From that moment on, Maria knew that the Dread Knight was the teacher she was looking for and without hesitation pleaded before him to be taken as an apprentice. Much to her surprise, the Dread Knight accepted to become her Master stating that he saw something within her but if she wanted to become his apprentice she must become a Seeker._

 _Without hesitation Maria left the Astral Tower along with her research. Since it was very disgraceful for many of the Purists to be affiliated the Seekers this led for her to be removed from the Belial Clan Family Tree condemning her memory by removing any records that she was a part of the clan by her father, the greatest disgrace to a Pillar pure-blooded devil can receive. This had earned her the name Lady Maria of the Astral Tower, with the lady being a mockery instead of a title._

 _Maria didn't care for she hated her family with the exception of her older brother. For years she trained under the Dread Knight and went to battle alongside the famed Seekers, it was the best years in her life that was for certain as she found more family in them than her previous one._

 _Her master however was a different story and Maria knew that becoming his student was not an easy feat for she had heard from her fellow Seekers that he was actually a student of Gehrman, The First Hunter of Lord Lucifer. She trained under him understanding the very concept of the Sulyvahn style that was actually very hard to imitate and for so many years Maria would train every day until she eventually learned it._

 _Even with her Tomboyish attitude, Maria was still a woman and she realized that she was slowly falling in love with her Master. Realizing this after he had gifted her with a Rakuyo signifying that she had finished her apprenticeship. Despite finishing her training, Maria stayed with the Seekers becoming a part of her Master's council and even continued her research on Blood Magic._

 _Then the Devil Civil War came and during that time her Master had found love with a woman named Grayfia Lucifuge, it broke her heart when she heard that they had become a couple. Still, she loves him even if he had someone else knowing that with her Master's power that he would attract many women in his life and it was common for strong men to have harems. With this knowledge, Maria pledged herself that once the Civil War was over that she would confess her love for him knowing how his dream was to have a family of his own._

 _However fate had a different plan that was because the Battle of Thorns happened. During its third day, almost all of the Seekers were completely decimated as Maria lost her comrades in battle she fought as hard as she can. Even with her skills, she was mortally wounded by the time the fighting had ended after her master defeated three of the four Old Maous in combat. Her mentor however was in a more critical condition than her; he had lost much of his blood due to his wounds and was too exhausted after fighting for a total of three consecutive days._

 _It didn't take a genius to know that her Master will inevitably die no matter how much healing is given; Maria can't accept such an outcome and decided to use the most forbidden technique in Blood Magic, the Sanguinem Sacrificium. It was a process wherein Maria had to sacrifice herself in order for her master to live by transferring her remaining life-force to him that would result in her death, yet she did and said a final goodbye to Esdeath and the rest of the Seekers._

 _Knowing what would happen, Esdeath decided to let Maria at least spend her moments alone with the man they both had come to love. Alone inside the tent, Maria said her farewells to her unconscious Master telling him how grateful that she had met him and the Seekers before initiating the forbidden ritual. With the ritual underway, Maria felt her life force began leaving her body as it transferred towards her Master as he began to regain his consciousness, she decided to be selfish by kissing him._

' _Master, I'll always and always Love you' were her last words before she died minutes later in his arms_

* * *

Pale white eyes fluttered opened

With the figure having a very calm and motherly aura surrounding her as she sat down what seems to be a class table along with three other chairs and on top of it were a tea set enough for four people.

The doll-like woman sat still from her seat before something appeared by what seems to be white baby-like creatures called Messengers.

"Ah, little ones what is it you bring?" She asked them like a mother inquiring about her child

"…" The Messengers didn't make any sounds but instead stare at the doll-like woman.

"Can you take me to him then, little ones?"

Without hesitation the little creatures formed a circle around the doll-like woman. All of the sudden the circle glowed as both the woman and the Messengers disappeared.

 **The Familiar Forest**

Everyone understood Rias Gremory's talent.

As a Pure-Blooded Devil, she was born into one of the most powerful and wealthiest Pillar Family. Her Brother was also the leader of the Four Great Maous, leaders of the Devil Underworld and just like her brother she too has the Bael Clan's Power of Destruction that they both received from their mother.

Rias always believed this fact to be incomparably honorable, being very proud of her talent and Heritage. Her Brother is the current Lucifer, the leader of the Four Maous. Believing that her brother's Authority is absolute over the Underworld. At least Rias herself thought this way. In truth, the whole of the Devil Underworld is a Military Dictatorship under the leadership of High Judge Tiberius Caesar and his Inquisition

As time goes on, Rias Gremory would attend the High-Class exclusive Lucifaad Academy like all Pillar Heirs and Heiress. All students that receive scholarships to the Academy are offspring of the Pillar Families.

The teachings of the academy could only revolves around the Purists upbringing; therefore, the results of a Cultural and Political teachings are passed on to the children... only through this could their Purists Culture could be preserved. The stronger the rank of the Pillar Families is stronger precisely for this reason. Compared to the majority of the Pillar Families, Rias' Clan not only boasts of producing a Maou but also creating a new bloodline of Power of Destruction wielding, much to the Bael Clan's dismay

Furthermore, because of the dwindling amount of Pure-Blooded Devils, there are many Pillar Families that deliberately contrive to increase the amount of Pure-bloods by arranged marriages, thus bolstering their numbers and the same time creating new bloodlines. In other words, relationships within the world of the Pillar Families are predetermined even before birth. This is a commonly accepted point of view within the Devil Underworld.

But Rias did not see it that way.

Even with the arranged marriages, there was a very low-birth rate among devils that still would not make a difference. Rias had always believed that deeply. She believed that each and every one amongst her generation to be free to choose who they want to marry.

But, reality was cruel. Her Father apparently arranged a marriage with the Phenex Clan before she was even born, with the sole intent of both uniting the Families and creating a new bloodline

Even her best friend Sona Sitri was no exception as she was engaged to an unknown individual, but unlike her Sona accepted her duty and apparently admired this 'mysterious' fiancee of hers. As a 'Gremory', nobody saw who she truly was, they only saw her as the 'Heiress' not 'Rias'

Why won't they listen to her?

Why is it important for her family to push for this marriage?

Nobody cared about Rias' opinion. Her parents insisted and pushed stating that it was for the good of the family, they knew that she didn't like it

It truly is unbelievable. This anxiety drove Rias to take action.

To expose herself in the human world at the same time find suitable peerage members, Rias along with Sona would attend Kuoh Academy for their High-school education, The result was not what she had intended, finding out that Humans that have talent or even Sacred Gears apparently was like trying to find a diamond in a swamp

But - Just when she was about to give up, she had found someone

His name was Hyoudou Issei. He was from a very normal human family with no history of whatsoever, a very infamous one that was one of the 'Perverted Trio'. His admiration and love for the female figure most notably the Breast would give the most lustful devils a run for their money; he was individual that Rias had been looking for. He is the wielder of the [Boosted Gear] one of the 13 Longinus.

Just when she had found out through Koneko that Issei had a powerful scent of a dragon, the Fallen Angels already made their move. At first Rias thought that they would recruit him to their side but she was wrong. They had the intent of eliminating him

In all of Rias' life, she had never felt disgusted by her very own actions that she would undertake

If Issei died at the hands of the Fallen Angel, it is very easy to sway him once he was resurrected. Apparently she was right Issei was very easy to manipulate by just stating that he could create a harem once he become a High-Class Devil. Her actions would no doubt be seen by the Vigilems or Watchers, agents of the Reincarnation Association of the Inquisition whose job is to oversee the treatment of Reincarnated devils at the same time see if the Reincarnation Law is being followed by the Kings of the Peerages

And right now it was chaos. Her Pawn was completely unconscious after he had tried to pull the High Abyss. Resulting of an explosion what seems to be a black miasma. Nobody expected such an outcome of what happened

Rias and her peerage rushed to Issei's side; he was completely motionless as he laid on the ground.

"Issei! Issei! Issei!" Rias tried waking him up by shaking him a little

But to no avail her Pawn would not even wake up as if he was put into a deep sleep by the High Abyss as a security mechanism.

Just behind her was Asia who was not faring even better, seeing the boy he had come to admire in that state made her tear up. Without hesitation she began using her Twilight Healing on him as a light began to envelop him.

"Issei-san! Please wake up…" the former Nun pleaded as she tried to heal whatever made him unconscious.

Still Issei didn't wake up at all as he lay motionless. Akeno could only hug the blonde-girl in hopes of comforting her, she had realized that the explosion of black miasma before was a security countermeasure considering that it was the Fifth Hero's most powerful sword that he will no doubt place security seals within the sword.

Koneko on the other hand even with her calm demeanor was worried for Issei, despite the boy being a pervert which she truly despise he still is her comrade and was relieve that he was still alive. Despite what had happened, Koneko was satisfued that the High Abyss had a security countermeasure as she didn't want the sword to be taken by her King.

Kiba knew it was wrong from the start to steal a swordsman's blade. Like Koneko, he too holds the Fifth Hero in great regard because of his achievement of shattering the true Excalibur into seven pieces during the Great War when he had battled its wielder Ludwig The Holy Blade. Despite of what he had been told of who Tiberius was by his master, he still can't help but admire his Sulyvahn style. A two handed style that was very hard to learn and master.

Despite of Issei's current condition, Kiba still can't help be wary and wondered where is the blade's guardian, Sif The Great Grey Wolf.

"Buchou, what happened to Issei-san?" Asia who decided to voice her own thoughts

"I-I-I don't know…But whatever that black miasma is, it did something to him" a disheveled Rias replied as she laid her Pawn's head on her lap.

"It must be some kind of defense mechanism against intruders. Lord Tiberius would not leave his most powerful sword without much security. But whatever it did Buchou, it triggered when Issei tried taking it which means we can't take the sword even if we want to" Akeno stated as she walked before the massive great sword

But just as she was about to touch the blade Akeno was suddenly pulled back by none other than Koneko all of the sudden. Due to the strength of the Rook's abilities Akeno felt the pull and was it was not pleasant despite of the abilities of the Queen piece she still felt the sudden pull.

"Koneko-chan, why did you pull me all of the sudden?"

"…Wolf…" the white-haired devil monotonously stated and despite of her calm demeanor her tone was laced with fear.

"What do you mean…by…" Whatever Akeno was going to ask was halted as she saw that a new shadow was towering over her and Koneko.

As she slowly looked up, the whole of Rias' Peerage with the exception of Issei was met with a large grey wolf standing on a large rock formation snarling down at them more specifically at Akeno who was the nearest person to the High Abyss.

Everyone apart from Asia knew who this wolf is.

Sif, The Great Grey Wolf. Tiberius Caesar's Rook

Known as the failed clone of Fenrir after Loki tried to replicate his son's genes and create an army of god-slaying creatures for himself. The God of Mischief's project was a complete failure resulting only one wolf pup to survive but the pup didn't have the god-slaying fangs that the original Fenrir did. Realizing that his works were for naught Loki abandoned his project at the same time discarded the pup in the Familiar Forest.

It was there that a young Tiberius Caesar found the wolf pup all alone abandoned and helpless, rather than making Sif his familiar he decided to take it back to his home. From thereon Tiberius and Sif became very close companions forming a bond that few would forge, the great grey wolf would accompany her master everywhere during the events of the Great War and the Devil Civil War. Unknown to Loki, Sif would eventually have the famed god-slaying fangs of Fenrir as she grew older.

As the large wolf stared down onto them nobody made a move especially Akeno who was the person nearest to the High Abyss, Rias' Queen who was frozen in fear as she stared directly into the wolf's eye who was only watching her intently

"Nobody make any movements." Rias commanded her peerage keeping an eye on Sif.

Asia, Koneko, Kiba and Akeno followed their King's command as the four of them stood still not making any movements and sound. All of them knew that they were no match to an individual who is a supposed sibling of Fenrir. Even if they don't sense Sif's power, they could practically feel how overwhelming it is.

All of the sudden, Sif growled and snarled baring her fangs at Akeno as if making her move away from the High Abyss. Without warning jumped down from the rock Sif was standing on as she pounced on where Akeno was.

"AKENO/AKENO-SEMPAI!"

They all watched helplessly as upon seeing Sif jumped towards Akeno but instead of attacking her, the wolf grabbed the handle of the High Abyss with its mouth effortlessly removing the large greatsword from the ground.

The large grey wolf jumped back with the sword in its mouth before flipping the blade to her right side. Facing the members of the ORC as if she was ready to fight with them.

Akeno, Kiba and Koneko realizing the situation grouped up with their King. Readying themselves with Kiba summoning two swords in each hand using his Sword Rebirth, Koneko did her fighting stance as she raised her fists up and Akeno transforming to her Shrine Priestess outfit.

There was an indefinite silence until they heard a groan from a certain breast-loving teenager.

"Uhhh…what the hell hit me?"

Hyoudou Issei groaned as he regained his consciousness as he opened his eyes and was met with his King's blue-green eyes looking down at him in complete worry.

"Issei-san!"

A familiar voice spoke up as Issei was suddenly embraced by none other than Asia who wrapped her arms around his head. Rendering the brown haired teenager from breathing

'Can't breath but boobs, SWEET!'

"Asia can you let go of him? He can't seem to breathe…" Rias stated as she saw that her pawn was beginning to turn purple from the lack of air.

Reluctantly letting him go, Asia complied with her King's request but still held onto Issei's sleeves.

"Issei, Tell me do you remember what happened when you pulled the High Abyss?" Rias asked.

"I remember pulling the sword then it exploded some kind of black miasma…then…then…" Issei held his head as if trying to remember what had happened. But it was blank; he tried to again but nothing came to mind as if someone wiped out his memories.

'Think! Think! What the hell happened?!'

A visage of a Black Sun came to his mind.

"A…black…sun, that's all I remember"

"A Black Sun? Nothing else"

Issei shook his head in response. Rias however was skeptical with how her pawn was acting as if someone tampered with is memories.

'What did you see, Issei?' she wondered what this 'Black Sun' is. 'Maybe, Nii-san would know?'

"Ummm, Buchou. Why is there a large wolf wielding the sword that I just tried to get?"

Her Pawn spoke up as he saw Sif only warily watching them. Instead of Rias answering him Kiba opted to reply.

"That's the guardian of the sword, Issei-kun. She isn't happy that we tried to take her master's sword." Despite of Kiba's answer it was an indirect jab to Rias who got the message of her Knight, signifying his disappointment of her decision of stealing the High Abyss.

Rias knew that they all have no chance of defeating such a powerful being. There was only one option for her is to flee from The Taskmaster's Rook.

"Akeno, teleport us out of here now!"

The Daughter of Baraqiel understood Rias' fear because minutes ago she came face-to-face with the Grey Wolf and felt the overwhelming power. As soon as the magic circle of the Gremory Clan appeared something happened.

"Rias! It won't work!"

"What do you mean, Akeno?!" This time Rias activated her Clan's Magic Circle but just like with her Queen it didn't work. "Why isn't it working?!"

Again and Again she tried to teleport her Peerage away but to no avail.

"Buchou..." Koneko suddenly spoke out catching the attention of everyone and they saw her pointing at Sif whose eyes stared directly at Rias

GRRRRRRR

With Sif's growl they could tell it was very angry when the Wolf saw the Gremory Magic Circle. What they all didn't know that there is a reason of her anger towards Rias and it involves her brother. Sif saw how her master suffered when the Pillar Families, Serafall, Ajuka Falbium most especially Grayfia and Sirzechs betrayed him.

The Great Grey Wolf anger rose when she had realized that the devils before her tried to steal her master's sword but what they didn't know that only she and Tiberius were the only one that can wield it. With her keen sense of smell, she realized that the red-haired teenage girl has the same scent as her master's former best friend.

In her anger she rushed at them, because of her speed they were surprised on how fast Sif moved and made a sweeping motion of the High Abyss.

"GET DOWN!" Rias shouted and almost immediately everyone ducked from the swing of the sword. Suddenly Sif rose up and with a slam by using the pommel of the sword in its mouth.

All of them jumped back in different directions as they dodge the attack, surrounding Sif in the process. Kiba and Koneko saw their advantage of the situation attacked the wolf. With the Knight attacking from the left side while the Rook at the rear.

As Koneko pulled back her fist for a straight punch aiming at the back of the Wolf was suddenly kicked by its hind legs, so powerful in fact that Koneko flew several of meters away before landing hard.

"Koneko! Asia go and heal her!" Rias stated as she saw how hard the kick was. Asia complied as she rushed towards her rook that was now completely unconscious.

Sif's attention then went to Kiba who was rushing at her with his two demonic swords in each hand. As he neared, Akeno suddenly appeared from above with her devil wings out casting a lightning spell aimed the grey wolf.

"Naughty wolves like you should be 'educated'!" Akeno said with a sadistic tone as she casted the lightning spell at Sif who seemingly ignored the threat above her.

BOOOOMM!

With a large lightning strike and explosion, the attack directly made its mark as a large cloud to where Sif was standing was now filled with smoke and dust.

Akeno slowly descended on the ground and was completely exhausted as she put her entire power in that attack.

"Are you okay, Akeno-sempai?!" Issei shouted in worry

"Yes! I just need to catch my breath. The spell took a toll on me, Issei-kun" the 'Priestess of Thunder slumped down to her knees.

All of the sudden, Sif emerged from the smoke surprising everyone as her eyes locked onto Akeno who was now sitting helplessly as the Great Grey Wolf made a sweeping motion with an intent to decapitate the black haired devil.

CLANG!

The blade of the High Abyss was met with the demonic blades of Kiba who used his speed as a Knight to rescue Akeno as he blocked the attack. However this didn't the motion of the swing as Sif's strength as a rook effortlessly lifted Kiba from his feet with Akeno behind his back, both devils were launched several meters away as they hit the ground hard.

"KIBA! AKENO!" Rias helplessly watched as 3 of 6 members of her peerage was soundly defeated.

Did she make a mistake of trying to take the sword?

Yes, her decision led to this confrontation with Tiberius Caesar's Rook, a being on par of Fenrir himself. Not only had that she endangered the lives of her peerage.

Sif's attention then went to Issei who was frozen in his feet as she smelled the High Abyss on him, which means he was the one who tried to take her master's sword. As the Guardian of the Sword, it was her duty to ensure that the High Abyss never went to the wrong hands and smelling the scent of the blade on the brown-haired teenager tarnished that duty of hers.

The wielder of the Boosted Gear stood beside his King prepared to defend her no matter what. With the gauntlet in his arm, Issei readied himself knowing he was no match.

"STOP!"

A familiar voice stopped everyone including Sif who turned their heads to where the voice came from.

It was Zatooji, the familiar master and the caretaker of the Familiar Forest. As the old man entered, his face morphed into shock as he saw the aftermath of the one-side battle between the ORC and the Fifth Hero' Rook. It was clear to the familiar master that Sif won, knowing how strong the wolf is.

"Sif, Please! These kids never meant to steal Lord Tiberius' sword, they were lost and ended up here. It's my fault so please let them go…" Zatooji begged as he went down to his knees before the massive grey wolf.

Rias watched as the old man begged for mercy, it was clear that he was lying to protect her and the lives of her peerage. Just by how he addressed the wolf shows that the two knew each other.

Sif only stared down at Zatooji before her eyes darted to Issei, she seemed to be unsure at first but Sif trusted few people and that included the bowing man before her. She then let out a growl directed to Rias before turning her back with the High Abyss walking past an unconscious Koneko and Asia held her breath as the wolf passed by before disappearing deeper into the forest.

A few minutes passed before Kiba, Akeno and Koneko regained their consciousness and healed of their injuries by Asia. Right now, all of them are standing before Zatooji who was now sporting a disappointed look directed particularly on Rias who was only looking on the ground in shame.

"I thought I told all of you to stay within the safe zone. It was a good thing that I had arrived before Sif decided kill you all." Zatooji stated with a disappointed tone. "Not only that, you also tried to steal the High Abyss"

"No we didn't-" Rias tried to lie however she was cut off suddenly

"Don't lie to me, Lady Rias. Sif would never attack anybody in the Familiar Forest as long nobody touch the High Abyss. Judging from what had happened it was clear one of you tried to steal it"

Nobody spoke a word, confirming Zatooji's suspicion of what transpired

"For violating the rules of the Familiar Forest, Rias Gremory I hereby banned you from entering the Forest for a year. However, your servants can still enter but without you" The Familiar Master stated.

"W-w-wait, Zatooji-san. You can't do that. I'm a Pillar Devil meaning I have the right to come and go to the Familiar Forest" Rias refuted emphasizing the word 'Pillar' as if exerting her High-Class authority on Zatooji.

The Familiar Master was unamused for he had a fair share of dealing with Pillar Devils in the past. Most of the time they would always try to indirectly or directly threaten him if they did not get the Familiar they had wanted.

"That was before the Defiance, Lady Gremory. Rules and Laws have changed by the Common Amendments. Pillar Devils are not immune to the laws anymore." Zatooji refuted before rummaging at his pockets before taking out what seems to be a badge

It was the All-Seeing Eye of the Seekers, signifying his former allegiance to Tiberius Caesar.

"Wait you're a part of the Inquisition?" In shock Rias asked.

"No, Lady Gremory I was a part of the Seekers during the Great War and the Devil Civil War as their Beast Master. I have long since retired since the Battle of the Thorns"

"Battle of the Thorns? When was that? How come I have never heard of that?" Rias wondered, she had never heard of such when studying at Lucifaad Academy.

Due to the Lucifaad Academy being owned by practically almost by the Purists Faction, they had control over the education of the Pure-Blooded youths this meant they could teach them what the Optimates wanted them to that included History.

"It's no surprise that you haven't heard of such event Lady Gremory. But enough of that, you have overstepped your boundaries. As of today you are forbidden in entering the Familiar Forest for a year." Zatooji stated

Understanding that she could no longer protest, Rias activated the Magic Circle of the Gremory clan under her including her peerage. Kiba, Akeno, Koneko, Asia and Issei bowed in thanks to the Familiar Master for saving their lives.

Just like her servants, Rias bowed to him as well in thanks and with a sad tone.

'Thank you for saving our lives, Zatooji-san"

A bright flash of red appeared as the members of the ORC teleported back to the Human World. Leaving only Zatooji within the clearing as he reminisces of the fond memories he had during his time with the Seekers.

Unknown to him and Rias, a Phoenix owned by a certain Pillar Devil saw what had happened and decided to report to its master

 **Leviathan Palace, Lilith**

The Flag of the Inquisition fluttered upon the wind

It was a symbol of Tiberius Caesar's power and Influence within the corners of the Devil Underworld. Everywhere the All-seeing eye of the Inquisition can be seen flying over almost the major cities of the Devil Underworld as if reminding Pure-Blooded or Common Devil who holds the true Political Power.

That is what Serafall Leviathan thought as she stared upon the famous flag atop of one of the buildings within Lilith. She could see the several Inquisition soldiers patrolling the streets, their presence are always made known by their distinct armor.

Many would say that Serafall Leviathan is a very cheerful and childlike woman loved by many. Having a show called _Miracle_ _Levia-tan_ a Magical Girl show where she stars in that is well loved by children.

If Serafall Sitri would see her right now there is no doubt that she would be disgusted of what she had become. Her current personality was currently different from who she was before she became a Maou.

She was once a total bitch and can't deny that.

Serafall Sitri was a strict, serious, ambitious and most of all she had the most extreme Purists mindset and didn't like the Common Devils at all. Specializing in using ice-based magic, as opposed to her family's trademark water-based magic Serafall Sitri would become one of the 'Great Five', rookie Devils with exceptional power who would eventually become the leaders of the Devil Underworld.

Although not publicly known, Serafall once had great disdain to Tiberius due to his status as a Common Devil but this changed when he would save her parents during the Siege of Agreas when the Great War raged.

It was a complete surprise that the Purist Serafall Sitri would become friends with Tiberius but she eventually did.

She along with Sirzechs, Ajuka, Falbium and Tiberius became great group of friends after the Battle of Lucifaad. Their bond was unbreakable and she would admit it was the best moment of her youth despite living in an era of war.

But that change during the closing days of the Devil Civil War. With the Anti-Maou Coalition on the verge of victory over the Old Maou Faction, unlike the Seekers who won all their battles against the Old Maous the Pillar Families however had more defeats than victory, this took a hard blow to the Pride of many of the Pure-Blooded Devils.

Upon hearing the news that the Old-Maous abandoned the capital city, the Pillar Families knew this was their chance to cover themselves in glory.

All of the Great Five excluding Tiberius goaded the Pillar Clans to leave the Seekers and capture the city themselves.

She regretted it. Not only her Sirzechs, Ajuka, Falbium and Grayfia too, because after 3 days of celebration. They didn't even know that this was what the Old Maous had wanted all along and while they celebrated 9000 men and women fought to the death during the Battle of the Thorns.

It was only when he arrived mortally wounded that they had knowledge of what had happened

They had destroyed his dream of becoming a Maou

His beloved pupil did in his arms.

His lover betrayed him for his best friend.

His soldiers died fighting for a better future only to die abandoned by their so-called allies

All of them including her ridiculed the sacrifices Tiberius and the Seekers did.

But what hurt the most is that Serafall lost him, because she was to late realize that she loves him.

It was too late when Tiberius exiled himself to the Waste.

Then a Decade passed when he came back but this time he revolted against them when she and the others failed to stop the rampant slavery that the majority of the Pillar Families imposed.

For almost 150 years, Tiberius and his Inquisition still rules completely unchallenged. Even though she, Sirzechs, Ajuka and Falbium were the Maous and with the Ars Goetia Parliament behind their back they still don't have the authority over Tiberius and his paramilitary army.

Just like with the others, Serafall also tried to amend her friendship with Tiberius but he didn't accept them. She still knew that he still holds a deep grudge against all the four of them. Even with his rejections she tried and tried again. She wanted to fix the friendships they all once had

Even though she hates to admit it, Tiberius was a better diplomat than her as shown when he stopped a potential war with the Shinto Pantheon when the Pillar Families committed genocide against the Nekomata race.

Then an incident concerning her sister happened and when Tiberius saved Sona from the claws of the Old Maous she was forever thankful. Apparently she had learned that her little sister was engaged to the man he loves days after the incident.

As she stare up the purple coloured sky Serafall can't help but be scared for the future with the rising tensions between the majority of the Pillar Houses and the Inquisition.

There were rumours that another Civil War was imminent between the Pure-Blooded Devils and the Common Devils

But there one question always had bugged her

'Would you able to forgive us?'

"…Tiberius-chan"

 **END**

 **Next Chapter: Engagements, Tensions and A Kiss**

 **((I have poll In my Profile Page PLZ Vote. Who do you think are the best 2 girls for Tiberius Caesar?))**

* * *

 **CHECK OUT TIBERIUS CAESAR'S CHARACTER PAGE IN THE DxD Fanon Wiki IF YOU WANT DETAILED INFORMATION ABOUT OF HIS PERSONAL HISTORY.**

 **I decided to make Lady Maria as Diehauser Belial's sister to add more depth to the story**

 **I made an Opening and Ending Just for Fun LOL :D**

 **Trivia**

-Tiberius' mentor is Gehrman The First Hunter of Lucifer

-He broke Excalibur into seven pieces during the closing days of the Great War, after fighting the wielder of the True Excalibur, Ludwig the Holy Blade

-The Fire Keeper, Maiden in Black and the Plain Doll are all Spirits within their respective swords

-The Triplici Consulate can be considered another Pantheon

-Tiberius has Abandonment Issues

-His only Familiar is the High Chaos Dragon, Kalameet

-Tiberius new power was acquired after killing a certain being

-Tiberius' Inquisition colors are Black and Gold instead of the usual Black and white

-While the Pillar Families control the education of the Pure-Bloods, the Inquisition on the other hand controls the education of Common Devils

 **Character's who appeared**

 **-Lady Maria of the Astral Tower (Bloodborne)**

* * *

 **Opening**

 **From: Fate Zero Opening 2**

 **To the Beginning - Kalafina**

 **(Instrumental Opening)**

The camera flows over a white flower field before focusing up on a visage of a Black Sun

 **(Ato ichido dake Kiseki wa okoru darou?)**

The feet of Tiberius is shown walking before looking up then focuses on his closed fist as if he is holding something **  
(Yasashii koe de)**

Tiberius is shown having a vision during the Battle of the Thorns as he is surrounded by bodies **  
(Egaku yuganda mirai)  
** Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium shown to be walking away with their back turn against Tiberius

 **(Mou daremo nakanai)**

Esdeath and Bronn shown sitting inside Tiberius office looking down at the cityscape of Miranaeus **  
(Sekai no tame ni)**

Kuroka is lying down on Tiberius' bed with Modred sitting on it while holding Clarent and Alucard is shown holding what seems to be a glass of wine in her hands **  
(Akaku kegasareta)**

The Flag of the Inqusition is shown fluttering in the wind over Miranaeus, Lilith and Boreal Tower.

 **(sora no doko ni mo)**

Sif is shown yawning with the High Abyss stabbed behind the ground **.  
(Todokazu kieru)**

Serafall, Sirzechs, Ajuka and Falbium is seen standing all away from each other from different positions **  
(Sakebi to inori)**

Grayfia going down on her knees as if holding dearly onto her chest **  
(Nagusame wa sutete yukeru)**

Tiberius is shown to be consumed by what seems to be a Chasm of Darkness with his Dead-Fish eyes staring onto the screen with the High Abyss in his hands.

 **(Kirei na tsuki no hikari ga)**

A close up on Sona fixing her hairpin before she turned and followed by Tsubaki. Next scene is Rias followed by Akeno. **  
(Hajimari he to shizumiyuku)**

Tiberius following deeper down the chasm of darkness with the Imperator, Luris and the High Abyss along with him. He is then shown to be sitting what seems to be a throne as he is affectionately embraced by the Fire Keeper, Maiden In Black and the Plain Doll **  
(Sono kanata he)**

A solo focus on Issei activating his Boosted Gear **  
(Tozasareteku hitomi de Mada tooku he)**

A shot of Modred riding her motorcycle into the sunset  
 **(Te wo nobasu)**

A Doll-like hand is reaching out to Tiberius **  
(Kimi no nageki wo shinjite)**

Tiberius' eyes transitioning from his Dead-Fish eyes to the Shining eyes he once had. As he grab a hold the Doll-like hand followed by two more hands as the screen whites out

* * *

 **Ending**

 **From: Naruto Shippuden Ending 28**

 **(Wakatten'da yo)**

A black screen is shown **  
(Hoka no daredemo nakute)**

Tiberius is shown with his back behind the screen as he stood on a white flower field **  
(Kono sora ippai no niji o kakete miseru yo)**

He then looked up as the camera raises up and was met with a Black Sun

(Itsumade tatte mo todo kanai yo)

Mira Caesar and Gnaeus Caesar shown leaving a five-year old Tiberius in the slums of Lucifaad **  
(Ato nankai mo kuri kaesu nichijou)**

Tiberius being taught swordsmanship by Gehrman at the Belphegus Military Academy **  
(Oikaketeru no wa)**

Tiberius shown facing Ludwig The Holy Blade wielding the True Excalibur during the Great War

 **(itsuka jibun de egaita mirai)**

Tiberius then shown to be facing Grayfia during the Devil Civil War **  
(Mata dareka no seini shiteta)**

He is then shown leading his 10,000 Seekers against the 75,000 Old Maou Army at the Battle of the Thorns

(Wakatten'da yo)

A visage of the Fire Keeper the Maiden in black and then the Plain Doll. After that a visage of a bloodied Maria Belial over the Plain Doll. **  
(Kono mama ja damena koto)**

A bandaged Tiberius carrying the corpse of his pupil as he stared at the corpses of his soldiers **  
(Kono mede midashita)**

A bandaged Tiberius facing Sirzechs Lucifer

 **(ashita no jibun)**

Tiberius standing over at his office in Miranaeus during his self-exile

 **(wa mou shinjite ii'n desuka?)**

Tiberius before his former friends during the Commons Defiance along with his 100,000 men **  
(Wakatten'da yo Ika nakucha ikenai koto)**

A young Tiberius Caesar passes through the now Adult Tiberius before the young one being consumed by the Chasm of Darkness behind him. **  
(Niji no mukou de matteru mou hitotsu no mirai e)**

Tiberius began flarig his power as the black miasma and the darkness began to spread **  
(Wakatten'da yo Wakatten'da yo)**

Then the Moon Presence came from behind his back as if it came from him. Before freezing as a visage of the Black Sun appeared

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **ANY REVIEWS ARE VERY WELCOME**


	6. Engagements, Tensions and a Kiss

_"With all his Political Connections and Personal power, he is the most dangerous Devil in existence"_

 _–Azazel's analysis on Tiberius Caesar._

* * *

 _ **8 years ago**_

 _If you ask any devil be it a Pure-Blooded or a Common one to where did the greatest duel in devil history occur_

 _The first place that they will always say is the Tizechs Valley_ _ **(1)**_

 _It was there a Pure-Blooded Devil and a Common Devil fought_

 _It was there were two former best friends dueled_

 _It was there that two Super-Devils of colossal power fought for three consecutive days without rest changing the once green lush landscape to a desolate wasteland that was almost as large as the island of Honshu, Japan._

 _Nobody knows why the two devils fought in the first place, it was speculated that the two of them were fighting for the position of Lucifer or if they just dueled to see who was the strongest between them or maybe they fought over one woman. But it was clear one of them would eventually emerge victorious between the two of them_

 _There was no official story stated as the two combatants never revealed anything to the public and it was only the Higher Ranking members of the Supernatural world knew the real reason why the two dueled._

 _In commemoration of the duel between the two strongest Devils in existence monuments were erected by both the ArsGoetia Parliament and the Inquisition years after the Defiance._

 _A large statue of Sirzechs Lucifer was erected at the center of the desolate battlefield, while on the other side of facing it is another large statue of Tiberius Caesar._

 _These statues are not just monuments for they represented different ideas and thinking_

 _For it represented the current politically intense condition that effectively split the Devil Underworld into two, on one side is the Pillar Houses along with the ArsGoetia Parliament and on the other side are the Inquisition and its autonomous region the Triplici Consulate._

 _Every citizen knew for sure that both the Inquisition and the Pillar Houses have been clashing since the Defiance stripped the Pure-Bloods of the power they once held, it was a tension that could even lead to a Second Devil Civil War in the future and that fear dominated everything._

 _Propaganda wars have pitted one culture against the other and standoffs broke out._

' _It's just like a chess game' A 10 year old SonaSitri thought out as her violet eyes stared upon the two intimidating statues of the two Super-Devils._

" _HEY! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" A gruff looking man with a large great sword behind his back violently slapped her making her fall onto the dirt._

" _What in Lucifer's name are you doing?! We need her unharmed if we want the money!" A handsome man with short spikey brown hair and black eyes intervened as he pulled the bald man away from the young Sona._

" _It's not my fault! The brat won't look at me whenever I called her out" the bald man shouted to the spikey haired man named Mikos._

" _Look here, Decimus. Katarea wanted for the kid to be delivered safely. Don't screw it up when we are so close from exiting Devil territory" Mikos stated as he raised his black staff threatening the bald man named Decimus._

 _As the two men bicker among each other, Sona lifted herself up from the dirt despite the immense pain she felt. Her dress was now torn apart and muddied. As her mouth is gagged by a piece of cloth rendering her unable to speak._

 _You may be all wondering why the heiress of the Sitri Clan is in this situation. Two days ago Sona was just returning home after another day of class from the Lucifaad Academywhen the carriage she was riding was suddenly stopped by two devils. The guards and servants assigned protecting her were all slaughtered as they fought the two men._

 _Currently it was already the third day since she was kidnapped by kidnappers whose named Mikos of the RedFire and Decimus the Venom,labeled as A-ranked criminals by both the Devil Government and the Inquisition, their crimes ranged from slavery to mass murder but most notably they were mercenaries under the employment of one of the Old Maous, Katarea Leviathan._

 _Both men were tasked to kidnap the younger sister of Serafall who is the current Leviathan. They did not question the contract since the reward money was large enough to make them take it despite the risk and dangers. And right now as soon as they all cross the Tizechs Valley, it would be hard for any pursuers and even the Four Maous to catch them since the land beyond is the Realm of the Dead a territory under the Greek God Hades cause if any Supernatural beings cross another Pantheon/Faction's territory it would result in a Political issue that could lead to war._

' _Mother…Father…Onee-sama…' the young Sona thought out as tears filled her eyes as she lifted herself up from the muddy ground wiping the tears that threatened to come up. For three days Sona refused to speak and break the mask of courage that she had created._

' _I won't cry…Future Pillar Heads don't…I need to be strong'_

" _I'm warning you, Decimus. If you hurt the brat again…" Mikos suddenly stopped mid-sentence as the surrounding area began to be covered by some sort of Black Miasma. His partner also realized this and narrowed his eyes in caution_

" _We're not alone…"_

' _A Black Miasma? Is it him?" Sona looked around for the person she knew who has this unique and particular ability until her eyes had landed on a figure standing on the head of the statue of Tiberius Caesar. The said figure was wearing what seems to be a simple ceremonial robe adorned with jewelry and a chain mail_ _ **(2)**_

" _Tiberius Caesar…" Decimus stated as he and Mikos stared at the famous Devil leader "How in hell's name did he find us?"_

" _I don't know how but we need to be careful. He has an unknown amount of power." As Mikos erected a prison barrier around Sona whose gaze never left the Fifth Hero._

 _The High Judge eyed all three individuals below him most especially on SonaSitri, the sister of his former friend. Although he is known for his dislike for the Pillar Houses this is not entirely true due to his good relationships with the likes of the Phenex Clan and notably the Sitri Clan who's Clan Heads he had saved during the Siege of Agraes when the Great War had raged._

 _Unfurling his wings but instead of the Bat-like wings that the Devils were known, for his was a Root-like wings exuding what seems to be a an aura of darkness. Flying down as he landed several meters before the three devils._

 _As soon as Tiberius feet touched the ground both Mikos and Decimus sprang into action unfurling their wings as they rushed towards him._

 _Mikos flew upwards before taking out his staff, firing balls of flame large enough to swallow a man at Tiberius who dodged the attacks effortlessly as he backstepped away._

' _I got you know!' Decimus used the smoke from the attack to cover his movements and position appeared behind him, raising his greatsword above his head with the intent to cleave Tiberius in half but instead of the blade making contact the attack passed through him. Their eyes widened as they saw that Tiberius began to disintegrate as if he was made of the Black Miasma around them._

" _The bastard disappeared within the Miasma" the brown haired devil said "Seems like he has the ability to make himself turn to this Black Miasma of his…_

" _So what now? Can you still sense him?" His bald headed partner asked as his eyes darted around in caution_

" _No, he completely disappeared"_

 _Without warning Tiberius began to reform as he appear behind Decimus who sensed him and swung his massive sword behind and just like before the blade once again passed through his head as if he was made of the Miasma. As the blade passed through his head he saw his chance to attack as Tiberius parried the greatsword with the Imperator, pulling Decimus towards him with the intent of stabbing with the Luris._

 _Mikos seeing his partner in danger conjured up a fireball aiming it directly at Tiberius' head. As the ball of fire neared, Tiberius jumped back away making the bald headed man fall to the ground._

" _Huh?" the staff wielding Devil stared in realization as his attack was dodged._

" _A sensor, the proficient wielding style of the great sword…" Tiberius spoke out with his gaze focusing on Decimus "So you're from the Belphegus Military Academy?_

 _Instead of answering, Decimus jumped back away beside his partner._

" _When protecting himself from enemy attacks, his entire body seems to dematerialize as if he is made from the Black Miasmabut it seems this only applies to physical attacks not magic based ones" Mikos stated his observation._

" _To be able to attack, he has to materialize his entire body again. In other words, we need to aim for a counter." This time Decimus gave his observations_

 _Tiberius was impressed on their astute observation; he had met few opponents who deciphered the flaw of his ability that fast. His unique Black Miasma was a phenomenon unique to him, Ajuka once stated that his genes was a rare mutation despite being a Common Devil_

" _You two understand it well. A nice analysis"_

" _We have to time the counter perfectly." Mikos whispered to Decimus "We have to attack him continuously to lure him. We need a decoy"_

 _Understanding the plan Decimus nodded slightly_

" _I'll be the decoy. He knows that I came from Belphegus meaning he knows the style I will be using since he also came from the same school. I'll use my blood venom as the main attack"_

" _Got it" Mikos agreed as he spun his staff while Decimus' great sword began to be covered by what seems to be a crimson color._

' _That blade…'_

 _Several meters away, Sona watched from the sidelines with worry for she had seen firsthand the abilities of the two._

 _Both men then nodded to each other before rushing towards Tiberius. Moving in a dual zigzag movement making it hard for enemies to decipher who will attack first until the last second. Despite of his relaxed stance, Tiberius readied himself for it was one of the lessons he had learned under Gehrman_

' _Tiberius, never underestimate anyone. Even if you're the strongest, you may never know what will happened'_

 _It was Decimus who attacked first as his move passed through again. Using this to his advantage, Mikos covered his staff with flames as he attempts to do an overhead attack knowing that Tiberius would block it._

 _CLANG!_

 _Using the Imperator and the Luris, the High Judge used both blades to stop the incoming flaming staff._

' _Now!'_

 _Instead of using one of the swords to attack Mikos, he suddenly jumped back that both men were totally caught surprised because Decimus who used the momentum when he had passed through made a sweeping motion of his greatsword to attack Tiberius once he blocked and materialize but as soon as the Fifth Hero dodged the incoming attack, Mikos stumbled forward while at the same time Decimus' blade was too late to stop its momentum._

" _Shit!/Fuck!" Both men cried out as the blade made contact to Mikos' chest._

 _Falling to the ground as they dropped both of their staff and sword respectively, Decimus was the first to recoveras he sat up before his eyes landed onto his partner who was now holding onto his chest in pain as the skin around the chest wound began to turn into a black color as it spread._

" _This guy. He was only pretending to attack!" the bald-headed man gritted his teeth in frustration "Damn…We fell for it"_

 _Observing the brown-haired devil, Tiberius analyzed the chest wound of the downed devil._

" _Oh? A venom that breaks down the cells? That's pretty bothersome."_

" _Sorry ,Mikos. I'll remove it right away" Decimus lay his hand the top of his partner's chest. All of the sudden the blackened color began to disappear_

' _It's not poison or venom. It was his blood almost like a bacteria, blood that corrode your cells from the moment you are wounded. I've seen this before' Tiberius continued to observe despite his chance to finish the fight._

" _You, you're once a student of Blood Magic in the Astral Tower, aren't you?" Tiberius called out catching the attention of Decimus "I see, so you have studied the basic works of my former pupil, huh? To think someone would take up the blade and blood magic just like her"_

' _Time to end this'_

 _Finishing his words, Tiberius once again dematerializes into a Black Miasma._

" _Decimus, I'm sorry" Mikos apologized as he slowly stood up despite the wound on his chest_

" _Don't lose focus. I need your to support me one he comes out again!"Decimus helped him up "We'll get him next time!"_

 _Out of nowhere Tiberius appeared behind the bald man swinging down the flaming Imperator. Decimus was unable to dodged the attack as he was cut down, falling down to the ground his body began to burn to ashes leaving only the greatsword on the ground._

" _DAMN IT! DECIMUS!"Mikos shouted in horror as his comrade was effortlessly cut down, suddenly Tiberius kicked the Decimus'greatsword towards Mikos who ducked under it._

" _You're next!" Instead a purple colored ethereal copy_ _ **(3)**_ _of Tiberius appeared before Mikos who was too late in grabbing his staff in time as he was stabbed by the Phantom Copy's Luris before slumping to the ground dead._

 _With the fight over, the Black Miasma began to disappear along with the ethereal copy. Tiberius' armor began to disintegrate leaving him with his iconic leather coat. Standing in silence for a few minutes as if giving his respects to the two opponents he had just killed._

' _So this is the power of a Super-Devil? No, he wasn't even serious at all…' Sona was so shocked by how her sister's former friend easily defeated the two A-class criminals with such ease._

 _The Fifth Hero made his way towards her, standing before the Prison Barrier. Using the Luris he destroyed the barrier holding her as he knelt on one knee removing the cloth around her mouth._

 _There were no words spoken between the two of them as they stared at each other's eyes. Tiberius stared at her violet orbs; clearly seeing that the Sitri Heiress was creating a mask to hide her fear and he was impressed, she was courageous at the same time strong-willed but Sona is still a child and she just experienced a traumatizing event._

" _Thank you, Lord Tiberius. I 'm extremely grateful for saving me from those men…" She continued her words of gratitude, for she was a Pillar Devil and they were meant to be the epitome of grace. Tiberius however saw through her act, her words was not that caught his attention but it was her eyes. For they say that 'The Eyes is the window of the soul'._

 _Placing a hand on top of her head, Sona stopped whatever she was saying staring at her savior in confusion._

" _Sona, it is okay. You have done well in protecting the Sitri name. You don't need to hide it anymore…"_

"… _I…I…I…"_

 _Understanding what he had meant, Sona eyes began to water before she cried. The mask she had conjured was broken by those words and hugged Tiberius wrapping her tiny arms around his neck without hesitation. The Fifth Hero returned it back; it was an exception he would give at least to comfort the child who had gone through such a Hellish experienced. Both of them stayed in that position for what seems to be forever_

 _A few hours later_

 _After letting out those feelings she had bottled up, Sona had cried herself to sleep, until she was slowly awakened by the sounds of silent footsteps. Feeling comforting warmth enveloping her with her curiosity she opened her eyes only to find that the Fifth Hero was carrying her princess-style._

 _Sona wasn't able to say anything as her face reddened in embarrassment. Her gaze then went to her saviour's face whose eyes focused along the road as he continued walking._

" _You've been staring at my face for a while now" Tiberius suddenly spoke out as he still continued looking forward._

 _Sona was thankful that he was not looking at her because if he did he would have seen her reddened face._

" _W-w-when we go back home. Umm…will you like to play chess with me?"_

 _Looking down at her, his dead fished eyes bore down at her. Sona was mesmerized by them finding something akin to beauty in them._

" _Sure…" With that simple reply of hisSona's heart fluttered realizing a new feeling emerged._

" _Thank you" With a small smile graced her lips as she slowly closed her eyes as she leaned onto her Saviour's chest basking once again to his warmth. There was something wrong once Sona realized that the man carrying her had no…_

 _Heartbeat at all._

 **Current Period, Night time**

 **Kuoh Downtown**

The sounds of footsteps echoed within a single street of Downtown Kuoh. Judging from the way several high-rise apartments and the wealthy establishments it was clear that this stretch of the road was the High-End area for the wealthy.

Walking down the sidewalk is a man in his early 20's wearing a simple tailored suit with a lapel pin of the symbol of the Inquisition and underneath is a simple long-sleeved polo with matching black tie also wearing plain black pants and leather shoes. Striding alongside him is a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes wearing.

Tiberius Caesar and SonaSitri were the names of the said couple who right now was getting attention from onlookers around them; it was because of their hands intertwining with each other signifying their close bond. In the eyes of the public the two of them were a perfect couple, a tall handsome man exuding an aura of authority while the teenage girl beside him also showed the same aura but with strictness within it.

"So how was your pawn Genshirou? Any news from what happened to him?" Tiberius asked he continued walking.

"No, I did not…Both Ruruko and Momo chased after him. It seems the news of my engagement was too much for him to handle." Sona was not surprised by her husband-to-be's question. After she had announced her engagement to her peerage, Saji ran out of the room with tears in his eyes **.**

She was not dense to realize her pawn's affections towards her. Sona knew his feelings when she had offered him to be a part of her peerage and completely sure that it was not love that Saji was feeling for her but rather admiration, she was grateful for it but her pawn deserves someone better.

"He really adores you…When I analyzed his soul; he has this drive that I once had"

"What was it, Lord Tiberius?"

"He wants to be acknowledged…" Suddenly stopping from his tracks Tiberius stared at the night sky "It was not fame, money or even women that drives him but to test himself of how far his limits will go. He is almost the same as Sairaorg-kun for instance"

'The boy needs time at least to sort out himself;it is entirely up to him. Maybe a talk with him will be change of pace'

Both of them continued to walk wordlessly, Sona found it quite enjoyable. For what seems to be hours they finally arrived before an 8-story apartment building.

"This is my stop, Lord Tiberius…" Just as she was about to entered the building Sona suddenly turned. "…About our engagement"

"What is it, Sona?" Tiberius questioned knowing to where this was leading to.

"Did you know? What I did just to get engaged to you?" Sona fidgeted as a guilty feeling swelled up in her heart. "I know you knew, but you accepted our engagement?"

There was no response from the Fifth Hero, Sona swallowed down his nerves and still felt fluttering in her stomach. She felt nervous and scared but she needed to make sure.

Why did he accept the engagement?

Did he not know?

'No he always knew from the very start…'

Tiberius suddenly embraced her as his arms enveloped Sona.

"Tiberius-sama…?" Sona stared up as she looked at him with a confused look.

"I knew what you did when your parents announced that we are engaged after I had defeated you in that chess match of ours." Tiberius said in a low voice as he embraced the Sitri Heiress. "But I was willing to give you a chance at least in this engagement. Spending time with you assured me that your feelings were genuine enough."

The knots in Sona's stomach tightened further as Tiberius continued "I am willing to try…"

In one long moment, Sona's world froze. She could not even do anything as millions of thoughts rush through her mind. She didn't care if he was a Common Devil, for Sona knew what kind of person he is already throughout the times both have spent to each other.

There were no words spoken as Sona laid her head on his chest. Remembering the warmth that had saved her back then, there was still no heartbeat but it was fine for her.

Tiberius held her steady as he continued to embrace Sona whom he had come to admire. Their time, more than anything assured him that he had come to love the girl like the members of his peerage.

 **Nobu Hotel**

For some reason Tiberius was unnerved as he stood before room 812 of the Nobu Hotel, an establishment where he and his knight was staying on. He didn't know what it is but Tiberius felt dread of danger if he entered.

"Here goes nothing…" With a deep breath, the Fifth Hero turned the knob of the door and entered.

The room was a simple suite complete with the state of the art features that you would expect from a High-End Hotel in the middle of the town.

Without warning a red blur appeared heading straight towards him. It was his knight, Modred judging from her angry expression she was not happy at all this was added to the fact that she suddenly attacked him with the Clarent in which Tiberius blocked with ease as he conjured up the Luris.

"You fucker, of all contacts you had to choose it was him, didn't you?"Modred gritted her teeth in anger as her fierce emerald eyes glared at Tiberius

"What are you talking about, Modred? What happened to the contact that I told you to meet?"

"You didn't tell it was 'that' guy! Fucking Mil-tan!" One of Tiberius contacts in the Human World is none other than the self-proclaimed Mahou Shoujo. He is actually a Vigilem or a Watcher whom he contracted with to watch over the town of Kuoh.

He couldn't even blame Modred for being pissed at him since the hulking figure of a man has a knack of dragging anyone inside his house just to watch Magical Girl Animes. Tiberius experienced this when he was forced to watch the WHOLE season of Madoka **(4)** although very unusual he had fun watching it. Just by judging from the tired green eyes of his Knight he concluded that Modred was also forced to watch a whole anime of Magical Girls

"So, what did he make you watch?" In his curiosity Tiberius asked as he lowered down the Luris

"MOTHERFUCKING NANOHA! **(5)** He tried to make me watch the whole anime…I was fortunate that he let me go after I told him I needed to go" Modred seemed to have relaxed as her rage toward Tiberius disappeared.

Tiberius looked at the disheveled Modred who was now muttering about ways to kill Mil-tan.

"Did you get the report at least?"

Without a word Modred pointed towards the coffee table in the middle of the living room where a single folder was laid along what seems to be a plastic bag. As his knight disappeared to the kitchen, Tiberius flipped open the folder. It was a complete report of the activities that had transpired within Kuoh for the past month, as he flipped further only to see a personal report on a 17 year old boy named 'HyoudouIssei'.

'So this is the boy that Rias recruited…'

As he went over the report written by his contact, Tiberius dead fished gaze landed on a particular plastic bag only to see a disk of Magical Lyrical Nanoha inside

'That was…unexpected. It seems Modred found the show quite enjoyable'

Placing down the folder down the coffee table, the Fifth Hero strolled towards the Kitchen and as soon as he entered, Tiberius was met with a visage of Modred wearing a white apron who was stirring something inside of a cooking pot. If anyone look closely of the contents inside it contained what seems to be a black liquid? That even the lazy author of this story is not even sure what to make of it.

"Modred…What is that?" Making his presence known Modred turned around and from the gung-ho expression on her face the anger she felt earlier disappeared.

"Dinner!"

Lifting up the ladle from the pot, Modred presented Tiberius what seems to be a black sludge that until the ladle melted right before his very eyes.

"…"

"I think I'll have to eat outside…"

Tiberius slowly turned around making his way towards the door. He already had tasted Modred's cooking years ago which resulted of him being confined for a week because of food poisoning, whatever had his Knight concocted he didn't want to take his chances.

"Don't you dare run away from me! Taste it!"Modred pursued her King while carrying the pot.

 **Kuoh Park**

"If you didn't run away we wouldn't have to eat outside"Modred grumbled as she glared at Tiberius who was relieved that he narrowly dodged his Knight's horrible cooking.

But he felt guilty of his actions because it was clear that Modred tried her very best. This determination of hers stemmed when Kuroka arrived and began egging her, Alucard and even Esdeath. Creating a rivalry between the four of them that created headaches for Tiberius. The Four women have different motivations why they had come to adore him and he knew it very well. He had come to slowly accept them but he is still scared.

Would they leave him?

Stay with him forever?

He didn't know since the last time someone promised him those things she had left him for another man.

He was willing to try because he doesn't want lose anyone anymore.

In a rare moment of emotional weakness, Tiberius wrapped his arms around the small frame of Modred who was too shocked to process what was happening.

"M-master….Are you okay?!"

"Don't leave me, Modred…Promise me that we'll all be together" He whispered as he tightened his hug as if refusing to let go.

Like she is a lifeline that completely stopped him from going down the path of madness.

The Knight of Treachery silently hugged him back. He was broken that was clear before her eyes. She knew everything about him and about his loss.

He had lost so much that if any normal person was in his shoes, they would have ended their life in despair. Because he had…

Lost his Father and Mother…

Forced to fight and kill his master and foster grandfather…

Watched his soldiers died in vain…

Lost his beloved pupil…

Betrayed by his friends…

Childhood dreams destroyed right before his eyes…

Despite all those hardships, he persevered and liberated his people from the oppression of the Pure-Bloods. It was the only drive that gave him purpose to live. As much as she hated to admit it Kuroka was actually the one who greatly changed him since before the former stray devil arrived. Tiberius kept his relationship with the other peerage members strictly as Master to Servant but throughout the years he had changed, opening his heart to all of them.

"We're all here for you me, Kuroka, Esdeath, Alucard, Bronn, Sif and the Inquisition. You have sacrificed so much not only for the Common Devils but also the Elves, Dwarves, Orcs and even the whole of the Waste." Modred assured.

Her words seemed to have calmed Tiberius as he continued hugging her for what seems to last an hour. Before untangling himself as he took a step back as he stared at the road behind Modred's back.

The blonde-haired girl turned around only to see a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee wearing a grey yukata

"Azazel…" Tiberius stated as he warily watched the Governor-General of the Grigori stopped a few feet from them.

"Yo! Knight of Treachery! Dread Knight! Want to eat it, will be my treat?"

"Huh?/What?" was the response of the two Devils.

 **Bar, Kuoh**

Three individual sat around a table the first one is Modred who was glaring daggers at a certain Fallen Angel for ruining the moment earlier while just beside her is Tiberius who was analyzing the Fallen Angel before him. Laid out on the table are different Japanese dishes ranging from sushi to ramen.

"Dig-in! Like I said before it will be on me" Azazel said as he began to partake on the feast.

Seeing there was no harm in accepting a free meal both Modred and Tiberius ate in silence while Azazel made comments on how delicious the foods is.

'He making me relax around him…' Tiberius thought as he eyed the Fallen angel. As a Devil who is well-versed in backstabbing Politics he knew this was a way for him to gain his trust.

After a few minutes of silence and eating between the three of them, Azazel eyed the very man who made a great deal of change within the Judeo-Christian Faction as the very existence of Tiberius Caesar himself during the last days of the Great War was one of the contributing factors that ended the bloody conflict.

They say if not for Tiberius the Devil population would have dwindled in near extinction and as much Azazel hates to admit it, the man before him was the reason why the Fallen Angels were the first to withdrew their forces after the Fifth Hero and his army, The Seekers in just two weeks practically bulldozed them out of the occupied territories that the Grigori once conquered from the Devils thousands of years ago. With his soldiers exhausted and losing much of the territories that the Grigori once held,Azazel retreated leaving only both the Devils and Angels to fight each other during the remainder of the war.

Even after he had retreated, the man before him continued to impress Azazel because after the withdrawal of the Fallen Angels, Tiberius Caesar then focused on the Angels for the remainder of the war, the highlight of which became the protracted struggle for Boreal Valley which is located in the Southern part of the Underworld. The Angels of Heaven launched a series of offensives against the Seekers to break the offensive, but Tiberius defeated every relief effort, scoring victories against his former brothers Michael, Uriel, Metatron and Sandalphon. But the most impressive feats that the man before him did was breaking the Excalibur into the seven pieces we all know after defeating it's wielder, Ludwig The Holy Blade and notably when he slayed his brother Sandalphon that practically ended the Heaven occupation in the parts of the Devil Underworld.

'Of course who could forget the Civil War…'Azazel reminded himself.

With the Great War ended, he kept a close eye on him and he was also sure that some foreign Pantheons or Factions did considering he wielded enough Political Power and influence on the Common Devils to rebel against the Old Maous.

Then the infamous 'Battle of the Thorns' happened where it changed the Underworld completely. Leading him in creating his own Government called the Triplici Consulate of the Waste uniting the various denizens living there that followed a strict Isolationist Policy. After the 'Defiance', an event wherein Tiberius Caesar forced the Pillar Families and his former friends to bend their knees, stripping the pure-blooded devils from their powers.

'A Common Devil who is the most powerful Devil in existence…Ohh that will be a funny story to tell in the future'

"I take it this meeting of ours isn't just a social visit, Azazel?" Tiberius asked snapping out the Fallen Angel leader out of his thoughts.

"Two hundred years not meeting each other. That is the first thing you say to me. Man, I thought we had something back during the War?" Azazel spoke in a faked hurt tone; all the while Tiberius simply was not amused.

"Judging from the way you just appeared, you have been trying to find me" Tiberius narrowed his eyes ignoring Modred who was still devouring the food before her.

Azazel puffed out his chest "We'll imagine to my surprise that just this afternoon one of my spies detected two powerful Devil presences appear out of nowhere. Seeing my chance in meeting you I took it."

Eyeing the man cautiously Tiberius never trusted other factions or Pantheons especially the Western ones finding the Gods/Goddesses to irresponsible in handling their subjects but he would make concessions to the Shinto Pantheon in order to prevent a war after the events of the Nekomata Genocide.

"Last time we met face to face is when you kicked Shemhazai's ass during the Great War. I had to practically dig him out of the rubble for three days." Azazel pouted still remembering how hilarious the sight was when he found his right-hand man naked and buried under the dirt.

"What do you want? I doubt you came here for dinner or stories of the past" he spoke as his Dead-fish gaze bore into the Fallen Angel.

Realizing that it was no use in keeping it up, Azazel sighed and changing his face to a more serious one. A few moments the Governor-General began speaking in a serious tone catching Tiberius attention

"I'm sure you heard of this a decade a group began to emerged from the shadows that could very well threaten the Underworld, Heaven and the Human World as well. This is not your average band of misfits considering it had different groups that had been put together"

Tiberius nodded slightly while listening to what the man has to say.

"Angels, Fallens, Devils, Strays, Yokais, Magicians and maybe even Gods. Every different beings have joined this group" Azazel spoke in a serious tone.

"Khaos Brigade, right?" he asked getting a surprised look from Azazel.

"You know about them" He asked

"Attempted abduction of Sona a decade ago and a year after that Old Maou loyalists capturing the city of Kos. I pieced the puzzles together concluded that at least someone or an organization have been supporting them."

"That doesn't mean they are a part of it. How do you know that they are allied to them?" Azazel asked while the leader of the Inquisition tapped his fingers on the table.

"They asked me to join practically informing me who were prominent members." With that simple answer of his got a fearful look on Azazel's face. "Don't worry I said no. Their agenda and goals is a threat to the Common Devils. I have no intention in allying with such a destructive organization."

Azazel nodded but in his mind he would still have to keep tabs on him just in case. In case if he ever did join the thought of it was disturbing it will make him the most dangerous man in the world considering of his power and political connections.

"Is that why you have been recruiting Sacred Gear users around the world, Azazel?" Tiberius asked and saw Azazel nodding.

"Yes, same can be said for you. Those 48 _Teigus or_ Demonic Gears that you've been producing for your Inquisition is a big indication you have been preparing for war not only that you signed a Military Alliance with the Shinto Pantheon despite of your Isolationist Policies." Azazel smirked as said this.

"You did your Research" Tiberius spoke before taking a sip of green tea before staring at it for a few minutes. Unknown to them their conversation have been dragging for too long that Modred began ordering numerous dishes to her hearts content. "Azazel, Have you seen Ludwig? I never heard of him after the Great War."

Azazel knew the rivalry between the two. The Greatest Swordsman of the Heaven against the Underworld's Greatest was one of the famed rivalries that became legends. There was great mystery surrounding the relationship between the man before him and the Holy Blade but it was clear that both had a great deal of respect to each other.

"I'm sorry…The only thing I heard was that Ludwig was disgraced by the Vatican after you destroyed the True Excalibur…Nothing else comes after that" Azazel stated

Tiberius fell quiet for a few moments as if digesting the news he had received.

"I…see then" He gritted his teeth in anger before he shook his head. "So why did you come with this information? If you knew I had knowledge of them"

"Easy. I don't know what their goal is but whatever it is it can't be good, especially if the Old Maous is involved" Azazel said as Tiberius. "No doubt they will target the Underworld more specifically your people. With your situation with the Pure-Bloods everyone knows that trouble is brewing add to that the talk of another Civil War".

"Never knew you cared about devils…"

"I don't actually" Azazel shrugged "But my people live in the Underworld both you and I know what war can cause. The two of us saw the pain, death and suffering it brought to us and our people. Whatever war will occur whether it be a Civil War or a Faction War there is no doubt every denizens living in the Underworld will be affected"

Both spoke for at least another ten more minutes before Azazel ordered a bottle of High-Quality Sake challenging Modred to a Drinking challenge. Tiberius refused as he was no fan of alcohol decided to stick to his green tea while watching the Fallen Angel leader and his Knight drank throughout the night.

 **Hours Later Midnight**

After what seems to be hours of drinking between the two both challengers passed out as sake bottles surrounded them, Tiberius decided it was time to go home giving Modred a piggyback ride on his back leaving Azazel who was for some passed out head standing with a bucket on his head. Leaving the Fallen Angel leader to pay for all the meals and damages

Having already accustomed with Bronn's drunken antics this was not new for Tiberius as he would always have to compensate when the Sell Sword did damages.

"Heeeeey~ what're you dooin' not drinkin' huhhh?" Slurring in her leans forward, her face flushed and reeks of alcohol laying her face on his back. "You're such a sheetty master…"

Tiberius ignored the insults of his Knight, walking down the deserted road "At least she's not biting me or any- OW!"

She began nibbling his neck for some odd reason, he was just glad that there was nobody around at this time of the night

"Modred, quit doing that: you're salivating on my neck" His complaint falls on deaf ears as Modred is still drunk and unresponsive.

Seeing that he could do nothing, Tiberius accepted his fate as he tried to ignore the nibbling on the back of his neck.

Suddenly stopping in his tracks, the Fifth Hero turned around as he sensed someone watching him from afar. With a hardened stare he faced a particular direction aimed at the Kuoh Outskirts.

"Ouroboros…"

 **Kuoh Outskirts**

Miles from the outskirts of Kuoh a young girl with long black hair down to her hips and gray eyes wearing what seems to be an attire of Gothic Lolita fashion stood atop on one of the tall trees of the forest

Still staring onto the distance with her gray eyes the girl continued this action before disappearing within the shadows her tone laced of curiosity and wonder

"There you are…Slayer of Manus **(6)** …"

 **Two Days Later, Nobu Hotel**

"Buchou's problem? Maybe it has something to do with the House of Gremory."Kiba stated as he walked down the halls of the Hotel along with Issei and Asia.

Two days after the incident in the Familiar Forest, the ORC went back to their everyday devil lives until Sona informed them the news of the arrival of the person called the High Judge the same day they had ventured into the forest. Leading for Rias to act strangely within the eyes of every member except Koneko and Akeno for the next days

But the strangest thing for Issei happened last night when his King barged into his home asking him to sleep with her. Confused and dumbfounded of what was practically happening and before he could say anything two women appeared in his room, the first was a beautiful woman with short brown hair and violet eyes wearing a simple grey dress almost had a striking resemblance with his King and the second was another beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head. Respectively the women's names were Venelana Gremory, his King's own mother and Grayfia Lucifuge.

Right now, Issei along with the others were ordered by Akeno to go to the Nobu Hotel instead of the clubroom like they always used to.

"Akeno-san would know, right?"Issei asked to Kiba

"Akeno-san is Buchou's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know what is happening."Kiba replied

Arriving at the designated room door, Kiba notice something.

"…For me to finally realise his presence here…" Kiba stated with an excited look as he stood before the door

Until Issei open the door without any concerns.

…

The High Judge of the Underworld is a position that Tiberius Caesar earned as he took the reins of the judicial authority of the Devil Underworld from the Council of Elders who were composed of retired Pillar Heads after he had them turned into an advisory group that had no any powers. With the amendments in place Tiberius was handed several responsibilities one of which includes presiding of the now reformed Devil Courts, ensure that the Ars Goetia Parliament follows the new amendments and lastly was ensuring that Agreements between Pillar Families to be upheld.

Today he is ensuring that one of those agreements to be fulfilled as he sat between two groups of people. On the left side of the table sat two blondes, the first one is a tall and handsome young man in his early 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes whose name is Riser Phenex third son of the Phenex Patriarch. Sitting beside the male Phenex is a beautiful, young girl with dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place, Ravel Phenex the youngest child of Lord and Lady Phenex.

Across the two Phenex are both Rias and Venelana Gremory who represented their Clan.

Just behind Tiberius stood Modred who was holding a black suitcase and wearing an all-black suit that completely gave her a formal look after being forced by her King.

There was an indefinite silence reigning over them as no one spoke or even utter a single word.

CLACK!

The sound of the doorknob turning seems to have caught the attention of the occupants of the room. As the door swung open three figures entered. There were two blonde haired individuals and a brown haired one. Judging from the faces of the newcomers not one of them expecting such silence when they had entered.

Tiberius eyed specifically the former human Rias had resurrected that made her broke the Reincarnation law. It was still understandable why Rias didn't register the two new reincarnated devils since they would only be registered at the Association after a full month of becoming a Devil to adjust and the same time give them a crash course on the aspects of the Supernatural World.

"Since your peerage had arrived. I think we should start this now…" Tiberius asked everyone more specifically directing it both at the four Pure-Blooded Devils near him. Taking out his hand gesturing Modred as she took out a specific folder before Tiberius opened and laid out the papers on the floor.

It was none other than the Marriage contract between the Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory that both the Pillar Heads of the Phenex and Gremory clan had agreed upon. Rias can only stare in anger at the very contract her family signed that practically

"Rias, you have been delaying the marriage since you were thirteen. The contract has already given you enough time to be prepared and not only that both Lord Phenex and your own father are already losing their patience with these little delays of yours." Tiberius stated as he explained it to the Gremory Heiress. This was one of the reasons why he had arrived in the Human world and that is to remind Rias that she had delayed the Marriage Contract too much.

"My lovely Rias, our parents had been preparing for this union even before we were both born. The Date of our marriage has been set and preparations are already underway" Riser said as he smirked.

Rias suddenly slammed her hands on the table surprising everyone with the exceptions of Tiberius, Modred, Riser and Venelana.

"Stop it already!Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"…Hm? M-M-Marry...? The preparations…they're talking about Buchou right…?" Issei began to puzzle the words together before realizing something. "Buchou! You're engaged!

Eyes then turned to Issei who realized who began to turn red in embarrassment of the stares he was receiving.

"Excuse me, who are you again?" Riser asked with a confused expression.

"I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the [Pawn], Hyoudou Issei." With a proud tone Issei declared.

"Hmm. Ah, okay." Riser stared at Issei with a bored look before focusing his gaze back to the table

"I mean, who the heck are you?" Issei asked again

Instead of answering Issei Riser turned to Rias who still is standing with her hands on the table.

"…Oh? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me?"

"I didn't tell them because there was no need."

"Oh my, harsh like …"

"Both your father and I have already signed this contract. Your actions have already damaging the family name for too long. Not only that the Phenex name is already receiving damage because of this defiance of yours" Venelana intervened and chided her daughter

"Lady Gremory is right. My Family's name is affected because of your delays. With the Common Devils, are fine in terms of numbers also add the Reincarnated Devils are also important for our future. But we can't allow the pure-blood Devils to go extinct right? You and I were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct" Riser voiced his thoughts.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband."Rias said

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's—" With a big smile Riser rosed up from his seat before being interrupted by the red haired devil.

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose."

" . Calm down, with her not complying with the marriage contract. It seems we will have to create a more alternative approach to reach a certain decision."Realizing that the two devils would not come to any impasse, Tiberius intervened to their arguements

Both devils sat down to listen to whatever Tiberius had to say. With a nod directed towards Ravel who understood as the eyes of her brother and Rias landed on her.

"Both of our parents knew how would this turn out. In truth this is meant to be a last meeting between my brother and you, Lady Rias. So they turned to Lord Tiberius who suggested a solution to the problem"

"Solution ? What is this, Lord Caesar?" Rias asked to the man she didn't like the most after Riser.

"We would have the both of you settle your differences in a Rating Game" Tiberius replied as he tapped onto the contract with his fingers "Since only mature aged Devils can participate in official Rating Game]. But since Rias is not of age to participate in an official match, I have made an exception to this match since this is a Pillar House problem"

"So you have decided to have a Rating game if I decline as a last resort. You can't just interfere with this kind of issues revolving the Pillar Houses." Rias stated as she stared in anger towards Tiberius who was unfazed by this.

"I can and I will for as High Judge it is my duty to oversee that this kind of issues never eludes me. To ensure any contracts of the Pillar Clans to be reviewed fulfilled and follows the amendments." With a simple tone Tiberius explained despite of the angry tone that Rias was using on him. "If the Old Maous is in power they would have not given you any chance at all. I am giving the two of you an option to settle this difference of yours, make sure to understand that when I won the Civil war"

There was anger in Rias eyes as she heard those reasons. Still believing in the history that the Purists revised of which potrayed Tiberius both as an opportunist and a backstabber while the Four Satans were revered especially Sirzechs as the ones who defeated the Old Maous.

"MY BROTHER WON THE CIVIL WAR! HE DEFEATED THE OLD MAOUS! HE BECAME THE LUCIFER! WHILE YOU ALONG WITH THE SEEKERS HID AND DID NOTHING DURING THE WAR!"

…

No one spoke.

Her outburst made everyone speechless. No one could deny that they were shocked by it.

But there were emotions swimming in everyone's head.

Akeno, Koneko and Kibawas lost on what to do. In truth they were frightened of what reaction Tiberius will do considering he controlled a large wolf that defeated them effortlessly.

Asia and Issei were confused for they didn't know the Devil history.

Venelana was horrified and worried. She knew that the Lucifaad Academy slightly revised the events that had transpired but how could she taint the name of her son. For her it was better that Rias never learned that the current Four Satans were the very people who convinced the Pillar Houses to leave the Seekers. She was just glad that her daughter didn't have the Elitist mindset that most Pure-blooded devils has.

Riser and Ravel were angry, they heard the heroics and sacrifices that Tiberius did during both the Great War and the Civil from their parents who had been saved by the very man before them.

Modred had to stop herself from taking out his Clarent and murdering the Red-haired devil. Barely restraining since her King would throw a wrench at Tiberius' plans.

Tiberius stared directly at Rias' blue eyes with his dead-fish ones. Rias saw no emotion in them despite of her outburst but the gaze of Tiberius unnerved her so much that she needed to recompose that still proved futile as his eyes still created the knotted feeling in her if anyone could see his hands, they were gripping it with much force.

"What do you say, Riser? Is this arrangement acceptable to you?" Tiberius asked the Phenex third son as if ignoring the insult that Rias had thrown at him.

"Uh, yes. This is acceptable for me and I'm sure Rias is considering her defiance. Since you still are a Rookie I'll give you 10 days to prepare" Riser composed himself

"…Are you giving me a handicap?"

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? [Rating Game] isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. I am giving you time at least to prepare your servants in this match."

Rias didn't complain as she realized that she could at least prepare to break off the marriage contract.

 **A few minutes later**

Everyone had left the room as soon both Rias and Riser had agreed upon the match. The first ones were the Gremory group who hurriedly got out and just before they could leave Venelana apologized for her daughter's. Second were the Phenex siblings whom he chatted for a bit before they teleported out of the room.

Leaving only Modred and Tiberius alone in the room whom still was in the same position they were in as no words were spoken as they both stare directly at the door.

"You know she is outside the door, right?" Modred asked in slight worry. "She didn't leave when the Gremorys left, as if she wants to talk to you"

There was a few seconds has passed as Tiberius' eyes still focused on the door.

"…Leave us Modred…."

"But, Master?..." Modred refused vehemently as she defied Tiberius' direct order. She didn't want him to have those feelings that had destroyed him resurfaced again.

"Please…" There was no emotion in them as he spoke. He didn't plead only commanded.

"Okay…" Modred complied as she disappeared via a Magical Circle.

"…"

Tiberius stood up and walked beside the table with his eyes still glued onto the door.

CREAK!

Entering the room is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids.

Grayfia Lucifuge, former lover of Tiberius Caesar. The very woman whom the Fifth Hero dreamed to marry and have a family with.

Two former lovers stood as they stared at each other. It was the first time in 200 years since they were alone in the same room.

"Grayfia…" It was a name that Tiberius uttered as if it was a foreign language he had no knowledge of.

She didn't reply or even speak as her eyes were focused on Tiberius. Taking a step and another step, she began walking towards him.

As Grayfia neared Tiberius her pace began to go hastened before standing before him in arms reach.

Just as he was about to open his mouth and asked why she is here. A pair of slender hands suddenly shot up as Tiberius felt certain warmth, touch and feel that he hadn't felt in almost two centuries.

He thought he could forget how it felt after those years but it seems that he is wrong.

"Tiberius…" Grayfia spoke his name in longing. Her silver eyes began to water as she moves closer and closer.

Tiberius stood there unblinking and unmoving as his mind still in processing on what is happening as he heard his name being spoken by the woman he had come to love and dreamed to have a family with. He didn't even felt that Grayfia was pulling his face down to her own.

He was too late to realize that both their lips were about to connect.

'What is happening?...' Those were his last thoughts before…

Grayfia Lucifuge shocked Tiberius Caesar as she pulled him into a deep kiss.

 _ **END**_

 **PLEASE REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Anger, Plannings and an Arrest**

 **SO SORRY I WAS LATE FOR 2 DAYS. I WON'T BE UPDATING THIS COMING DECEMBER BUT I WILL ON THE FIRST HALF OF JANUARY.**

 **I might post an OMAKE chapter during December**

 **CHECK OUT TIBERIUS CAESAR'S CHARACTER PAGE IN THE DxD Fanon Wiki IF YOU WANT DETAILED INFORMATION OF HIS PERSONAL HISTORY.**

* * *

 **NOTES**

 **(1).** Inspired by the Valley of the End in Naruto. Named after Tiberius and Sirzechs

 **(2).** Pontiff Sulyvahn's armour

 **(3).** One of Pontiff Sulyvahn's abilities in Dark Souls 3

 **(4).** Puella Magi Madoka Magica

 **(5)**. Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

 **(6).** Manus, Father of the Abyss a boss in Dark Souls DLC Artorias of the Abyss

* * *

 **Trivia:**

-Tiberius true form is the Nameless Void.

-His swords only became sentient during his Self-Exile to the Waste

-He studied the notes and research of Maria Belial.

-Tiberius was forced to fight his master during the Devil Civil War

-The largest Headquarters of the Inquisition just outside of the Waste is located at the Boreal Valley which serves as the seat of the High Judge and the new maximum prison of the Devil Underworld.

-During the Great War, Tiberius' army captured thousands of prisoners and was known for treating them well. The Seekers fought in 91 actions and won 22 pitched battles through Seeker's superior Close-Combat specialty and Tiberius' tactics.

* * *

 **Doing this OP and ED themes just for the Enjoyment**

 **Opening**

 **From: Naruto Shippuden Opening 6**

 **Sign - FLOW**

 **(I realise the screaming pain Hearing loud in my brain)**

A young Tiberius being held up by both of his parents in the Slums of Lucifaad

 **(But I'm going straight ahead with the scar)**

Tiberius correcting the stance of Maria Belial

 **(4 Second Drums)**

Eyes of Sirzechs, Issei, Ddraig, Rias and lastly Tiberius

 **(Can You Hear Me Can you hear me)**

The screen shows in order: Tiberius and his peerage, The Spirits of Tiberius Swords and The Four Chevaliers

 **(Can You Hear Me ,So am I)**

Next is shown: Rias and her Peerage, The Four Satans and lastly Grayfia Lucifuge

 **(** **Wasurete shimaeba ii yo kanji nakunacchaeba ii Surimuita kokoro ni futa o shitanda)**

Issei and Riser fighting in the Wedding Grounds of the Phenex Clan

 **(** **Kizutsuitatte heikidayo** **)**

Tiberius along with the rest of his peerage watches the Duel

 **(mou itami wa nai kara ne)**

We see memories of a young Tiberius receiving the lost of his parents and another memory of him standing among the dead of the Battle of the Thorns. A sudden shot of a heart being pulled out.

 **(** **Sono ashi o hikizuri nagara mo** **)**

Tiberius mourning the death of his pupil before it changed to a Black Sun. A face close up of the Soul of Cinder is seen

 **(** **Miushinatta jibun jishin ga** **  
** **Oto o tatete kuzureteitta** **  
** **Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ka** **)**

Issei transforming into his Juggernaut drive as the Black Miasma surrounds him

 **(** **Tsutaeni kitayo kizuato tadotte** **)**

Sirzechs leads the Pillar Forces against the Inquisition. As rain pours down on them

 **(** **Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni** **)**

Tiberius jumps down from Kalameet with his swords in hand. Engaging Sirzechs in a fierce hand to hand combat. On the back ground Pilar Forces fights the Inquisition Soldiers

 **(** **Oboeterukana namida no sora o** **)**

A shot of Tiberius along with Sirzechs, Grayfia, Ajuka, Falbium and Serafall during the Great War and Civil War. Serafall watches the battle along with the Ajuka and Falbium as she begans to tear up

 **(** **Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamottekureta** **)**

Issei becoming more sane as the effect of the Juggernaut Drive began to dissapear. There are tears in his eyes as he saw Tiberius' memories

 **(** **Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda** **)**

A shot of Grayfia standing alone staring onto the purple filled sky while holding something on her chest

 **(** **Can You Hear Me? So am I** **)**

Tiberius stared at a monument dedicated to his fallen men before the screen whites out

 **Ending**

 **From: Inou-Battle wa Nichijou-kei no Naka de Ending**

 **You Gotta Love Me! -Kato** **＊** **Fuku**

 **(Instrumental Intro)**

The Maiden in Black, Fire Keeper and Plain Doll sitting around a table with tea and other pastries laid out. As a shot of Tiberius along with Bronn walking down the halls of Scipio Castle

 **(** **hitomi ni utsuru mono nara are ya kore** **unmeiron e kojitsukechau** **)**

A chibi Esdeath walking down a spinning board. Before a shot of Esdeath stabbing something off-screen with a happy look on her face

 **(** **rikutsu to hanpirei na firosofii kizukeba mata nichijou** **)**

Next a chibi Alucard walking behind Esdeath on the same spinning board

 **(** **oitekebori de bad my boy** **)**

Modred with an annoyed look stared at Kuroka's breast as the former Nekomata began teasing her. Then a shot of Kuroka began to fondle Modred. Then a shot of Sif with the High Abyss in her mouth running across the screen

 **(** **rojikku goshippu gochamaze** **let it go merry go doko made?** **nee chotto mou chotto setsumei shite yo!?** **)**

A fleeing and laughing chibi Kuroka running away from an angry Modred holding Clarent high in the air. With Sif following them

 **(** **kirameku tokimeki rikuesuto** **)**

A shot of Tiberius' entire peerage meeting. Then a shot per frame of The Maiden in Black, The Firekeeper and Plain doll is shown

 **(** **sekai no shukumei o seotta kao de** **esoragoto ga kokoro kara sukuriin auto shite** **)**

All of the girls of Tiberius' peerage in chibi form walking down the spinning board. Then a shot of Alucard cackling as she began shooting something in the air while Tiberius watched on

 **(** **demo demo dokoka hikareatchau no wa** **Why?)**

All the spirits of Tiberius' swords in also chibi form walking down the spinning board. A shot of Sif wagging her tail being pat by Tiberius

 **(** **N to S no majikku?** **soo yuu koto ni shitageru** **)**

Every member of Tiberius' peerage taking various positions in his office

 **(** **kansha shite yo ne? da-da-da-darling!** **)**

Esdeath, Alucard, Modred, Kuroka and Sif doing the same actions of the Heroines in the Original Ending

 **(** **toriaezu aki mo sezu** **)**

A chibi Tiberius is thrown as he bounced before standing up

 **(** **cheche chase cheche chain** **you gotta love me!)**

As the various chibis of Tiberius' peerage appears


	7. Anger, Plannings and An Arrest

_"Update/ Where is the Update?"_

 _-80% of the Reviews in Chapter 6_

 _"You pushed the maelstorm"_

 _1st lyric Triplician Propaganda song glorifying Tiberius_

* * *

 **Anger, Plannings and An Arrest**

 _ **Thorns Mountain Range, Devil Underworld**_

 _There was only silence._

 _Nothing_

 _No one spoke. Not even a whimper at all. As less than a thousand men and women stood not moving only staring forward. These soldiers had lifeless eyes; the wounds are covered by their bloody bandages as if they had been defeated by another army._

 _Yet, that was not the case for they had won that battle but the cost they had to pay was the burning bodies before them as they stared at the numerous funeral pyres laid out for their fallen comrades. They watched as the flames consumed them as memories of years of camaraderie began to catch up to them._

 _Their eyes only went to one single funeral pyre that still wasn't lit up. Lying on the unlit pyre is Maria Belial, a banished member of Belial Clan. Standing beside her corpse is Tiberius Caesar who like almost of his troops is also covered in bandages as he just stared at the face of his first and last student._

 _He stared at her face just hoping that she was only in a deep sleep and will eventually wake up. No matter how much time he will wait for her to wake, she would not. With a torch in his hand, he hesitantly lit up the pyre. As the flames began to consume the pile of wood, Tiberius walked down the makeshift steps as he was helped down by both Esdeath and Bronn. Both of them neither spoke a word as they led him back to his men still watched the thousand pyres scattered around the Thorns._

 _Suddenly, Tiberius fell onto his knees after a few steps. Every surviving soldiers shot up in worry to help their beloved commander up to his feet. But no one was fast enough to catch him as his face kissed the ground._

" _Tiberius-sama/Tiberius"_

 _Esdeath immediately went onto her knees to help Tiberius up to his feet, she still knew that the wounds he had received and the exhaustion he felt still greatly weakens him. Slowly lifting himself from the ground, Tiberius' hands gripped onto the mud as the look on his face was completely hidden from everyone._

" _Are you still hurt? I can call a healer for your wounds?" Esdeath asked in complete worry, as if all the ruthlessness she was famed for has completely disappeared._

 _Tiberius didn't made any response except he rummaged inside of his shirt only to take out what seems to be a vial filled with blood. He held onto it as if it was the only important object in his life. But what had surprised everyone was that Tiberius began to cry as tears fell down to the ground._

" _I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Those were the words that he repeated again and again as he cried. As if he began to understand the victory they had just achieved. Yes, they had won the Civil War but at what cost?_

 _All of the sudden, Tiberius grabbed Esdeath's shoulder as he looked at her with tears in his eyes. She could not describe what she saw in them, it was utter despair and helplessness. He sought an answer he knew he could not find._

" _I…save…more…" With a quiet whisper he stated, Esdeath and Bronn slowly leaned in to hear what he was about to say._

" _I could have saved them all" Tiberius once again repeated as his words. Esdeath could only show him a sad smile knowing that the man before her was blaming himself "I-I-I don't know…If I just planned better-"_

" _A thousand of us are alive because of you. Look at them" Esdeath reassured him as she stared at his eyes. In response he looked around and saw the determined faces of his men_

 _Wiping the tear from his face, Tiberius slowly stood up and held the vial in his palm. Staring at it lovingly before letting out a very hollow chuckle,_

" _If only I was a little stronger. Hehe… You have no idea…If I just-"_

" _There will be generations because of your leadership. They are here because of you"_

" _It still was not enough…"_

" _You have done your best and so much"_

 _Still lost in his despair, Tiberius slowly turned and slowly walked at the pyre of his deceased pupil._

" _Maria…If I had planned better, I could have saved her. Ten people…ten more people"_

 _Nobody spoke as they watched the heart wrenching state of their leader knowing full well that it was not his fault still blames himself for not saving more._

" _At least one more…" Then all of the sudden Tiberius grabbed Esdeath embracing her as he began to cry uncontrollably. "I could have *sob* saved one more person and I didn't!"_

 _As she caught him, Esdeath can only give him the comfort he needs as she only hugged and patted his back._

" _I-I'm so s-s-sorry…"_

 _Throughout the night only the sound of the flames and Tiberius cries echoed into the night._

 **Present Time**

 **Nobu Hotel, Kuoh**

Guilt and Regret

Those were the feelings that Grayfia felt as she kissed Tiberius, who was still shocked to do anything. She still continued as her tongue snaked its ways into his mouth savoring it, not wanting to end at all. The silver haired devil grabbed the sides of his head firmly fearing that he would pull back but he didn't. Tiberius didn't react; he was just there unmoving and unflinching.

'If this is just a dream, please don't let it end…' Grayfia thought out as she continued kissing Tiberius. Hoping that this moment will not end at all

Tears began spilling out of her silver eyes as the feelings of regret began making way into her heart.

She could remember it, when he was hospitalized after his Duel with Sirzechs while she told him that it was with his best friend whom she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with. His once shining eyes replaced with only darkness and despair in them, he was already broken when he had lost his soldiers. It was her who had completely brought down the hammer that completely finishes the job. Robbed of his dreams, he left as he exiled himself to the far-flung desolate Waste.

For 200 years she deceived herself, thinking it was Sirzechs all this time but it was Tiberius all along. During her wedding, the day that was supposed to be the happiest day for any woman, she hadn't known why it felt so hollow…and so empty…

When Tiberius finally came back, he was a completely different person as he usurped them completely taking command of the whole Devil Underworld all in but name. Yet, Grayfia continued to deceive herself

Needless to say, her marriage with Sirzechs was unhappy and a complete failure. What she and Sirzechs thought would be the happiest moment of their lives became the most unsatisfying relationship. The 'Love' they had was nothing more than a fabrication and a lie they had created to cover up both the shame and guilt. Both of them eventually believed the lie they had unconsciously created.

But all lies always unravel one way or another.

In the first century of their marriage, in the eyes of the public both of them was the power couple of the Devil Underworld. Plays and writings were published that greatly exaggerated their love story, for the Purists it was the greatest propaganda tool to exploit and spread. And it worked, stage performance were played everywhere as the view upon the Pure-Blood devils became more favorable.

Indifferent and Cold, that was what the relationship away from the public eye. Ajuka, Falbium and Serafall began to notice it. Just like they all had destroyed their relationship with Tiberius it also followed with theirs respectively. Ajuka became a recluse who stopped doing any useful research aside from his Evil Pieces, Falbium, the once mighty Earth Magic caster became so lazy that the Ars Goetia Government has no standing army except for the levies of the Pillar Houses and there was Serafall, she was the one who change the most from a fanatical Purists to the childish magical Girl we all know.

Despite both the kisses and even the sex with Sirzechs, that 'Love' they fabricated began to unravel. So in the 190th year of their marriage Grayfia filed for a divorce in which Sirzechs accepted without regret. As if he also realized their deceit to Tiberius their separation was kept a secret within the Gremory Clan and the Council of Elders who foresaw that if news of the divorce was made public, support from the Pillar Families will wane. A year after their separation, Sirzechs secretly married a woman from the branch clan of the Gremorys' and they too eventually had a son Milicas.

Just like that Grayfia left the Gremory territory and traveled to a certain land formerly owned by House Lucifer, it was the former house of Tiberius. As soon as she entered it, she screamed in agony because of the realization that had hit her. It was Tiberius all along; he was the one who she wanted to marry. For 190 years she failed to see it and she had paid the price for it. The man she loves undoubtedly hates her the most of all not only she betrayed his trust but also the decade of love he had given her unconditionally.

So she made a vow to herself that no matter what the cost, Grayfia will try to earn his forgiveness and always love him.

'Tiberius' Grayfia thought out his name as she continued to kiss him. 'His lips are still the same, so warm and comforting. I don't want this to end'

Ten minutes had already past none of them had stopped in their kiss. As she pulled back, Grayfia stared onto his eyes and saw him staring at her in longing. As if he had waited for that single moment all along. With a sad smile, Grayfia reached out tracing the side of his face with her delicate fingers.

Tiberius began to take deep breaths as his former lover's hand cupped his cheeks. He could never forget the touch of her fingers. With reluctancy, Tiberius slowly raised his hand tracing the side of Grayfia's unblemished face until it reached her collarbone.

"Grayfia…" He spoke in such a longing voice that it made the silver-haired devil's heart to flutter.

"I'm sorry" She spoke in sorrow and guilt that was clearly heard from the sound of her voice "I want to be with you again and we will be together once again because I was too late to realize it was you. You all along and I made a mistake."

Like a dam, the emotions of guilt began to spill out as tears flowed out of her eyes. She didn't know even how to put it, like her heart was constricted by sharp wires. It pains her to see the emotional damage she did to Tiberius. Opening her mouth she wanted to speak three certain words.

"I love you"

…

Then all of the sudden and without warning Tiberius hand shot up and his fingers wrapped itself around Grayfia's neck, who didn't notice the action until she felt herself lifted up as her feet were levitated above the ground. She felt the grip around her neck began to tighten Grayfia saw his once black eyes were now glowing crimson glaring at her in anger and black miasma began to dance around him.

His eyes full of hate that it made her cry even more despite of the painful chokehold.

'It hurts' Grayfia thought out not because she was being choked but rather of the anger directed at her. The emotional pain that she was now feeling was a greater agony than she felt in all her life. Her vision began to blacken as her consciousness began to fade due to the lack of air. Just before Tiberius could tighten his grip even more something metallic dropped to the floor. His now crimson eyes turned towards the source of the sound.

It was a small wedding band made from poor quality silver, Tiberius eyes widened as soon he saw it because it was his mother's. The only momento left by his parents when they had died during the Great War as both of their bodies were never recovered except for that ring; he was only five years old that time. He could not remember both the faces of his parents but he was sure that they loved him.

Letting go of Grayfia's throat Tiberius' glowing crimson eyes returned backs to its abyss like color along with the black miasma that surrounded him which had now receded. Picking up the wedding band, Tiberius slowly stared at it with a longing look before the sounds of coughing echoed throughout the room.

'He hates me…' These words kept repeating itself again and again in her mind. She saw it, the hate he never showed in the past. Not even words could comprehend what she was feeling right now. Grayfia knew that this will be his reaction all along but in the back of her mind, she hoped at least Tiberius would take her back. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw him picking up his mother's ring and Grayfia saw it, the same look whenever he had yearned for something.

"I hate you. You don't know how much. I hate you much more than Falbium, Ajuka, Serafall and even Sirzechs. What you all had done to me is unforgivable, but you the woman I gave my heart to you for 10 years yet you still betrayed me." Tiberius opened his mouth still staring at the wedding band as Grayfia looked up guilt at him listening to his words "I am not going to question why you did it. Because you have already made you're choice 200 years ago and you know why I don't question you. It is because…"

'No! No! No! Please don't say it!' Grayfia pleaded in her mind as she braced for the words that she dreaded to come out of his mouth

"I do not love you anymore" Tiberius stated without any emotion as he knelt down staring at Grayfia's horrified look.

As soon as Grayfia had kissed him, Tiberius felt nothing at all there was no emotion that came to mind. When she had told him that she still loves him it had opened both his eyes and heart to the realization. The love he thought he had for all these was just nothing more than a fragment of a distant memory of his previous dreams. A fleeting love he felt for her or a fading one like a fire that became weaker as time passes. Maybe that was the reason why he let Grayfia kissed him to confirm it all along.

Suddenly half of Tiberius' face began to change as the left side of his head is shown to be heavily scarred; it was the wounds he had received during the Battle of the Thorns and the one that did not heal forcing him to hide it under some illusion magic despite of his struggle in casting any basic spells.

Tiberius suddenly takes a hold of her hand as he placed the wedding band on the palm of her hands. There was no malice or hate in his actions as if he was saying his farewells to his feelings for her.

"If you had come back for me a little earlier, I would have still taken you back without hesitation and loved you once again but you were too late. The Tiberius you knew is no more he is dead along with the dreams he once had" Tiberius slowly closed the palm of her hands before leaning forward grabbing the back of her head and kissed her forehead.

"If it was any consolation, Grayfia" When he said her name once again, she perked up and stared saw the once shining eyes of his "I had loved you and you will always be my first love"

Without any words to say, Tiberius stood up and turned and just before he could exit the door Grayfia suddenly shot up and latched herself onto him.

"Please! I'm sorry! I'll do anything just don't leave me all alone!" Grayfia pleaded as her vulnerability showed. She doesn't want to lose the man she loves anymore. "We'll be together once again! I want to marry you! I made a mistake and I'm willing to change for you! Please tell me of-"

"GRAYFIA!" He suddenly shout out stopping the silver haired devil in her words. "Please, let go of me"

Instead of complying with his command, Grayfia instead hugged him tighter and tighter with no intention of removing herself. Realizing that she would not still let go he sighed

'I don't want to do this…' Tiberius tried his best to keep calm and composed which he managed to do with his facial expression but he couldn't stop his hands from trembling. Flaring his power before a mass of black miasma suddenly threw Grayfia off him.

She was launched several feet away landing on her back. Lifting herself up, Grayfia last saw Tiberius' back as he turned staring at her

'Goodbye, Grayfia' Tiberius mouthed out before exiting the door but if you take one close look there was a single trail of tear falling down his scarred face.

…

Grayfia remained silent and still, her eyes waters as slow deep breaths exhaled. She wanted to scream. Her mind was racing with so many thoughts as she slowly had a realization as her body shook and wailed a cry as she clutched the wedding band that was supposed to be her engagement ring. Hot streams of tears flowed from each side of her tightly shut eyes and dripped onto her maid outfit.

"Tiberius…I'm sorry…" Grayfia repeatedly whimpered to herself. It was all she could say, all she could think about a man she had lost.

 **Scipio Castle in Miranaeus, The Waste**

The courtyard of the Headquarters of the Inquisition was crowded with a squad of new recruits that were trained none other than by Bronn who was shouting commands to the fresh soldiers.

"Thrust!" The Knight shouted that was followed with the recruits thrusting their spears forward.

As the only former sellsword continued to shout out commands to the newest addition of the Inquisition just several meters away were the Queen, Bishop and Pawn of Tiberius Caesar's peerage watching the training as they sat around a table. Esdeath sat on a chair as she sipped her tea at the same time went over the reports of the ongoing military mobilization of the Inquisition that was one of the orders left by Tiberius. Alucard was cleaning two of her prized pistols, the Jackal humming in enjoyment. Kuroka laid her head on the table clearly bored

"I can't take this anymore nyaa!" Kuroka suddenly stood up surprising both Alucard and Esdeath. "Just where is he?"

Putting down the cup of tea on the table Esdeath turned at the former nekoshou. "He's in the human world right now, Kuroka. Tiberius-sama took Modred with him to check up the situation in Kuoh"

"We'll he could at least said goodbye nyaa" Kuroka pouted as she was peeved since Tiberius left without informing her at all. "Or even taken me with him I wanted to see Shirone nyaa."

As the Black Cat continued to sulk in her own world, Esdeath turned her head to Alucard who was still humming as she continued cleaning the two large pistols.

"Can you tell me the reason why you had ordered 20,000 soldiers to mobilize despite of us not at war with anyone?" Alucard suddenly spoke out as she felt the gaze of her fellow peerage member "So what are you and Master planning?"

"So you have noticed it too" Esdeath was not surprised by this considering that the marching soldiers have been spotted makings its way towards the Triplician-Goetian border. She was sure that the Pillar families will be notified and alarmed of this development as they could see it as a force poised to invade "It was Tiberius-sama's idea, not mine. I only followed the orders that were left to me."

"It seems that Tiberius-sama is preparing for war nyaa" Kuroka joined in as she overheard the conversation but can't be curious of her King's intention.

"Maybe he is or not but Master will not go to war without reason at all" Alucard stated as she laid the Jackal on the table "We all know that he dislikes pointless wars"

"He's planning something big that will surely change the Underworld in these coming days. I'm sure all of the pieces in his board are all set" Esdeath spoke in seriousness before she paused for a second looking at the eyes of the two women with her "and it is up to us in order to help him move his pieces in place"

Alucard and Kuroka nodded in agreement for they had all made a vow to follow their King to wherever and whenever he is. They will not abandon him like his so-called friends during the Devil Civil War.

Esdeath smiled at their dedication as she took a bottle of wine that was on top of the table pouring it into three glasses. Standing up with a glass of wine in her hands the two women followed suit with their own glasses in hand. Raising it in the air as they knew what was to come.

"For the man we love" Esdeath declared as she drank her wine

"For the man we love/for the man we love nyaa" Both Alucard and Kuroka followed suit in the declaration.

Despite of the rivalry between the four the women within Tiberius peerage, they all knew that each of them had their own reasons for their attraction to the Fifth Hero and they respected it. They don't want for Tiberius to choose between the four of them knowing that would put him in a difficult decision. That is the last thing they want, he had already suffered so much in his life and deserves the happiness he now has. With Tiberius set to marry both the Heiress of the Sitri Clan and the Princess of the Arlathan the title of First Wife is already off the books leaving only who is supposed to be the Alpha. Needless to say almost every month the four women would always have these 'friendly' competitions around Miranaeus much to Tiberius' headache and Bronn's amusement.

"LORD CAESAR IS BACK" A Gate Guard announced. All of the sudden various soldiers of men and women alike wearing their distinct black armour came out and lined themselves along the gate. However just before they could fully form around the pathway, the gates flew open. Tiberius entered with Modred in tow who was only staring at his back worriedly. Eyes of servants and soldiers alike bore into Tiberius as they saw the scarred face of his as if he was deep in thought that he forgot to cast his illusion magic once again.

Knowing that something had happened Esdeath, Alucard, Kuroka and Bronn followed suit. After a flight of stairs, the four of them reached the top floor. Just as they were about to turn to the corner, the last thing they saw Tiberius entering his room before locking it leaving Modred clenching her teeth in anger.

Making themselves known, Esdeath was the first to show as all of the sudden she pushed Modred against the wall. The Ice General glowered over the blonde knight

"What the f*ck are you doing?! You crazy bitch!" Modred shout out as she tried to remove Esdeath away.

"What happened?!" Esdeath questioned as she was not asking but rather demanding.

"The b*tch talked to him" The Knight of treachery said as she relaxed staring the ground in sadness.

"Who was it?"

They had a feeling who the person she was referring to and need to make sure. Tiberius is already emotionally broken; it had taken him almost two centuries to move on. Even if he put it all behind there was still the trauma that occasionally haunts him up to this day

"It was Grayfia" As soon as Modred said that name Esdeath lets go of her. "I tried to stop him but he wanted to talk to her alone. I don't know what happened but he flared his power and I was sure that the whole of Kuoh felt it"

None of them knew what to do. But in the back of their minds they knew they had to something.

"So what should we do?" Alucard asked

"It is for the best if we do nothing" Eyes then turned to Bronn.

"What do you mean by that nyaa? Tiberius-sama needs us nyaa" Kuroka argued eliciting nods from the other women.

"This is Tiberius were talking about. I have known him longer than the three of you and he needs to sort out his thoughts" Bronn stated "It is up to him. He's a strong man so you don't need to worry"

Turning his back away from the door the former sellsword began to make his way back to the courtyard. Leaving the four girls infront of Tiberius' room contemplating on what he had just said

"Bronn's right, Tiberius can overcome this and I'm sure that he will talk to those swords of his" Alucard stated.

"You're right and as much I loathe to admit it only _those_ three of them can calm him down" Modred pointed out

"Come on let's go"

As soon Esdeath ordered with both Alucard and Modred following at her heels. Kuroka stayed behind as she stood in front of the door in worry.

"Tiberius nyaa..."

 **Tiberius' Room**

As soon as he had entered his room the first thing he did was slumping down behind the door activating the security seals around the room.

His eyes wandered to a single mirror standing inside the room that showed his reflection. The scar on the side of his face serves not only the constant reminder of the dreams he once had but also his failure. Even if he had already forsaken those dreams there was still a part of him that still yearns for it.

'Stop it, that Tiberius Caesar is no more along with his dreams!'

'He is still there. A part of him still lives in you'

Voices began to fill his head as they whisper to him. Two contradicting personalities clashed, they grew louder and louder. Unable to stop it, Tiberius flailed around holding his head as the Black Miasma danced around the room. Various furnitures began thrown around

"Stop it!" He shouted to nobody. Everything stopped in its tracks as furnitures, the miasma and even gravity ceased in motion.

There was a few seconds of silence until Tiberius felt a presence behind him before turning around. His eyes widened upon seeing a figure he had considered his father. The Original Lucifer

"You are the son that I had never had, Tiberius." Lucifer last's words to Tiberius before he disappeared replaced by an elderly man sitting on a wheelchair

"Gehrman…" Tiberius spoke out his master's name

"My allegiance to the Old Maou's forced me to fight you, Tiberius" With a sad smile Gehrman slowly stood up from his wheelchair before taking out his Burial Blade.

'These are just visions, nothing else' Tiberius thought out as his master began to disappear before he was taken back to his room.

Only finding himself staring directly towards the mirror as if nothing had happened inside the room. Tiberius slowly blinked before casting the illusion magic showing his once smooth face. Walking down to his bed, his eyes passed by on a picture taken during the time he was given the title of 'Sword of the Underworld' showing him, Maria, Gehrman, and his father in all but blood, Lord Lucifer the same person who bestowed him the title.

Laying himself on his bed, Tiberius slowly closed his eyes as he rested his head on one of his pillows. Darkness then filled his vision.

 **The Abyss**

His eyes began to flutter open as Tiberius felt his head was resting on someone's lap and two distinct doll-like hands touching the side of his face. As he slowly looked up Tiberius was met with a visage of a beautiful woman with doll-like features staring down at him lovingly with her pale but captivating eyes.

'Maria…'Tiberius mused as he slowly raising a hand caressing the side of her face. 'It is her but at the same time she is not'

The doll-like woman let out a motherly smile as she slowly bent down giving Tiberius a peck on the lips. In which our hero happily returned back, although there was no warmth in them Tiberius only felt his heart flutter as the realization he had earlier became clearer.

"Welcome home, Master" the Doll greeted tilting her head to the side. "Something has been troubling you"

"I just had this realization today" Tiberius stated as he slowly stood up and began to stretch his arms. As he opened his eyes, he was met with a visage of a flower field filled with White Carnations. Just along the flower field is a small building atop a small hill but there is one thing that stood out in this place and large Black sun hovering above them.

"Why is there a dragon's footprint here?" Tiberius narrowed his eyes as he saw a large part of the field that was flattened by a large dragon footprint. He knew that the High Abyss was in the secluded section of the Familiar Forest and numerous times some creatures tried to claim ownership of his sword. "Did a dragon tried to take the sword?"

The Plain Doll didn't answer but instead she dusted herself off the ground before intertwining her doll-like hands around Tiberius' arm.

"A dragon did not. It was a devil trying to find a familiar for himself accompanied by his master" The Doll replied as they began walking towards the small house.

"But that does not explain the large footprint on the ground?"

"That is because the Devil is a reincarnated one and a sacred gear holder in fact" Tiberius began to put the pieces all together as he knew that there were only two dragons that size that became the souls of two Longinus. "…the Host of Ddraig"

This stopped Tiberius froze in his tracks as he began to put the pieces together when Sona told him during his visit that Rias and her peerage went to the Familiar Forest.

"So he tried to steal it" Although his voice is calm, Tiberius was seething. The Doll could feel his Wrath which is understandable since it was her who resides within the sword.

"What happened after that?"

"He fought with your soul" The Plain Doll explains before retracting her statement. "We'll it was his sacred gear actually that fought you. The dragon and 'you' fought that I had to call the other two to contain the damage"

Once someone tries to take the High Abyss their souls would be transferred within the world of the Abyss trapped forever unless someone tried to defeat the 'Soul' or the entity that embodies the endless void. Many unfortunate souls have failed victims to this security measure that protected Tiberius' prized sword as their souls are forever trapped within the void.

"No wonder the boy felt familiar" Tiberius exclaimed unsurprised as he felt a very small fragment of his power attached to the boy. A few moments of silence passed with the Plain Doll watching her master until…

He smiled

A rare moment he showed to the public to the exemption of his peerage and swords.

'It's seems that boy will be the most important piece in his board' Tiberius planned as his curiosity towards the Sekiryuutei increased.

"Tiberius-sama, Are you okay?" The Plain Doll asked continuing to take a hold of his arm.

Instead of answering Tiberius held her closer with one of his arms holding onto her waist.

"It's nothing" He reassured her but she was unconvinced by this noticing her discomfort Tiberius spoke again "I just want to say something"

"I love you"

The Plain Doll only smiled softly as if contented with his sudden confession. She just laid her head on his shoulder as the both of them continued walking.

"I love you too"

Without any words, both wielder and sword began to make way towards the small house as two women waited for them.

 **5 days later**

Varric Tethras **(1)** loved Miranaeus unlike the other cities outside of the Waste. It had this unique identity that differentiates itself from the Underworld. No matter what race you are as long you follow the Triplician laws you are safe. Although there are some separatist that oppose the new changes brought by Tiberius more particularly the Dwarven people which he is proclaimed as the 'Grand Paragon' a title bestowed unto him after reclaiming the capital city, Orzammar. This led for him to become the 'King of the Rock' but with his duties as First Consul and High Judge the administration of the Dwarven lands fell to the Nobles Caste however two days after his coronation he decreed a proclamation that abolished the Caste system. Leading to a short rebellion by the Dwarven Nobles, that Tiberius personally crushed. It had created a new equal system of governance and opportunities for other races that led to the creation of the Dwarven Merchants Guild, one of the most influential groups within the Waste.

With the Noble Caste abolished, the governance of the Dwarven people was decided by the Triplici Magistrate, the legislative body of the Waste. Tiberius was an ambitious man believing that expanding the Triplician influence in the Underworld can benefit the whole of the Waste, so he created to establish the city of Kirkwall by the coast of the River Styx. With the new city's economic and military location it quickly became one of the main cities in the Waste. Of course, Tiberius needed someone he trust to rule the newest city in his stead and what better candidate than a former noble house that heeded the abolishment of the Caste System, House Tethras.

Sitting inside the carriage is the current ruler of Kirkwall. The first one was Varric's father while the second was his brother who died leading to him becoming the next administrator of the strategically important city.

As the carriage stop signaling the end of the long trip. The mayor of Kirkwall moved to open the door until a servant opened it for him.

"You're late dwarf…" A woman wearing the old armor of the Seekers spoke out as soon he hopped out the carriage.

"Come on, Seeker. It's not like I'm the last one right?"

"No only Lady Tuka is left as she will be representing her father." The woman answered before turning around with Varrice catching up to her

This woman is Cassandra Penthagast, one of the few remaining Seekers. The Marshal **(2)** of the Waste and the Castellan of Scipio Castle.

"So may I ask why did Lord Inquisitor suddenly call out for a war council? Despite of us not at war with anyone" Varrice asked the veteran swordswoman.

"You will just have to wait for the war council to end in order for you to find out" Cassandra replied.

"We'll you can't say I tried" With a small shrug of his shoulders. Both dwarf and devil continued walking until they reached large two sets of doors guarded by a pair of Inquisition soldiers.

"Are they still there?"

"Yes, Lady Cassandra"

With a small bow, greeted the two newcomers until two footsteps that appeared to be running. All heads then turned towards the source of the sound and they saw two blonde elven women. The first one having short hair as if she had just trimmed it with a knife and a tomboyish face having, this is Sera **(3)** personal guard of the Elven Princess and a secret member of a group known as 'Friends' of Red Jenny. Just slightly behind her is a beautiful elven woman with bright blue eyes and long blonde hair, this is Tuka Luna Marceau **(4)** the daughter of Hodor Marceau, one of the Deputy Consuls of the Triplician Consulate and First Keeper of the Elven people. But she is also known as Tiberius' wife-to-be.

"Lady Tuka!" Almost immediately Cassandra and the two Inquisition soldiers bowed their heads in respect.

"Princess! Buttercup! We were just about to start without you" Varric greeted both blonde elves.

"We'll Sera decided to do something" Tuka trailed as she gave her bodyguard a small glare.

Knowing Sera's impulsive nature it didn't take long for Cassandra to realize that whatever the elven archer did it was not good.

"Hey don't look at me like that. I didn't do nothing~" Sera whistled

"Sera, What did you do?" Cassandra asked as she glowered over her.

"Might as well tell the truth, Buttercup" Varric intervened

"Alright, I planted a 'bomb' inside the kitchen" Sera sighed in defeat knowing that the Seeker won't stop pestering her about it "You can still defuse it by ten minutes"

Cassandra can only groan in annoyance, being the Castellan is not the easiest job considering she is responsible on the finances and security.

"You two come with me" Cassandra ordered the two guards to follow her. Complying with her command the both devils went their way to the kitchen.

"Why don't we wait in the gardens then" Varric invited the two blonde elves

 **War Room**

In the center of the room laid a table that has a carving of the Underworld. Showing all cities, settlements and fortresses within the Devil Underworld as various pieces symbolizing Inquisition armies scattered around. Tiberius eyed each of the pieces on the table along with Cullen Rutherford **(5)** , the Grand Marshal of the Inquisition along with them was some officers listening in the discussion.

"Lord Inquisitor, We have just received message that General Esdeath and General Bronn have arrived in the House Amon's territory but it seems that Lord Amon tried to stop the army and demanding that we pull back our forces" Cullen reported as he handed Tiberius the message.

"Ignore the messages, Lord Amon always bark but he doesn't bite" Tiberius ordered as he turned his head towards Cullen "Have our forces along the border be doubled in around…"

Tiberius paused as he begins to calculate the time. While the officers looked on taking notes of the orders

"Seven days and inform Smough along with Ornstein to linked up with Esdeath to Siege the City of Kos"

Murmurs filled the room as various offices began to worry. They were right to be worried since Kos is a Devil City occupied by the rebel forces of the Old Maou Faction. Several attempts have been made by the Ars Goetia Government to retake the historic city but all was for naught.

"But won't the Pillar Families be alarmed by this development, Lord Tiberius?" Cullen asked as he can't help but raise his concern of this development.

Instead Tiberius removed himself from the carved table and stood straighter. Looking at the eyes of his officers filled with uncertainty.

"War is upon us, All of us knows this" Tiberius stated before pausing a bit as he stared again at his officers. The same men and women who bled with him during the Civil War and Great War "If we want to prevent such atrocities to occur again. We need to be the ones who have the first step"

Nobody in the room protested, the man before them has always led them to Victory no matter what. Tiberius who saw the newfound determination in their eyes can only thank the loyalty of his men.

"Thank you all of you…" Tiberius worded out.

As they continued their meeting that would decide the fate of the Devil Underworld

 **Three hours later**

Sitting down the water gardens Tiberius can't help but admire the beauty. Despite of his distaste for extreme extravagance and even luxuries, this is only the part of the castle that he always pours his earnings. Finding solace in such serene environment that is probably the most relaxing place he ever visited after Arlathan, the current capital of the Elven Kingdom.

"-with what the Dwarven Merchant's Guild have gathered it seems that there is one particular Devil Youth that has been procuring black market products" Varric explained as he sat down on the grass along with a tankard of ale in his hand. Sitting at the opposite of him is Tiberius whose arms are wrapped around a sleeping Tuka.

"Diodara Astawhore" Sera stated as she intentionally mispronounced his name "The creep's entire peerage consists of former nuns. Ewww, Disgusting"

"Quite the idea of calling a war council" Varric spoke as he took another sip of his tankard

"It is" Tiberius moved slightly to let the slumbering elf in his arms lean to his body. "It's inevitable of what is to come. So I have been carefully gathering as much political, financial and military power as I can. It is finally time to act before they do"

"Mmmm…mmmm" Tuka grumbled as she leaned her head in Tiberius' neck. Tiberius eyes softened as he felt her stir in her sleep.

Their engagement is a known situation all around the Underworld, it was a political union instigated by Tuka's father to show the unity of the Waste. It was already 150 years since they had been engaged as per the contract set by Tiberius only he has the say when they can get married. Sure they already shared a bed numerous times but what makes her unique is her down to earth personality that had titled her 'Princess' by the other races.

'After this, I promise we'll get married for sure' He thought before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Still, what you are doing is a gamble and a risk" Varric warned him. "Everything you have built may crumble down in an instant"

"I need to have the Underworld under my command. It's necessary for every devil. And I will not sit by and wait for the 'Khaos' to come and destroy my people" He stared up at Sera who was now munching an apple "Any word or news in the Parliament"

"Not much different" Sera sighed as she took another bite "Their heads still stuck in their danglebags"

"Just what is it you are trying to accomplish?" Varrice asked.

Tiberius looked at him straight in the eye and spoke only one word

"Unification"

 **Day of the Gremory-Phenex Wedding**

 **Wedding Grounds**

Tiberius always hated social events more particularly Weddings, it had always reminded him of that dream of his. Yet here he was wearing nothing but his usual leather coat and boots but what catches the eyes is the two-tailed black cat at hanging from his neck.

"Why do I get to wear this again?!" Modred complained as she found herself wearing the black suit that the Knight of Treachery loathed "It's not fair that the damned cat is using that form"

Kuroka who was in her neko form only opened one eye at gave Modred a mocking stare as if marking her territory

She could only grow in frustration as she felt jealous of Kuroka. Tiberius on the other hand began to fixed the sleeves of his coat before turning towards his Knight.

"Let's go. Time to arrest the Gremory Heiress"

As soon the three of them had entered for the attention of the event to be directed towards the door. Tiberius felt all eyes suddenly avert towards him as he walked through the massive Ballroom.

None were too surprised than the Pure-Blooded Devils who didn't expect his arrival as he usually decline this kind of events added to the fact the strained relationship between them and the Common Devils.

"Bronn would be having a field day if he was here." Modred stated as she stared in awe around the enormous room that had expensive decoratives and the finest food money could buy.

"I'm sure he will be" Tiberius chuckled as he saw none other than his former ward, Sairaorg Bael approaching him.

Like many of the Devils in the room. Sairaorg was surprised but also elated upon seeing his former Protector enter the room. The next heir of the Bael House knew of Tiberius dislike of such events with the exception of three important Holidays in the Devil Underworld those were Lucifer's Nameday, Foundation Day and the Day of the Defiance. Living in the Waste for almost six years with Tiberius and his peerage can do that

"A surprise to see you here, Lord Tiberius"

"Wassup kid" Modred greeted as Kuroka only gave Sairaorg a small meow.

"I only attended since I have a matter to attend to here concerning your cousin" Tiberius responded as he shook his hand.

"About Rias? You're not here for the wedding?"

"There is this issue concerning that needs to be brought up to her"

While Sairaorg and Tiberius continued chatting. Several of the Pillar Devils began whispering amongst themselves as they were becoming unsettled by the presence of the Fifth Hero.

'What is the Taskmaster doing here?'

'Have he always been that closed to that Bael Brat?'

Amongst the spectators eyeing was the Marshal of the Sitri, Phenex and Gremory territories, Alonne **(6)** the oldest member of the Inquisition. He had served under Tiberius when the Seekers were first formed during the Great War and even participate in the Devil Civil War. After the Defiance, the rank of Marshal was created within the ranks of the Inquisition when Tiberius took power, their job is to oversee territories of Pillar Houses to ensure that every Pure-Blooded Devils to follow and apply the Common Amendments. Throughout the years he had been considered as a family friend by three Pillar Families that he supervises but despite of his close relation with them his loyalty will always lie to Tiberius.

"Did you expect him to arrive, Alonne" Zeoticus Gremory asked as he can't feel worried.

"No, Lord Gremory." Alonne lied as he knew of the upcoming arrival of his commander and what he is about to do. He turned his head to one of his guards and nodded. The guard who saw this silently exited the ballroom.

Just several feet from the Gremory table stood Rias' peerage with the exception of Issei holding drinks as they too stared at the man who commanded a beast that effortlessly defeated them.

"Is that the man who owned that sword?" Asia inquired as she can't help but at his dead-fish eyes. Finding unsettling how can anybody had a dead look but felt a sense of kindness in them.

"Nee-san…" Koneko eyed her sister who was in her Neko form still wrapped around Tiberius neck. Kuroka who felt someone was staring at her opened one of her eyes and saw her little sister before giving her a wink.

Kiba could only admire the man he aspired to be. A famed swordsman and the destroyer of the Original Excalibur. He was so shocked that no words came out of his mouth.

'Rias…' The Queen, Akeno can't help but be worried. The sudden visit of Tiberius in Kuoh had her worried for her King and now she knew something big is about to happened.

Back to Tiberius and Sairaorg, the two of them were joined by none other than Sona who had come to represent her parents as they were attending a dispute in their territories.

"By your leave, Lord Tiberius. I need to check up on some of my peerage members and see how they are doing" With a small bow he then left leaving both the two devils.

Sona didn't say anything as she tightened her hug. The words that Tiberius imparted her during his visit in Kuoh. Needless to say, Sona was no longer reserved about showing her feelings in public towards Tiberius. Her action elicited envious stares from both Modred and Kuroka, finding it with irritation that the position of first wife had been taken by both Sona and Tuka.

Despite of her assertiveness, Sona can't help but blush in embarrassment still finding it hard to do such things. Sensing her uneasiness, Tiberius only laid his hand on top of hers.

"it's okay… You don't have to force yourself." He assured "We still have plenty of time to adjust"

"H-hai" She meekly nodded relaxing her self

"Whatever happens tonight…" Tiberius trailed as Sona stared at him confusingly "Promise me you will not turn your back against me"

She knew that he was here for Rias and that was already obvious enough. Even though they were best friends, she would still choose Tiberius over her.

"I promise"

As soon as she finished the doors of the ballroom swung open revealing a brown haired youth wearing the Kuoh uniform, Hyoudou Issei

"BUCHOOOOOU!"

All of the attention gathered towards the reincarnated Devil. Tiberius can't help but smile in his mind

'Now the pawn have moved'

 **Aftermath of Riser vs Issei**

Rias can't help but feel overjoyed. She was free at last from the shackles of Riser and now had the freedom choose her own path.

Her blue-green eyes began to water as Issei made his way towards her. He stopped before her turning his head to the man standing beside his King, Lord Gremory before bowing his head

"I will take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama. I'm very sorry for my actions. But I will be taking Buchou with me."

Instead he closed his eyes and took a step to his side letting Issei take her daughter. Without any form of hesitation, the Pawn took a grab of his King's hand before taking out a magic circle. Then all of the sudden it began to glow.

Appearing from the glow was a four-legged creature with wings having a head of an eagle and a body of a lion.

"Griffon…" Rias spoke out as she stare in awe at the mythical beast before them.

Just a few feet away from them, Tiberius suddenly stood up followed by Modred who now discarded her black suit as a white armor with red design materializes along with her famed sword, Clarent while Kuroka was now wide awake.

"It's time" He said to no one but to himself. Assuring himself of that this moment was the step that will lead to a crisis within the Underworld. Instead of Devil wings, Tiberius wings were root-like exuding the famed miasma of his.

Without warning several Magic-circles of the Inquisition scattered around the room as numerous Inquisition Soldiers appeared with their weapons at the ready.

Appearing infront of the Sekiryuutei and the Gremory Heiress, the two devils weren't able to act as they were thrown of the Griffon who flew away in fear as soon it saw Tiberius.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Zeoticus shouted in surprise as he and his wife made a move towards their daughter. But they were stopped by a large blade in front of them.

"Sorry, Zeoticus but you're daughter has gone far enough this time" Alonne warned as he raised his long katana

All around them the wedding guests were all in panic as the Inquisition Soldiers pointed their swords and spears in warning. Akeno, Asia, Koneko and Kiba were all surrounded as they watched in horror in what was happening. Sona could only stare in disbelief in what was happening around her, as she didn't expect that this was what Tiberius meant earlier. Some devils were subdued particularly Diodara Astaroth as he was being roughly apprehended by several soldiers while he shouted in anger stating that they unhand him.

"Buchou!" Issei ran up to Rias who was on her knees as he helped her up. As soon as they both stood up they saw Tiberius with two of his swords in each hand.

"Under the violation of the Ars Goetian Laws and the Common Ammendments, Rias Gremory" Tiberius announced for everyone to hear "By breaking the Reincarnation law twice, bringing illegal Holy Items in the Underworld and risking the safety of all Devil Kind…"

Rias, Issei and every guest in the room can listen in horror at the words he was about to say.

"You are under arrest"

The last thing that Rias saw was Kuroka now in her human form surrounded by a violet mist staring at them with a delighted look.

 **Amon Territory**

Maximus have been toiling this land for around a century, his father and his father before him did just that. They were farmers loyal to the Amon Pillar House. Contrary of the common belief that all Common Devils are loyal to Tiberius there are but a few that are still have loyalty towards the their respective Houses and he was one of them.

"Grano, where are you?" The farmer called out to his son whom he had ordered just earlier to fetch some water. "Grano!"

He looked around to see that his soon still has not responded. Seeing his wife churning some milk in the distance

"Clara, Have you seen Grano?" He shouted at his wife.

"No! Maybe he's at the front playing again"

"That kid..." Maximus growled dropping his pitchfork as he stomped his way around the house and saw his son but he just stood there as if staring at something.

"Grano! I've been calling you for ages. Where is the water?" Maximus asked his son who still had the empty bucket in his hands. "What are you even looking at?"

The sounds of drums and footsteps marching interrupted Maximus. He looked to see what his son had been looking at and but can't help but be also watch in wide eye silence.

In the distance numerous black banners flew in the air as soldiers in black armor with the all-seeing eye design. The marching soldiers grew closer that was led by a wolfish looking man and a blue-haired woman both riding their respective dracolisk before the two stopped before father and son

"Excuse me, Can you point us to the City of Kos?" the blue haired woman asked.

Maximus moved his son behind him as he pointed shakingly at the west. He was so filled with fear that it seems that the woman before him relished it.

"Thank you then" With a single nod the blue-haired woman turned towards the wolfish looking man

"Alright! Move out!"

The line of soldiers hearing the man began to march once again. They were so many soldiers that it looked endless.

"Maximus! Grano!" His wife suddenly appeared as she took a hold of her son. Staring in fear at the soldiers marching right beside their home "Maximus, what is happening?"

There was only one thing that Maximus concluded upon seeing such a large contingent of soldiers. He stared at his wife and son but can't help worry of what is to come. As he had already served in the Great war he knew the hardships of such conflicts.

"Daddy" His son looked up at him in worry "What is happening?"

Only one word could only come to his mind as flashbacks began to fill his mind

"War, my son"

* * *

 ** _END_**

 **PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

 **New POLL on my Profile : Do you think Tiberius should forgive Grayfia, Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall and Falbium?**

 **REMINDER: POLLS THAT I POST WILL DOES NOT MEAN I WILL CHANGE THE STORY. MERELY JUST GETTING YOUR OPINIONS**

 **(A big shout out to soberan 123 for figuring out the truth)**

 **Next Chapter: Trial, Revelations and New Alliances**

 **Next time it will slightly focus on the view of the Pillar Devils more particularly on Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium. The Four Chevaliers will be make their cameos and the Jaegers**

 **So Sorry to Everyone for the repeated delays. Good news I'm back to my monthly schedule updates**

 **CHECK OUT TIBERIUS CAESAR'S CHARACTER PAGE IN THE DxD Fanon Wiki IF YOU WANT DETAILED INFORMATION OF HIS PERSONAL HISTORY and the Inquisition.**

 **In terms of Evil Pieces left, Tiberius has**

 **(I have already decided who will be his next Bishop)**

 **4x Pawns**

 **1x Rook**

 **If you have any suggestions, please speak your mind. If it's possible I want someone who is DxD lore friendly and not one of those characters that have no connection to such.**

* * *

 **In this Fanfic I took the most incorporated some Historical events notably the German during the 13** **th** **to 19 Century Period to the Devil Society (P.S. I'm not saying that Germans are Devils since I am half German)**

Roman Empire= Old Maous

Holy Roman Empire= Current Ars Goetia Government

Prussia= Triplici Consulate

Teutonic Order= Seekers or the Inquisition

 **Notes**

1\. Varric Tethras from Dragon Age

2\. Cassandra Penthagast from Dragon Age

3\. Sera from Dragon Age

4\. Tuka Luna Marceau from G.A.T.E

5\. Cullen Rutherford from Dragon Age

6\. Sir Alonne from Dark Souls 2

 **Future Battles (Confirmed)**

Tiberius vs Issei(Juggernaut Drive) and Sirzechs Lucifer

Tiberius vs Four Maous

Tiberius vs Ludwig

* * *

 **Opening and Ending Themes**

 **Different Every Chapters**

 **JUST FOR FUN! :D**

 _ **Opening**_

 ** _From: Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Re:0096 Opening 1_**

 ** _Into the Sky-SawanoHiroyuki_**

 **(10 second Intro)**

Inquisition forces flying holding the All-Seeing Eye Banner

 **(Do you feel alone?** **  
Can you hear me now?)**

Tiberius in his current armor is shown riding Kalameet before the screen froze  
 **(Your mind is so far away still on earth** **  
Many times you are hurting yourself** **  
You can't be just a life on the shelf** **  
It's only you that can fly this new unicorn** **  
Into the sky)**

Images of Esdeath, Bronn, Kuroka, Modred, Alucard, Sif, The Four Chevaliers, Cassandra, Cullen, Varric, Tuka, Sera, Solas, Zatooji, The Outriders, The Fire Keeper, The Maiden in Black and lastly the Plain Doll as an image of Maria Belial appeared

 **(And it's every time, you hurt yourself with knives**

 **And I'm calling, calling out your name again)  
** Inquisition Forces and Pillar Forces charging with the sequence of various soldiers fighting each other in close-combat or in Magic-based duels. As a All-seeing eye banner of the Inquisition clashed with the inverted pentagram of the Ars Goetia.

 **(If you're holding, holding onto fear I knew)** **  
(The blind can open, let light shine through)**

A shot of Tiberius in his King of the Abyss form holding the High Abyss in his hands. Blocking an attack from Issei in his Juggernaut Drive and Sirzechs Lucifer

 **(And I say Why we can't stop all this sacrifice?**

 **I know that all the lies became the stone in your heart**

 **I wonder how long you gonna survive**

 **We didn't see all it's meaning)**

Tiberius dodging spells ranging from the Power of Destruction of Sirzechs and a pursuing Issei still in his Juggernaut Drive. Then a shot of Tiberius in his partial transformation to his Nameless Void as Serafall, Falbium and Ajuka joined the battle against Tiberius. Lastly a shot of the sky with the Black Sun forming

* * *

 _ **Ending**_

 _ **From: Guilty Crown Ending 2**_

 _ **Kokuhaku-Supercell**_

 **(Sonna sekai ni nokosareta boku wa** **  
Hitori nani wo omoeba ii)**

A white petal is seen falling to the ground as Tiberius cried to catch it only for it to fall into the water

 **(Toki wo kasane omoi wo kasane  
Sou yatte zutto chikaku ni ite  
Atarimae datta kimi ga inaku natte  
Sono omosa wo shitta'n da)**

The cityscape of Miranaeus is shown followed by Lucifer's Castle then the The Thorns Graveyard lastly Tiberius small house.  
 **  
(Ano hi sono te wo hanasazu)**

Tiberius is shown in the ground surrounded by Sirzechs, Grayfia, Falbium, Ajuka and Serafall as the background shows several happy memories of the Great Five shown during both the Great War and Civil War

 **(Tsuyoku tsukamaeteta nara)**

Falbium first disappears as a memory of him and Tiberius laughing at a joke **  
(Boku wa kekkyoku hitori de)**

Ajuka is next to disappear as a memory shows Tiberius helping him at an experiment before an explosion rocked the lab

 **(Jiko manzoku shite ita dake)**

Serafall is next to disappear showing her wounded and carried by Tiberius **  
("Marude kore ja usotsuki da,)**

Sirzechs is next to disappear as a memory of him and Tiberius fighting side by side.

 **(Kimi no tame toka icchatte")**

Lastly Grayfia disappeared as memories of them holding hands and kissing  
 **(Sou tsubuyaita kotoba de sae todokanakute)  
** Tiberius slowly began to stand up by himself as the background shows the memories of betrayal and the death of his pupil along with his soldiers  
 **(Hashire kimi no moto he)**

A shot of Tiberius running as he is followed by both Bronn and Sif

 **(Boku wa nando date)**

Followed by Esdeath and Alucard as they ran with them

 **(Koronde yaru mayotte yaru matte ite ima sugu ni iku kara)**

Both Modred and Kuroka join them  
 **  
(Donna konnan ga soko ni atte mo)**

Then a shot of the Fire Keeper, Maiden in Black then the Plain Doll as a smiling Tiberius is lastly shown. As an image of a blooming white carnation shows


	8. Trials, Revelations and New Alliances

" _Link the flame, Keeper of Fire"_

 _-Tiberius using the Imperator_

* * *

 **Trial, Revelations and New Alliances**

 **Lilith, Capital of the Devil Underworld**

The whole of the Underworld was abuzz, the news of the arrest of Rias Gremory along with Diodara Astaroth sent surprises around the Supernatural world even to the other Pantheons.

"Gremory and Astaroth Heirs arrested. Will there be war or peace?" A newspaperboy shouted along the sidewalk as several listened while he held out today's frontpage news featuring the subsequent events that took place around the Devil Underworld after the arrests.

"10,000 Inquisition soldiers crossed the Amon Territory." Announced again this time some of the passer-bys stopped to listen to the boy. Seeing that many potential buyers were now converging around him, the boy opened his mouth again to announce the contents of the Headline.

"Treason and even violating the Reincarnation Act" A Devil woman whispered to her husband as they both read the paper they had just bought. "No wonder Rias Gremory was arrested"

"Not only that but it seems the Astaroth Heir, Diodara was also arrested but the Reincarnation Association didn't specify why" the Woman's husband added.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" A voice shouted from behind the crowd of people. Eyes then turned towards the source revealing a soldier wearing elaborative armour that was coloured red indicating their allegiance to the Ars Goetia Parliamentary Guards along with the man are several men who also wore the same clothes.

The crowd parted a way to the Parliamentary Guards whose eyes were locked on to the Newspaper boy who haven't still noticed the newcomers. As soon the boy turned around, he was suddenly pushed off the wooden box he was standing on as several papers scattered around the street.

"Hey! What gives?!" The boy looked up to his assailant but he was met with a kick to the stomach.

"UGH" The boy recoiled as the crowd gasp in horror at the sight

"Burn the papers!" The men followed the command as they began to burn the unsold stacks of paper. It didn't take long for the boy to see his merchandise being turned to dust

"Stop that! I need those!" However his cries fell to were for naught as the Parliamentary Guards continued. He grabbed onto the feet of the captain who had punched him, glaring at him with fire in his eyes "I have the right to sell those papers!"

"Don't touch me you filthy commoner" The captain sneered as he began to stomp and kick the boy.

Nobody from the watching crowd could do anything. For these men were trained soldiers that guarded the Parliament building. However another kick from the captain sent the kid coughing up blood; just as he was about deliver another hard kick to the kid

"Stop this!" It was the newspaper reader who stood in front of the captain. Despite of his status as a civilian, he stood his ground while his wife helped the boy up. It didn't take long for the other civilians to surround the men, glaring the now frightened thugs who realized the situation.

"I think you should leave Lord Captain" the man made move to touch the Captain's shoulder but was slapped away.

"Step away and give me the boy…"

"You think you're so mighty just because of your rank. I think you should remember that it is not the parliament that rules the Underworld but Lord Tiberius himself, _Captain_ " The man stepped forward as he gave the captain a slight shove "You do not command us Common Devils. So I suggest you go back to the Parliament building"

Of course the captain didn't take kindly to the shove and the supposed order.

'How dare these low lives order me?' Instead of following the wishes of the man, the response he hid was to punch the Common Devil before him.

Just like that a large-scale brawl broke out, a few hours later several riots rose up throughout the city as the news of the Parliamentary Guards attempt suppression of the news Arrest of the two Pillar Heirs. But it was also the staging point of the upcoming several Crises that will plague the whole of the Devil Underworld

 **Gremory Castle, Devil Underworld**

Sirzechs Lucifer was having a stressful day

But not even living in such a luxurious room, sitting in the real leather sofa by the window, could ease Sirzechs Lucifer's uneasiness in the slightest.

To him, the items of this room are merely 'a wasteful gathering'. It's merely a somber room, some expensive furniture, and some fancy everyday items. To Sirzechs who's been born into one of the most powerful Pillar Clans, he had lived being dressed up in fancy outfits to appear aristocratic. But right now that's exactly what this living room is like. Several pieces of historical background can be found as the numerous paintings of the former members of the Gremory Clan decorated the living room

But the instigator of this lowly feeling has been the today and yesterday's events that left Sirzechs with an unhappy, ugly feeling.

Using a finger to gently tap his head, this has a slight headache due to his annoyance, and sighed tiredly.

In reality, he isn't the type of person to get stressed over small things, but this is something else entirely.

The wide screen TV in front of him was broadcasting urgent news. The newscaster is at the scene, reporting live on an ongoing riots caused by the Parliamentary Guards that were under the Optimates Faction at the capital city of Lilith

According to eyewitnesses who saw the mass brawl, The Inquisition soldiers were on the scene about an hour later. Although there are no arrests yet, it didn't take long for the Common Devils to see this action as an attack directly by the Purists.

"Damn them! Don't they know that these will cause another issue?" slammed his hand on the tabled in front of him

It's not simple being the Overlord of the Internal Affairs of the Devil Underworld either. As he was bestowed the title Lucifer, he taught that his work was easy but he was wrong. It was not simple ruling 34 Pillar Clans but also the Common Devils who hated them with passion.

As much he hated to admit it, he along with Ajuka, Serafall and Falbium were not the best politicians, with poor political maneuverings, decisions and even leadership it didn't take long for the Purists to take advantage of the poor governance by doing whatever they pleased. Leading to the massive implementation of Slavery to the Common Devils, despite of their powers as Maous they were still powerless to do anything as shown that even Zekram Bael has a more influence and political power than them within the Ars Goetia Parliament.

Today the entirety of the Devil Underworld lies solely at the hands of Tiberius Caesar, his former best friend and brother in all but blood.

It was during the Great War that Sirzechs met him, more precisely during the Battle of Lucifaad **(Great War era)** an event wherein the Heaven Forces sneaked undetected a few miles away from the former capital. By that time it was he along with Ajuka, Falbium and Serafall were stationed there commanding an improvised militia and to the surprise of everyone instead of one of the Pure-Bloods, the Original Lucifer appointed Tiberius Caesar, a Common Devil who had risen to the ranks of probably one of the decorated Generals in Devil History.

After the Battle that led to a decisive victory for the Devils, Sirzechs was hailed as one of the heroes but in reality Tiberius was the one who did everything from the plannings even to the roles they played. The reason why they were even hailed as such was because of the other Pillar Devils who still can't accept the fact that a Common Devil had saved them

"You must do something about this, Sirzechs!"

"—What do you want me to do, mother? Walk to the Boreal Tower and demand that Rias be released"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Venelana Gremory can only glare at her son. To Sirzechs Lucifer he must put the Underworld first than the interests of his former clan or that is what he thinks he is doing. His father, Zeoticus only stood just behind the sofa where his wife is sitting with a glass of wine in hand seemingly unfazed by the outburst of his wife.

It was already 8 hours since Rias and Diodara were arrested, it didn't bade well for his parents especially his mother upon witnessing his sister was arrested on the grounds of treason and breaking the Reincarnation Law, also the fact Alonne took part in the surprise arrest caused some sort of paranoia in his mother

"The whole of the Underworld is abuzz; the Optimates will no doubt see this as a slight to the Pure-Bloods, seeing that Rias and Diodara are both Pillar Heirs." Zeoticus pointed out as he calmly sipped his wine, despite of his calmness there were bags under his eyes indicating he hasn't slept much.

"Yes that too, Father. Have you heard what had happened at Lord Amon's territory?" Sirzechs asked as he turned off the TV.

"No, what happened?"

"This morning around 10,000 Inquisition soldiers crossed the Blazing Plains led by Esdeath and Bronn…"

Sirzechs stated simply and frankly. He was completely alarmed by the time the news considering it was an army that came from the Waste. Not only that there were also whispers that the Waste began to double their forces within the borders of the Land of the Dead and the Pillar Territories

But to the eyes of Sirzechs, this definitely was completely confusing as he did not expect Tiberius to take such a bold step. It was a very aggressive move, in which Tiberius is not known for.

"Tiberius has already made his move. ...what do you plan on doing, son?"

"...I don't know father. I will have to talk to the others in order to reach a decision first" Even faced with his father's question with an air of interrogation, Sirzechs still kept his very professional attitude.

There were a few moments of silence between the three family members. Of course it didn't take anyone to see that the attacks on the Common Devils by the Parliamentary Guards are retaliation to the arrests.

"Sirzechs, swear to me that you will stay neutral in this Trial. Whatever the verdict handed down to Rias, I want you to stay out of this" Zeoticus suddenly stated with a straight face

As soon as those unexpected words exited the Gremory Clan Head's mouth both his wife and son stood up in surprise and horror of his proclomation

"Zeoticus! What are you saying?! Are you telling me that you're going to abandon our daughter?!" Venelana shouted at her husband

"Father, if we don't do anything, Rias will be stripped of her peerage and demoted or worse….executed"

Even being shouted by Sirzechs and his wife, Zeoticus did not show the faintest expressions of anger or guilt by his decision, he only kept his head high with a serious face.

"... You think I also want this, Sirzechs?! I knew you were the one behind the appearance of the Red Dragon Emperor! Do you really think that nobody will connect it to you?!" Zeoticus shouted as his eyes glared onto Sirzechs "The lengths you did behind my back just to break a marriage contract that could be dissolved as soon they marry."

"But father, I'm only aiding for her to become a better Clan Head in the future" Sirzechs explained as he slammed his hands on the table "I'm doing it for our family!"

Zeoticus made a disdainful grunting sound, and then continued his words.

"Have you learned nothing from what I had taught you?! You're a Lucifer, Sirzechs and you're supposed to be neutral in Pillar affairs especially of our House. Now I see the reason why Tiberius overthrew us, this attitude of yours was one"

Everything was deathly silent as Sirzechs stared at his father with wide-eyes, as guilt and sorrow came over the current Lucifer

"Zeoticus…" Venelana spoke out as she listened to the exchange between her husband and son. She stood up from her seat making her way beside Zeoticus. The Gremory Pillar Head takes a big gulp of his wine before placing the now empty glass on the table "Sirzechs please leave. We'll talk later"

Sirzechs had no response this time, he only held his silence. With a small not towards both his parents, just before he could teleport out of the room. His father called out to him

"Sirzechs, promise me you won't try anything"

"…" Without a word the current Lucifer disappeared via magic circle leaving both husband and wife behind

…

"Zeoticus, are you really serious about what you said? That you're leaving Rias at the hands of Tiberius"

Looking at the city lights outside the Gremory Castle, Zeoticus could only put an arm around the shoulders of his wife as an answer to his wife's question. Venelana understanding wherein Zeoticus was coming from could only weep at his shoulder.

 **Lucifer Office, Lilith**

To any Devil in the Underworld, the position of Overlord is probably the most coveted one. Being an Overlord signifies your position as one of the strongest Devils in existence.

Unlike during the rule of the Old Maous, wherein during those time that the leadership of the Devil Underworld falls to the heir. After the Devil Civil War the positions of Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeus only became offices tasked in the leadership of the new government and each post was chosen by the Parliament preferably the strongest of the Devils. Because of an oligarch type of leadership, decisions are made through a vote amongst the four.

Today three out of the four Overlords have convened inside the office of Sirzechs Lucifer. A situation that only happened once a month, the reasons of them not meeting as much they want is their respective responsiblities that tied them.

Ajuka Beelzebub can only store anger and disappointed inside of him, the arrest of his brother did not bode well for him. Even if he knew Diodara' tendencies, the boy still his sibling and family.

But, what irked Ajuka the most is the accusation that Diodara has a close affiliation to the Old Maous, despite of him being a part of the Cras(Neutral) Faction within the parliament alongside his friends, his brother instead decided to side with the Optimates. To Ajuka who has led a life of science, who had always doubted everything, whether himself or a rock on the ground, everything around him is a curiosity- even if only a little bit- is definitely needs to be studied.

So today, to Ajuka, right now, the happenings within the Underworld have sent him to his friend's office to discuss the current issue

"...Is everything okay, Ajuka?"

Noticing the green-haired devil's silence, Falbium questioned his fellow Maou as he too was troubled by the fact Tiberius sent a large army to Kos. Sure that Inquisition soldiers have been practically occupying the Underworld but this was different matter since this was the first time since the Defiance that an army of such size was mobilized.

"I'm okay, it's just this issue has caused my former House to be paranoid to the point that even Father wanted to raise his levies to take back Diodara. It's only a miracle that I managed to convince him not to"

"It's that bad?" The only response Falbium got was simple nod from the green-haired Maou"Just like with your former House even mine is raising its security measures despite of the Glasya-Labolas being a part of the Cras Faction. What about your House, Serafall?

Serafall Leviathan, who was staring outside the window with her mind going to a certain raven-haired man who had caused the commotion within the Underworld, she was worried not because of what had happened yesterday but to a report she had just received that both Grayfia and Tiberius apparently met up days ago from one of her contacts in Kuoh

'Do you even still love her? If I told you that I love you. Would you reciprocate them despite of what I did to you?'

She was so caught up to her thoughts that she didn't realize that Falbium was calling out to her

"Serafall!" With a loud voice the bald headed Maou called out shaking her out of stupor.

"—A-ah, Yes What is it, Fal-chan?" Her cheerful demeanor returned realizing that she was being called

Of course to both the eyes of Falbium and Ajuka, they knew that her mind was not on the current matter but something more else and in respect they shouldn't delve to it any further

"I'm asking if your House had taken any action after the arrests." Falbium asked again

"No, they didn't. My parents didn't even raise an eyebrow to what happened." Serafall replied, she knew better that her former house would not take action against the actions of Tiberius. As the Sitri Clan is probably one of the supportive to Tiberius rule along with the Phenex Clan

As if one queue, a red light illuminated the room. At the center of it is the teleportation magic circle of the Gremory Clan, as soon the light died down Sirzechs Lucifer stepped out looking both tired and disheveled

The three Maous sitting on the room can only stare at him in shock, they had never seen him in such a state since Tiberius overthrew them. It didn't take long for anyone to reason why, considering that his sister is practically a hostage of your former best friend added to the fact that it created such stir in the Underworld.

Sirzechs slightly smiled at his friends who still giving him a look he knew well

"Hey what's the matter? Am I that handsome that you can't take your eyes of me." Sirzechs joked as he took a seat from one of the sofa chair

Not expecting such a greeting from the man who called the meeting, they could only chuckle in slight amusement to his antics lighting up the mood a little bit.

"So why have you called this meeting for? It's still not the annual reporting and I'm pretty sure that this involves what transpired yesterday." Ajuka stated, knowing full well why the four of them are all here at Sirzech's office

There was a few seconds of silence; none of them have practical action to take considering that it what happened yesterday completely took them by surprise, not expecting such a bold move from Tiberius as it both attacked the Pillar Clans and even them the Four Maous.

"…Father told me not to intervene to the ruling." Sirzechs angrily exclaimed slamming down his fist on the table. "How could he even say that when his daughter and heir is in danger of being demoted or executed?"

"... Who's to blame to her own arrest?" Serafall coldly stated as all eyes fixed on her. "All of us know that it was you that allowed the Sekiryuutei within the wedding grounds"

"What do you mean, Sera? Don't point this at me. I didn't-" Sirzechs tried to defend his actions but was cut off again by Serafall who was not particularly amused by his friend's blatant favoratism.

"Stop defending yourself, Sirzechs" Serafall angrily continued "Allowing the Issei kid to challenge Riser, indirectly caused this"

Sirzechs, who was now grinding his teeth because he could not believe that even his attempt to save his sister from an unhappy marriage like previous one practically led to the arrest.

"I thought that if I save her from such marriage that she could at least not experience a bad one like I did. She is still young. But breaking the Reincarnation Act, this is the first time I'm hearing about it"

"Yes that too but what really concerns me is that she is accused of treason" Ajuka this time spoke out "But it's going to be sure that Rias will be demoted and stripped of her Evil Pieces. There is a high probability that will be her sentence once the High Court decides"

Sirzechs stared towards the Ajuka as he said this.

"Sentence? What do you mean, Ajuka? That there won't be any trial,"

"...Yes, Sirzechs. From my spies in the High Court, Tiberius will be reading to her the punishment" Ajuka replied before giving his four friends a sad look. "Diodara's peerage sold him out. As much I don't want to believe it, my brother will be executed."

Although he wanted to argue more, Ajuka could not help but feel guilty since he didn't see what had become of his brother, until it was too late.

Towards Ajuka's resignation, Sirzechs became frightened of what may happen to his sister. Standing up, he

"I have to stop this; I can't let Tiberius disgrace my sister in whole of the Underworld"

Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium was not surprised by Sirzechs declaration.

"What will you do? Fight a war over your sister at the expense of the Underworld." Falbium inquired "You don't have a chance, if you do this. Tiberius will crush you"

"I won't lose my sister. I've already lost by brother and best friend because of my actions…I'm sorry but I have to do this"

Ajuka sighed deeply, He felt also the need to rescue his brother, but he will not as he turned a blind eye to his brother's action.

"It is your choice, Sirzechs. I will not join you in this mission of yours as whatever happens, The Beelzebub Office will remain neutral"

If it was any other person, Ajuka would've helped Sirzechs but this was Tiberius. Even if he had to put the title of Beelzebub on the line, he would support his red-haired friend to fight alongside him against anyone.

But there's only one person in this world, only Tiberius Caesar, who is the exception to this.

Not only because of the sins they did to him, but also because he is the epitome of Power in the Underworld; his massive amount of Demonic Energy within him would make Gods think twice in fighting him.

There was also the fact that his power seemed to have changed during his self-imposed exile in the Waste. He was even sure that Tiberius would kill him in a one on one fight

Surprisingly Sirzechs didn't seem to be surprised of his statement, with a small chuckle he turned to both Falbium and Serafall

"Falbium, what about you?"

"That- obviously-" The bald Maou stated with some light-heartedness in his tone"Adding new sins to my old one, you really are a fool if you think that I will join you. My debt with Tiberius is still not paid yet. Asmodeus Office will be Neutral"

Eyes then turned towards Serafall, of the other two. She is probably the one who understood Sirzechs position as both of them hold their younger sibling in high regard.

"—I'm sorry, Sirzechs, although I know of your reason, as an older sibling you are merely doing it for her. Going through all the trouble to save her, will it be worth it?"

"No, I..."

"Don't worry, Zechs-chan. I'm merely asking, I can't risk Sona's happiness. If I join you Sona will be torn between me and Tiberius. I do not want that as her joy is also mine and I cannot bear to raise a weapon to the man I love. Leviathan Office will be neutral"

 **Boreal Tower**

 **1** **st** **Floor, Interrogation Room**

 _Under the night sky of the Underworld at the Slums of Lucifaad, a boy sat alone inside a small shack. The door frame is on the brink of crumbling own as the rotting begins._

 _He continued to wait despite of the hunger as if expecting someone to arrive._

 _A knock then echoed throughout room. The eyes of the child shone in excitement, rushing to the door. With a swift swing, he was greeted of the sight of two figures wearing the armor of the Lucifer Army whom which his parents serves in._

 _As soon as he looked up, the boy stood in surprise only to find it was two men._

" _Are you the son of Gnaeus and Mira" The first man spoke._

 _With a simple nod, the boy named Tiberius answered as he still tried to find where his parents were. But he was interrupted when the second man took out a handkerchief from his pocket. Unraveling it is a small silver ring._

" _I'm sorry, kid" With a pained expression, the first man handed the ring to the boy before leaving._

 _The boy only stared at the single ring in his hands; he knew that today was the day that both his parents should be back._

 _It only a few moments to realize that both of his parents were dead. Leaving him all alone without a family._

Issei's eyes snapped open. He lifted a hand up to his face in confusion

"Who was that kid?" He mumbled to himself, before shaking himself awake only to find himself inside a small from. Sitting on a chair while infront of him is a table and a man wearing black armor engraved with the All-Seeing eye.

"Oh you're awake" The man asked gruffly, it had been several hours since the arrest, although his order's was to interrogate the boy to get some more evidence but he knew that the Gremory Heirres' fate had already been sealed as soon the boy before him used some Holy Items.

"Wait a minute, the wedding…" Issei tried to remember "then a big-breasted catwoman and a man. BUCHOU!"

Issei shot up from his seat as he looked around for his King.

"Aye your King has been arrested for the grounds of Treason" The man informed him "She is awaiting her sentence by the Devil High Court"

"Buchou's innocent" Issei growled hoping for the man to see it. "What treason? She didn't even do anything during the wedding"

"Are you sure, boy? The fact your King broke the Reincarnation Law twice merits that she is guilty" The man said, handing a small folder to Issei who took no time in reading it.

"Rias Gremory, Heiress of House Gremory, found sufficient evidence of her crimes of Treason, The Unlawful possession of Holy Symbols and items and breaking the Reincarnation Law. Under the Common Amendments, the sentencing will be decided by the Honorable High Judge Tiberius Caesar…"Issei trailed, looking at the interrogator questioningly, who just motioned for Issei to ask away "Reincarnation law?"

"A law and an amendment that Lord Caesar passed during the Defiance, ensuring that Reincarnated Devils like you are not abused by their Kings" The man replied

"Buchou was not even cruel or abusive towards us"

"Yes Rias Gremory has been nothing but a good and benevolent King. A trait that her family are known for." The man stated as Issei leaned forward "There is one part of the law that she broke specifically, is that you were Reincarnated Illegally along with that former nun, Asia Argento"

"That's not true! Buchou saved me along with Asia, she was doing it for us"

"What about your death prior to being reincarnated?" The question of the man stopped Issei from opening his mouth "You were not curious to wonder why your King arrived as soon after you were killed by that Fallen Angel?"

"Wait how did you know that?" Issei trembled, he was not comfortable of that memory

"We know everything, boy. Even the breakfast you ate three days ago, but continuing on. Rias Gremory illegally recruited you by letting you die at the hands of that Fallen Angel. Before your date a woman gave you a paper with the Magic circle of the Gremory Clan, right?"

Issei can only nod as he began to piece the information together.

"There you have it, Rias Gremory allowed you to die just to reincarnate you. I can't blame her, when a Longinus user like you appears it's a prize hard to pass up."

"…" By this point Issei's eyes shadowed by his hair. "So Buchou only reincarnated me just because I have a Longinus?"

With a sad smile the man only nodded.

"Yes, she did. But there is also the fact that you brought Holy items in the Underworld. Since you're a part of her peerage, the responsibility falls on her" The interrogator continued "You may have saved her from an unhappy marriage but your actions led to something much worse"

Seeing that the boy before him was in the state of shock by the revelation. The interrogator stood up from his seat giving the boy a pitiful look.

"I'll leave you by a few minutes to sort out your thoughts. Somebody will question you after"

The man stated before exiting himself out leaving Issei contemplating on the revelation that he had just received

'What should I do?'

 **Outside**

As soon the interrogator exited the room, he took a deep breath before turning his eyes towards one of the guards whom lowered his head.

"Have someone question the boy. I already have what I needed. Make sure that he and the Gremory Heiress are both treated properly" The man ordered as the guard went his way to find another Interrogator

The 'Interrogator' now alone took out a small device from his pocket. Pressing a button his features revealing the man is Tiberius

'That went well as expected' Tiberius thought, he praised his acting skills. By planting seeds of doubt at the mind of the boy and the same time sympathizing with him. He wanted to personally assess the boy who managed to escape the Abyss.

'He's weak and his thinking is so easy to read. I need to thank Dagna for creating such a device. It won't be long before he acts once he learns of Rias' sentence'

His thoughts were interrupted when large footsteps began to echo throughout the halls. Turning around, Tiberius was met with a visage of a towering and lanky being that stood upright judging from her physique she was female wearing an armor that closely resembles his.

The Dancer **(2)** a former stray devil that killed her previous master after years of abuse, she was pursued by the Ars Goetia Parliament before the Reincarnation Association was able to prove her actions were just. With no purpose, Tiberius offered her to become an Outrider Knight the Wardens of the Boreal Tower completely composed of former stray devils that were rescued by the Inquisition.

The tall devil bowed in respect as soon she saw her superior which Tiberius gratefully returned.

"I'm leaving you in charge of the Tower. Once I return, have the others be ready for battle" Tiberius ordered as a teleporation circle appeared at his feet. "Raise the security level to maximum"

In reply the Dancer gave a small grunt as Tiberius teleported out of the Tower. With large footsteps she continued her patrol.

 **14** **th** **Floor of the Boreal Tower**

How many hours has she had been kept prisoner?

Rias didn't know, the cold room felt alien and uncomfortable.

Her room was unremarkable, Rias thought the bed was plain and simple and a small TV is the only entertainment. That being said it was better than she thought it would be. Hearing rumours about the Tower scared her however it was a different story once she had entered. It was simple and it was not teeming with corpses like the rumors she heard.

"Hello…" A meek voice startled Rias who jumped in surprise. Turning around she saw a young thin man sitting on her bed looking at her in curiosity, but the most prominent feature is his hat that almost covered his head.

Taking a step back, Rias can't help but be wary of the sudden newcomer

'I didn't even sensed him'

"Don't be scared…" The boy assured her "You feel horrible after letting him died"

"W-what?"

"I'm sure he will understand, you were desperate." The young man spoke out again

"Are you reading my mind?!" Rias asked. "Stop it!"

The young man seemed to recoil from her statement. With an apologetic look towards Rias

"Oh, I'm sorry…" The young man spoke out "I'm Cole **(3)** by the way. What's yours"

"Rias Gremory" She replied and can't help but be intrigue of how her mind was

"I cannot read minds. It's your emotions and feelings" Cole spoke out "I'm supposed not to be here, Priscilla will not be happy"

Rias can't but feel unsettled the mysterious young man sitting on her bed seemed to have knowledge of her.

"What are you?"

"I'm Cole…that is my name"

"Alright, how can you be sure that Issei will forgive me for what I did?" Rias asked, for she knew that once Issei learn the truth of why he was reincarnated in the first place

"If you tell him the truth, I'm sure he will" That was the only answer she received before a sound outside the room interrupted her. Turning her eyes back to her bed, only to find it empty as if the young man named Cole disappeared completely.

 **City of Kos**

 **Second Day of the Siege**

The First day of the siege of the Historic city of Kos was successful one for the Inquisition, under the leadership of Bronn and Esdeath they were able to successfully captured the walls catching the Old Maou Rebels by surprise.

The Plan was simple, the army of 20,000 would split into two and completely surround the city. As soon the walls have been subjugated and civilians evacuated. They would crush the rebels hiding in the city.

Unlike the rebels that consisted of both mercenaries and hired criminals, the Inquisition was an organized army as Tiberius' men easily dealt anyone standing in their way.

"Damn it! We're surrounded!" A soldier wearing the horned helm of the Old Maous stated in anger.

"Captain, what do we do?"

"We stand our ground. They won't risk bringing down these spires" The Captain ordered as looked up at the towering 72 spires at the center of the City. Each of the spire symbolized the Pillar Houses, erected when the first Devils settled in the Underworld.

"Enemy!" A shout came from the frontline. The mercenaries rushed along with their captain

"How many?"

"Only one Captain!" The spotter pointed towards a single figure wearing what seems to be a full armor.

"Blast him to pieces!" The captain ordered as several of his men began to charge up different spells aimed at the armoured figure walking towards them.

"FIRE!" The Captain ordered only to find his men slumping backwards with several sharp feathers sticking out of their chest

"What the?!" He jumped back in surprise before he heard distant shouts coming from one of the ramparts that they had erected.

A girl with short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes. Wearing black sailor uniform and a red belt that has a red side skirt. The girl was cutting down his men with ease moving gracefully

"I got you!" A soldier appeared behind the girl raising a large ax above his head

Despite of the man shouting away his presence, the girl ignored him. With wicked smile he slammed down his ax only to his surprise as one of his dead comrades blocked it.

He was not able to react as seven other corpses rose up and jumped on him.

"Go overwhelm her!" The Captain ordered his men who seemed to have second thoughts of fighting the girl "We outnumber her!"

The men who saw their advantage rushed to the girl before large wall of flamed consumed them. Turning to the source of the massive flames, they saw well-built man with three scars on his chest wearing a mask wielding a large flamethrower. Taking a step back the masked man looked up to the sky

"NOW!"

From the sky a large muscular dog slamming on some of the rebels, following the montrosity a young woman with auburn hair in a ponytail style. With a demented look she stared at the rebels

"Justice!" She shouted out as she began to systematically began her killing spree with the 'Dog' in tow.

"Impossible!" He could not believe that his men were easily killed in such a short time "Just who are these guys?"

As if on cue the armoured figure from earlier landed next to the captain. Looking at him in complete amusement.

"We're the Jaegers **(4)"**

 **Outskirts of Kos**

Inside of the largest tent of the camp, Esdeath stood with her war council over a map of the city and the pieces that represented the soldiers. An officer stood next to her as they all observed the table

"Lord Orsntein has sent word that he had already linked up with Bronn and is now leading an assault towards the spires" The officer spoke as he reported

"Good, send a message to inform the two of them that hold of any assoults until further notice" Esdeath said to soldier who nodded and ran out of the tent

"House Amon still wants us to remove our forces from his land" He then continued "Stating that once we liberated the city that we must immediately hand it to him"

"We obviously ignore him" A new voice entered as eyes turned to the newcomer.

"Lord Caesar!/Tiberius-sama…" As if on cue all of the officers including Esdeath gave him a polite bow.

"At ease" Striding beside his Queen, Tiberius went over the map assessing the current situation "Only the spires are left"

"Yes, apparently the remaining rebels had garrisoned themselves in them. Making it hard for our men to storm it" Esdeath pointed out

"Leave us"

With a simple order the officers complied with Tiberius' words leaving him all alone with Esdeath. Taking a seat from a nearby chair, Esdeath followed as she sat on her King's lap.

"You've been avoiding us since you locked yourself" Esdeath pointed out. "Why?"

"I have some things in my mind ever since Grayfia talked to me"

"That is?"

"I have a realization and it took me almost two centuries just to decipher it" Tiberius took Esdeath hands with his own. "That I love you…"

Esdeath was silent as a blush appeared on her cheeks, she was about to cry in happiness

"It took you long enough" Esdeath lets out a small laugh as she tightened her grip. "You made me wait for all those years just to say those words."

Tiberius was about to say his apologies but was cut off when she silenced him with her lips.

"From now on, I won't let anything harm you and I won't look another man." Esdeath place both of her hands on the side of his face. "And I won't let you feel lonely. I consider you as the only man I will love"

He wanted to cry, the happiness and the feeling of companionship like it has been strengthened.

"Come on, I want to show you something"

Leading her out of the tent, both King and Queen made their way on a large platform overlooking the city and in their view is the 72 spires of the Pillar Clans.

"Signal them to fall back to the walls" Tiberius ordered to a soldier beside him who proceeded to fire a large flare spell into the sky.

"What is it that you're going to show me?" Esdeath asked.

"This…" Tiberius stated as he materialized the Imperator in his hands. Waiting for a few minutes for his men to fall back, he raised up his longsword to his face

"Link the flame, Keeper of Fire" Tiberius chanted as the blade of the Imperator began to be covered into flames. Staring at the sword lovingly, he slowly pointed it towards the spires.

'Yes, Master' A melodious voiced echoed in his mind

A large stream of flame shot out of the blade, so wide that it began to surround into the city before it shot out in the air hovering above the city.

The soldiers watching the spectacle watched in complete awe as they glimpsed of the power of Tiberius Caesar, the strongest Devil in existence. The large ball of flame was so hot that they could be felt miles away.

"Blazing Inferno" Swinging down the Imperator, the ball of Flames shot down to the 72 Spires burning everything to ashes. The screams of the remaining rebels echoed as they were burned alive by the inferno. Turning his head towards Esdeath who which was smiling sadistically at the agonizing screams of their enemies.

"So How was it?" He asked

"It's perfect" was her response as Esdeath kissed Tiberius once again

 **Borel Tower, Next Day**

 **2** **nd** **Floor The Court**

"NO! UNHAND ME! I'M A PILLAR DEVIL! YOU FILTHY SCUMS!" Diodara Astaroth shouted as he was being dragged out of the room. There was desperation in his face "Brother help me! Help me!"

He called out to Ajuka who kept a straight face throughout the sentencing. Diodara's fate was sealed when his peerage members spoke out against him and revealing his relationship with the Old Maous.

So when the revelation of how he acquired his peerage more specifically the former nuns who didn't hesitate to tell everyone the truth. What surprises everyone was when Diodara snapped before the court and the public stating that he is untouchable. Tiberius didn't hesitate to put him in his place when he decided that to have him executed via Flaying.

"Alright, Now that is finished let us go to the next one…" Tiberius announced as he flipped on the documents in front of him "…Rias Gremory"

As if on cue the doors opened, Rias who was now wearing a black and white prison uniform accompanied by two Inquisition soldiers.

Amongst the audience was her peerage, they were relieved that she was unharmed and seemed to have been treated well. Akeno can't help but be relieved that nothing happened but she can't help but worry for what is to come. Since her King was arrested, she was now in command of the ORC.

Also watching with her are her parents along with several prominent members of the government. There was a notable absence of Sirzechs Lucifer which surprised everyone expecting the older brother will come to defend his blood.

Leading Rias to a small podium, she was brought before Tiberius who looked he wanted to get this over with.

"Allright shall we begin?" Tiberius asked to no one particular, raising the document before him " Rias Gremory as a High-class Pillar Devil, you are sworn to the Devil Government and the right treatment of your Peerage. Isn't that correct?"

"Yes…" Rias didn't hesitate to answer her question as her eyes scanned the room to find several cameras pointed at her.

'They're broadcasting this to the public.'

"As an enlisted King at the Reincarnation Association, the Common Amendments demands that your sentencing will be decided by the High Judge. So I will decide what punishment should be done to you" Tiberius continued "Any objections?"

"No…"

"Your cooperation is appreciated. Let us proceed" Flipping to another page "You have been accused of the grounds of Treason and the violation of the Reincarnation Law. So the evidence that will be presented to you will determine your fate by the Reincarnation Association. To begin they will present their evidence"

"Thank you, your honor" A well-dressed man spoke out taking his place before Tiberius "My name is Valentinus Grupp, I am the head of the Reincarnation Association and first, with reports from our Vigilems is that Rias Gremory had let rogue Fallen Angels come and by her territory threatining the fragile ceasefire we have with the Grigori by not reporting it to any authorities"

There were murmurs around the courtroom.

"Quite a crime, you have committed to an action that could led to another Great War. Must I need to remind you that Kuoh is still under the jurisdiction of the Shinto Pantheon, the territory you supervise may anytime be sequestered y them. Straining a relationship that we hardworkingly salvaged due to the events of the Nekomata genocide"

Hearing this, Koneko felt uncomfortable as memories began to resurface. She was calmed down by Akeno who squeezed her hand in comfort

"But I had dealt with them doing my duty as the supervisor of Kuoh"

"So you don't deny this crime that you let Fallen Angels into your supervised territory"

"NO I-"

Tiberius cutted of her once again before presenting everyone a picture of Rias and her peerage outside the Abandoned Church during the rescue of Asia.

"You took the matter in your own hands, killing the Fallen Angels instead of subduing them. We may have returned them to at least prevent any potential conflicts but you did. Added to the fact that you stormed an abandoned church and despite of it being claimed by those stray Fallen Angels it's still owned by the Vatican. This time risking another Great War with the Angels of Heaven"

Rias can't believe what she was hearing, her actions could have decimated the whole of the Devil race. She looked at his father, looking at her in disappointment.

"Now then, Ms. Rias I have a question for you" Tiberius this time puts down the paper in his hands "As a King, you made a pledge that to follow the Reincarnation Law. Have you taken this to heart?"

"Yes I have pledged and still continue to follow it"

"Oh but reports from the Association contradicts that statement" Tiberius was handed a report by Valentinus "Before reincarnating Hyoudou Issei, you had prior contact with him just before he was killed by the Fallen"

"Who is this Hyoudou Issei?" Tiberius asked

"Me, that would be me" Issei stood up from his seat

"All right then, is it true that Rias had contact to you before you were Reincarnated?"

There was a brief pause in Issei's thinking, he could help Rias by lying but the words of the Interrogator from yesterday unnerved him. That his King would still be sentenced, but he wanted to know why he was even reincarnated in the first place.

"Yes I did, a woman or rather Buchou's familiar gave me a paper with the inscription of the Gremory Magic Circle." There was a shocked look on the faces of Rias and the rest of her peerage, not expecting him to tell the truth "But she saved my life and I'm forever grateful for that"

"Issei…" Rias hearted fluttered when he spoke those words.

"Even with your personal feelings, that does not excuse her for letting you die" Tiberius countered "Next is Asia Argento's case, however due to the sufficient evidence that we have I would like to ask her some questions"

Expecting to be called Asia stood up nervously as the eyes inside the court fell down on her. Tiberius personally didn't want her case to be put forward considering that there was few information they had when she was reincarnated but it was only for a show. Since only the case of Issei have sufficient evidence

"When you were reincarnated, did a third party apart from Rias Gremory ask for you to be ressurected?" Tiberius inquired

"A-ah, Yes Issei-san asked Buchou to reincarnate me" Asia stuttered before being motioned to be sat down by Tiberius.

"Since a third party was asked to Reincarnate her, it seems we need to investigate more. However moving on, during the Gremory-Phenex Wedding, Hyoudou Issei" Calling his attention once again "Were you aware that bringing Holy Items is illegal in the Underworld?"

"No, I did not all by myself. Buchou has nothing to do with it! I was the one who brought it"

"There you have it everyone, the fact that her pawn did something without her own knowledge. Shows how much irresponsible she is."

Rias just wanted to cry. All of the accusations were all true; she could not even refute him. Realizing that her blatant pride has blinded her of what is wrong and right.

"Since you have been found guilty of these charges. Do you have any further objections to this" Tiberius asked

"No…"Rias trailed

"Rias Gremory, For the grounds of Treason, Illegal Possession of Holy Items and the violation of the Reincarnation Law. You're hereby sentenced to death" Tiberius Proclaimed

 **Amon Mansion, House Amon Territory**

Two figures sat around the guest room of the Amon Mansion. First is a middle-aged man wearing white noble clothes with a monocle, Lord Ierimond Amon. Second is Lord Lucian Bael current head of the Bael House.

Both men just finished watching the sentencing of Rias Gremory, there was a bit of chaos as soon Tiberius announced it.

CRASH!

A sound of a glass echoed with Ierimond Amon throwing it at the wall in complete anger. Angry not because of the ruling but rather the insult it brings to the Pillar Families for he had always been a believer of the Purist Ideals.

"DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!" He shouted in anger as he began to kick the chair he was sitting on "He's gone far this time! Burning the Spires and now this! I won't sit back this time"

"Are you sure, Ierimond?" Lucian asked as he calmly assessed the situation

"Are you really asking me that?! He burned the 72 Spires that practically represented the Pillar Clans and sentenced two Heirs to death. I'm sure that even some members of the Cras Faction wants war."

"You're right, we have 20 Pillar Clans that wants to overthrow Tiberius" Lucian deducted "With my army which is the largest, we have a decent amount of soldiers in out ranks"

Of course, it was all an act that he's playing. Lucian already pledged his allegiance to Tiberius, throughout the years he began to change his views of the Common Devils. This was strengthened further when his wife woke up from her coma, however with her weakened state Misla was forced to stay at the Waste. From time to time he would visit her when his son was not around.

'With the right buttons, I need to push him for war' Lucian thought as he knew what Tiberius' Grand Plan

"Numbers we have but we need someone that can combat Tiberius in a one on one fight"

As if on cue, a servant entered the room.

"What is it?" Ierimond irritated by the sudden intrusion asked.

"My lord, Lord Sirzechs Lucifer is at the door. He wants to have an audience with you and Lord Bael" The servant nervously informed them

With a wicked smile, Ierimond Amon went to follow the servant to greet their newest ally. Leaving Lucian Bael inside the room, making his way towards chess set he picked up the white King piece moving it forward

"Now, the pieces have all moved, Tiberius"

 **Few Hours later**

 **14** **th** **Floor of the Boreal Tower**

"Mom" Rias spoke as she stared at her visage through a mirror. Her mind still in wrecked after, she was sentenced to death. The decision was met with violent reactions by her mother and peerage, particularly Issei who needed to be held back by Koneko

"Yes Rias?" Venelana replied back as she brushed her daughter's crimson hair, an action that may be the last time she would do. Like her daughter, she was in wreck by the sentence.

"There is something in my mind that has been bugging me. Why does brother and the other Maous seem to let Tiberius Caesar do as he pleases?" she ask and felt the brush in her hair go in a slower pace

Behind her Venelana took a deep breath. She knew Rias would be asking questions like that eventually.

"Something happened before you were born Rias. It's in the past"

"But it looks like he rules the Underworld not the Maous. You saw how he just do decisions that practically affects the Devils. Why is that?"

"Rias" Venelana spoke as she stopped her brushing "You must-"

"No mom. Something happened that led to the current state of the Underworld and I need to know why he hates us as if he has a grudge. I thought it was because he was only jealous of brother. There was also the fact that Zatooji told me about the Battle of the Thorns. At least answer this for me before I die"

Venelana can only look at her daughter with a sad look. She knew her daughter has resigned her fate but she hoped at least that the knowledge of the darkest moment of Devil history would remain hidden forever.

"Very well" She told Rias who quickly sat her back up straight as she readied to listen to what Venelana had to say. "However once I tell you, your opinion on almost everyone may change. Please remember that your family loves you. Your brother love you and what happened was something that even the Four Maous wished never happened"

Venelana sat in front of her daughter and began the history that changed the Underworld.

 _ **END**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Prelude to War**_

 _ **Preview:**_

 _Serafall continued to push Tiberius at the wall as she kissed him. Her mouth firmly in place as she never lets go of him_

' _Tiberius' She thought_

 _Unknown to the doors opened revealing Sona Sitri staring at them in shock and betrayal._

" _Nee-san! Tiberius-sama"_

 **Please Review and tell me what you think**

* * *

 **CHECK OUT TIBERIUS CAESAR'S CHARACTER PAGE IN DxD Fanon Wiki If you want detailed info of him.**

 **I have some complaints regarding importance of Issei in this Fanfic. Don't worry this will be only during the current arc since he is an important piece in Tiberius' plan. Also no Four Chevaliers this time since I opted to show them in the next chapter.**

 **Confirmed Arcs**

Ascension of the Emperor Arc. **(Chapter 1-11)**

Rulers of the Underworld Arc.

Swordsmen of the Great War Arc

May change in the future

 **Notes**

 **Dancer of the Boreal Valley from Dark Souls 3**

 **Cole from Dragon Age Inquisition**

 **Jaegers from Akame Ga Kill!**

 **Future Battles (Confirmed)**

Tiberius vs Issei (Juggernaut Drive) and Sirzechs Lucifer

Tiberius vs Four Maous

Tiberius vs Ludwig

Tiberius vs. Hades

* * *

 **Opening and Ending Themes**

 **Different Every Chapters**

 **Just for Fun :D**

 **Opening**

 **From: Gintama Opening 17**

 **Know Know Know by DOES**

 **(24 second Instrumental Intro)**

An image of a ring then the coiled sword and the flag of the Inquisition are shown. As the raining airview shot of Lucifaad is shown. In order Esdeath, Bronn, Alucard, Modred, Sif, Kuroka, The Firekeeper, The Maiden in Black and the Plain Doll before a ghostly image of Maria Belial appears then disappears.

 **(shizuka na nemuri samatage ga naru taimaa narihibiku din don)  
** The camera is pointed on a busy street showing people going by and a large screen broadcasting Rias' trial is shown

 **(buran nyuu dei no hajimari niwa shukufuku no sakebi o ageyou)**

Tiberius is walking alone the street before a family of three passes him. Stopping a few seconds to look at them before continuing  
 **  
(suki na koto bakari suru no sa zutto kono mama kono basho de)  
** Sona is shown standing alone in the Student Council office watching the rain outside. Changing to Cole who is sitting on top of a building, as a frame by frame shot of the Jaegers, Outriders and Inquisition soldiers is shown **  
(Yes, I know know know know bokura wa eien nante iranai)  
** Kuroka, Modred and Sif fighting the Pillar Forces

 **(saikou no ima ga aru Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
** The execution platform is shown littered with Inquisition soldiers. Next the Imperator, Luris and HighAbyss are shown with the reflections of its spirits  
 **(Yes, I know know know know bokura wa koukai nante osorenai)  
** Esdeath, Bronn, and Alucard effortlessly defeating and killing the Pillar Forces.

 **(saikyou no mirai tsukame Oh Oh Oh Oh! Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
** Tiberius in his King of the Abyss form, before his eyes began to turn red and his armour to turn black **  
(Yes, I know good time is now Yes, I know good time is Yes, I know good time is NOW!)**

Kalameet is flying over Tiberius and his peerage before showing all of them in the screen

 **Ending**

 **From: Gintama Ending 17**

 **Samurai Heart by Spyair**

 **(First 13 Second Intro)**

A droplet is shown in slow motion before the camera is pointed towards the dark sky.

 **(dokka uwa no sora de sappari kiite naindarou? wazatoko bosu SIGN minogasu kimi)**

Tiberius is seen standing along drench in rain before a memorial dedicated to his soldiers

 **(hora itsudatte onaji de wakari atteru? .. tonda kanchi gai da yo koko ni iru boku ni kiduke naindaro)**

Tiberius' peerage looks out from the execution platform watching the rain with the exception of Sif

 **(hitogomi ni magirete hitori munashikutte miageru sora)**

Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium watches the rain from one of the viewing boxes

 **(todokanai kaiwa KYACCHI BOORU)**

Sif drenched in the rain with the High Abyss in her mouth

 **(Kodoku wa mashiteku)**

Tiberius closing his eyes before turning around as he walks away

 **(Hey! Hey! Kotaete dareka ima senka? zutto sagashitemo kotaenaiya)**

The Skyline of Lucifaad is shown wherein it is raining heavily

 **(Hey! Hey! boku dakega boku wo tsukuru kara)**

SIrzechs is shown staring into the distance, with determination in his eyes

 **(naitatte, waratte nikundatte aishite ikiteikou)**

An old picture of the Great Five including Grayfia smiling towards the camera

 **(8 second Chorus)**

Grayfia is shown in front of Tiberius' old house drenched in rain holding her supposed engagement ring

 **(Hey! Hey! Kotaete dareka ima senka? zutto sagashitemo kotaenai kara?)**

Tiberius is walking still in the rain with the Black Miasma dancing around him

 **(Hey! Hey! boku dakega boku wo tsukurunda)**

Sirzechs is also walking in the rain with red Demonic energy dancing around him

 **(naitatte, waratte nikundatte aishite ikiteikou)**

Tiberius and Sirzechs stared at each other for a few seconds. Sirzechs smiling at him while Tiberius looks on with his dead-fish eyes

 **(Hey! Hey! SAMURAI HEART (some like it hot))**

Both former best friends rushes towards each other before the screen whites out showing a photo of the two of them during the Civil War


	9. Prelude to War

" _Goodbye and thank you"_

 _-Tiberius saying his farewells to Lucifer and Lilith_

* * *

 **Prelude to War**

 **Few Hours later after the Trials**

 **Tiberius' Office, Scipio Castle, Miranaeus City**

"I won't accept this" Mephisto Pheles spoke out as he held onto a paper looking at Tiberius as if he was crazy. "What you're trying to do is something that has not happened since the Original Maous ruled?"

"I know that, Lord Pheles. But this is the only way that I can control and unify the Underworld in one banner." Tiberius replied as he stared outside the window of his office.

One of the most staunched supporters of Tiberius was the Extra Demon clans. As they normally were a far more liberal devils unlike during the rule of the Original Maous who used dominance as their political tool. So when Tiberius took control over the Devil Underworld after the Defiance, he took steps in integrating them back to the ArsGoetia Government.

"Yes, I know that Tiberius but what you are doing isalmost the same as the Old Maous would do. I know that you are a good man but I have seen Devils who were good people turned into power drunkards" Mephisto stated as he puts down the paper.

Tiberius didn't say anything as he went towards his seat.

"There is something coming big, Mephisto. It's is something that the Inquisition or I can't even handle. If we don't unify the Underworld by that time, it would spell doom to all of us" Tiberius continued "You know that I wouldn't do such a thing unless I needed to"

Mephisto just laughed not in sarcasm but of joy.

"Ahahahaha! I see now why he changed so much"

"What do you mean?" Tiberius asked in confusion

"Lord Lucifer, he changed drastically because of you." Mephisto replied "Imagine to my and everyone surprise upon the change of his personality after meeting you. He once was a very dominating person, a tyrant during his early years as a Maou."

Wandering his eyes towards a picture showing Tiberius along with Lucifer and his wife, Lilith. Mephisto can't help wonder what would have happened if the man before him was the true son of the 'Morning Star'. He was pretty sure that the Devil Underworld would have prospered a long time ago.

'Tiberius Lucifer. It certainly has a nice ring to it' Mephisto thought

"He would have been very proud of you. If he saw what you had accomplished for the Common Devils and also for us, the Extra Demons. That is why I'll support you in this plan of yours, I'm sure the Extra Demons will also follow you." The old devil stood up as he grabbed the papers on the table "Before I leave, an Extra Demon claimed back their position amongst the Extra Council. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about."

"Lucifuge…" Tiberius whispered

"Yes, she apparently took back her families' position as its current head. I'm sure you know something about this but I will not ask considering your history with her."

"Goodbye, Lord Mephisto" Saying his farewell as he continued to stare outside the window.

"Farewell but by the next time we meet. Your title should have changed by then, Tiberius" Just like that Mephisto disappeared with a flash of light.

Still staring outside of the city lights of Miranaeus City. Tiberius' mind was filled with doubt of what he was about to do. He knew that if the whole plan fails then it would spell doom not only to the Common Devils but to the whole of the Devil Race. Facing his desk, he stared at the picture before him. It had already been almost two centuries did they die but for him it felt like only two years had passed.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Closing Days of the Great War**_

 _ **Lucifer Castle**_

 _A younger Tiberius entered the halls of the Lucifer Castle. Although he has been here numerous times the beauty of its decorations always mesmerized him. As he continued to walk several servants bowed their heads in respect whenever he passed._

 _Although such sign of respect are reserved only to High-Ultimate Class Devils, Tiberius Caesar was an exception to such considering he was the Marshal of the Lucifer Army. One of the reasons why he was a hated figure amongst the Pillar Clans_

 _Standing before a large black door, Tiberius knocked as it was opened by an old silver haired butler, Rebus Lucifuge the first servant of Lucifer as well the Patriarch of the Lucifuge Clan._

" _Ah Tiberius, Lord Lucifer has been expecting you" The elderly man smiled at the young man_

" _Thank you, Lord Rebus. Are you sure that you should be moving much around?" Tiberius inquired in worry due to the poor health of the Devil in front of him._

" _Ohohooho. No need to worry about me, I can still fight like you, young ones. I may not look like it but I can still take on as many Angels and Fallens as you do" Rebus stated as he tapped his back._

" _I'm sure you still can" Tiberius smiled, he always had liked him as he was one of the few Pure-Bloods who accepted him despite of his common heritage._

" _Rebus, Is that him?" A familiar voice shouted_

" _He has arrived, Lord Lucifer"_

 _Motioning for Tiberius to enter, Rebus guided him towards a chair just beside another. Sitting directly in front of Tiberius is a middle-aged man with short silver hair wearing what seems to be a white noble coat._

 _Lucifer, One of the Original Overlords of the Devil Underworld. Lifting his hand, Tiberius took it before kissing one of the rings on his hands._

" _Tiberius…"_

" _Lucifer-sama…"_

 _There seem to be a silent conversation between the two of them as they just stared at each other._

" _Leave us…" The Maou ordered as several servants exited the room. Seeing that Rebus still was not leaving due to his duties as the First Servant, Lucifer motioned for him to also leave in which the elderly man complied._

…

" _Do you remember when we first met?" Lucifer stated as he stared upon the view pouring a glass of wine for Tiberius who accepted it gratefully_

" _Yes, It was at the Bloody Plains the first time I had joined the battle field. I was a coward as I opted not to charge with my unit" Tiberius reminisce of the single time he practically cowered in fear of dying "Then you came, pulling me out of my hiding spot. Of course I was surprised and overwhelmed because that was not something a foot soldier experience every day."_

" _Hahahaha! I remember you were crying and I'm pretty sure that there was even snot coming out of your face"_

 _Tiberius blushed in embarrassment of the memory_

" _Did you really need to remind me of that?"_

 _The Joyous laughter of the old Maous seemed to have diminished after a few minutes, wiping a tear in his eye Lucifer took a sip of his wine._

" _But I'm very grateful for that" His voice changing to a warm tone as Tiberius listened on "If not I would never had met you. I still would have been blindly being the mad tyrant I used to be."_

"…"

" _I used to only see them as cannon-fodders back then. You changed me, showing me the worth of the Common Devils. I saw how you smiled despite of the hardships you endured but also you never hated me for the death of your parents"_

" _Why are you telling me all of this?" Tiberius asked as a dreadful feeling "Of all the times, why are you confessing these things to me?!"_

 _Putting down his glass of wine, Lucifer looked at the boy he helped raised with a sad smile_

" _Perceptive as always, that is what I've always liked about you" Lucifer looked back at the city lights of Lucifaad "Because from tomorrow forth I and the other Maous will be meeting with 'Him' to end this bloody conflict. You already did the part of defeating the Fallen Angels and now it's my time to end it considering that it was I who started it all"_

" _No! I won't let you do this alone, Lord Lucifer. If you die who will lead the Devils once more to glory" Tiberius shouted despite of the disrespect he is showing Lucifer only was filled with proudness_

" _You know that I don't trust all the children of my fellow Maous. Don't get even started with Rivezim, the boy never cared for anything" The silver haired said disappointedly as he thought of the newest generation of Devils. As almost all of them have embraced the Dominating ideals that he started, an idea he regretfully started. "There is only one person who is most qualified for the job"_

 _Pointing a single finger at Tiberius_

" _You"_

" _No No No, You can't be serious. I'm just a Common Devil not a Pure-Blooded Devil, don't kid with me" Tiberius can't believe this, in all his life he only wanted to serve the Maou before him and change the Devil Society little by little_

" _Look at you doubting yourself, the Devil who drove out the Fallen Angels and Angels from our territories, the devil who proved that Common Devils are as special as the Pure-Bloods, the first Common Devil to rise up as one of the greatest generals of Devil History and also that cowardly boy I met who is now one of the biggest Political Leaders of the Ars Goetia Parliament. You have done so many, much more than I could ever do" Lucifer stated putting a hand on Tiberius' shoulder_

" _But why will you have to fight 'him'? Why not me?" Tiberius eyes began to water as he realized to where this was already going_

' _If only you were my son or even met you earlier. I could have spent more time with you watching you grow' Lucifer thought sadly to a dream he knew that would not come true_

" _I started this war in the first place, everyone knows that. It's my job to see it end once and for all. With this we can conclude everything and things will be normal once again. No lives will be thrown away needlessly." Lucifer sadly said "Belphegor, Mammon, and Satan all of them had already died. The Four of us vowed to end it once and for all if we get a chance"_

" _I-I understand, Lord Lucifer. But what about me? What will be my role in this?" Tiberius asked, he may not like the actions the Devil before him takes but he understood his reasoning._

 _Taking out a paper from his table, Lucifer handed him an official decree of Tiberius taking command of the remaining Devil forces._

" _Who else will be coming with you?" Tiberius asked_

" _Lilith and Rebus, along with some of my trusted commanders. I tasked Gehrman to stay and take care of the Castle if I ever get back"_

 _They were interrupted as the door suddenly swung open revealing a middle-aged beauty with long wavy hair and black eyes, this is the wife of the Morning Star Lilith Lucifer._

" _Ah, Tiberius I was not expecting you to visit us" Lilith asked in surprise before her gaze went to her husband "I take it you have told him everything"_

" _Yes, He understood completely why we have to do it"_

 _Averting his eyes away from the two. Tiberius stared at the ground feeling powerless of being unable to help the two people he considered to be his parents._

" _There there. It's going to be okay" Making her way towards him, Lilith embraced the young man._

 _All of the sudden he cried, just when he had already found a family only for them to be taken away once again. They were protecting him, which Tiberius knew._

" _Thank you…For everything. The memories and moments we shared was the best of my life" He hugged Lilith tighter, while Lucifer rubbed his back. "I just want to say that I love you two. Father. Mother."_

 _Both husband and wife smiled at his sincere words. The young man before them had change the two of them for the better._

" _Remember to brush your teeth okay? Find the right woman, I'm sure she'll be someone I'll approve of" Lilith continued her reminders and despite of the smile present on her face tears were also present. Although all these reminders seem to be corny Tiberius took them to heart "I'm really proud of you"_

 _Peeking his head out inside the room, Rebus Lucifuge slowly made his presence known_

" _Lord Lucifer Lady Lilith. Everything is set and the army is ready to march"_

 _With a frown Lilith reluctantly let's go of Tiberius. Lucifer who was quiet held a small box in his hands._

" _Happy Birthday, Tiberius" Opening the box, Lucifer presented Tiberius of a necklace and hanging from it is a silver seven pointed star._

" _Let me put it on you." Lilith exclaimed as she took the necklace. Tiberius lowered himself as she hanged it on his neck._

 _Tiberius stared at his gift in silence. Admiring its simple beauty, both Lucifer and Lilith smiled at this sight_

" _*cough* we really need to go" Rebus interrupted as all devils in the room stared at each other_

" _Let's go" Lilith lets out a motherly smile before she took her husband's hand with Rebus following behind them._

 _Tiberius watched them left, just before they could exit the room both devils looked back at him giving him a last smile. As if they had wanted to die together_

" _Goodbye, Tiberius Caesar. You really are the son I never had" With that Lucifer left the room._

 _Standing all alone, Tiberius lets out a sad smile_

" _Goodbye and thank you…"_

 _ **Flashback End**_

 **Next Day**

 **Dungeons, Scipio Castle, Miranaeus City**

"AHHHHHH! NOOOOO! STOPPP!" A shout echoed inside one of the torture chambers under the Scipio Castle. It was a closed room with only white walls and a large mirror. An X-shaped crucifix is in front of the mirror, inside of the room is Diodara now formerly Astaroth who was now hanging upside down with an expression of pain and agony along with him are two torturers who were just halfway finished.

The skins of his legs and lower part of his torso have been completely removed. The flesh has been completely exposed. There was no blood in the room not even a stain signifying the skills of the torturers, as Diodara is constantly being healed by small amounts of Healing Magic in order for him not to die of bloodloss.

It had already been half an hour since the flaying started, a punishment handed down to the Astaroth Heir after being proven of his close affiliations with the Old Maous and breaking the Reincarnation Law.

Just behind the large mirror were several figures watching the horrifying sight

"Diodara…" A low voice came from a middle-aged man with long with hair and light blue eyes, Amicus Astaroth current Head of the Astaroth Clan and father to both Ajuka Beelzebub and DiodaraAstaroth.

"Father please restrain yourself" Ajuka who stood beside his father spoke as he reminds him. Ajuka knew that his father had wanted to save his little brother but after careful consideration, he was able to convince him not to. In order to save the Family name, his father removed Diodara's name from the Astaroth family tree due to his disgraceful actions

'I'm sorry, little brother' the current Beelzebub thought out as he watched his sibling continued to be tortured 'May you find peace in the next life, if there ever is one'

Moving his eyes just to his right he stared at the former peerage members of his brother. All fifteen of them watched without emotion as they felt nothing at all of the sight of their tormentor/former King being tortured.

Feeling eyes behind his back, Ajuka looked back slightly and saw two distinct eyes staring back at him.

'Tiberius' Ajuka was sure that he was only there because of him, In order to keep an eye if ever he tried something. Just beside his former friend is his queen, EsdeathPartas another former Officer of the Original Lucifer's Army during the Great War.

Slowly sipping his tea that was served by Esdeath, Tiberius comfortably sat on his chair as he kept an eye on his former friend before standing as he made his way beside his former friend. Surprising Ajuka who was sure that Tiberius still hates him

"It's a horrifying sight, isn't it?"Tiberius asked not taking his eyes of the almost skinned Diodara.

"…" Ajuka didn't reply

"Lord Lucifer was the one who introduced such punishments to the Devil Underworld" Tiberius stated "Yet here I am implementing such punishments to Traitors and Slavers, there is so much hypocrisy considering that I despised the Old Ways of the Devils"

"Why are you telling me this, Tiberius?" Ajuka questioned as he can't help but be wary of such a confession from him.

"Because there are bigger hypocrites than I am. People who left allies to their deaths and the same people promised things to the Common Devils only to be rule much worse than the Old Maous" Tiberius stared at Ajuka, the other Devils inside the room only watched the exchange between the two Super-Devils "I have moved on but I will never forget what you all did"

Ajuka was speechless, it was the first time that he heard Tiberius spoke out to him like that. But he was also happy for him as he had moved on.

"Stop…" With a single command the torturers stopped whatever they were doing surprising everyone. Turning to Ajuka and Lord Astaroth "He has suffered enough. I'm sure that you don't want it anymore to continue, despite of his crimes the boy is still your family."

Taking out a small dagger, Tiberius handed it to Ajuka who understood what he had wanted to do.

"Make it quick"

Turning his back away from Ajuka, Tiberius motioned the members of his brother's peerage to leave the room. Lord Amicus who realized implication also left the room before nodding at his son. As the last person to leave the room, Tiberius began to make his way towards the door along with Esdeath

"Thank you, Tiberius" This stopped Tiberius from his movements before continuing outside the door.

All alone inside the torture chamber with a small dagger in hand as the torturers also left. Entering the chamber, Ajuka saw his brother whose whole body had been completely skinned with the exception of his head.

"B-brother…" Diodara weakly spoke out. The reason why he was hanging upside down so that he would not pass out as the blood will only stay on his head, making any unfortunate victims not to pass out.

'He's hoping for me to save him' Ajuka thought out, tempted to do just that but he will not and the political backlash will be severe.

Kneeling down to his level, Ajuka placed the dagger on Diodara's throat. Understanding what is about to happened, he looked at his brother pleading not to kill him.

"I'm sorry, little brother" There were tears in his eyes as slashed his throat.

 **Outside**

Leaning on a wall, Tiberius had his eyes closed as his thoughts were occupied by the report of Lucian Bael, that 20 Pillar Heads have convened at the Ierimond's Mansion along with Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Thank you, Tiberius" The voice of Amicus Astaroth interrupted him from his thinking.

"…" Staring at the tired eyes of the Astaroth Clan Head, as he instead nodded in reply.

Exiting the room, Ajuka who now had a bloodied dagger in his hand made his way before his father.

"Is it done?"

"Yes, he's dead" With a hollow voice, Ajuka replied

There was a few seconds of silence between father and son as they contemplate of the sins they did that led to Diodara's personality.

"Lord Tiberius, What about us?" A voice entered as Diodara's former Queen spoke out "We have no one to go to."

It was probably one of the few setbacks of being in one's peerage. If the King is ever killed there is no purpose left for its subjects anymore.

"You can go back with us. I can have a few jobs back in the Astaroth Mansion for you." Amicus Astaroth offered, as it was one of the few things he could repay to them after the sufferings they all endured.

"I don't think that we can do that. The castle has…" The Queen rubbed her elbows in discomfort "…painful memories for all of us. We can't go back to the churches we once had served when we all still were humans."

Understanding their fears, Amicus knew of what those 'memories' entailed. He was an extreme Purist like a majority of his fellow peers who still believed in their own 'superior' authority.

"You can live here in the Waste, it may not be the same as the human world but it is close" Tiberius suggested.

All members of Diodara's peerage looked at each other before nodding.

"We will accept your offer then, Lord Tiberius." The Queen replied with a smile on her face.

"Please lead them in one of the rooms. Find them a few jobs that will be fine for them" Tiberius ordered.

"Come on, let me show you to where you all are going to stay" Esdeath said as they all followed her leaving Tiberius, Ajuka and Amicus standing alone the corridor.

"Then we will take our leave now, Tiberius" Amicus said as he activated a teleportation under his feet.

"Thank you…" were the words of Ajuka as he disappeared along with his father.

There was few moments of silence before Tiberius began to make his way upstairs before he stopped in his tracks

"You can come out now, Ciaran **(1)** " He spoke to no one particular "I'm sure you have something to report"

All of the sudden a kneeling figure appeared behind Tiberius who was unfazed of such action.

It was a woman with braided blond hair wearing blue robes and a matching waist cloth but the most prominent feature is her porcelain mask. This woman is the Spymaster of the Tiberius and one of the Four Chevaliers, Devils with various duties also considered as top fighters of the Inquisition.

"Lord Tiberius, I have just received word that Grim Reapers have doubled along with the Realm of the Dead" Ciaran reported.

"Hades…He's finally making his move now." Tiberius whispered expecting such a move from the Greek God of Death. "No, he waiting to see what would happen first"

"Ciaran, Have Cullen take around half of our forces to the borders along the Realm Of the Dead"

"B-but my lord, If we do that we will be thinning out our defences along the Pillar Houses" Ciaran tried to change her lord's mind.

"I know, Ciaran but Hades is the greater threat than the Pillar Devils. He has been waiting to get back at me after I deceived him."It was the truth that he acknowledges, for Tiberius Hades was the deadliest threat to the existence of the Devils.

"As you wish, Lord Tiberius. But there is important news that I have just received. A letter was anonymously sent to you, there was no sender or who it came from" Ciaran state as she took out a sealed envelope from her robes.

Taking the letter, Tiberius examined it as stated by Ciaran there was nothing written on it. Turning the envelope around his eyes slightly widened before narrowing in curiosity as it was a waxed symbol of the Infinite the symbol of the…

"Ouroboros"

 **A few hours later**

 **Tiberius Office**

Serafall Leviathan was silent, an unusual sight considering her very cheerful personality. Yet here she was sitting in front of Tiberius watching him write several letters and reports.

Despite of his visitor, he still continued to focus on his work disregarding the Maou before him. Even with his attitude, Serafall still noticed several things in his office

'He still keeps that picture' Staring at the picture, she can't help but feel jealous of how close Maria was to Tiberius. But guilt began to well up inside her

"You wanted to speak to me?" Tiberius asked without looking at her as his focus was still on his work.

"Yes, about tomorrow" With a timid voice she asked

Licking his thumb, Tiberius took another paper to sight from the stack beside him.

"What about it?"

Despite of how many visits she still do to meet him. It was always the same icy indifferent tone he uses to her

"You should stop it" Serafall stated as Tiberius still continued writing "Please release Rias and stop this already"

Putting down his pen, Tiberius stared at Serafall with cold eyes.

"You think I don't know what I'm doing? I do, and even if you plead before me to stop the execution. I will not because your words are not worth listening to." With a harsh tone Tiberius spoke. Serafall's face was shadowed by her hair as she listened to his words.

"Why? Why? Why do you hate us so much?! We all were sorry to what had happened. The five of us knew that it was our fault that they had died" Serafall stood up shouting, her eyes filled with tears "Why do you still hate us?!"

"Why? You ask that? All of you who abandoned me and my men during the Civil War? I revolted against you and the others since you all cannot do your jobs properly. I have moved on but I will never forget what you all did to me and my soldiers who sacrificed their lives so that you four can seat in that position you all dearly coveted."

"Liar…" Serafall whispered low enough for Tiberius to hear as desperation began to fill her voice "Acting as if you hate us but I know that somewhere inside you that you want to go back to those times"

Her words seemed to have taken Tiberius back as he froze from where he stood. Closing the distance between them, Serafall took his hand into her own.

Without warning, Serafall shot up and kissed him. As if knowing he will pull back, she pushed him to the wall with her hands holding him down.

Tiberius on the other hand didn't know what to do.

'It feels good'

Noticing that Tiberius was trying to move away his mouth, Serafall again snaked her tongue inside his mouth.

Serafall continued to push Tiberius at the wall as she kissed him. Her mouth firmly in place as she never lets go of him

'Tiberius' she thought

Unknown to the doors opened revealing Sona Sitri staring at them in shock and betrayal.

"Nee-san! Tiberius-sama!"

 **Outside**

Sona Sitri continued to run as her legs took her wherever she was.

The scene wherein her sister and the man she loves kissing. It was heart-wrenching, but she knew that her sister had feelings for him. She also knew that Tiberius would not do such a thing, it was not him.

The reason she ran was because of her worth, many women had been vying for his heart. They all have greatly helped him. But her, she was only a Pillar Heiress with a strength of a High-Class Devil.

Scared of being left behind by him just because she can't catch up to his level of power, that is why she ran.

"Sona!" Hearing his voice only made her ran faster."Wait!"

Catching up to her, Tiberius caught her hand. She tried pulling away as much she can but to no avail. Grabbing her shoulders, Tiberius turned her to face him.

"Please let me go" Sona tried to remove his grasp "I understand now why"

"If this is about Serafall, then you know that she was the one who did it" Tiberius assured her

"I know that you wouldn't dream hurting me. Yet so near but far away from me" Sona whispered as she rested her face on his shoulder

"Why do you say that? I'm right here"

Shaking her head, Sona lets out a sad smile

"What I mean is that you're too far up for continue to climb further and further until could not see you anymore

"I see, you're scared because I'm too far away." Tiberius smiled "…if that's the case, I'll wait for you until we can climb the ladder together"

"I-i-it's not that simple" Sona stuttered with a red face "It's just that I can't see myself standing beside you, maybe Onee-sama is the better choice"

"…" Instead of answering her, Tiberius took a hold of her waist pulling Sona closer to him. Looking at her eyes as he slowly leaned down, capturing her lips

Sona tried to squirm away but the strength and hold of Tiberius kept her in place

'My first kiss'

A minute had passed since then, Sona who refused the kiss at first reluctantly did too as she seemed unaware that Tiberius had already let her go. Pulling back slowly, a thin trail of saliva was on both of their lips.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-h! Th-that was my first k-k-kiss" Steam was now coming out of her head and just before she could pass out, Tiberius once again hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Sona but I'm the same as you" Her eyes widened at his words "Even I don't believe I'm worthy of you, even I am not the man you knew, I will still choose you no matter what and wait for you so we can climb that ladder together"

"I'm sorry, Tiberius" As if all the weight on her shoulders had been lifted, Sona felt relieved of his words leaning her head on his chest. There was still no heartbeat "I love you…"

"Me too"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Sona pleaded as she looked up to his face

Pondering for a few moments, Tiberius suddenly scooped her up as he carried her bridal style.

"E-ek" Letting out a squeak, Sona unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck as he went his way to his room.

Unknown to them, Serafall was listening to them behind a pillar and as soon she gave a sad smile before teleporting out of the room

 **Next Morning**

Sona slowly opened her eyes, as the morning sun blinded her. She was naked as a blanket covered her body. Placing her glasses on, Sona began to remember what had transpired last night.

 _Tiberius was sitting on his chair as he wore a white bath robe. Staring at the night sky, he didn't heard his bathroom door open revealing Sona who was also wearing a bath robe of her own._

" _Tiberius…" Catching his attention, Sona shyly called out his name clearly not used without the honorifics._

 _Noticing her presence Tiberius' eyes trailed onto Sona's figure. The glistening of the water made her more beautiful as her hair was also wet after the shower. Gulping, Tiberius restrained himself_

" _Please give be my 'first'" With a red-face, Sona removed her bathrobe showing him a sight of her wearing a see-through night gown._

" _Are you sure about this?" Tiberius asked_

" _Yes, I do. I want it to be you"_

 _Standing up from his seat, Tiberius walked up to Sona cupping her cheeks. Understanding what is about to happened, she slowly lied down on his bed. Towering above her she shyly looked up at his face._

" _Please be gentle"_

" _I promise" He replied as Tiberius kissed her._

As memories what happened last night began to catch up to her. Her face began to turn red as steam again came out of her head

'I can't believe I did it with him. Just how many times did we do it? No we did it until just before the sun rose. Kyaa!' Burying her face in a pillow, Sona began to relieve the moments of her doing it with him.

"Tiberius! Realizing that he was nowhere inside the room" Sona stood up covering herself with the blanket until finding a small note on top of the desk.

 _Sona, I'm sorry if I'm not there when you woke up. There were some things I need to attend to. I really had fun last night_

 _-Tiberius_

"Stupid, I had fun too"

 **Thorns Memorial**

The Thorns, a historical place in Devil History wherein the decisive battle that ended the rule of the Old Maous. The place wherein Tiberius Caesar died and was reborn, yet here he was walking down a dirt road with flowers in his arms.

With each step he took reminding him of the faces that were lost, reminding him of his goal, dreams and failures in life.

He always loved coming here despite of the numerous visions and nightmares he endured just by visiting. Normally he would visit every week but today was a special day for him, for today was the day he received command of the Seekers during the Great War.

Seeing that it was only a few more steps till his destination, he continued climbing the stairs until he was met with a visage of a small wall.

Upon closer inspection to it, the wall has numerous names etched onto it. Revealing the names of the fallen soldiers that had died during the battle, looking at the wall Tiberius saw his reflection along with the faces of the dead smiling warmly at him as if they were proud of what they fought for.

"Everyone, thank you…" Whispering to nobody, Tiberius touched the wall the visage disappeared.

Now looking at the reflection, he saw a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and gray eyes. Her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips wearing a black and purple gothic loli outfit, staring blankly at his back.

Turning around, Tiberius stared at the young girl before her.

"Ophis, What do you want?" With narrowed eyes he asked

"Silence, you promised centuries before" Ophis spoke with an emotionless voice

Gritting his teeth, Tiberius knew that sooner or later that the Ouruboros dragon would eventually come to him.

"I promised you of helping get rid of Great Red"

"Deadline, I helped you find Manus…"

"Just give me more time, I still need to do more things in order to prepare" Tiberius lied, he knew his limits knowing that fighting Apocalypse Dragon was practically suicide.

Ophis tilted her head before standing beside Tiberius staring at the wall before her. Much to his surprise, Ophis grabbed his hand until he felt pain.

"Ah!" Pulling back, Tiberius jumped back nursing his pained hand. "What did you do?"

Looking at his palm, he saw the symbol of the Infinity at the back of his hand.

"Deadline, Once the infinite is complete. We'll drive Baka-Red from my home" Ophis once again tried to reach for his other hand only for Tiberius to pull back again. "I wanna hold again"

"What?"

"Squishy, warm" Making motion with her hands, Ophis went again for his other hand.

With some reluctant motion, Tiberius complied as Ophis grabbed his hand with his small hands.

*Squish* *Squish* *Squish*

Mesmerized of such action, Ophis was completely focused on his hand as she continued squishing it. This continued for ten minutes until Tiberius grew tired, so when he pulled back his hand the Dragon God before him made a displeased face.

"I, decided that I want your hands" She proclaimed earning her an incredulous look from Tiberius

"Alright, Alright. Just go, my hand is when the deadline starts" Tiberius stated, wanting for the Dragon God to leave him in peace.

Turning around Ophis was no longer there as if she disappeared from the shadows.

"I should have brought Samael's blood."

Walking a bit more to the center of the memorial, Tiberius laid down the flowers. His eyes trailing onto a single name at the center

Maria Belial.

Without a word, he slowly reached out to the plaque tracing his fingers over her name.

"I was not able to thank you properly for saving me. Yet here I am two hundred years late. So let me say now maybe tomorrow I won't be here anymore. Thank you."

 **Execution Day**

 **Lucifaad City**

 **Noon**

Rias Gremory looked like she had gotten very little sleep with black lines underneath her eyes. She looked she had been crying all through night and her crimson hair seemed to have dulled.

The truth that was she had been told by her mother as her last request. Wanting to know why Tiberius Caesar has more power than the Four Maous combined. All she got was stories of betrayal and deceit from her mother who told her everything from the First Revolts before the Great War by the Common Devils up to the betrayal of the Pillar Clans to the Seekers.

What pained her the most was the fact that she believed the stories fabricated by the Optimates that Tiberius Caesar was a villain. Her brother and the other Maous were heroes

'Bullshit' she thought

'Onii-sama, Ajuka-sama, Serfall-sama, Falbium-sama. How could they call themselves Maous after what they did?' Disgust that is what she felt for them.

…

"Rias, Are you ready?" A voice asked her.

Looking at the source of the voice, Rias stared at the man who she once thought to be the source of the Devil's problem.

"Yes…I am" She followed him as they walked under the rain.

"Looks like the rain is shedding tears for you, Rias" Tiberius pointed out.

"It's very calm, I still want to do many things but…" Closing her eyes, Rias with a low voice "I'm content with my life"

"Tiberius-sama, before I die. I just want to say thank you for what you did for the Common Devils and the Pillar Devils"

"Don't worry, Rias. You will still be able to do more things" Were Tiberius words before waving his hand in front of her face.

"What do you mean by-?" She was not able to finish her question as she slumped on the ground

 **Outside, Execution Platform**

"They're late, Ack! I getting wet Nyaa. Why did we even build an execution platform without a roof? Nyaa" Kuroka complained as she sat with her legs crossed and looking over the platforms that was on the plaza of Lucifaad City. Around the platform were numerous spectator boxes sitting inside them were numerous Pillar Devils, on one of the box the Peerage of Rias Gremory with the exception of Hyoudou Issei and her family sat.

"Quit complaining, I'm still angry at Master for sleeping with that Sitri kid. When it's supposed to be me that night" Modred who was wearing her armour complained.

"Maybe he grew tired of you Nyaa. Since…" Kuroka snickered as she examined Modred's body "…that. Nyaa"

"What are you trying to say you damned cat?!" Modred stared at the cat woman's breast and bottom, it irked her

"Maybe Tiberius-sama likes a bit someone with some flesh. Unlike a certain someone I know Nyaa" Kuroka pushed up her breast emphasizing her point.

"You wanna go, pussy?!"

"I sure do, Nyaa"

Just before the two women could lunge at each other. A blue blur appeared in front of them as she bashed their heads together

"Alright you two, knock it off." Esdeath chastised them before pointing at Bronn who had Sif laying her head on his lap with the High Abyss stabbed onto the ground.

"Where in Maou's name is Alucard?" Modred looked around trying to find her fellow peerage member.

"Don't worry about her, she's with Tiberius-sama." Esdeath replied

Slowly standing up from her seat, Kuroka began to walk on the platform as her eyes wandered around the crowded plaza. There were numerous Devils waiting despite of the rain. But what stood out in this Execution were the numerous Outriders standing by, the large frames of Former Stray Devils were an indication that something big is going to happened. There was also the Jaegers of Esdeath standing by the spectators box.

"Look it's Lord Tiberius!"

"Tiberius-dono!"

Several cheers erupted as Tiberius came out of the building as soon the High Judge of the Underworld came out. It just shows how well loved he is to the Common Devils. With Rias Gremory in tow, Tiberius led her to the execution platform along with two armoured figures. The first one, is a wide figure wearing an armour made of brass wielding a large mallet like weapon, Smough **(2)** the Executioner, One of the Inquisition's Chevaliers and the Head of the Execution Unit. The second is a man with the same built as Tiberius but much taller wearing an armour made from brass but his design is inspired of a growling lion, Orsntein **(3)** the Dragon Slayer, The Most Powerful Chevalier and the Third in Command of the Inquisition. With both Devils being a member of the once famous Seekers that Tiberius once lead.

Watching from the spectator's box, Rias peerage were all silent as they have all seem to have accept her fate. Even Gasper the Vampire was present to at least say goodbye to the woman who help him during his time of need.

As soon the four arrived on the Execution Platform, Rias Gremory knelt on her knees.

"If we break the law, we must pay it. Rias Heiress of the Gremory Clan was arrested both a criminal and a traitor. She broke the Common Amendments endangering herself, peerage and the Devil Underworld" Tiberius announced as the spectators listened on. All of the sudden there was a massive noise coming from the crowds. The audience began to part way to the numerous armoured newcomers. 19 Pillar banner flews as numerous soldiers from different Clans began to flood the plaza. Amon, Barbatos, Vassago, Naberois, Andrealphus, Oriax, Stolas, Furfur, Asmoday, Shax, Focalor, Dantalion, Beleth, Zepar, Uvall, Valac, Sallos, Purson and lastly Forneus.

If Tiberius have an estimate then he would put it around 2,000 soldiers

However it was the banner of Lucifer that caught the attention of everyone and the two individuals that were leading the army of men.

Sirzechs Lucifer and Hyoudou Issei

"Lord Amon…" Tiberius spoke as if he was expecting their arrival "Lord Lucifer…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we're here for Rias Gremory, my sister. Give her to us and we'll be on our way" Sirzechs stated.

"I don't have the authority to give her to you and you don't have the authority to order us"

Several spectators nodded in agreement at Tiberius' words

Seeing that there no point in beating the bush, Ierimond Amon stepped forward

"Ready your weapons!" A captain from the Amon House ordered. As every soldier pointed and readied their weapons towards Tiberius

"Not only that, Step down from your position and go back to your desolate Waste. We Pillar Devils will be bringing back the Pure-Blood Authority that was meant for the Devil Underworld" Ierimond announced

"We'll I'm sorry if I don't recognize such Authorities"

"You've already insulted the Pillar Houses time and time again. It won't happened twice, every last Inquisitor will die before we will bow down to you. Lord Lucian Bael is on his way with more men than us, What will it be, Taskmaster?!"

There was a few seconds of silence between the two opposing sides, knowing that a fight is inevitable several portions began to flee as far as they can

"BUCHOU!" Issei suddenly shouted "Just wait there, we'll save you in no time!"

Tiberius smiled to himself, staring at the large army before him.

'Now it's time to gobble up the pieces'

Instead of answering Ierimond Amon, Tiberius' attention went to Sirzechs who also was looking at him.

"Sirzechs" This caught his attention, for it was the first time in two centuries that he heard his name come out his mouth "You know what this will entail to the Underworld right?"

"Yes, I know. War a very long war"

"Then let me ask you one thing, _"Are you really going to start another Civil War just for your sister?"_

"Yes…I will even if I have to defeat or kill you, Tiberius. My sister is more important" Sirzechs sadly stated

"Hmm…Pity…"

Without warning, Tiberius Caesar took Ornstein's spear no one expected his intent until it was too late

"WAIT!/STOP!" Both Sirzechs and Issei shouted in horror as they slowly watch the spear go through Rias' heart.

Pushing the spear further, he saw Rias' blue-green eyes staring back at him with tears before coughing up blood as he pulled it back. Before her body slumped onto the platform

…

"UWOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud sorrowful shout filled the plaza as all of the sudden Issei's body began to be covered by red Red Dragon Armor with green jewels it didn't stop there as possesses claw-like growths on the hands and feet, as well as horns and a fanged mouth on the helmet.

"There it is the famed Juggernaut Drive" were Tiberius words before he suddenly blocked and uppercut from a furious Sirzechs. He was able to block the punch by crossing his arms however the force was so powerful that it launched him into the air.

"YOU BASTARD!"

As he was launched, Tiberius saw both Issei and Sirzechs charging at him head on.

"And now the war starts" Unfurling his root-like wings, Tiberius clothes glowed as it was replaced by a simple ceremonial robes adorned with jewelry and a chain mail made from Mithril. Materializing both the Imperator and Luris in his hands. **(4)**

Tiberius charged at them as the Pillar and Inquisition Forces followed suit

The Second Devil Civil War had begun

 _ **END**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Battle of Lucifaad Part 1**_

 _ **Preview:**_

" _Where am I?" Rias looked around only to find herself in a dimly lit room._

 _Holding her head, she felt a sharp pain behind her back as if someone knocked her out unconscious. As the vision began to clear up, she saw two soldiers watching her and a barrier surrounding them. Her ears began to pick up sounds of fighting outside._

" _What is happening?" She asked her guards who seemed to be on the guard_

 **Please Review and tell me what you think**

 **I feel like I f*cked up this chapter**

* * *

 **I've been receiving reviews of people wanting a back story of Esdeath and the other women in Tiberius' peerage. It will come don't worry, however it might not be soon**

 **CHECK OUT TIBERIUS CAESAR'S CHARACTER PAGE IN DxD Fanon Wiki If you want detailed info of him.**

 **Notes:**

 **(1) Lord's Blade Ciaran from Dark Souls**

 **(2) Executioner Smough from Dark Souls**

 **(3) Ornstein the Dragon Slayer from Dark Souls**

 **(4) Pontiff Sulyvahn from Dark Souls 3**

* * *

 **Confirmed Arcs (Not yet in order)**

Ascension of the Emperor Arc. **(Chapter 1-12)**

Rulers of the Underworld Arc.

Swordsmen of the Great War Arc

Vampire Unification Arc

Destruction of Kyoto Arc

Origin of the Abyss Arc

The Great Ones Arc

May change in the future.

 **Future Battles (Confirmed)**

Tiberius vs Issei (Juggernaut Drive) and Sirzechs Lucifer

Tiberius vs Four Maous

Tiberius vs Ludwig the Accursed/Holy Blade

Tiberius vs. King of the Night (Tepes Clan Head)

Tiberius vs. Hades

* * *

 **Opening and Ending Themes**

 **Different Every Chapters**

 **Just for Fun :D**

 **Opening**

 **From: Shingeki no Kyojin S2 OP 1**

 **Shinzou wo Sasageyo by Linked Horizon**

 **(5 Second Intro)**

A shot showing the broken statue of Lucifer then a battle between the Pillar and Inquisition forces

 **(Kore ijou no jigoku wa)**

72 Towers symbolizing Pillar Clans towering over the numerous Common Devils

 **(nai darou to shinjitakatta)**

Tiberius is shown dressing himself with his embroidered leather coat  
 **(Saredo jinrui saiaku no hi wa)**

A shot of Marching Rebel Pillar Soldiers wearing their respective clan armor

 **(itsumo toutotsu ni)**

A sky shot showing the numerous army headed by the 20 flags and the center the banner of Lucifer  
 **(Tobira wo tataku oto wa)**

This time Tiberius hangs a small necklace around his neck. While Esdeath buttons up the last two buttons of her uniform

 **(taezu hidoku busahou de)**

A memory showing an attack from the Great War's Battle of Lucifaad between the Devils and Angels  
 **(Manekareta saiaku no hi wa)**

Kuroka and Modred in the same room dressing themselves with their own clothes while Sif walks pass them without the High Abyss in her mouth

 **(akumu no you ni)**

Bronn is shown putting two daggers behind his back. Alucard is shown cocking two of her pistols.

 **(Sugishi hi wo uragiru mono)**

Issei is shown as if he was seeing projections of Tiberius' life before him  
 **(Yatsura wa kuchiku subeki teki da)**

Memory of Tiberius' fight with the three Maou Descendants and him falling down on his knees  
 **(Ano hi kore karaoni no hitomi de)**

Another memory of a bandage Tiberius as faces of Maria and his deceased soldiers appears  
 **(Oretachi wo mitsumeteita)**

Tiberius and his peerage going out of the Scipio Castle fully armed and clothed

 **(Nani wo sutereba akuma wo shinogeru)**

Shots of the Imperator, Luris and High Abyss being sheathed. With another memory of a heavily bandaged Tiberius being defeated by Sirzechs

 **(Inochi sae tamashii sae)**

A side shot showing Tiberius along with his peerage, The Four Chevaliers and the Jaegers  
 **(Keshite oshiku na dowanai)**

As if on cue everyone whips out their weapon. As they charge towards the Pillar Army

 **(Sasageyo! Sasageyo! Shinzouw o sasageyo!)**

A sky shot showing Inquisition forces following as they charged. With the numerous old Seekers flag shown before being replaced by the now Inquisition flag  
 **(Subete no gisei wa)**

A shot showing Tiberius' bandaged hand holding onto the lifeless hand of Maria Belial

 **(ima kono toki no tame ni)**

Numerous spells are fired as Sirzechs along with his peerage and Isseicharging  
 **(Sasageyo! Sasageyo! Shinzouw o sasageyo!)**

Beowulf shown clashing swords with Modred. Esdeath faces OkitaSouji. Macgregor and Kuroka's spells hit each other. Sutr Attacks Alucard. Bronn is then chased by Enku. As Tiberius is then showed riding Kalameet before jumping down  
 **(Susumu beki mirai wo sono te de kirihirake)**

With Tiberius outfit changing to his armour. As the screen freezes showing Tiberius with his two swords being attacked by Sirzechs and Issei in his Juggernaut Drive

 **(15 Second Outro)**

A shot for shot of Serafall, Ajuka, Falbium, Rias' Peerage, Various neutral Pillar Heads, and Sona watches the battle on the sideline.

Before showing a scene of Tiberius holding each of his three swords in one hand eyes closed. Then small glowing embers from his hands as the screen blacks out. The showing a helmeted figure opening it's red eyes. With the last shot showing a bloodied broken statue

* * *

 **Ending**

 **From: Bleach Ending 3**

 **HoukiBoshi by Younha**

 **(SERAFALL VERSION)**

 **(7 Second Intro)**

A shot showing Tiberius, Grayfia, Serafall, Sirzechs, Falbium and Ajuka around a campfire roasting marshmallows laughing.

 **(yozora o miage hitori houkiboshi o mita no)**

A serious looking Serafall with pinned back hair wearing scale mail armor with the crest of the Sitri clan at the center

 **(ima sugu aitai yo dakedo sora wa tobenai kara)**

An impatient Serafall tapping her feet before Tiberius appeared huffing before being berated

 **(moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba)**

A shot for shot showing Tiberius and Serafall fighting alongside each other  
 **(sora kakenuke tonde iku kitto)**

Tiberius is shown lying down on the grass as Serafall looks down on him annoyed and in disgust while he just smiles weakly to her  
 **(kanarazu todoku ko no isshun no hikari de)**

Serafall surrounded showing she is severely wounded as a soldier moves for an attack  
 **(anata no IMA terashi sora o megurou)**

Tiberius arrives blocking it before looking towards Serafall with a smile. As she blushes in contact  
 **(atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba)**

Serafall and Grayfia relaxes in a hotspring before covering her body as she freezes Tiberius, Sirzechs, Falbium and Ajuka who was attempting to climb the barricade. As she and Grayfialaughs  
 **(kitto soba ni ite ageru, donna toki mo)**

A last scene showing Tiberius smiling towards the camera while Serafallpinches his cheek with a small smile on her face


	10. Battle of Lucifaad Part 1

_I am the darkness. Walking with the Void. Ruler of the Chasm. I, Tiberius Caesar who took the mantle of the Great One of the Abyss. Release the true power within me_

 _-Tiberius Chant before transforming to his true form, the Soul of the Abyss_

* * *

 **Battle of Lucifaad Part 1**

 **Underground, Lucifaad**

In a dimly lit room, Rias Gremory the Heiress of House Gremory slowly opened her eyes. She lifted herself from the ground only to find herself in a dimly lit room.

"Ahh!"

Holding her head, she felt a sharp pain behind her back as if someone knocked her out. Her memory began to clear up as the last thing he saw was Tiberius Caesar waving his hand in front of her face.

She didn't even realize that a barrier was surrounding her form, there were still shackles around her wrists and ankles. Looking from side to side, she saw two Inquisition Soldiers watching her through the slits in their helmets.

Her ears began to pick up sounds of explosion, screams and steel clashing from above.

"What is happening?' She questioned her guards.

"War, Lady Rias" With a simple reply, Rias' eyes widened in surprise

 **Lucifaad City**

Pyrus Amon stood as he watched as both the 2,000 strong Optimates **(Purists)** Army charged towards the lesser numbered 1,000 Inquisition Forces.

'This is wrong' The son and heir of the Head of House Amon thought. Pyrus always had been skeptical of the so-called Purists Agenda that his father, Ierimond Amon always preached to him. Much to his father's dismay Pyrus instead embraced the Cras **(Neutral)** Faction's ideology; to everyone's surprise was that Sirzechs Lucifer the face of the Cras Faction allied himself with the Purists.

Pyrus was not stupid to realize that the only reason why the current Lucifer allied himself with the Optimates was because of his sister, Rias Gremory who was brutally stabbed by none other than Tiberius Caesar, the true ruler of the Devil Underworld.

It didn't take long for the pawn of Rias Gremory whom that Sirzechs insisted joined them to transform to his Juggernaut Drive. His father only relented because the reincarnated Devil wielded a Longinus, if the human world has their Atom Bombs or Nuclear Warheads. The Supernatural world has the Longinus, weapons that could kill divine beings.

"What are they doing?" Pyrus questioned, as he saw that the only Inquisition Forces charging were the 100 Outrider Knights. The large bulk of the Inquisition Forces began to retreat deeper into the city before the split up into two.

"They're retreating. Good!" Ierimond stated as he saw what the Inquisition Forces were doing "It seems that they have realized that they cannot win"

Ierimond Amon turned to a Devil Officer standing beside him

"Signal the charge, Hunt them down and don't let them escape!"

The officer then blew a warhorn that echoed throughout the city. As soon it was heard half of the Pillar Forces began to split up as the newly formed thousand men gave chase to the retreating Inquisition

As Pyrus Amon watched, he can't help but wonder how this war seems to be a mistake

 **On top of the Buildings**

"Sir, they're taking the bait" An Inquisition officer wearing the iconic armour reported to Ornstein.

As soon Tiberius killed 'Rias' both Ornstein and Smough left his side as they took command of the thousand soldiers they have brought with them. Ornstein's Forces will be retreating in order lure the chasing Pillar Forces while Smough's men will be swinging around the western flank to create a wheeling movement as they slowly surround the enemy. A tactic they once used against Grayfia Lucifuge and her Armies during the Battle of Azmodan when the First Devil Civil War had raged.

"Good, continue a slow retreat. Make them think that they are slowly pushing us" Ornstein ordered, until he realized the uncertainty in the eyes of the Devil officer in front of him. "Speak, soldier!"

"A-h, Yes! Sir, what about Lord Tiberius? We're leaving him to deal with such a large force all by himself"

"I understand your concerns but this is all part in our Lord's plans. I'm confident that if we succeed in doing our part, he will be fine as long we stick to what he ordered us to do" Ornstein assured him, seeing that the officer understood his words "Signal them. We must let Smough know to proceed as planned

"Yes, sir" the officer replied and hurried as he casted a flare spell into the air.

 **Other side of the City**

"It's time" Smough said as soon he saw the signal flare "Inquisition! Prepare for battle!"

The Drummers in both Smough's and Ornstein's army began their beat, sending the soldiers into a flurry of activity, and the two armies they commanded stopped their slow retreat. As they completely separated half of the 2,000 strong Pillar Forces

Ornstein watched as Smough's men came out of the buildings where the enemy where was above them. The Pillar Forces where catched unaware of the sudden appearance.

"Charge!" Smough yelled leading the charge. The hidden soldiers quickly followed his orders, and they clashed. "Alright. Signal Ornstein that everything is going smoothly!" Smough ordered, as an officer fired a different colored flare into the sky

As soon he saw the flare, Orsntein's army suddenly charged the confused Pillar Forces. Soldiers from each side died in droves, formations were scattered, and defenses were broken.

 **Plaza, Execution Platform**

 **Spectator's box**

Diehauser Belial watched as his fear of another Devil Civil War eventually came true. He always knew that someday that another war would rage within the Devil Underworld.

His fears were unfounded, seeing the destruction and lives that were lost during both the Great War and the First Devil Civil War was so enormous that it almost wiped the their race. Almost, that was the word and the man that ensured numerous lives to be saved was Tiberius Caesar the man who drove out both the Fallen Angels and Angels from Devil Territories.

He hated him, for Tiberius Caesar was also the reason why Diehauser's beloved sister died. Sacrificing herself so that he may live.

But no matter how much he wants to, Diehauser cannot hate him at all for Tiberius Caesar is his sister's legacy.

Watching Tiberius Caesar with his two swords blocking a beam attack from the Red Dragon Emperor before dodging a Power of Destruction spell from Sirzechs Lucifer

It was a sight to behold for all the spectators watching, A Super-Devil fighting off against another Super-Devil while being pursued by an Enraged Dragon who was focusing solely on him.

All of the sudden, Tiberius disappeared in a black smoke by disintegrating himself with his ability.

"UOOOOHHHHHH!" The Red Dragon Emperor roared again in rage as it looked around trying to find its target.

It didn't take long for Tiberius to reform once again above his opponents. Raising the Luris in front of his face, Tiberius whispered some words to it as a purple glow emanated from him.

"DIE!" Sirzechs Lucifer appeared in front of Tiberius with a lance made purely out of the Power of Destruction.

With a downward strike aimed at his head, Tiberius raised both swords blocking it. As soon both weapons clashed a large shockwave echoed throughout the city. Both former best friends stared at each other's eyes one with rage while the other in seriousness.

However with his back exposed, the enraged Issei used it to his advantage as pounced behind Tiberius' back. Like a bull, the Red Dragon Emperor aimed to headbutt him with his large fangs. Just when the attack was about to connect a purple phantom almost identical to Tiberius suddenly appeared intercepting the attack.

"How?!" In his confusion, Sirzechs wondered in shock as he watch the Phantom easily dealt with the Red Dragon Emperor. "You cannot use any spells aside from teleportation! Yet how can you conjure such a thing!?"

"You really are a fool, Lucifer. As if I will tell you the extent of my abilities" Tiberius replied slowly pushing Sirzechs "With your blabber mouth, you have given me time"

Sirzechs didn't have even any time to react as he was suddenly pushed away. All of the sudden Tiberius exploded in a black mist, as the plaza slowly became engulfed by the miasma.

Scanning with his blue-green eyes, Sirzechs scanned for Tiberius

'He needs to reform if he needs to attack' His gaze then went to Issei who was still fending off the Phantom

 **Plaza**

The thousand soldiers sent to assist Sirzechs Lucifer kept their guard up as the black mist slowly descended upon them. Their eyes thoroughly scanning the surrounding area, then all of the sudden…

Fear

A soldier from the Forneus Clan sensed something not right behind him, as if it was not meant to be there.

The last vision he saw was a flaming sword decapitating him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Shouts of pain and agony echoed throughout the plaza as the Pillar soldiers were easily cut down by Tiberius.

To the specator's watching inside the boxes, Tiberius moved like a hurricane as he mercilessly cut and decapitate the helpless soldiers who tried to reform their formation.

One man lunged at Tiberius' back with his spear realizing his exposed rear. With a single jump, the Devil soldier hoped that this strike will end this war once and for all. Only for Tiberius to suddenly disappear in an instant before stabbing the soldier in the stomach.

"Pity…" With a single word suddenly flew up in the air aiming the Imperator at the ground. With helpless features adorned in their faces, they watched.

Time seemed to slow down as Tiberius dived to the ground, as the Imperator touched the ground a large fiery explosion rocked the plaza incinerating unfortunate souls that was caught in the blast. Those remaining soldiers not caught in the explosion were pushed back by the blast, as some unprepared Devils helplessly flew off like ragdolls.

Pulling the Imperator of the ground, Tiberius scanned the scorched plaza, there was nothing else except the black soothe and ashes on the ground. As his dead fished gaze landed upon the surviving soldiers, they all stepped back in fear.

"It's impossible…" An older soldier took a step back in fear "He's a monster…"

"N-no way. There isn't even a single scratch on him…"

Instead of attacking, Tiberius lifted his right arm above his left waiting still as a statue **(Pontiff Sulyvahn's Pose)**

'What are you going to do now, Sirzechs?'He thought as he gazed upon the red-haired Devil.

"Impossible… How could he cast spells when he isn't supposed to?" Falbium who was watching alongside his fellow Demon Overlords. It was a well-known fact amongst the Devil populace that Tiberius Caesar cannot cast a simple spell aside from his teleportation magic.

"No…It's not that, Tiberius still cannot cast any spells" Ajuka spoke out as both Falbium and Serafall listened with rapt attention "There was no incantations or even a Magic Circle when he summoned the Phantom"

"But how?" Serafall asked as she was still in shock such revelation.

"I do not know but it just solidifies the evidence that it was Tiberius who burned Kos to the ground" Ajuka stated, at first they all thought that the inferno that consumed the historical city was the work of the caster and spellswords of the Inquisition

'It's those swords' Ajuka examined the two swords in Tiberius hands 'But that's impossible, they don't work like how the Excaliburs wherein the essence is stored within the blade. The Imperator, Luris and even the High Abyss don't have any energies at all…'

Like with his fellow Overlords, Sirzechs could only watch in shock of this new discovery. During the Duel for the Hand of Grayfia, Tiberius only had the flaming blade of the Imperator and his Black Miasma against his Power of Destruction. The end result was him winning and Sirzechs knew that he only won due to the wounds that Tiberius sustained during the Battle of the Thorns.

'I cannot use my full true form here. It would surely destroy the city' Sirzechs gritted his teeth in anger. The rage of losing his sister was there but there were also innocent lives if he transformed right now. Looking down at the various spectators who still were conjuring a barrier 'Using the Power of Destruction now would be a risk, Tiberius knows that.'

"Issei, Are you still there?!" Calling out to his sister's pawn. Worried of his condition, knowing the price of transforming into the Juggernaut Drive.

"…." Yet there was no response at all. He paused after a brief clash with Tiberius' Phantom like he was a statue.

Seeing the stillness of the Red Dragon Emperor, Tiberius suddenly shot up in the air appearing in front of Issei aiming to cut him down.

"Die!" In an unexpected surprise, Issei who was unresponsive a few seconds ago suddenly grabbed Tiberius' face

"What?! He was waiting for that opportunity!" Tiberius thought before he has dragged down as Issei began to practically smash and drag his face on the buildings.

Realizing the danger he was in, he tried to disintegrate with his Black Miasma only for it not to work. Until Tiberius felt the dragonic hands to be covered by Demonic energy, rendering him not able to.

'He already figured it out. It's smart' unable to escape the iron grip on his head

" **[Boost]"**

Feeling the sudden power surge with Issei, Tiberius was thrown towards the inner city. The doubled strength of the Juggernaut Drive throw sent him flying through numerous buildings.

Unable to recover due to the fast speed he was going to. Tiberius tried to spread his wings but to no avail.

'So this is the strength of a Heavenly Dragon.' His attention was then caught by numerous red lights coming through his trajectory.

It was Sirzechs and around him were several Magic Circle aimed at him.

'He threw me knowing Sirzechs was waiting' Looking back at Issei, he saw him to begin glowing with a mixture of red and green.

" **[Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]"** It didn't stop there as the draconic monstrosity continued to incant

"NOW!" Sirzechs shouted to the spectating soldiers. Following their Overlord's orders, several Devil-Mages simultaneously conjured up several Snares and Nets made from magic.

Covered my magically enhanced nets, Tiberius was unable to escape the trap as the nets restricted the usage of his swords. Seeing that both the Imperator and the Luris were practically useless

"So you planned this, Sirzechs" eyeing the red haired devil whose numerous Magic Circles now glowed menacingly at him.

ROOOOARRRRRR! Issei's chest armor of the Scale Mail slides open and firing a large Green Beam

"Goodbye, Tiberius" Sirzechs stated with misty eyes as the numerous sized Power of Destructions shot out.

…

As both attacks were fired, Tiberius just calmly waited, unconcerned of his safety. Instead there was an annoyed look that crossed his face as Tiberius dematerialized both the Luris and the Imperator from his hands.

"Looks like I'll have to use that…" He whispered to himself extending both his hands like he was reaching out for something.

BOOM!

The two attacks made their target as a large explosion rocked the former Capital City. Every eyes went to the source of the explosion as they all stopped fighting abruptly before continuing again.

Down at the Plaza, the spectators who conjured their barriers almost broke by the massive explosion. It was only a miracle that everyone was still unscathed.

"Did we win?" A Devil Soldier asked slumping on the ground.

"We won, nobody could have survived an attack from that sheer size…"

As the smoke and dust began to subside, the remaining Pillar army was met with a visage of a crater that almost encompassed the plaza; all around the city the tallest structures were all destroyed.

The Once numbered 1,000 strong Optimates army that was went to deal with Tiberius were halved. All around the decimated battlefield corpses were littered as some surviving men and women cried in agony.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A laugh froze every surviving Devil in their tracks. The laughter was not malicious but rather it was hollow laughter. "So this is pain…"

The source of the laugh was none other than from Tiberius who was standing all alone within the crater. His once ornate mithril chain mail was completely shredded leaving half of his body exposed. However the most notable feature he now has is the lack of a right arm, blood flowed freely from the stump.

"I haven't felt this feeling in almost two centuries…" Tasting the blood from his face, Tiberius stared at his lone arm. Raising it high in the air, a magic circle of the Inquisition appeared from his hand.

"Come, Kalameet!" Incanting a summoning ritual, Tiberius called forth his prized and most powerful Familiar, Kalameet the High Dragon of Chaos. A dragon whose power is just below of a Dragon King, known for his black flames that consumed almost everything in its path.

A Black dragon appeared just behind Tiberius indicating it was Kalameet. The large size of the dragon intimidated even Sirzechs knowing that taming a familiar of such power and size would require bravery.

"Take care him for me, will you?" Indicating to nobody, Tiberius commanded the black dragon behind him as it flew towards Issei.

Sensing the impending attack, the raging Issei saw Kalameet heading towards him. The red dragon was rendered immobile as the claws of the black dragon took hold of him flying away from both Tiberius and Sirzechs to the city outskirts.

Opening its mouth Issei tried spouting a point-blank range beam towards Kalameet. Sensing the danger from the draconic madness at his claws, the black dragon spouted a torrent of black flames at his hostage.

The flames were powerful enough to overpower the attack as Issei was launched to the forests outside Lucifaad.

Back at the plaza

"Now the nuisance is no more" Tiberius stated as he watch his familiar dragged the annoying beast. Despite of the injuries he had sustained from the Longinus Smasher and Sirzechs' numerous Power of Destruction, he didn't look tired but rather was even standing straighter.

"Tiberius, what is it that you are really trying to accomplish?" Up in the air, Sirzechs looked down at Tiberius in anger. The memory of the 'death' of his sister still fresh in his mind.

"…"

This didn't bode well for the red-haired devil, his patience was at the lowest point already. Firing a Volleyball size towards Tiberius, who just sidestepped the attack as an explosion rocked behind the High Judge.

"Always the impatient one., I'll entertain your question then. " Tiberius shooked off the dust from his chain mail. Staring at Sirzechs with his dead fished eyes. "I want the Destruction of the Devil Underworld"

"But rather I will destroy the system that had plagued our race for a long time. The way of life that hindered the progress of the Underworld."

"So that's what it all truly is…This whole thing was nothing but a staging point for your goals. The arrest of both Rias and Diodora. Their Execution and this war was nothing but a stepping stone for you." Sirzechs whispered as his eyes were shadowed by his hair.

"Staging point? No this fight is not the middle point or the end point but rather it is only the starting point"

"You're mad! What you're saying will be the destruction of the Devil Race and the Ars Goetia Government?!" He can't believe this, his former best friend wanted to destroy the Devil Race to further his plans.

From the sidelines the other Maous, can't believe the words that came out from their former friend.

"If Tiberius succeeds then the government will collapse without the system" Ajuka stated as the system that governs the way of life of the Devils had been the focal point of their race

"And without the system, we will be easy pickings by the other Pantheons" Falbium added.

"He wants to destroy what we hardworkingly built…" Serafall whispered.

"Isn't it better that we focus on the future rather than the present? The Old Maous were inclined on the past while this new government is the Present. What I want is the future…" Tiberius announced.

"You're future is a wild card, no system in place. How could such a future progress if it is-"

Tiberius then interrupted Sirzechs

"Then why is your present a crumbling and decaying?"

There was no answer from Sirzechs as he knew the response to his question. The Defiance, Tiberius' dictatorship and the corruption amongst the bureaucracy of their government.

"All of you turn a blind eye to the threats of the Underworld. Nobody took it seriously amongst the four of you. Peace is not permanent, there will always be danger and threats everywhere. Yet you mingle amongst those threats"

"You may be right, Tiberius. However the future you seek will only lead our race to destruction. Destroying the system will render Devil Society as non-existent. I will not accept your Future"

Closing his eyes, Tiberius had hoped at least that his former friend will relent.

"That is a pity then…Let us have a duel then, like we did last time" Tiberius suggested, this earned everyone's attention. As it was a well-known fact amongst the Devil Populace that Tiberius and Sirzechs dueled to unknown reasons. "Let us see which will triumph, the future or the present?"

 **Esdeath vs. Souji Okita**

The former Shinsengumi was not having a good day. Parrying a rapier aimed at his face, Okita repeled the attack with his katana. Until a the ground began to sprout out icicles, the sharp ice continued to erupt from the ground as Okita continued to run back in order not to be impaled.

"Missed again" Clicking her tongue in annoyance, Esdeath once again lunged at her opponent.

Anticipating the thrust from the blue-haired devil. Okita blocked the tip of the rapier with the body of his katana. It slightly pushed the samurai from his ground.

'Now' Since a rapier didn't have any bladed edge, Okita saw his opportunity as he used his arm to push the rapier to the side. With the momentum from her strike, Esdeath was unable to stop as she moved forward.

Presenting an opportunity, Okita redirected the blade of his katana at Esdeath's face. Time seemed to slow down for the Queen of Tiberius as she materialized an ice dagger from her other hand. Using the smaller blade, Esdeath blocked the attack.

Jumping back from the samurai, Esdeath spread her arms as several Ice spikes materialized around her. Firing the makeshift projectiles, Okita cleanly slice each incoming attack.

As the last ice spike was sliced off, Esdeath suddenly appeared before Okita who was too late to anticipate the woman's hand in front of his face. As a blue light engulfed him.

"Freeze…"

Seeing that the woman in front of him was occupied in freezing his face, Okita kicked Esdeath on the stomach sending her a few meters away. With a distance between the two fighters, Okita almost fell to the ground as he clutched his face. Revealing the right half of his face frozen.

Giving no time for her opponent to recover, Esdeath placed her hands on the ground before several ice spikes sprout from the ground. Despite of the injury on his face, Okita skillfully dodged each attack as he flew evading each spikes.

With the adavantage high in the air, Okita dived down directly at Esdeath who raised her rapier blocking the katana.

"Why?" Okita question before pushing Esdeath away following with a side slash which she easily dodged "Why do you follow Tiberius Caesar?"

Planting her feet on the ground, Esdeath 's step sent her directly at the injured side of Okita.

"I follow him because he knows power" Due to the blind spot that the samurai now has, Esdeath sent a strong kick at his torso sending him through a building.

Despite going through a building, Okita came out of the rubble eager more to fight as he rushed again at Esdeath whose face was full of delight. As both the rapier and katana clashed, sparks between the two blades appeared.

"Everyone has power, Great Red, or the Ouroboros Dragon. Those two are the epitome of the word Power and yet you follow someone who is weaker than them" Okita stated.

Esdeath smiled, she felt pity for the fool before her.

"You do not understand do you? Tiberius-sama knows how to harness and use it. Those two you mentioned are nothing more than beasts with power, they don't know how to make use of their so-called power"

Materializing an ice sword this time, Esdeath tried to catch Okita off-guard but the samurai anticipated the second weapon as he jumped back.

Jumping in the air, Esdeath lunged down at Okita who looked up only to find a large iceburg behind the blue-haired devil coming down at him

Sheating his katana, Okita stanced himself before making a full swing at the falling ice. This resulted for the iceburg to split into two. Landing on her feet, Esdeath smiled at her opponent for like Tiberius she had not have any worthy opponents for two centuries.

Again both the samurai and general rushed at each other

 **Modred vs Beowulf**

A flurry of sparks dance around the clashing steel of Clarent and Hrunting. The two swordsmen continued their dance as their swords did their talking for them.

The white and red armoured figure continued to overpower the leather armoured muscle man. Like a knight and a barbarian fighting in one of the old tales of Medievial Times.

'Mana Burst'

Modred's Clarent met with Hrunting, pushing back Beowulf from where he was standing, his arms were becoming numb from the strikes of the Knight of Treachery. The sudden speed of her swings proved to be too much for the bearded warrior.

Clearly having an upperhand in this fight, Modred cautiously observed Beowulf. With her 'Mana Burst' Modred can boost the strength of her swings by propelling it with a sudden burst of magic.

"Come on, Old man. You better keep up" Modred taunted with a small smile.

"Hey! Just because I have a small beard that does not mean I'm old!" Shouting back at her Insult, Beowulf exclaimed he had always been touchy about his true age. "I'm still cool and hip, like you kids"

"Nobody uses 'cool' and 'hip', you old shitty crone" Modred shouted as she made a upward swing with the Clarent. Beowulf narrowly blocked the incoming sword.

This proved to be a mistake as Beowulf's hands were gripping Hruting. With an armoured punch to the face, Beowulf was sent flying towards an empty stall.

"DIE!" HE had to roll away as Beowulf dodged a downward strike from the Clarent as it almost skewered him.

This gave Beowulf much time to retrieve his Hrunting, as soon his hand reached the handle of the sword. He had to block the incoming blade of Clarent, with the sudden attack was slowly being overwhelmed

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Beowulf hastily recovered as he attempted to counter move by thrusting his sword at Modred's. Just before he could even connect the attack, he was kicked at the stomach courtesy of the Knight of Treachery.

"Guah!" Sending him flying through a building ue to her augmented strength as a homunculus .

CLANG!

Beowulf narrowly escaped death as he blocked an overhead attack from Modred who was smiling maniacally at the fight.

The sounds of steel was music to her ears, moving like a wild beast instead of a Knight. Beowulf knew he was losing, the speed and ferocity of the woman before him proved too much as he was unable to attack at all.

"C'MON! What are you doing?! Attack!" There was a tinge of anger and annoyance in her voice realizing that Beowulf opted to be on the defensive.

In an unexpected surprise, Beowulf grabbed the sword wrist of Modred headbutting her directly at the face.

"FUCK!" Staggering a few steps back, Modred took hold of her now bloodied nose.

There were two things that Modred Pendragon loved…

Her Master and a Good fight.

"Now that's more I like it!" Licking the blood from her face, Modred smiled sadistically as she now knows that the opponent before her would not disappoint.

Holding the two handed Clarent with one hand, Modred charged as Beowulf prepared himself for he knows he will be in a very very hard and long fight.

 **Back at the Plaza**

On the execution ramparts, the 'corpse' of Rias Gremory remained untouched despite of the fighting that occurred there. Miraclously the platform and the spectator's box were left unotuched. The rain continued to pour throughout the former capital city. Washing away the blood that now covered the city.

Scarlet blood completely smeared the body of 'Rias'. At her chest a large gaping hole was left after a spear had gone through her heart

Lifeless blue-green eyes stared upon the dark clouds that formed above Lucifaad. Until the said eyes turned…

Crimson Red

Alucard moved uncomfortably as she was not accustumed in shape-shifting to the form of Rias Gremory, then the wound around her chest began to close up.

As the last flesh began to heal, she flushed

At that time –

Ahhh...

Haaa...

Moaning sensually as her breathing deepens

'So handsome... I might have wet myself'.

Memory of her Master stabbing her through the chest

As she spoke, the blood around her began to regress back to her shape-shifted form

Shape-Shifting

By drinking the blood of an individual, Alucard can practically change her form at will. By using the blood of almost anyone, the true vampire can also use their essence. Making it hard for anyone to identify her from the original.

'Now the second phase begins'

This was her mission to pose as Rias Gremory, in order to lure out and contain the damage of Sirzechs Lucifer directly at her master.

As much as Alucard loath to drink the blood of Rias. She didn't have much any choice as the progression of the plan solely lies with her role.

Nobody even noticed that 'Rias' slowly rose up from her feet before transforming back to the raven haired form of Alucard.

"Ahhhh!" Stretching her arms, several Pillar Soldiers took notice of her presence.

"There!"

"Kill her!"

Almost all of the remaining soldiers followed as they charged at the true vampire.

With a razor sharp grin, Alucard took out both her prized pistols, Jackal and Casul.

Several heads were blown off as she precisely shoot each victim directly at their face. However due to their overwhelming numbers, the soldiers easily closed their distance with her.

That was their mistake, as Alucard discarded her pistols opting to decapitate a poor soldier seperating head from body.

'There really is that great feeling when you rip up your victims with your own hands' She thought out. It was her enjoyment hearing the squelching of flesh and bones.

A Music that was exclusively heard in the battlefield until a large hand grabbed her head lifting her off the ground.

Then the hand that grabbed her immolated with flames, Alucard despite of the pain and the burns smiled.

"Where is Rias-sama's body?" A booming voice asked.

'Good Nobody saw me' knowing already who was holding her head from the flames and the large hands.

Sutr Second, another failed clone of the Norse Pantheon like Sif.

Hearing no answer from the vampire, Sutr slammed the small frame of Alucard at the ground over and over again. The anger and pain of losing the child that he helped raised overtook him.

Taking out all the hatred he felt for Tiberius through his pawn.

As the fire giant continued to slam and immolate her, Alucard just smiled before ripping off two of Sutr's fingers.

'Now this will be fun'

 **Abyss**

Hyoudou Issei kept seeing a story of a certain man.

The tale of a man who, more than anyone else, wanted only the acknowledgement, and the fair treatment of his people

The dream of that man was pure.

His wish was for everyone in this world to be happy; that was all that he asked for.

It is an ideal that many of his people dreamed of, for it also sparked two revolts among the Common Devils just before the Defiance

With the First Revolt being brutally crushed while the Second Revolt almost saw it's fruition until the Great War Started

But, that man's 'Defiance' changed everything

However there was only one thing he yearned in his heart and that was a family he can call his own, one that common people cannot understand.

He thought he knew one when he had established the Seekers of Truth under the banner of the Lucifer Army...

After understanding that, he was happy, as he felt the warmth feeling again...

From that day on, he set his mind to protect them

To create a paradise no matter what, he would do anything in his power to achieve it

The man knew there will be sacrifices along the way, Sacrifices that is necessary for the many to survive

Again and again, he kept painting his hands the colour of blood, but the man never flinched.

At first he had doubted the methods he used,

Never ever misjudging the value of a life.

Anger was added to his resentment, and he became full of regrets as his tears of loneliness longed for hands reaching out to him.

Even though he was pursuing an ideal world for his people

How many times was the man would suffer just for his goals?

He did know friendship. He did know love.

Even losing all of it in the process, and the countless number of lives, on the left and right of the scale—

He definitely knew he never made a mistake.

Even when he was with someone precious to him, he would always seem to be brooding and planning.

And now, that was what Hyoudou Issei saw his tale, the man who sacrificed and yet despite of his sufferings he forged on

Staring onto the darkness with lifeless eyes

The current wielder of the Boosted Gear can only let himself afloat within the darkness

Despair — a feeling he fully knows. Having experienced it when Asia died in his arms before she was resurrected again and now his master was dead. Just when he promised that he would save her

 **"Partner...Talk to me"**

As he his head towards the source of the voice, Issei saw a visage of a green-eyed welsh dragon

From large form of the dragon, the large beast would have intimidated almost anyone, but even so, it didn't serve its purpose as it looked like it had a large wound on its side

However there was a noticeable feature from the dragon, it was the black miasma that exudes from its gaping wound

"..."

Without answering, unresponsive, Issei didn't react to the presence of the large dragon just beside him

He thought that the man he saw every night experienced a greater despair than anybody else.

"Ah, You are back."

With a motherly tone, the Plain Doll spoke, standing before the large dragon

"You both came back, meaning you seek the Abyss."

The Plain Doll whose appearance takes after Maria Belial and the residing spirit within the High Abyss. The woman would look like a pleasant person

But — Ddraig knew better. That to the world he was part in, he knew several secrets a few individuals knew of

 **"Are you a Great One?"**

By firing a single question, the Plain Doll's face seemed to have changed.

"No, I am not. For I, is just a mere servant to the one who you refer to"

" **So where is your master? During the fight with that armour, he didn't appear before us"**

"That is impossible for the moment. For he is away in a certain business."

 **"... So, what about him?"**

The red dragon pointed at the slumped form of Hyoudou Issei

Ddraig felt pity for the boy. As much he hates to admit it, his host was weak and just hopes that his strength will grow in the future

"Ah, Yes. If you would follow me. I'd like to show you something"

The Doll turned, motioning for the dragon to follow her

Realizing it was better to follow the woman than stay in this eternal darkness. Ddraig scooped Issei gently with his claws

In Issei's mind, memories and images of a certain man continued to play in his head

Watching the said man aspired to a greater heartlessness... And yet, to the man who still had people he loved, that was finally being inflicted the greatest punishment.

His most loved ones in this world.

Even if it meant the ruin of the world, he wanted to protect that.

But, the man understood. The time would come when the justice he believed in would demand the sacrifice

Issei watched, scared of who the man was, frightened by that one prospect of realizing who really is

Holding the boy in his claws, Ddraig's footsteps echoed throughout the darkness

" **Can you tell me why my partner continues to end up in this world? It seems very unlikely that he always end up here specifically"**

The Plain Doll, fully understanding his inquiry, caught the Dragon's question kindly

"He accidentally formed a contract with my master. Dedicating his body and soul to serve him"

 **Back to the Real World**

"I accept, If it means stopping this war as soon as possible" Sirzechs Lucifer agreed to the challenge that his former best friend offered

"Then I hope you don't mind if we clear the plaza from potential dangers" Tiberius suggested, hoping that at least innocent bystanders will be spared. There were too many civilian casualties ever since the battle started.

With a single nod, several of the spectators began to teleport out to safety knowing a fight between the two would practically destroy the city.

"Lord Ierimond, pull back out forces away from here" Ordering the Optimates Faction's leader

Of course, this didn't sit well with the Purists who saw the opportunity of defeating Tiberius Caesar if they attack all at once

"Don't kid me, Sirzechs. We can quickly end this if we attack altogether." The monocle wearing Devil suggested.

Turning at the Amon Pillar Head, Sirzechs who was taller towered over the Devil. With cold blue-green eyes, he stared the devil's grey ones.

"I think you should remember who you are talking to, Lord Ierimond." Ierimond gulped as a cold sweat poured down his brow "I am the Lucifer, do you get that?"

"Ah, Y-y-yes. Fall back We will deal with the others" In fear Ierimond replied, With a single command all the Pillar Forces within the Vicinity took off.

After a few seconds of silence between the two Super-Devils, neither of them said a word. For Sirzechs it was a surreal feeling, having once fought Tiberius for a total of three days only winning due to sheer luck.

An earthquake began to shake the foundations of the former Capital City. The power that Sirzechs Lucifer was calling out shook the Devil Underworld

"Aura of Destruction…" With a single incantation, Sirzechs's arms were covered by the Magic Circle of the Gremory Clan. As soon the light had died down, his arms were now covered by an energy of the Power of Destruction.

Instead of his true form, Sirzechs opted to use a more partial and easily controlled form.

"So your using it" Tiberius exclaimed with interest, having experienced the full effects of Sirzechs' Power of Destruction, Lance of Destruction and even the full Human Shaped Aura of Destruction during their last battle. However in this partially true form, the red-haired Devil can incant spells without the help of a Magic circle as the energy to create it was literally in his hands, Also control the spread of the Power of Destruction unlike his full true form. "…now it's my turn"

Raising his lone arm high in the air, Tiberius incanted a large Magic Circle of the Inquisition above him from the it, a large greatsword began to materialize in his hands.

The High Abyss, the most powerful demonic sword in existence. With its appearance, wind began to blow away the smoke and dust.

If Sirzechs Lucifer's power shook the Underworld then Tiberius Caesar's power shook the sky as thunder and lightning began to cover the sky.

Then a large black dome began to encase the High Judge, covering him in a perfect sphere.

Watching his former friend encased within the Black Dome, Sirzechs knew this power was new to him.

It didn't take long for the dome to disintegrate revealing Tiberius now wearing a blue and grey armour **(Knight Artorias' Armour)** exuding an aura of darkness

…

…

In a flash both Super-Devils rushed at each other. Sirzechs immediately fired human-sized crimson balls at Tiberius.

As the attack began to race across the battlefield, Tiberius slinging the greatsword on his shoulder. Dodging the two attacks, he moved gracefully sidestepping each of them. Two large explosions rocked behind him destroying several of the buildings.

Knowing what he would do, Sirzechs then rushed just behind his attacks hiding him from view. With his arm covered with the power of destruction, he aimed a left hook directly at the face of Tiberius

'I got you!'

Victory seems to be on the grasp of Sirzechs until Tiberius who was before now was hovering over him with the tip of the sword aimed at his head. Narrowly dodging the sword by an inch, the red haired devil had to jumped back.

'If I can't win in a close range battle then I have to force him at a distance' Being a Wizard-Caster type of a fighter, Sirzechs had limited capabilities in a close-distance battle. Unlike Tiberius who would practically decimate anyone in such type of battle.

With both his hands aimed at Tiberius, Sirzechs didn't waste time as he fired numerous small orbs of Power of Destructions.

'Good thinking, Sirzechs.' Stabbing the High Abyss on the ground, a black barrier began to form. The numerous orbs began to explode upon contact or bounced off. Like a machinegun, Sirzechs continued to fire continuously. Until he stopped

"Is that it?" With a chuckle, Tiberius almost let his guard down when he saw a larger but more condensed Orb of Destruction flying directly at him.

As soon it collided with his barrier, it immediately broke sending Tiberius back for a few feet.

"Good one" Gripping the Greatsword tightly in his hands, a black mass of energy began to dance around him. "Now it's my turn."

Readying himself, Sirzechs narrowed his eyes.

"Here he comes"

With a single step, Tiberius disappeared from the red-haired's view. Looking left and right, Sirzechs then saw him flying at him in full speed, just behind him a massive darkness following him.

'Shit' conjuring a barrier, a ray of orange light began to encase him. That was until, Tiberius threw his sword directly at him breaking the barrier in the process.

Using his lone armoured hand, Tiberius fist connected with Sirzech's face who stumbled a few moments before counterattacking with a punch of his own. Knowing the effects of a Power of Destruction coated punch, Tiberius then grabbed the High Abyss blocking it.

'Impossible, the sword withstood it' In a moment of surprise, Sirzechs was shocked that the sword didn't get destroyed in the process.

Both fighters paused for a few seconds as if stopping to assess the situation and catch their breath. In a sudden movement, Tiberius took a step destroying a patch of ground in the process as he suddenly appeared before Sirzechs.

" **Now let us end this and see who will win between us. My Future or your Present?"** With a now disembodied voice. Flying through the air, the unmatched speed of Tiberius Caesar caught Sirzechs off guard as he was again forced to conjure another Lance of Destruction in his hands blocking the overhead strike of the High Abyss.

'What the?!' Blocking the strike, Sirzechs felt his strength and stamina give up in one go 'So this is his new strength'

This didn't stop him as he jumped back before lunging again as Tiberius' High Abyss and Sirzechs' Lance of Destruction clashed.

To the eyes of the numerous soldiers and spectators, the fight between them was too fast that if you blink you literally missing out the battle between two Super-Devils.

'Was this the payment of my sins? The betrayal I did to him and my failure to lead the devils?' Sirzechs questioned himself as he fights.

With an aim to stab him, Tiberius lunged at Sirzechs who crossed his arms blocking the thrust pushing him back. The attack was so powerful that Tiberius strength sent the both of them at the top of a tower.

With his back against the wall blade embedded itself just beside his face, as Sirzechs was forced to redirect it away from his face. Seeing the opportunity, he wasted no time kicking Tiberius directly at the stomach sending him flying to the ground.

Cocking his fist back, he lunged to the rubble and smoke where Tiberius landed until he felt searing pain over his left shoulder as the High Abyss embedded itself on his flesh.

With his right hand, he again tried to attack him until he felt a foot slamming at his chest.

"Guah" Blood then came out of his mouth as Sirzechs was sent flying.

'However, I'll protect it' A smile graced his face as a of his child and wife appeared then his eyes flamed with anger as a memory of a smiling Rias 'That's why I'll fight you even if I don't want to.'

Again both Super-Devils attacked. This time Sirzechs punched the fist holding the High Abyss. As it connected a memory of two young devils fist-bumping, appeared in Tiberius' mind. A shockwave was felt as the two fists connected.

Jumping back, Tiberius narrowly dodged another attack that destroyed the ground he was standing on.

Two massive explosions rocked the city as Tiberius and Sirzechs continued their clash. The buildings began to crumble around them.

Lance and Sword began to orchestrate the music of battle.

With another overhead strike from Tiberius, Sirzechs was again pushed at his back this time on the ground. As the armoured figure of Tiberius towered over him, Sirzechs aimed the tip of the magic made Lance at his face as it fired an Orb of Power of Destruction.

Tiberius dead-fished eyes widened before he jumped back, giving Sirzechs the time to recover. As soon he stood up, he didn't react in time as an attack came. Able to block it with his Lance from being cut in half but with the late reaction, the blade reached the side of his body.

'I'll protect the present you, Serafall, Falbium and I built!' With blood coming out of his mouth, Sirzechs kicked Tiberius directly at the the face sending him flying through a building 'Even if I have to kill you'

This didn't even seem to faze Tiberius as he lifted himself off the rubble.

'I can never defeat you. You were the stronger one. That duel we had was nothing but sheer luck due to your injuries. You really deserve the title of being the Strongest Devil in Existence' Sirzechs acknowledged Tiberius who was running towards him. 'But I must win no matter what'

Instead of attacking or even defending, Sirzechs Lucifer dischanted the Aura of Destruction in his arms and the Lance of Destruction.

STAB!

With a straight face the current Lucifer let the High Abyss pass through his torso narrowly missing his heart.

STAB!

Realizing the opportunity, Sirzechs hand then went through the chest of Tiberius who was completely unfazed by this.

" **So that is your plan, crushing my heart"** Tiberius' disembodied voice stated. **"Do you really think that doing that will kill me?**

"No…My aim is not your heart but your insides" The hand inside of Tiberius' chest began to pump energies from the Power of Destruction. "The present is the right path because we are living in it"

A large ray of light began to engulf both of them as Sirzech's plan worked with Tiberius disintegrating from inside out. The last thing his blue-green eyes saw was Tiberius' black lifeless eyes looking at him with respect.

…

Falling down to his knees, Sirzech's slowly began to feel the wounds that his body endured. Looking at his now bloodied hands.

"Tiberius…I'm sorry if it had to be like this…"

"SIRZECHS!" Ajuka's horrified voice echoed throughout the city.

Sirzechs felt a presence just behind him, revealing Tiberius who now had both of his arms. What the horrifying sight was that half of Tiberius body was exposed fleshed that was mending itself

'Impossible' Slowly turning his head, Sirzechs shook in fear

" **Your present might be the right path but that doesn't mean it is also the best"** Grabbing the the blade of the High Abyss. Tiberius viciously removed it to the right side slicing off Sirzech's right arm at the same time sending him flying a few meters away.

" **Now to end this war"** As soon his flesh was now covered with skin, Tiberius readied the High Abyss in his hands.

With slow steps, the armoured figure made his way at the fallen bloodied form of Sirzechs Lucifer.

"BARRIER!" Three familiar voices incanted as Tiberius was surrounded and trapped a purple barrier. Rendering him immobile, a blur of green, purple and pink stood in front of Sirzech's

"Everyone…." With a weak voice, the red haired overlord was attended by Ajuka who began to heal his friend via magic.

"Is he going to be okay?" Falbium asked not taking his eyes off Tiberius.

"He will, the wounds he sustained didn't damage any important organs" Examining the wound, Ajuka felt relieved that Sirzechs will live and was suspicious of the damage his friend took.

…

" **It seems oathbreakers really stick together"** The insult from Tiberius got the attention of the three Maous. Knowing full well what he was talking about **"I was wondering when you three would intervene"**

"Tiberius, please stop this madness already. Pull back your forces back to the Waste and we will all forget this had ever happened" Falbium spoke

" **It's too late already…You know that, the Optimates and now you four had instigated a Coup D'etat against the Inquistion."** Tiberius exclaimed. **"This war will be the last for Devil Kind"**

"Tiberius" Serafall Leviathan called out to him. Her eyes watering as her fears began to come true, for she had to fight the man he loves "What you said about destroying the Devil Underworld? Was it true?"

" **Yes…All of it. I will destroy the 'Present' and the system."**

"I see…" With a lone tear in her eyes, Serafall wiped it away before looking at Tiberius now with a serious face. "As protectors of the Ars Goetia government and the Devil Society. We Overlords will execute you for endangering Devi Society"

"You have nowhere to go, Tiberius. That barrier we conjured has the strength of three Maou-class Devils. There is no escape" Ajuka stated hoping that Tiberius would at least surrender.

'Good… Now for phase three' the eyes of the Overlords widened as they saw Tiberius summoning both the Luris and Imperator.

" **I am the darkness. Walking with the Void. Ruler of the Chasm. I, Tiberius Caesar who took the mantle of the Great One of the Abyss. Release the true power within me!"** As Tiberius finished his chant a small patch of flame exuding a purple and black aura appeared on the ground.

There was no earthquake or skies crackling, it was only silence. Stabbing the three swords on the flame, Tiberius took a step back as he watched his sword began to meld together.

Serafall, Falbium and Ajuka watched in awe at what they were witnessing. As a single word was not spoken between them. There was a confusion amongst them.

'That was not his true form before'

As the sword melded together a new one that was completely charcoal black now replaced the three. It was a Coiled sword **(Dark Soul's Bonefiahh)**

Tiberius Caesar stared at the handle of the weirdly shaped sword, there seems to be a hesitation in his eyes before reaching out to it.

" **For I am the Son of the Abyss"**

As soon he touched the handle, a bright orange light began to engulf him that also destroyed the barrier holding him down. The light then shot up into the sky before black sphere began to form high in the air. As it grew bigger, the sphere expanded revealing to the Underworld.

A Black Sun.

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **Still Accepting Suggestions for a Rook and A Pawn**

 **I saw a review concerning about Tiberius' character and let me say this that, he really is an ass considering his character is flawed, a part of the story. This actually has inspiration to Emiya Kiritsugu, who is probably an ass in the Fate/Series but also a very likeable character**

 **Just some Info Tiberius never USED the full power of his swords during this fight. For it is all part of his plan. Kuroka's fight with Macmathers and Bronn's fight with Enku will be posted next chapter.**

 **Confirmed Appearances.**

 **-The Old Hunters**

 **-Marshals of the Old Maou Armies**

 **-Ludwig the Holy Blade**

 **REALLY SORRY FOR THE 4 DAY DELAY**

 _ **Next Chapter: Battle of Lucifaad Part 2**_

 _ **No Preview :D**_

 _ **Please Review and tell me what you think**_

* * *

 **Opening and Ending Themes**

 **Different Every Chapters**

 **Just For Fun :D I Like doing this, please don't flame dis**

 ***Opening***

 **From: Kakumeiki Valvarave Op 2  
**

 **Kakumeiki Dualism By TM Revolution  
**

 **(Densetsu no asa ni)**

Sirzechs looking up into the sky

 **(Chikatta kotoba)**

Tiberius dead fish gaze went to the screen

 **(Wakachiau koi ni ikisaki wo terase)**

Tiberius and Sirzechs standing away from each other as below them is the Devil Underworld

 **(Kakumei wo! Let's shout Kakumei wo! Let's shout)**

Issei in his Juggernaut Drive lunging at the screen before it blacks out

 **(Seven Second Instrumental)**

A young Sirzechs, Serafall, Falbium, Ajuka, Grayfia and Tiberius is shown standing beside each other

 **(Kaze no mau hikari no sora fukinukeru zankyou kono migete to kono hidarite nani wo motomeru)**

Issei who was floating in the Abyss along with Ddraig. Before he falls down deeper

 **(Tamashii nuketeru susuri kowarete kanjou wa)**

Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall, Falbium and Tiberius rushing towards the battlefield side by side

 **(kasanaeba tsunagiaeba tsutau no ka)**

Then a shot shows the five of them fighting the Old Maou Descendants

 **(Unmei ni iu da ne nageraru mama ni)**

Serafall and Grayfia standing beside each other

 **(Kawaranu mi junjou no omoshirokunai)**

Tiberius walking Gehrnman, Lucifer and Lilith

 **(Futtou seyo ishiki no rei kyuu saku suru flash naru you ni)**

In order, the Fire Keeper, Maiden in Black and lastly the Plain doll appeared before it change to Tiberius opening his eyes

 **(Kakumei no doa aketsubusu saa hajimeyou)**

Tiberius is then charging alone towards the Pillar Army, with the Imperator and Luris in his hands

 **(Ishin-denshin shiyou ka todoite imasu ka)**

A shot showing Manus roaring towards the screen before disappearig

 **(katakuna no ai no denshou)**

Rivezim is shown smiling directly at the screen and just behind him is Euclid along with the Old Hunters

 **(tsute koi no yume hate)**

Ophis is then showed before disappearing in a flash of light

 **(Donno yoru date itsuka wa majiriau)**

Tiberius is shown easily cutting down the Pillar Soldiers

 **(Sono hi kimi wa judgement suru)**

Then a shot of him now in the King of Abyss form as Sirzechs charges at him

 **(Kakume wo, let's shout)**

Again a shot of Tiberius and Sirzechs standing over the Underworld before it whites out

 ***Ending***

 **From: Fate/Zero ED 2**

 **Sore Wa Takaku Kaze Wa Utau by Luna Haruna**

 **(Doushite sora wa konna ni aokute nani mo kanashimi o shiranu you ni itsumo tamerawazu ashita e to kuzureochiru)**

Tiberius is seen looking outside from his office in the Scipio Castle overlooking Miranaeus City

 **(Inochi wa tarinai mama umarete kuru no ne)**

Esdeath and Tiberius is shown being introduced to each other by Gehrman after he had gained his generalship

 **(Kakeochita kokoro ni anata ga furete)**

Tiberius in his King of the Abyss form along with four Abyss Watchers standing before Alucard during their first confrontation

 **(Futari de yuku mirai wa)**

Tiberius carrying a young Sona bridal style after saving her from getting kidnapped

 **(Kegare no nai tsuyosa de)**

Kuroka hugging Tiberius inside the forest along with Bronn watching before her trial

 **(Sora wa takaku kaze wa utau yume o miteta yorokobi e to)**

Tuka and Tiberius walking down the castle gardens of Scipio Castle. A small smile graced the face of the High Judge as he watches her during his self-exile

 **(Hito wa itsuka tadoritsukeru kodomo no hitomi de anata wa shinjita)**

Modred is seen lying on a pool of blood on the ground while Tiberius is holding her hand while at the same time on his other hand a Knight Piece during a confrontation with the Hero Faction in the past

 **(Soba ni iru yo kooritsuita mori o nukete sono hitomi ga sekai no nageki ni)**

The Firekeeper, Plain Doll and Maiden in Black standing beside their master as they go deeper into the Abyss

 **(Mayowanu you ni)**

A shot of a silver ring is then showed in the screen


	11. Battle of Lucifaad Part 2

_"When the star dwindles away, he will be replaced by a sun that will glow brighter and illuminate everything" **  
**_

 _-Lucifer_

* * *

 **Battle of Lucifaad Part 2**

 **Closing Days of the Great War**

 **Lucifaad,Devil Underworld**

"You have called for me, Lord Lucifer." a spoke in reverence young handsome looking man appearing in his early twenties with silver hair that is tied in a braided hairstyle and wears a silver robe. This man is Euclid Lucifuge, brother to Grayfia Lucifuge and one of the loyal servants to House Lucifer

"Walk with me." Lucifer ordered as he stood up and began casually strolling down a cobbled path set between exotic pink and orange flowers.

Without question, Euclid complied, making sure to keep a step or two behind the his liege lord at all times out of respect. He felt proud able to just walk behind their families' liege.

"I have a very important mission for you." Lucifer said after several minutes of silence as he strolled through the garden at a sedate pace.

"I am ready to serve you, my lord." He said obediently. It was always his dream to serve the 'Morning Star'.

"Good. You are the only person I can entrust this with you. I want you to keep an eye on my son Rizevim"

Euclid stopped, staring in wide-eyed disbelief at the back of Lucifer not expecting a mission of looking out for his liege's wayward son. "What?"

"There will be a chance I and my wife will not comeback alive after a battle with 'him'" Lucifer continued as though he hadn't heard Euclid. "Rizevim does not concerns himself with affairs and politics of the Underworld. He has been a disappointment ever since he focused on some research concerning the Sepiroth Graal"

A babysitting mission? Was that all he was good for? Was that all he was worth?

"Why me? Why not some other Devil?" In fact, there were many servants serving Lucifer with only the most prominent was House Lucifuge and a single man, Tiberius Caesar.

"Are you arguing with me, boy?" Lucifer questioned, his voice oozing authority as he glanced over his shoulder

"Rizevim and the other descendants of my fellow Maous have been nothing but disappointment. All three of them embraced the Purists Ideals that I had abandoned. As for Rizevim, he is probably by the far worst. He's unpredictable." Lucifer explained without looking at him as he paused a few feet away.

Euclid understood, it was not even a secret that Rizevim was not favored by Lucifer to lead the Devil Underworld.

"I promised myself that if I ever survived. I would name Tiberius as my successor" Lucifer confessed, he knew the political consequences that would entail if that happened. "I don't care if the Pillar Clans and Zekram objects"

Euclid eyes widened. It was not a secret that Tiberius Caesar has been Lucifer's favorite general and supported the efforts to improve the lives of the Common Devils.

"That is my plan, if I lived but…" Lucifer stared up into the sky "…If I die, Tiberius will need all the support he needs. I know in the future, he will lead everyone to greater heights than I ever could"

Without hesitation, Euclid bowed down to Lucifer who was still facing away from him.

'I understand now. He doesn't want me to serve Rivezim. He wants me to spy on him'

Lucifer smiled at himself. Knowing that Euclid fully understood his mission, that he will be helping the Morning Star's legacy and 'son'. Euclid smiled at himself, knowing that this mission was the most important of all. That he would serve as the will of Lucifer's wishes.

"I accept your mission, Lord Lucifer"

Turning around Lucifer placed his hand on the Euclid who still was bowing. The brother of Grayfia lifted his head and was met with the warm look of Lucifer's eyes

"When the time comes to reveal yourself to him say this words 'When the star dwindles away, he will be replaced by a sun that will glow brighter and illuminate everything'"

 **?**

 **Unknown Location, Underworld**

'You were right, Lord Lucifer' Those were Euclid's thoughts as he watch the massive Black Sun floating above the sky. 'He really shone brighter than you could imagine'

"Are you seeing this, Euclid?" The voice of Rivezim echoed as he excitedly stood just beside him. "This power exceeds more than mine. To think he made contact with one of 'them' and even took it's dominion"

Looking at the son of his former liege. Euclid was disgusted and wanted nothing more than to get away from him. It was clear that Rizevim was crazy and at the same time brutal to the point he had killed his son just because he was an annoyance.

"Yes, Lord Rivezim" Euclid replied as he refused to call this man 'Lucifer'. "It seems Tiberius Caesar became a Great One"

"It would seem he is" Rizevim stated as he reveled at the sight of the Black Sun. He was not threatened by the sheer power of his father's favoured but rather he was intrigued of what he had accomplished.

Stretching his arms high in the air, Rizevim's eyes had this crazy look as he looked like trying to embrace the Black Sun

"AHAHAHHA! MORE TIBERIUS! ENTERTAIN ME MORE!"

Just behind the son the Morning Star, Euclid stared at the back of Rizevim. He knew that he needed more time to uncover the extent of Rizevim's plans.

'In time, Lord Tiberius. I will serve you just like what Lord Lucifer had intended for me from the start'

 **Pheles Castle, Devil Underworld**

At the same time, Euclid's older sister Grayfia Lucifuge stood inside the guest room of Mephisto Pheles one of the leaders of the Extra Demons. Unknown to most of the Devils, the Extra Demons had pledge their allegiance to Tiberius Caesar before the Second Devil Civil War had started.

Looking outside the window, Grayfia stared at the Black sun over the Underworld. She knew that the power exuding from it was from Tiberius. Like the Four Maous, she too was confused of this display of power for it was not his. Like Tiberius Caesar evolved into something more than just a Super-Devil.

"So this is what you were speaking about, Tiberius?" Mephisto spoke as he too was mesmerized by the sun just above them "It seems your words were true, Lucifer. That a sun brighter than you will accomplish greater feats"

Turning his heterochromiac eyes towards the new head of House Lucifuge, Mephisto already had a gist of what had truly happened after Grayfia confided to him about the 'truth'. The older devil didn't felt disgust at her revelation, instead pity at her situation. He knew that what Grayfia did was wrong but from what Mephisto saw after her confession, it was very clear that she had regretted the choices she made two centuries ago.

Although it was not part of Tiberius' plan the allegiance of House Lucifuge solidifies the 'Imperium' system that the High Judge wanted to implement upon the Devil Underworld. By abolishing the 'Present' System of the Devil Underworld, Tiberius hopes to unify it under a new system. The whole plan was presented to the various Extra Demons who supported it due to its unique geopolitical system.

Despite being the High Judge of the Underworld, Tiberius knew that by implementing it without the cooperation of the Pillar Devils that war would rage again. Even without the trials of Rias Gremory and Diodara Astaroth along with the subsequent destruction of the 72 Spires that another Civil War will brew in the future.

It was clear that Tiberius took the first move before that inevitable large conflict could arise. HE took the first move by annexing the City of Kos, annihilating the Old Maous Forces station in one of the most important Devil Cities and the same time destroying the 72 Spires. Although it might seemed small in the eyes of the Common Devils, this actually caused a series of political setbacks by the opposition of the Inquisition. First, it signifies the indecisciveness and ineffectiveness of the Ars Goetia Government as they failed to retake the City of Kos for a decade unlike the Inquisition whom reconquered it in just 5 days. Second, it sent a message that the Inquisition is still the most powerful military within the Devil Underworld aside from the various levies of the Pillar Clans. Lastly, it was a message that the Pillar authority within the rulership on the whole of Devil Underworld has been waning.

By doing this he successfully baited the Optimates who were composed of 20 Pillar clans to launch a surprise couq d'etat with the support of the current Lucifer, Sirzechs. By doing this, Tiberius hoped to contain the battle within the former capital not upon the whole of the Underworld. This proved to be successful for him, for the recently started Civil War is called the War For Control meaning whoever wins the battle within the former capital city will become the undisputed ruler of the Devil Underworld.

Even if the plan has been going smoothly, Tiberius knew that no battle is decisive and if he ever is defeated in Lucifaad. The Triplici Consulate of the Waste will declare its independence and secede from the Ars Goetia Government as an Autonomous region. Not taking any precautions, he also named Cullen Rutherford as his successor if he ever fell in the battle.

"That is our cue to move" Mephisto stated knowing that it was time for the Extra Demons who didn't concern themselves to the affairs of the Ars Goetia Government to join.

"Did you know about this, Lord Pheles?" Grayfia asked as her silver eyes focused slowly on the Black Sun.

"No, I did not. Only until now that I discovered this new 'power' of his" Mephisto replied. He too was confused by Tiberius' abilities and how he even got this new power. But it was clear that it is not of Devil Origin but rather something far more. Turning his eyes to the silver-haired devil "Grayfia, Is this what you really want? Once you march with us, you will be aligning yourself with Tiberius. Even after this, you know he would not still accept you"

"You are right, Lord Mephisto. He will not forgive me" Grayfia stared sadly at the Black Sun. "But…he is still the man I love. I made a mistake centuries ago and I know no matter actions I will do, it will not erase the sins of mine"

 **Gremory Palace, Devil Underworld**

Serena Gremory stood inside the throne room of the Gremory Palace. Her crimson hair stood out amongst the various servants and workers that were rounded up after Inquisition Forces that were stationed within Gremory Clan Territory stormed the palace quickly. The surprise attack caught the Household Guards in complete shock as they were all quickly subjugated.

After all the servants were rounded up, they were all cuffed with anti-magical restraints. Rendering them unable to cast any magic. Looking at the numerous black-armoured soldiers, it was clear they were armed to the teeth.

"Mother, What is happening?" A voice of the young boy called out to Serena who looked down at the terrified form of his son.

Milicas Gremory, the son of Sirzechs Lucifer and Serena Gremory, a member from one of the branch clans. The blue-green eyes of her child stared up to her in confusion.

"Nothing, my son. The Inquisition is here to protect us from the bad people." Serena lied hoping that her son would buy it.

The young Milicas Gremory hugged her mother despite of the restraints in his wrists. Being raised by numerous tutors and the son of the current Lucifer, the young boy had a gist of what really is happening.

Up from on the balcony inside the throne room Sir Alonne, Marshal of the Sitri, Gremory and Phenex Territories watched their 'hostages'. Yes before the battle at the former capital started, Tiberius ordered the numerous Marshals to storm the ancestral seats of each surviving Pillar Clans. This proved to be successful due to the fact that almost all of the Pillar Lords that went to Lucifaad had most of their Household Guards.

"Lord Alonne…" A soldier called out to the samurai wielding warrior "We have received reports that all of the Pillar Clan Seats have been captured by the others"

"Good. Call them to standby for further orders"

With a bow the soldier conjured a communication circle as he relayed the message of his commander to the other operatives

'I just hope that Tiberius wins the battle at Lucifaad' Alonne thought worriedly as his eyes landed upon Serena and Milicas Gremory '

There was a confidential order that Tiberius issued if the operation within Lucifaad fails. Being among the ten Marshals, they were given the command to enact a scorched earth policy and the same time take the Pillar Heirs hostage to use them as bargaining chips.

 **Underground ,Bael House Mansion**

"Power…" Zekram Bael uttered those words as he sat on his elaborate throne. Ever since the Defiance two centuries ago, he had been laying low as he was more content to watch the changes that Tiberius Caesar brings upon the Devil Underworld since taking power in all but in name.

All of the older Pillar Heads along with the Council of Elders knew that Zekram Bael is the de facto leader of the Devils after the death of the Original Four Maous. Although he does not have the strength of the likes of the current Four Maous, Zekram makes it up in his Political Power within the Government. As highest ranking Pillar with the title of Great King, he made his clan as the most powerful and influential within the Ars Goetia Government.

Although being a believer of the Old Traditions and also the Purity System that the Optimates believed in, Zekram believed in the notion of 'Survival' knowing that eventually Pillar Authority would wane. That change was accelerated by Tiberius Caesar, the source of the great power he felt.

'To think he has the power to rival a Heavenly Dragon' Zekram knew that from the start Tiberius would come out victorious against the Four Maous. Even the power that the Fifth Hero exuded sent a message to the other Pantheons. 'It seems we now have a worthy devil since Lucifer to lead the Devils'

Even before Lucifer's death wherein the former Overlord confided with him that he intended to pass the leadership of the Devils to the Common Devil. Zekram thought that his old friend was mad due to the Political implications it will bring. After the Defiance wherein Tiberius took Political and Military power upon the whole of the Devil Underworld, he found that his old friend was right.

'Ironic, the Symbols of the Underworld whom I put became another symbol for him' He was impressed by the Political and the Military Genius that his counterpart has. The amount of followers that heeded his calls was unheard of ever since the time of Lucifer himself.

"Hahahahaha! So this is what being a piece in a board is" With a light hearted laugh, Zekram found it very ironic that one day he who was setting up pieces eventually became one of Tiberius' pieces.

Feeling once again the pure power of Tiberius Caesar, Zekram shuddered as he sat in his throne. He was just glad that his son decided to side with him, so that his Clan won't have its reputation damaged

"It's time to call the others…" Muttering to himself, the First Head of the Bael Clan conjured numerous Magic Circles to call the other members of the Council of Elders and convene to pledge their allegiance to the next Overlord of the Devils.

 **Lucifaad City, Devil Underworld**

 **Kuroka Vs. MacGregor Mathers**

"Nyahahahahaha!" A feline like laugh echoed throughout in one of the outskirts of Lucifaad. Kuroka, Bishop and Lover of Tiberius Caesar dodged another barrage of spells from the numerous magic circles surrounding her

Flames, Explosions and even large rocks were thrown at her. High up in the air, MacGregor Mathers continued his barrage of unending spells in his hands was a black book. Despite of the anger he felt at the 'death' of Rias, he composed himself. Unlike Sutr whose hands were bleeding after being ripped off by Alucard, the fire giant was having a hard time fending off the attacks of the vampire.

"Where do you think you're looking Nya?" With his attention focused to Sutr. Kuroka saw this to her advantage as she conjured numerous blue balls of energy before firing it.

"Shit!" Caught surprised by the sudden sheer number of attacks, Mathers didn't think twice in conjuring up a barrier. As the attacks made contact with the barrier, several explosions rocked the area with several buildings taking the brunt of the damage.

'Wait. Something is wrong here' MacGregor thought as he watched Kuroka only standing with the same expression of playfulness towards him. That was until he felt a presence at his back, it was Kuroka who whose purple Magic Circle glowed before disc shaped spheres launched itself at point-blank range.

"Seven-Seal Shield" Incanting a defensive spell as soon as possible, seven small Magic Circles appeared in front before a large green barrier was erected. The spell proved to be very effective as the spheres exploded upon contact.

Seeing his advantage within his barrier, MacGregor began to incant another spell. Kuroka's cat-like eyes focused solely on the smoke surrounding her opponent, she knew that her strength is not enough to defeat the founder of the Golden Dawn. Sure that her strength is that of an Ultimate-Class, Kuroka was confident of her abilities in dealing with strong opponents this was due to the training she had undergone after joining Tiberius' Peerage. However, she is not experienced enough unlike the man before him who had lived centuries before she was even born. It was one of the lessons that Tiberius ingrained into her head, experience sometimes precedes personal power, this was true for Bronn who is only an above average swordsman whose wits, unorthodox fighting style and experience can make him take on more powerful opponents than him.

A large blast of flames exploded within the smoke where MacGregor was standing, the sheer radius of the flames forced Kuroka to take several steps back.

"That is hot Nya!" Kuroka shouted in annoyance as she sweat due to the sheer heat. 'Although not as powerful as Tiberius-sama's flames"

"Stop playing around and fight me seriously" MacGregor stated, he was growing impatient in chasing the former criminal. He was always the only one in the offensive.

All of the playfulness on Kuroka's face ceased before narrowing her amber eyes at her bishop counterpart.

"Don't blame me, Nya" Replying at his statement, Kuroka raised her pointing finger in the air before several symbols and characters appeared as a purple energy began to appear around them. There was a few seconds before the energy began to disappear.

MacGregor's eyes widened at the sight before him, there were several 'Kurokas' surrounding him. Having been well-versed in eastern and western magic, the founder of the Golden Dawn knew all concerning magic but exclusive racial activities is something that he lacks in knowledge. He deducted that all of them were illusions due to the lack of presence within each 'Kurokas' however he could not find the real one with his sensory abilities.

'Tch, Senjutsu' Clicking his teeth in annoyance, it was another abilities he has very limited knowledge in. Unable to sense anyone apart due to the real Kuroka concealing her aura and life energy

Each of the 'Kurokas 'began raising their arms as several purple magic circles appeared behind them. Several blue balls of energy began to appear in each circle, with Kuroka smiling inwardly at her advantage.

'After this, I'll ask Tiberius-sama for a 'reward'' With a perverted grin, Kuroka fired as the illusions followed suit.

"Damn…"Those were the Wizard's words as he conjured numerous barriers. With him now trying to find the real one, he knew that this fight will be long and tough

 **Bronn vs. Enku**

Bronn jumped back as he dodged another stream of fire. Due to his status only being a swordsman, he didn't try to learn any spells aside from Teleportation.

'Tiberius better doubles today's pay' Bronn's thoughts were interrupted as he dodged another stream of flames

Enku whose face was contorted into rage spouted another streams of fire intending to roast Bronn who just dodged as the older man ran towards an alleyway. Without hesitation, Enku followed suit at his target like the others he too was angry and in despair after witnessing the death of 'Rias'

'Rias-sama' there was tears around his eyes as memories of him taking care of his King's sister. As he entered the alleyway, Enku began to realize that it was slowly becoming tighter.

'Trap!' With his four-legged body, movements in this kind of places will be very hard for him. He will need a place with more open ground to easily fight Bronn.

WHISTLE!

The sound of footsteps running caught the attention of the Qilin as Bronn who was hiding behind the saw his advantage. Unsheating his double-edged sword, Bronn swung his sword horizontally intending to immobilize the Qilin.

"Promote: Rook" Realizing the intent of the Knight, Enku promoted himself before using his now enhanced strength to charge head on.

Bronn's eyes took steps back as he sheated back his sword before running down the alleyway. Due to his Knight piece he easily began to outrun Enku.

As he moved, Bronn took out his sword before slicing the columns and pillars that supported the buildings. With each slice, several of the buildings began to shake due to losing it's foundations.

Enku continued to easily ram the buildings and rubbles in front of him with his Promotion. Ignoring the falling debris as he also unknowingly also contributed to the destruction of the foundations.

A smile graced the former sellsword's face as he saw a light, with a single leap Bronn landed just at the end of the alleyway. A few moments later a stream of flames then almost roasted Bronn who sidestepped the attack.

Turning his eyes at the incoming Qilin, Bronn smiled slightly knowing that he could not defeat any of Sirzechs Lucifer's Peerage, a fact he acknowledged.

Unsheating once again his blade, Bronn didn't hesitate to sliced off the last foundation.

RUMBLE!

Enku immediately stopped as he felt the ground began to shake. Until he felt shadows began looming over him. Due to the foundations of the buildings being destroyed, it didn't take long for it to collapse.

 **A few seconds later**

"*Cough Cough*" Dust and smoke began to settle as Bronn covered his nose. He was proud at his handiwork despite of the destruction he had cause, well not mostly his. Looking back at the debris, he knew his plan was only meant to immobilize the Qilin.

Sitting down on one of the debris, Bronn took out his sword and began to clean it.

"I need a new sword after this" Inspecting the blade, he saw the jagged edges due to cutting stone multiple times. "Tiberius better pay me double for this"

Feeling shaking underneath his feet, Bronn knew that such a simple trap would not stop the enraged Qilin.

'Qilins like him brings luck to anyone near them' with an idea on his mind, Bronn smiled as he realized his 'lucky' day.

BOOM!

An explosion rocked to where Bronn was sitting on as Enku removed himself from the rubble until he saw Bronn just waiting for him with a sword in his hand.

Not wasting anytime, Enku breathed a stream of flames as Bronn charged looking forward to the payment he will receive once the battle is over

 **The Abyss**

" **So this really is a dominion of a Great One?"** Ddraig spoke out as he laid his body onto the flower field within the Abyss. With his host still in his claw he gently laid him down

"Yes, Lord Ddraig. Everything in here is a part of my master." The Plain doll replied as she poured tea to two other cups.

Issei who was comfortably laid down on the ground continued to twitch and shake like he is experiencing a nightmare.

" **You told me before that my partner made a contract with your Master, right?"** The red dragon asked with his curiosity of what really happened with his current wielder.

Finishing pouring each cups, the Doll's pale eyes looked up at the imposing figure of Ddraig. It was understandable that he would ask such questions since his soul is directly tied to the wielder.

"My master does not want anyone to know that he is a Great One. What he did to Hyoudou Issei is a precaution, after you had defeated the 'Soul', He knew that stronger beings would likely defeat the 'Soul', so in order to counter such events he placed memory restraining seals. We imprinted him and you with the 'taint' of the Abyss." She explained as she poured several cubes of sugar in each cups.

Looking down at his wound at his chest that he had gotten from the fight with the 'Soul'. He saw the miasma exuding from the wound. Although it is small compared to the fights he had with Albion. Ddraig was worried that his connection with Issei would also result him being a servant to a Great One.

"What about me? Am I also a servant?" He asked hoping that she would say no.

"Do not worry, it is only your host who had contracted with him. That wound you have is that indication due to your connection with your host"

With a breath of relief, Ddraig was at least happy. He was a dragon and it was their nature not the subjugated.

FLASH!

All of the sudden a bright white light appeared several meters away from the three of them. Stepping out of the light two women came out both had their eyes covered.

The first one is a woman with long braided black hair wielding a black staff but what stands out is her clothing that consists of black wrappings hugging her frame and the waxed eyes of hers.

The Maiden of Black of Luris.

Just beside her is another woman, this time her hair is silver having the same hairstyle. With her clothing consisting of a black dress with a small cape adorned with silver linings with her prominent feature is the crown just above her eyes.

The Firekeeper of the Imperator.

"It seems you have come back, Lord Dragon." The Keeper spoke as she and the Maiden curtsied towards their guest.

"Thou, has come back to us" This time the Maiden stated as she sat down along with the other women.

Ddraig returned the greetings with a simple nod as he was too dumfounded by the realization that the three women have the same souls from one another except there were incomplete.

" **What are you three?"** He questioned as he still found it very unlikely that these women were even trapped souls. **"I thought that it was just my imagination during my fight with the 'Soul'. But… you all have the same souls"**

With a motherly smile, the Doll pointed at the Black Sun hovering above them. Ddraig eyes followed confused of her actions.

"We are created by him, our master have been the one who molded us by who we are" The Doll spoke her voice softening

"All of us are alike, we were born from the same bosom of a woman who loved our Master" The Keeper spoke

"Soul of her mind, key to life's ether. Her thine strength gave birth to us. Splitting thy soul into three. Creating us" Maiden stated

" **Who was she? This woman"** Ddraig asked, he was interested of how these three women came to be and why they follow a Great One.

"Maria Belial" All three women replied at the same time.

From the corner of the ground, the sleeping Issei shed a tear as he heard the name of Tiberius' pupil.

 **Lucifaad Plaza, Devil Underworld**

As soon the light died down, standing alone at the center of the plaza, Tiberius who was wearing badly worn and charred armor wielding a Coiled Sword **(Soul of Cinder)** gave Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium a feeling of dread.

'We broke another promise' Serafall thought as the oath they made days ago catch up in her mind. She felt more disgusted by herself, knowing that they had broken another one.

"Just what is that thing?!" Pointing up in the sky, Falbium's mind was filled with question on the Black Sun hovering in the sky.

Ajuka carefully laid down Sirzechs as he conjured up a healing barrier. Although not effective enough due to the massive wound he has in the chest, at least it stopped the bleeding.

"Whatever that thing is, Tiberius summoned it. It just to show that he has yet to show us what it can do" With a calculating gaze the green haired-devil tried to sense the energy within it.

Ajuka only felt the blinding darkness except this one was not Demonic in nature like the energy is beyond the concept of neutrality.

"Did you manage to get a reading, Ajuka?" Falbium asked as his eyes focused solely on the form of Tiberius.

"I can't figure out what type of power has Tiberius acquired but…" Trying to find words to describe the power "It's as if he is the full authority over it."

Falbium knew that fighting Tiberius in close range was practically suicide. Sure he is confident in his skills as an Earth Caster and a hand to hand specialist but the coiled sword of Tiberius made him wary of what it may do.

"He cannot be killed, even if we do he can still regenerate…" Serafall stated her voice laced with seriousness dropping the cheerful façade she uses in public. "There are two ways, that is to subjugate or seal him."

From where Tiberius is standing, he waited patiently for his former friends.

'No doubt they are planning on how to deal with me' The thought amused him, looking down at the Coiled sword in his hands. Tiberius stared at it like he does not even want to.

'The sooner I finish this. The better'

Back at the Maous, the three of them nodded at each other after discussing their plan. There no further words needed as they knew what their role will be. Serafall landed at the right flank her face locked on the armoured figure. Falbium took his position at his left his purple cape flapping onto the wind. Ajuka stood alone opting to stay in position before activating the Magic Circle of Beelzebub under Sirzechs. In a flash of light the red haired devil disappeared as he was transported to Lord Amon

" **So you three are serious in fighting me?"** Tiberius asked

None of the three answered him. The expression in their faces showed that not one of them even wanted to be here or fight him. All of them jumped to protect Sirzechs but the declaration of Tiberius' intent to destroy the system forced them to. As such their duty as Overlords of the Devil Underworld.

At the same time the three of them raised their hands before Purple, Pink and Green Magic Circles appeared around them. All were aimed at Tiberius who let out a smirk under his helm

'As expected from them'

" **{NEGATE} Magic Shall Stop!"** A blast of force was felt from Tiberius who stood unmoving. Everyone in the city felt the force that came from the Plaza.

However the surprise came when the numerous Magic Circles was destroyed.

"What the?!" Ajuka was shocked and in panic as the readied spells were no more. Like they were cancelled out in purpose.

"AJUKA! LOOK OUT!" Falbium shouted in desperation as he tried to warn his friend.

With the green haired devil in panic, Tiberius didn't hesitate to use it to his advantage as he rushed at Ajuka. With a single step, he was now before the Beelzebub with a fist aimed directly at the face.

"Huh?" Were the last words of Ajuka before he felt the armoured fist hit him square onto the face. The attack was so powerful sending him flying towards several buildings.

'One down, three to go' with his sudden surprise attack worked perfectly, he wanted to at least knockout Ajuka who is the third strongest Devil right now. 'Take out the genius. Check. I still have 10 seconds left'

His now crimson eyes landed on Serafall who was trying to cast another spell before the Magic Circle broke before her eyes.

"Why won't it work?!" Crying out in frustration, Serafall began to panic as her means of combat was suddenly taken out. Her thought was interrupted as she saw Tiberius leaping towards her.

She managed to roll away from the downward thrust that made a crater from the point she was standing on. Recovering from her roll, Serafall blocked a downward slash from the Coiled sword with her Wand.

CRACK!

The strength of the swing send Serafall down to her knees, even with her strength she felt her bones crack from the swing.

"Come on!" Falbium again tried to conjure another magic only for the Circle to once again disintegrate. Seeing Serafall trying to fend off Tiberius, the bald-haired Maou didn't waste time to help leaping towards them.

'Take this!' With his attention focused solely on Serafall, Falbium lifted his leg aiming it directly at the side of Tiberius' face.

All of the sudden, Tiberius stopped his onslaught upon Serafall before swinging the Coiled Sword at his back without looking.

'What is he doing? The length of the sword won't reach Falbium. He's too far away' Nursing her now broken arm, Serafall who was bloodied and bruised from Tiberius' attacks.

What they didn't expect was for it to elongate into a spear. Falbium didn't even have enough time to notice it as the side of the Spear smashed itself onto his ribs. Resulting him going through numerous buildings.

"Falbium!" Serafall shouted in horror as her fellow Maou flew off like a ragdoll. It was disbelief in her mind that Tiberius easily dealt with three of the four Maous.

" **To think that cancelling your Magic would make you weak as a fly"** Tiberius spoke as his eyes focused solely on the wounded form of Serafall.

"W-what did you do to us?!" Shouting in desperation for answers, Serafall was in total shock that it was Tiberius who somehow nullified their ability to use their Magic.

" **That is for me to know and for you to find out, Sera"** Tiberius spoke in an amused manner.

Five Elemental Balls suddenly shot out of the smoke from where Ajuka was launched to. All were aimed at Tiberius before Serafall felt somebody grabbed her waist.

Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Lightning Bullets sped across the battlefield. Standing alone unconcerned for his safety, Tiberius sighed as he gripped the now Coiled Spear in his hands. Before suddenly disappearing in a single step

BOOM!

"Serafall, Are you okay?" Carrying the Injured Leviathan in his arms, Falbium ignored the broken ribs he had sustained. His armour underneath his clothes was shredded as blood oozed from the holes.

"Yes, I'm okay" Then Serafall eyes locked onto someone just above them "LOOK OUT!"

Barely had time to react, Falbium luckily dodged an overhead strike from Tiberius as he hits a building.

"Damn it! He's fast!" Unfurling his wings Falbium flew at top speed with Tiberius tailing right behind them. Again and again the strength and speed of the attacks easily destroyed the buildings.

Turning a sharp right, the tall buildings within the center of the city proved to be very useful as it limited his sight.

From the corner, Ajuka whose face was bloodied grimaced at his carelessness. Unable to cast spells before he was sent flying completely surprised him. After recovering from the attack he tried to once again cast another spell only for it to fail again until he shot the Five Elemental Destruction that came from inside the smoke, giving him the element of surprise.

'He shouted 'Negate and Magic shall stop' when we were all aiming the spells at him…Does that mean he is the reason why?' Ajuka being the scientist he is, Questioned the anomaly within his former friend's abilities.

Then his eyes went to Falbium who desperately tried to get away from Tiberius. Making their way towards him, Ajuka clapped his hands to prepare another spell.

"Get ready, Serafall"

With a nod, the Magical Devil Girl understood both of her friends' intention. Even without communication, they all knew how to cope if every one of them gets separated.

Gripping Serafall's wrist, Falbium threw her high in the air while he stopped facing to were Tiberius will be coming from while Ajuka stood on the ground.

It didn't take long for the armoured figure of Tiberius to appear at the sharp turn.

'An ambush…good thinking Falbium' Praising his former friend. Tiberius crimson eyes saw once again numerous Magic Circles aimed at him but this time the attacks were all readied with Ice from Serafall, Earth from Falbium and numerous elements from Ajuka.

"NOW!" The Maou of Military Matters shouted at his comrades.

" **{NEGATE!} CEASE ALL MAGIC!"** Shouting those words once again a wave of force was felt once again by the inhabitants of Lucifaad.

Once again the Magic Circles began to disintegrate and dissolve. The Earth, Ice and Magic conjured began to fell onto the ground. Without the Circles to conjure and distribute the sufficient mana for each spells, one by one they began to fade away.

" **Tch!"** Clicking his tongue in annoyance, although not shown in his face. Tiberius was frustrated that he was not able to fully knock Ajuka out **"You're still kicking Ajuka?"**

Swinging the Coiled Spear at his side a small flash of orange briefly glowed as it once again changed shape this time the tip of the 'blade' began to bend forming similar to a Scimitar.

"Serafall! Falbium! He can somehow stop and nullify our magic" Ajuka informed the two but before he could add another word. Tiberius suddenly appeared before him with the Coiled Scimitar's blade aimed at his torso.

"Don't you dare forget about me, Tiberius" The voice of Falbium stopped the attack. Looking up, the Asmodeus' hands held a large rubble of the building. "If we can't use our magic to defeat you then I could at least use all this rubble as a weapon"

Seeing the brief upward glance of Tiberius. Ajuka didn't waste time to take advantage of the distraction. Cocking his fist, the green haired Devil punched Tiberius directly at the stomach. Sending him flying a hundred meters away,

"Take this!" Throwing the large rubble in his hands, Falbium began a hail of barrage at Tiberius.

Narrowing his eyes at the incoming projectiles, Tiberius lifted his sword slicing the first rubble in half, this action continued again and again easily cutting each large rubble like a hot knife on butter.

Smoke and dust began to cover the whole battlefield as Falbium stopped his attacks. Serafall who was still high in the air panted in exhaustion her broken left arm was now completely useless

"*Cough*" All of the sudden, Ajuka fell onto his knees while spouting out blood out of his mouth. The powerful punch he received had cracked his skull,

'Knowing him, he planned to first take me out first' The green haired Devil began to feel dizzy from the loss of blood. He then felt hands leaning him against a wall.

"Ajuka! Ajuka! Can you hear me?" Calling out to his friend, Falbium examined the large wound on his head

'It's no use, I'm feeling nauseous. At this rate I'm dragging the both of them down…But something is not right' He was confused of what happened during their ambush. It was the Magic Circles that was destroyed first, however the Spells were was not nullified but they disintegrated due to the destruction of the said Circles, whose purpose is to prepare the amount of Magic needed.

His eyes then landed on a single lighted lamppost untouched by the battle.

'Such a simple flicker and yet so beautiful light….Flicker….Light….Flicker. WAIT!'

Just as he was about to open and inform both Serafall and Falbium of what he had discovered, Tiberius now wielding again the Coiled Spear suddenly stabbed Ajuka directly at the shoulder blades. The attack was so sudden and fast that neither the two realized it

"Ajuka! Terra Form!" A purple Magic Circle then appeared at the hands of Falbium touching the ground.

With a single step, Tiberius felt his feet began to sink onto something. It was quicksand slowly his feet began to dig deeper down. At the tip of his Coiled Spear, Ajuka ignored the agonizing pain on his shoulder.

" **Judging from the look in your eyes. You have discovered what my {Negate} can do"** Tiberius stated ignoring his current predicament. **"This is why I wanted to take you out first"**

Being the smartest Devil, Tiberius planned to take out his fellow Super-Devils first. In terms of figuring out the abilities of the **{Nameless Void},** It is Ajuka who can quickly do it due to his Observation and Theoretical skills

"T-that's…impossible…How did you manage to…..acquire such power?"

" **Even if I told you, not even you can comprehend what it is"**

Swinging the Coiled Spear to the side, Ajuka was removed from the tip of the blade as he was sent flying towards the ground.

' **There is a limit on how he can use it'** the green haired devil knew that he need to inform them of what the Negate does really do. With whatever strength he has left, Ajuka tried to stand and warn both Serafall and Falbium about the limitations {Negate} can be used.

His light blue eyes saw Falbium again touching the ground as several large Earth Pillars launched themselves at Tiberius. With narrowed eyes, he swung his bloodied Coiled Spear again to his side as it transformed back to its sword form.

Even before the massive Pillars was at his range. Tiberius swung the Coiled sword in the air at the direction of the incoming attack.

The force of the swing broke the sound barrier as a Sonic boom appeared destroying the Pillars.

" **Useless"** Tiberius stated, he knew that all of them are distancing themselves. Feeling a large shadow began to form under him, he looked up seeing several large Icebergs falling down directly at him.

"TIBERIUS!" Tears were present within Serafall's eyes. She had believed that Ajuka had died after he was mercilessly impaled even when he was not in condition to fight.

Seeing the danger, Tiberius began to jump back as the Icebergs began to near. Expecting this Serafall spread her arms as the Iceburgs began to break apart. Forming an endless rain of needles.

"Scatter!" With a simple command, the needles all launched themselves at their target.

Unknown to Tiberius, Falbium activated another spells as he once again touched the ground.

"Terra Rise!" Shouting the attack, the ground were Tiberius stood suddenly launched itself high up to the Ice Needles.

" **The commonly used Pincer attack"** Looking at the sharp ends of the needles. It was clear that the attacks were meant to incapacitate. **"I would do the same if my opponents can't be killed"**

'But I can't get over confident even if my 'body' can't be destroyed'

STAB!

Every single needle were aimed directly at the joints of the Armour. Even though knowing his 'body' is practically immortal. He can still feel the pain.

"It's not enough" Serafall stated as she landed just beside Falbium. "We need to fully immobilize him."

"Yes that we need. The most logical thing is to at least freeze him now. With Ajuka out we can't seal him. So it lies solely on you Serafall" The bald haired devil stated as Serafall nodded agreeing at his words "…and it seems we can use our magic once again"

Then an aura of darkness began to dance around Tiberius. The needles embedded onto his body began to evaporate. Smoke then came out from his wounds as they slowly closed up.

Looking down at the two, he saw them aiming another array of spells at him.

'It seems you three really are regretting what you had done' Those were his thoughts after seeing the hesitation in their eyes '…but it's your defeats that Devil Society can truly leap to the next age'

" **THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME I USE THIS! {NEGATE!} All Magic shall stop!"** Once again, a wave of force exuded as Tiberius shouted those words.

Unknown to Tiberius, Serafall and Falbium. Ajuka who still was on the ground had fired a Fireball spell 2 seconds before Tiberius activated {Negate}. Due to it being a Low-Class Magic attack, the spell fired from Ajuka's hands has a faster casting time than Ultimate-Class Spells.

But the small Fireball only whizzed past Tiberius' head before it landed directly below the lone street lamp. It didn't even explode only landing near it as it slowly burned out

'All…of the lights…In this city are magically powered…But they were unaffected when Tiberius used his {Negate} there is also the fact that our Pre-Fired spells was not nullified' Ajuka was slowly losing his consciousness. 'It was the Magic Circles that was destroyed…'

" **Ajuka, you bastard"** Tiberius gritted his teeth under his helm. Knowing that such a simple miss after using his {Negate} had already have him figured out

Falbium and Serafall's eyes widened, both knew that Ajuka would not due such action without even any reason.

'What does it mean?' Serafall eyes went to the flickering lamppost 'He's trying to tell us something'

'It's…a…message…Please figure…it out' His blue eyes then slowly landed upon the armoured form of Tiberius who was looking at him in both respect and slight anger. 'Tiberius…I'm sorry…for…everything'

Ajuka Beelzebub's face then kissed the ground as his vision turned black losing consciousness.

"Ajuka…" Whispering the name of his fallen friend, Falbium wondered how the spell was able to bypass {Negate} until it hit the ground near the lamppost. It dawned to him the working magically powered light and the Fireball didn't disappear. "SERAFALL! I GOT IT! HOW THE {NEGATE} WORKS!"

Unknown to him, Serafall also deciphered the limitations. Her violet eyes landed on the bloodied form of Ajuka. With silent thanks at her friend, the Leviathan turned to her fellow Maou.

"I also figured it out. Tiberius can't nullify our Magic instead when we are conjuring it" Serafall said

CLAP!

" **It seems that you two have unveiled on how my {Negate} works"** Tiberius interrupted as he jumped down the earth pillar **"But…Do you think that knowing the limitations of it will be a setback for me?"**

"Judging from those words, Tiberius. It will not be a setback" Falbium answered, there was still other abilities that the man before him was hiding. The Fact his new True Form has changed was one of the mysteries right now "But what Ajuka had revealed makes it one step towards the truth"

" **Truth…This is just only the scrape of it. Like what I told Ajuka, not one of you or even that Council Of Elders can comprehend it"** Tiberius stated **"However, there is one truth in all of this. Whoever wins the battle here in Lucifaad will be the new authority over the Devil Underworld**

'I know what you are doing, Falbium. You're buying time to see how long can {Negate} take in effect. 5 Seconds left. If I attack them now I'll finish this as soon as possible'

'Here he comes' With a single step, Tiberius disappeared from sight appearing high above Serafall and Falbium with the tip of the Coiled Sword above their heads.

BOOM!

Narrowly dodging the attack, both Maous jumped back in different directions.

'It been 7 seconds and yet still can't cast ' Serafall counted in her mind before kicking a debris lying on the ground. Small rocks then flew at high speed at Tiberius who just raised his arms blocking it.

Instead of pursuing her once again, Tiberius turned his back before leaping at the direction of Falbium.

"Wait!" Unfurling her bat-like wings, Serafall gave chase realizing it had been Ten Seconds. "Celsius Arrow"

A pink Magic Circle then appeared in front of Serafall's wand. There was a brief surprise before recomposing herself.

'The Effect is Ten seconds' Falbium who was also taking count realized that their Theory was true. Looking around at his surroundings, the current Asmodeus smiled.

Forcing to dodge the incoming icicle, Tiberius flew down as he landed on the ground. Only to find himself once again trapped, it was the quicksand pit.

"Terra Prison!" Not wasting anytime, Falbium once again touched as the quicksand began to harden as Tiberius' feet tried to lift it up only for the trap to become useless as he effortlessly lifted his left leg.

" **What?"** Just when Tiberius was about to lift his other leg free. Falbium appeared behind him suddenly giving him an arm lock.

"SERAFALL! DO IT NOW! FREEZE US BOTH!"

Knowing that he was completely serious, Serafall didn't hesitate knowing that freezing Tiberius head to toe would surely immobilize him.

"Celsius Cross Trigger!" The air around Lucifaad began to get cold as Serafall began using the moisture in the air to activate her signature spell. It didn't take long before ice began to cover the bodies of Tiberius and Falbium. Due to the metal in his armour, Tiberius stood still as a statue while Falbium ignored the low-temperature cold.

…

A few minutes later a large pyramid of ice towered over Lucifaad. Serafall fell onto her knees after finishing the spell. She didn't stop there reinforcing again and again to ensure Tiberius could not escape.

"It's over…" Panting due to the wounds and energy she used. Serafall Leviathan only felt pain as the adrenaline from the fight began to wear off

CRACK!

'That's impossible…' Looking back at the ice pyramid, Serafalls watch in disbelief as the ice prison began to crumble.

BOOM!

A large explosion destroyed the pyramid in half as steam began to envelop the battlefield.

The sound of Tiberius' armoured boots was the only thing can be heard for there was silence. With the Coiled Sword in his hand the other was dragging a frozen and wounded Falbium by the cape.

"It…didn't…work…Just…how…power…ful…" Falbium weakly whispered before he lost his consciousness.

" **You fought well, Falbium but it' still not enough"** In a completely brutal manner, Tiberius without any hesitation threw the devil in his hands going through several buildings, Falbium's bloodied form landed against a destroyed wall. **"Lucifer, Beelzebub and now Asmodeus have been defeated now…"**

Turning his attention towards his final opponent, he saw Serafall on her knees.

'There is no other way' With her arms completely broken, the Leviathan knows that it would be a matter of time before her inevitable defeat. Slowly standing up, there was a clear fire in her violet eyes.

'Now it all rests to me'

With a single dash, Serafall took on a head on approach as she ran towards Tiberius. Several markings then began to appear on her skin as drew closer. Self-Destruct, a forbidden Devil ability due to its destructive power

'Idiot! You would kill yourself just to stop me!' Knowing what Serafall was about to do. Tiberius instinctively moved both his feet to stop her from killing herself 'Sona would never forgive me if she heard you died because of me'

Time slowed for Serafall, even though the wounds her body was beyond agonizing. Spreading both of her arms she went on to grab Tiberius, however what she did was not even Tiberius expected.

She hugged him tenderly.

" **Sera? What are you doing?"**

"It's been ages since you have called me by that name…" The marks around her body began to disappear as she stopped the Self-Destruction process "You really do…care…about….us"

With what little strength she had left, Serafall gave him one last squeeze before her arms slumped, falling to the ground.

…

Standing amidst down pouring rain, Tiberius Caesar looked up at the dark sky. Before activating his Magic Circle. With a last look at the bloodied forms of Serafall, Falbium and Ajuka

"I lost…"

 **Several Hundred Meters Away**

As soon Tiberius had disappeared, Ierimond Amon didn't waste any time as he turned to the officers just behind him.

"What are you all standing for? Go get them and heal their wounds" With a single command, they all scrambled towards the three Maous

Although not shown in his face, Ierimond was panicking. The Four Maous, the pure example of the strength of the Pillar Devils have been defeated effortlessly by a man he and along with the Purists as a weakling

'We can still win this. Our forces outnumber them 2 to 1. There is also Lord Bael who will be joining us with at least 10,000 soldiers' This had brought a sense of relief in him.

"Just where the in Lucifer's name is Lucian?" Speaking just beside him the head of the Forneus Clan inquired. His features a parallel to an angler fish

"Patience, my friend. Even if Tiberius had defeated the Four Maous we still have numbers and qualities in our ranks"

Some of the Pillar Clan Heads who were demoralized by the defeat of the Overlords began to see the advantages with their numbers. Almost all of them are of both a mixture of Ultimate and High class power. Not only that, the Bael army is also considered to be the strongest Pillar Levies.

"Lord Amon!" A devil officer suddenly appeared before the Optimates, bowing onto his knees "He's here, Lord Bael has arrived with his army"

 **Lucifaad Outskirts**

Sitting on top of a dracolisk, Lucian Bael took in the result of the battle within the former capital city. From his violet eyes he could still see both the Pillar Armies and the Inquisition continue their fighting. Destroyed buildings, screams and blood covered everything.

'The last phase rests on me'

"Father! Stop this!" Interrupting in his thoughts the voice of his son caught the attention of the Bael Patriarch.

Landing before his father, Sairaorg hoped to stop him from joining the fighting. Countless were already lost in this battle. Knowing that his father is probably one of the forebearer of the Purists Ideals, he doesn't want him to be killed by Tiberius Caesar. Lucian Bael the man who made his life hell is still his father. But the thing that he feared was her Mother losing her former husband. Sairaorg was always confused on why his mother, Misla continued to love the man who exiled them to the Waste.

'My son…' Looking at his eldest son, Lucian Bael felt pride for the accomplishments he had achieved. 'Thank you Misla for changing me'

"Are you a fool, my son?" Due to being on top of the Dracolisk, Lucian intimidated Sairaorg as he looked down at him. "We have the advantage already. I would not waste this opportunity"

"Father, please!" Sairaorg pleaded, even though he knows that it would be futile to convince him.

"RAISE THE BANNERS!"

Slowly the large army behind Lucian Bael began to hoist up their banners as the crest of his house began to flutter upon the wind. However there is another crest on top of it.

"That is…" Stepping back in surprise, Sairaorg had slap himself to make sure that he was not even dreaming. "Father, Are you?"

It was the All-Seeing Eye of the Inquisition with the golden personal colours of Tiberius Caesar.

"Stop gawking, Sairaorg. We are going with or without you" Lucian Bael stated as he slowly raised his arm.

Sairaorg nodded slowly. His mind still processing on the revelation his father made.

With a simple downward swing of hand, the Bael Army charged as they entered to the city.

 **Back to the Optimates**

Ierimond Amon stood unmoving as he watched Bael Clan Soldiers ignoring the Inquisition instead attacking their supposed 'Allies'

"Lucian…You betrayed us…" He can't believe the man whom he considered to be his closest ally within the Ars Goetia Parliament had stabbed them in the back.

In a state of panic and confusion the Pillar Soldiers began to retreat as their morale broke. Being trapped at the center with Inquisition Forces on the left while the Bael Army on the right.

"MOVE!"

"FALL BACK!"

Due to the state of panic, the soldiers had to flee in one direction and that was at the center where the Lucifer's Palace stood.

"Lord Amon, where do we go?!" Turning to their faction leader, Lord Forneus asked

As if everything was crumbling around him, his eyes went to the fire spells landing near them burning several soldiers. Spells were fired upon them as both armies began to close in. His eyes landed on a figure standing on top of a high-rise tower

"My lord! ORDERS!" This time an officer asked with panic in his voice

"I…have…lost" Those three words came out of his mouth like had vomited nails. Even though as soon he spoke them he felt as if a weight had been lifted.

"FALL BACK TO THE PALACE!" Due to the unintelligible words that came out from his mouth. Lord Forneus shouted as he along with the Optimates began to flee towards the Palace. Just several meters away, healers began to carry the Four Maous with them.

With a slow single step, Ierimond Amon began to walk towards the opposite direction, his eyes focused on the armoured figure of Tiberius. Time seems to slow down for the Head of the Amon Clan, debris and spells began to explode and fly around him. He remained unfazed by this ignoring everything as if the world around him was crumbling.

High up on the tower, Tiberius' crimson eyes watched the lone figure of Lord Amon knowing what the Optimates Faction Leader is waiting for. Holding the blade of his 'sword', Tiberius held onto it like a staff. Magic then began to form at the handle of the 'Staff'

"You have been a very great opponent, Ierimond Amon" Tiberius stated to himself. Even though the devil was a thorn at his side he would at least honor him with a glorious death. Giving a respectful thought at him, Tiberius Caesar fired a whitish beam honed onto Ierimond Amon. 'Goodbye, Lord Amon'

From the ground, Ierimond Amon raised his arms to the side as if welcoming the attack coming towards him.

'I fought. I lost…And now I rest'

With those last thoughts, Ierimond Amon Head of the Amon Clan died as the whitish beam vaporized him.

 **Lucifer Palace**

"Come on! Come on!" Shouting from the gates, Pyrus ordered the last of the soldiers to come in. With the last of the soldiers within the gates, he turned towards the soldiers on manning the gate tower "SHUT IT DOWN!"

Without hesitation they complied as the gates closed.

Suddenly Pyrus Amon felt stinging pain on the back of his palm, looking at it he saw the crest of his clan only for it to disappear. Knowing what the meaning of such, Pyrus understood that he is now the Head of his clan.

 **Back at Tiberius**

Still observing on top of the tower, Tiberius Caesar stared at his weapon. The Coiled sword began to uncoil as his armour to disintegrates. With a glow three swords appeared in his hands, Imperator, Luris and the High Abyss.

The Black Sun above him slowly reduces its size until it slowly disappeared. With the rain still pouring heavily he now wore his usual leather coat and eyes returning back to its abyss-like color.

Taking a seat on the ledge, he placed the three swords on his lap as he stared upon the former home of his foster 'parents'

"Now I wait…"

 _ **END**_

 ** _Next Chapter: Epilogue, The Emperor of the Devils_**

 ** _Current Arc: Ascension of the Emperor_**

 ** _Next Arc: Swordsmen of the Great War_**

* * *

 **Hey Guys sorry for the Delay.**

 **If you want a explanation of Tiberius' abilities just look him up at the DxD Fanon Wiki**

 **This Chapter will be the second to the last of the Ascension of the Emperor Arc**

 **Concerning peerage candidates, I would like to see who your recommendations are and hear why they should join Tiberius peerage**

 **I have new poll and I would like your feed back of this current Arc and see how you guys rate it.**

 **How would you rate Act 1: Ascension of the Emperor?**

 **Once Again, Please Review and Tell me what you think**

 **=Confirmed Future Appearances=**

 **-Old Hunters**

 **-Ludwig the Accursed/Holy Blade**

 **-Former Marshals of the Great War**

 **-Night Raid**

* * *

 ***Opening***

 **From : Bleach Opening 12**

 **change by Miwa**

 **(chAngE nabikanai nagasarenai yo ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no)**

Serafall is shown saying the first line before it pans up through the destroyed city of Lucifaad

 **(chAngE nando demo umare kawaru no kanashimi mo dakishimete hashiridasu yo)**

Next is Grayfia saying the first line this time the camera speeds as a bright orange light began to form. Before stopping directly at Tiberius' black eyes changing to red

 **(5 Second Instrumental)**

The Center of the city explodes as a Black Sun began to form high in the air

 **(TANOSHII uragiri ni ate)**

Tiberius, Sirzechs and Rizevim are all shown with their backs turned around. With Rizevim who symbolizes the past smiling at the camera

 **(torawarenai atashi ga koko ni iru no)**

This time the camera pans to Sirzechs who symbolizes the present only giving a small smile

 **(tarinai tsukinai nandatte)**

Lastly Tiberius who symbolizes the future only staring at the camera without any expression

 **(motto hizumasete yo )**

The changes to the Plain Doll smiling then the Maiden in Black and Firekeeper with their backs against each other

 **(PATAAN kashita konna sekai ja)**

A shot of Kokabiel and Ludwig the Accursed in an unknown location

 **(jibun ga tare na no ka wakaranaku naru)**

Hades is shown sitting on his throne surrounded by Grim Reapers

 **(waku ni hamaritakunai wa)**

Lilith, wife of Lucifer who is smiling weakly as she is chained somewhere in the Realm of the Dead

 **(kimetsukenai de yo)**

Face of Tiberius is shown with each half interchanging from his dead fish eyes back to his shining ones. Then a shot showing Tiberius reaching out for the Doll's, Maiden's and Keeper's hands

 **(michi naki michi wo yuku no soko ni ittate matteitatte)**

Members of the Hero Faction and Old Maou Faction standing in various places with Ophis lastly shown

 **(nani mo hajimaranai)**

The face of Rizevim is then focused before a shot of Euclid along with the Old Hunters

 **(chAngE nabikanai nagasarenai yo )**

Bronn is shown being chased by Enku. Esdeath clashing swords with Okita.

 **(ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no )**

Modred shown wildy destroying buildings as she fights Beowulf. With the background showing clashing soldiers

 **(dareka no omoidoori ni wa sasenai wa )**

Alucard with a sharp toothed grin as she fires both her pistols while Sutr covered himself. Kuroka illusions is shown firing spells at MacGregor who conjured barriers

 **(chAngE nando demo umare kawaru no )**

Ajuka is firing numerous elemental spells

 **(kanashimi mo dakishimete hashiridasu yo )**

Falbium is shown hurling rocks and using earth magic. Serafall is show lastly with a shocked face as a large iceburg is easily cut in half

 **(anata no moto ni wa mou kaerenai wa)**

Maria is then shown calling out before showing an armoured arm of Tiberius slowly drifting apart from his former pupil's reach.

 **(atashi wa atashi rashiku I wanna change)**

Before she is shown giving a soft smile. Tiberius is shown in his Nameless Void Form easily deflecting attacks from the other Maous. Then the camera pans to the red eyes of Manus who is briefly shown

 ***Ending***

 **From : Naruto Shippuden Ending 33**

 ** _Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku_ by sana**

 **(Hitori ja nai yo Osoreru mono nante nai kara)**

Maria Belial is shown standing looking at the horizon with the black night sky in the background

 **(Ikou sā me o ake te )**

She then turns to the camera before reaching out her hands. Then a Black Sun began to form as she slowly disappears being replaced by the Doll, Maiden and Keeper

 **(Butsukatte ita Hontō wa oitsuki taku te )**

A young Tiberius is shown charging towards a blue eyed blonde man. With the Imperator and Excalibur clashing briefly before showing Tiberius cutting down Ludwig

 **(Kizutsuke atte Tsunagi tomeru kizuna hoshiku te)**

Scenes from carnages is shown with the Fallen Angels of Grigori first, the Angels of Heaven then the Devils of the Underworld. Leaders of each factions are shown sitting down discussing the ceasefire

 **('Gomen' wasure nai de Shinji te matte te )**

Respectively the deaths of Tiberius' Parents, Ludwig, Sandalphon, Lucifer, Lilith, Gehrman, numerous Seekers and lastly Maria Belial

 **(Mukae ni ikun da )**

A young Tiberius is then shown being consumed by the chasm of the Abyss

 **(Yūki no tomoshibi terashidase yowa sa o)**

The camera then focuses on Tiberius wielding the High Abyss. Easily cutting down enemies left and right

 **(Kizu datte itami datte wakeae ba heiki da)**

He then flies up cutting more enemies as he conjured both the Luris and Imperator in his hands. Melding the three swords as an orange light began to form.

 **(Kimi no senaka osu musun da yakusoku )**

Esdeath, Modred, Bronn, Kuroka, Alucard, and Sif is then shown standing with Kalameet just behind them

 **(Itsu datte hanare tatte )**

Tiberius is shown touching the Coiled sword as the orange light began to shot up into the sky. With memories of Tiberius with his former friends began to surface.

 **(Shinjirareru kizuna wa mune ni nemutteru)**

A Black Sun began to form as Tiberius transformed into his Nameless Void form. With the last thing shown his red eyes


	12. The Emperor of the Devils

' _As of this moment forth the Triplici Consulate of the Waste and the Ars Goetia Government is now dissolved. With it the Imperium shall takes its place to unify the Devil Underworld.'_

 _-Tiberius Kaiser's formerly Caesar first Decree after coronating himself as the grand authority of the Devils_

 **Epilogue, The Emperor of the Devils**

* * *

 **5 Days Later**

 **Inquisition High Command Tent, Lucifaad City**

Almost a week had passed after the start of the Second Devil Civil War. With the defeats of the Four Great Demon Lords by the hands of Tiberius Caesar along with the isolation of the Rebelling Pillar Clan Heads after being trapped within the halls of the Lucifer Palace, that resulted to the quick suppression of other Rebellions across the Devil Underworld due to the destruction of the chain of command.

"Lord Inquisitor, Our forces have completely routed the remaining Optimates Loyalists to the borders. It seems that they are trying to flee, what would you have us do?" Cullen who stood just at the right side of Tiberius asked as he pointed the positions of the last remaining Pillar Loyalists. Although he already have an idea what will be the answer of his Commander, he is still inclined to ask.

Tiberius who stood amongst the Inquisition High Command with both hands on the large map. Being the highest ranking military commander of Lucifer's Army during the Great War, he already memorized the mountains, hills, weather, rivers and the landscape of the Underworld. His eyes focused to where remaining rebels have retreated to. It was a small forest bordering with the Egyptian God of the Dead's Realm, Duat

"They won't be stupid enough take a step on Osiris' realm. Since there is an unspoken rule about trespassing another Pantheon's territory, that any outsider will be killed without warning. So that leaves them…" Pointing a finger at the towns, Tiberius had always imagined putting himself in the shoes of his enemies. "…to target the towns, with them pressed against the walls they would have no choice to loot and pillage the towns. To at least fortify themselves within them, Cullen order at least five hundred of our forces to protect those villages"

"At once, Lord Inquisitor" Turning his head at a fellow officer, Cullen gave a nod as the officer without question ran out of the tent to follow his liege's commands.

The War Council of the Inquisition continued for almost two hours. Most of the time the Officers and Commanders were there to give full reports and updates to the small skirmishes happening around the Devil Underworld. All in All, Tiberius now controls the Pillar Territories, the Extra Demon Territories and the Waste meaning that the Devil Underworld is now fully under his control.

"How has our borders been doing, Cassandra?" Tiberius inquired as he knows that the Civil War had all of the Pantheons had their security to maximum.

"As of now, Lord Tiberius. Grigori had been reinforcing their borders with more troops, the Demilitarized Zone within the Bloody Plains have been Doubled a large contingent of Heaven Forces. But it seems the other Pantheons have not taken any action but that could change at any minute" Cassandra replied, her report was not surprising, even during the First Devil Civil War and the Defiance both the Fallens and the Angels have been the first to amped up their defences. Due to fears of aggression by the Devils

"Good, I want immediate reports if any pantheons have changed their stances. Even if we have numbers and strength, All of us are not unified enough to deal with another war with any factions" Tiberius ordered, Cassandra began to take notes before handing it to one of her officers. "Is there any more?"

Turning his head side to side, Tiberius looked at each of his commanders. Although he would like to plan with only Cullen, Cassandra, Alonne and his Four Chevaliers, Tiberius knew he needed to make do, due to the other five having their own respective roles in this war.

No one spoke amongst the officers, indicating there is none to report anymore.

"Good. Now we can move on to the next issue, the refugees" Hearing groans from the officers around him, Tiberius can't blame them even he was tired, since for five days straight he had been dealing with this meetings having not time to rest.

"It is still the same, Lord Inquisitor. They have been well fed by the food that had arrived from Arlathan **(Capital City of the Triplician Elves)**. But there seems to be a great deal of tension when our forces from the Waste arrived" Stating the last part with a nervous tone, Cullen reported.

"That is to be expected, a majority of the Devils have not made contact with such contingent of races since the Great War." Turning his attention to the Inquisition Marshal "Cassandra, I want a detailed report of the distribution of the food by this evening"

"As you wish, Lord Inquisitor

Suddenly, the flaps of the tent opened as an Inquisition Soldier ran in and kneeled before Tiberius.

"Pardon my interruption, Lord Inquisitor. Lord Zekram Bael is outside asking an immediate audience with you…" The young soldier quivered in fear after being ordered by the Great King of the Bael Clan

"Leave" With a single word, All of the occupants inside the room began to file out immediately. Cullen and Cassandra were hesitant but complied to the orders

Alone inside the tent Tiberius poured himself a glass of wine before a new figure entered

"It has been a hundred years since we have last spoken, Tiberius" The deep voice of Zekram Bael echoed throughout the tent

Eyeing the first head of the Bael Clan, Tiberius knew that the man before him was the most influential devil after him. In terms to the threat to his plans it was not the Four Maous but him, his leadership of the Bael Clan made him into one of the most powerful political figure in Devil Politics.

"So what do I owe this pleasant visit of yours, Lord Bael…" Instead of making eye contact with the Great King, Tiberius offhandedly began to move the pieces on the map ignoring the greeting he had just received.

"You know why I'm here…" Taking a few steps as he laid both hands on the table. Zekram's violet orbs shone in amusement at his words "Defeating the Maous and the Optimates. Bringing the Extra Demons and Five Pillar Houses including mine under your banner"

Kneeling on one knee, Zekram Bael stared up the young devil before him. His action did not even surprise Tiberius who rose a brow at the kneeling devil before him

"And why should I accept your servitude?" Tiberius eyed the elderly devil kneeling before him. "You are a man content on pulling the strings while keeping your web intact."

Slowly getting up from his knees, Zekram straightened his posture giving Tiberius a very small smile

"You and I are born to serve the Devil Race. Both of us made decisions we thought that is best for our people. For me it is the Pillars Clans and for you the Common Devils. We both know that before the Great Warneither side can live without each other. The Pillar Clans needs the Commons but your actions have proved that Devil Society can live without them. But still you have not assaulted the Lucifer's Palace, with your army and the defeat of the Four Maous at your hands there is nobody left to oppose you in terms of strength. Proving to everyone that you are the strongest Devil alive"

Tiberius listened silently as he waited for the man before him to finish. Even if their goals and priority are different from each other, the two of them only wanted the perserverance of the Devil Race as a whole.

"As observant and astute as ever, you are right. The Common Devils can live without the Pillar Clans as shown during the Defiance. However for the Pillar Devils they cannot, for their way of life is entirely dependent on the Common Devils." Stating as if it was a fact , Tiberius took a pitcher of wine pouring it into two glasses of wine. With two glasses in hand, Tiberius handed one to the elderly man. "Even if I hate to admit it, some Common Devils still have their respective loyalties towards their respective ruling Pillar Houses"

"That does not explain the reason why you intend to destroy the current 'System' we have. When you told Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium. Somehow they thought that you were referring to the current system of Governance but I know it was not that." Zekram said, from the moment he heard that Tiberius intended to destroy the Devil Society as a whole in his words. He was skeptical from the start, it was not the way of Tiberius to spread Chaos instead like him he wanted the Order of the Devil Society.

"The Hierarchal Ranking System of our Society" Tiberius stated as if it was a fact for him. In his mind it was a disease that plagued Devil Society as a Whole "Ultimate, High, Middle and Low Ranks. All these four have been a thorn to our progress. By what right that Pillar Devils and the High-Class Devils gained their ranks aside from inheriting it from their families. "

"We lost many soldiers during the Great War, Pillar Devils were the foremost commanders of the Devil Army. They lead it because of their so called 'Blood' and abilities, learning battles from their tutors and books. Sheltered and with no prior experience not because they had fought on the field. The Common Devils were led by incompetent commanders. I'm not saying all of them, for Pillar Devils have produced Falbium Glasya-Labolas and my Fellow Marshals. Leonus Barbatos, Grenuse Vallac, Ezra Gremory, Secanta Agares, Nifern Shax and Hawen Balam"

Zekram was silent, listening to the points given by Tiberius was practically true for some of the defeats done to the Devil side was largely to inexperienced and sheltered Pure-Bloods.

"Not only that, The Evil Pieces are both a blessing and a curse for our race. Helping us replenish our numbers since the Great War but at the same time can destroy us all. How long before a reckless High-Class Devils turned a subject of another Pantheon or Faction into a Devil? They will see as a threat and band together to destroy us. You saw that during the aftermath of my bishop's trial, that even the Shinto Faction was calling out for war after the Ars Goetia Government approved the Genocide of the Nekoshou race. I had to beg and plead before the Gods of Takamagahara, it was only a miracle that I was able to." Saying the last sentence with distaste, Tiberius was a Devil it was in his nature to be Prideful even if he doesn't want to be.

"You know that the Optimates won't accept the abolition of the Ranking System especially after you had stripped them of their 'Immunity' after the Defiance. I know them, for I too would rather die than accept what you intend to do"

Narrowing his black eyes at Zekram, neither of the two devils spoke a word as an intimidating atmosphere surrounded them. It was to be expected, In Zekram's mind Tiberius wanted to destroy what made the Pillar Clans mean something. Tiberius' hatred for the Pillar Clans is well-known throughout the supernatural world that stemmed during by their betrayal during the First Devil Civil War and the three Commoners Rebellions that came before him.

"Tell me, Lord Zekram. For any Pillar Devils what is the most important thing to any Pillar Devil? Peerage? Wealth? Power?" Ignoring the defiant tone of Zekram, Tiberius instead gave him a cold calculating look "It's their Legacy, the thing they will leave behind when they have embraced death. For them the name of their Houses is more important than their own well being"

Zekram agreed, for he was one of the most prime example of that. The position of Great King was not something given to him it was earned after years of painstakingly managing his Great House of Bael. The Ranks was given to him by the Seven Devil Overlords.

"Because anyone who refused the abolition of the Ranking System, then it's simple I would destroy their House" Tiberius flared a little bit of his power as the ground to slightly shake. Zekram was fearful, he had known the Devil before him was not this kind of man before his Self-Exile. "Their Lands, Name, Holdings, Children and everyone shall be destroyed if any of them refused. Of course, for precautionary methods, the Cras factions will be offered the same choice even to those who supported me including your House"

'What had happened to you?' For him, it was very unusual for someone's attitude to change after a decade of Self-exile.

"I thought you seek Order, but here you are seeking Chaos" With slight bit of anger, Zekram roughly grabbed the collar of Tiberius dropping the glass of wine in his hand. "I came here to pledge my allegiance to you. But hearing what you intend to do directly from your mouth. It seems that I was wrong in my intention of proclaiming you as the Overlord of the Devils"

Shoving him roughly away, Zekram turned around to leave the tent. Not expecting such intentions he had hopes for. Just before he could exit the tent, he heard Tiberius gulping down the glass of wine.

"Of course there is another option wherein the Pillar Devils can retain their Feudalistic Ranks" Almost immediately Zekram turned looking straight into Tiberius' eyes "Anyone who accepts of the Hierarchal Ranking System will be spared. They can keep their wealth, castle, and even their status as a Pillar House"

"But what is the catch? What you are offering them is nothing more than the opposite of you intend to do…" Zekram found it confusing, for Tiberius was giving too much to the Pillar Houses

"The Royal ranks of each house will only be Ceremonial. Your house can retain the rank of Great King, Gremory the rank of Duke, and the others too. It will have no real political power" Tiberius spoke "If a Pillar Heir or Heiress comes of age to take up the mantle as head of his/her House, they need approval by me."

Zekram's eyes widened "But, Tiberius…"

"I'm still not done" Tiberius interrupted the First Head of the Bael Clan "The Pillar Clans will no longer have any of its own personal armies. Children of the current Pillar Heads will be conscripted within Inquisition ranks and will be released from it until I deem they are trustworthy enough. They will be hostages, ensuring that no Pillar Clan shall rebel once again."

Zekram was about speak but was interrupted again by Tiberius "Like I said before this offer also is given to the Cras Faction and even the ones who supports me. Lord Severus Sitri and Lord Rycus Phenex accepted my proposal already. You have Lucian's ear, no doubt he will listen to you"

The elderly devil pleaded with the younger Devil "Tiberius, you cannot blame all of the Pillar Devils for the rebellion of the Optimates"

"I don't want to, but what choice do I have. There is a probability that some Neutral Houses have also been secretly supporting this Couq D'etat considering that I burned the 72 Spires and I don't have time to go on a witch-hunt. After what the Optimates had done, the majority of the Common Devils are calling out for blood" Tiberius snapped "So what will it be? Total Annihilation or Complete Subjugation"

Weighing the Pros and Cons that Tiberius was offering him. Zekram knew the logical choice was to agree to his demands. His Clan would retain their wealth and holdings but the Political Power of the title of Great King would be completely no more. He was not stupid enough to try to decline the offer Tiberius was giving him, although the demands would severely weaken the Political hold that the Bael Clan have on the Devil Underworld. But this also presented a great opportunity for him, with his clan being now one of the staunched supporters of Tiberius and the Inquisition. They would not looked upon in disdain like the Rebels, but they would be seen as stalwarts who heeded the call of the Sword of the Underworld.

"I concede to your demands…" Zekram spoke heavily "But May I ask you a question?"

"Go on…" Tiberius motioned for the elder devil to continue

"I know that you had planned this from the start. It was not that obvious since you used the trials that catapulted Sirzechs to ally himself with the Optimates just to save his sister. What is your personal goal in all of this?" Zekram asked, For him every Political and Military actions have its goals, that is including the personal ones which comes second. For example, a soldier fights for it was the victory but the glory and the spoils of war comes second.

"Yes It was all planned. The death of Diodara. The Siege of Kos and including all of the results that had transpired with my fight with the Maous" Tiberius confessed "All of this had been planned after years of careful consideration. The Devil Underworld needs to be united for what is to come. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about"

"Khaos Brigade…"Zekram deducted, he had heard of this terrorists organizations that had been attacking smaller pantheons both around the Human World and Underworld. The only information that he had acquired was that the Old Maous have affiliated themselves with this mysterious group

"The Old Maous have been growing bolder since their defeat during the last Civil War, The attempted abduction of Sona years ago at the same time numerous offensives were launched that led to the capture of Kos. Our race have been disunited because of the Hierarchal Ranking System, we need to be united for what is to come" Tiberius said "Not only that, we are not the only denizens living here in the Underworld. Even if we are the many, the other races have also made the Underworld their home"

"So you intend to bring them under your fold. Is that it?" Zekram asked "Considering you are the current Dwarven King, one of the First Keeper of the Elves and also a Warchief amongst the Horde. All of which are controlled if by you directly or indirectly"

"Yes I intend to. If the system that I had placed upon the Triplician Waste had worked then the same system can be done to the Ars Goetia Governent" Tiberius continued "Now that the Extra Demons, the majority of the Common Devils and now 5 Pillar Clans have pledged allegiance to me. Including my betrothal with Sona Sitri, I have now have aligned myself with both the Common and Pillar Devils"

Zekram knew of what he was implying. The Political position of Tiberius was unique considering his betrothal with Sona Sitri is Matrilineal, meaning any children born from their union would inherit the Sitri name rather than the Caesar name, tying him to the fold of the Pure Blood Devils.

"In simpler terms, I want the unity of the Devil Race as a whole." Staring straight onto his violet eyes, Tiberius stated

"So you want to be a Maou then…?"

"No…" Tiberius replied "My dream of becoming an Overlord has long been gone. I do not covet the position anymore as that dream has been long distant. I desire something far higher than the title of Lucifer, Asmodeus, Leviathan, and Satan. And also far greater than of a _Great King,_ a position that outranks even that…"

Zekram smile knowing what Tiberius was implying, the rank he pertains to will not only hold large influence upon the Common Devils but also upon the Pillar Devils. The Bael Devil could see how the man before him can lead the Devil Race than Lucifer or any Maous can.

"So do you support this decision of mine, Lord Zekram?" Tiberius asked even though he knew what the answer will be.

Without another word Zekram Bael, First Head of the Bael Clan, Leader of the Council Of Elders and the True Leader of the Ars Goetia Government bent the knee before him.

The sight of the elderly Devil gave him satisfaction. A Pillar Devil kneeling down before a Common Devil

'If only my predecessors (The First and Second Revolutionaries) could see this'

"Wait…You said stated the 'Death of Diodara'" Zekram spoke as he realized that Tiberius only said one name "Then is Rias still alive?"

 **Unknown Holding Cell, Lucifaad**

"…Wow, I can't believe that such a society exists" Sitting on a bed, Rias Gremory held a book in her hands titled _The Triplician Government,_ it detailed the political workings within the Triplici Waste. Having been taught in the arts of Politics by both her father and tutors, she easily understood and admired the workings within the Autonomous region. Even though it was not completely perfect but the fact that it is working and improving the lives of its denizens had Rias Gremory completely impressed.

Three days had passed since she was knocked out by Tiberius for unknown reasons. She had no knowledge of what happened during the battle due to her being hidden from the public eye. Even though she was held captive by the Inquisition, they had made her stay comfortable enough. Being given books, mangas and even a portable DvD Player along with several animes just to alleviate her freedom. All in all she was practically living the ideal life of a NEET. After seeing the book about the only Autonomous region of the Devil Underworld, Rias had learned that almost everything taught to her at the Lucifaad Academy during her younger days have been lies and that included the Defiance and the true history of the Devil Civil War.

It had been a great slap to her face when her mother told the disunity of the Devil Race. Especially the truth about Tiberius Caesar, Hero of the Great War and the Devil Civil War, his accomplishments as a Military and Political leader even outclassed all of the current Four Maous. He was the leader that the Devil Underworld needed but was not chosen due to his heritage as a Common Devil.

'War' The word that the guard spoke after waking up, shuddered her entire being. Somehow, Rias knew that her brother would take steps in rescuing her. She knew what kind of person her brother was. Rias was completely sure that the sounds of explosions and battle days earlier was because of her brother.

"Don't worry. You're brother is fine" All of the sudden a familiar meek voice spook the Gremory Heiress.

"Hiiii!" With a loud screech, Rias stumbled as she knocked over the mangas, books and CDs littered around the room. Falling down to her butt, her blue-green eyes looked up to see once again the mysterious boy, Cole

"It's you!" Pointing a finger at the boy kneeling at her temporary bed, squatting on like it was his, Cole reeled back at the loud tone of Rias' voice "How did you even appear this time? Wait! Have you been reading my mind again?"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it" Seeing the shocked and slightly scared look on her face. Cole felt bad as he bowed his head

As if on cue, the magically enhanced doors opened as another person entered the room. It was not even the person whom Rias expected because standing before her was the Fifth Hero of the Underworld.

"Cole, I hope you have not been disturbing our guests" The charismatic voice of Tiberius caught the attention of the two. Rias didn't even realized that she stood up respectably like her body commanded it to as soon she heard the voice

It was different when she met him during the engagement meeting wherein her hate was directed towards him. But now for her it was completely different, hearing it from the mouth of her mother whom she knew would not lie about the revelations she had made.

"I have not…but she seems too surprised whenever I appear" Speaking in a confused tone, Cole replied

Tiberius gave a small smile at the young man before him. For him it was special, the innocence of the 'Spirit' for he had been envious of it.

"I'm sure Cassandra is having a fit already seeing you have been missing her story telling of that 'book' again" Tiberius reminded, knowing his commander's guilty pleasure of reading Varric's most hated book _Swords and Shields._ Tiberius was sure that Varric has only been releasing chapters because Cassandra threatened him to.

"Yes we haven't finished on what had happened to the Knight-Captain…" Cole remembered, he didn't know why but Cassandra always read it to him.

"Go on then, Cole" Ushering the young man, Cole complied as gave Rias a small wave of goodbye just as he was about to exit.

As soon the door closed, Rias found herself alone with her once hated Devil. There was a few seconds of silence between the two of them.

"He's a good man, Cole that is" Tiberius spoke as he broke the silence. There was a brief period wherein he stared at the door before his gaze went back to Rias.

Feeling the black eyes of Tiberius solely focused onto her, Rias felt nervous and uncomfortable. That was until she realized the stuff scattered around her cell.

"I-I'm sorry let me clean this up!" Rias began to frantically clean up the mess. In reality, she was just using it to compose and calm herself.

As she began shoving the mangas, books, and CDs scattered around the cell. Rias didn't even realize that Tiberius saw the book she was reading moments ago. Picking up the book, he flipped several pages before closing it. Before Rias realized it, Tiberius sets it down on the bed sitting just beside it.

"It's okay, Rias. You don't have to clean anymore of this"

There was hesitation at her movements as Rias stopped and just stood politely in front of the Fifth Hero.

"Judging from the way you are acting right now. I assume that somebody told you about the true situation of the Underworld" Tiberius pointed out. The last time they even met was during her 'Trial' and the Engagement Meeting wherein Rias didn't even hide her hate towards him.

"My mother told me after I had requested it. She told all about the Commoner Rebellions, the alliance of the Civil War, the Defiance and even the…Battle of Thorns" Rias told him.

"Lady Venelana has always been like that. She disliked lying and I'm sure that it had hurt her to keep the truth from you. About what really transpired throughout Devil history" Tiberius said, he always liked Rias' and Sirzech's mother, despite of him not being a part of their clan she along with her husband were the only few Pillar Devils who treated him like a second family.

"Excuse me, Lord Tiberius" She politely interrupted, for in her mind there were questions that needed to be answered "What happened? I heard from one of your soldiers that 'War' had begun"

"Your brother and the three other Maous along with 19 Pillar Houses had rebelled against my rule" Tiberius stated much to Rias' shock "Your brother allied himself with the Optimates even if he knew his views upon in governing the Devils is greatly different from theirs. He did it to rescue you"

'A War was started because of me. Because my brother wanted to save me' Rias could only shake in fear. Not out for fear of her life but for the repurcussions of her arrests that led to her brother to instigate a Rebellion.

"You don't have to worry about blaming yourself. This rebellion one way or another was inevitably bound to happen" Sensing her distress, Tiberius placated the girl before him.

"Inevitable?" That word from Tiberius mouth lifted the heavy feeling in Rias' chest but she was curious of what he had meant by that

"Yes…The tensions between the Common Devils and the Pillar Devils was always there from the First Common Rebellion to my 'Defiance'. It was bound to happened eventually seeing that almost all the Pillar Devils wants my head" Tiberius reminisced the attempts of the Purists to weaken his power base "Even a child could see that the prideful purists would eventually rebel, For they would not stand to a Commoner leading the reigns of the Devil Underworld"

She listened to his words, seeing the logic of his statements. For years she was blinded to the teachings of the Lucifaad Academy telling her along with fellow children that Tiberius Caesar was a tyrant who usurped the leadership in deceiving both the Common Devils and Lord Lucifer himself.

"If you are standing here before me, it means my brother and the other Maous have been defeated" Rias stated in which Tiberius nodded in confirmation

"There is also the issue of your pawn. Hyoudou Issei." When the name of her sole Pawn was uttered. Rias concerned immediately, when the verdict was handed down during her trial it was Issei who violently protested against it. In her mind she knew that Issei would undoubtedly try to rescue her seeing he had done that in saving her from the Phenex-Gremory Wedding. "Do not worry about him, he is safe. Although it would be some time before you could see him again"

"This visit of yours then, Lord Tiberius, I'm sure the reason is not because of what happened" Rias asked, Of course she realized that the reason the man before her was not here to deliver the news of the failed Couq but he was here for something else.

"Yes as you have observed I'm not here to just deliver the news of the failed Couq. But about you or rather what will happened to you?" Tiberius said

Rias stiffened, knowing the verdict handed down to her was valid enough and had a good cause for her punishment.

'Is he here to administer the Execution?'

"If it is about my execution, then I am ready. I have been giving it a lot of thought, the actions that led me here. I know that I have been reckless both as a 'King' and a Pillar-…umm no. But as a Devil. " Rias confessed, the revelation of the truth and even the trials had made her realize. She was not cut out to be a Pillar Head yet. Her actions that could have led to another Great War spoke to this and now not only she shamed her house but also herself. Drifting through her mind, she knew that the War that just happened was catapulted because of her.

Listening to her words, Tiberius have always held the 'Rookies Four' always in high regard despite of their flaws. Sona, Sairaorg, Rias and Seekvaira are all natural-born leaders and one of the few Pillar Children who trained and took their roles as Heirs/Heiress as seriously as they can. Having great potential to become great Devils due to their young age, however they were still inexperienced and lack the discipline like Sairaorg's Hot-Headedness, Rias' Prideful Nature, Sona's over-constant planning and Seekvaira's over the top tactical movements. They were not perfect but the four of them are the best what the Pillar Devils had since the First Devil Civil War.

'There is still time for them to be molded.' Tiberius thought knowing that not everyone is perfect. All things have their respective flaws whether they acknowledge it or not. It was an undeniable truth that always reminds us even if we are not aware of it.

"I have decided to change the verdict. You will retain your life, peerage, and life within the human world." Tiberius spoke much to the surprise of Rias "Of course there is also the issue of the cases that had been proven. Even though I have changed my mind there will be conditions of your status. We will speak of it once the negotiations is over"

There were no words that came out of her mouth. Rias Gremory fell down to her knees as the revelation began to hit her. That she would live. That she can go back to being a student once again. Be a King. And most of all that she could see her family and peerage once again

"Of course, With what you had done to endanger the Devil Underworld. I'm not letting you off the hook so easily" Tiberius interrupted Rias' deep thought "First, You can still retain both your peerage, rank, status as the Heiress of the Gremory Clan and as the Caretaker of our territory in Kuoh, however any actions and decisions shall be approved by me. Second, you will agree to the demands that I will enforce upon your Brother and the Rebels. And lastly I want to pledge your allegiance to me alone, only this offer will be extended to the three other 'Rookies'. Do we have an agreement?"

Knowing that Rias Gremory will accept his demands. Tiberius have no qualms in using her to further his plans as much he hates himself to do it this also extends to Sairaorg and Sona. But in his mind, it was a necessity for the 'Rookies Four' will undoubtedly become the next fighters or Leaders of the Devil Underworld

'Sona…I hope if you ever find out. That you will understand my reasoning for using you' With his mind going to a certain Sitri Heiress. After he had learned when he was engaged to Sona years ago, he was supposed to reject it entirely but he had changed his mind after realizing the political gain he would have if he accepted. They would be forced to rescind their support to Serafall due to her discarding the name, not only that being the betrothed of their Heiress would entirely mean any danger that came upon him the whole of the Sitri Clan that they would support him willingly or unwillingly since Oaths and Promises have been one of the few things that Devils don't break. It was politics, a game that is constantly played within Devil Society and all in Tiberius' experience that you should only trust one thing, their interests. By knowing what they want, you will have a slight glimpse to the steps they will take.

"I agree to these demands, Lord Tiberius. Whatever judgement you shall bestow upon the rebels, I will support it" Immediately knelt down in front of him, Rias respected the man before her more than anyone after being told of the truth. Knowing this was the most heart-wrenching decision that she had now placed the fate of her brother in his hands. She just hoped Tiberius would spare them.

Content of her fealty, Tiberius stood up before Rias followed shortly.

"Now that is out of the way I'm sure you have missed the fresh air already" Conjuring a small magic circle from his hands. Rias noticed that there was some slight focus in using the circle as if he was having slight difficulty in conjuring a simple Circle. Appearing in his hands was her Kuoh Uniform "I'm sure you don't mind wearing it. My agents just grabbed the first set of clothes in your drawers. I'll be waiting outside"

Leaving the clothes on the bed, Tiberius knocked on the door before it was opened exiting the room. His eyes locked with Rias' who was watching him leave like she was trying to figure him more out

 **Negotiation Tent**

Diehauser Belial sat along a round table that was set up by the Inquisition Soldiers. Looking at the other Devils sitting alongside him they were all the Clan Heads of the Cras Faction, the second largest political faction within the Ars Goetia Parliament having the backing and support of the Four Great Satans. They favoured neither the Purists Ideals nor the Inquisition Agenda instead aiming at the grounds of Neutrality.

Lady Kriza Vapula, Lord Telm Paimon, Lord Balenus Furcas, Lord Semezin Berith, Lady Parmena Gamigin, Lady Falaena Glasya-Labolas, Lord Amicus Astaroth, Lord Dalvek Balam and finally the two leaders of the Cras Faction Lord Zeoticus Gremory and himself, Lord Diehauser Belial.

These Lords and Ladies were the Heads of their respective clans and the same time the members of the Cras Faction. No one amongst them spoke any word as they waited, after the defeats of the Four Maous at the hands of Tiberius. He ordered every Pillar Devils to be immediately detained whether they supported the rebellion or even stayed out of it.

Seeing that saying no was an option. Nobody protested by this course of action by the Inquisition. As of now they had been kept to the dark by what had happened with their Ancestral Seats.

"Three days we have been detained yet, we still not have heard about anything after the Four Maous had been defeated" Cutting the silence was the stern voice of Falaena Glasya-Labolas, mother of Falbium Asmodeus. Unlike most Devil women, Falaena choose to let her age be shown, having the appearance of an old woman.

"It would seem that Tiberius is preventing us in joining the war with us here. He knows that the our respective levies won't without our leadership" Amicus Astaroth spoke realizing the true reason why they were all here

"Even if we have the chance to raise up our levies. I'm sure that nobody would join us, with the majority of the Common Devils allegiance is directly to Tiberius" Zeoticus added. "This war had a winner from the start…"

Silence once again permeated inside the tent. Nobody spoke for not even their leaders have no clear indication of what they should do. Zeoticus only stared at the wine in front of him as the color of it reminded him of Rias. He saw it first hand on how Tiberius 'executed' his daughter. He felt useless and helpless as she was stabbed to the heart. And then, his son in a fit of rage engaged Tiberius with the help of her daughter's pawn but they were easily defeated, he was not even sure if Sirzechs lived or not.

On the state of his wife, Venelana fainted after witnessing Rias 'Death' up until now his wife was still asleep due to the shock. Zeoticus was not even sure if his wife can take it if ever Sirzechs died. So now he just hopes that the healers of the Optimates Faction will save his son.

Interrupting their silence an Inquisition soldier wearing the usual black armor entered. All eyes were locked onto the newcomer. Under the helm of the soldier, he felt small due to the fact that these men and women were all the strongest members of their respective clans.

'I'm going to kill the Captain after this'

"Presenting Lord Lucian Bael and Lord Severus Sitri" With a loud voice the soldier announced as the two Pillar Lords entered.

Side by side the two of Tiberius' important allies appearance greatly differs. Severus Sitri wore a simple black and purple suit having violet eyes and shoulder length raven black hair. Lucian Bael was almost the spitting image of his eldest son Sairaorg but instead having his hair in a slick back style.

"So the two of you have joined with Tiberius?" Diehauser asked as the two took their seats. His eyes caught the two folders in each in their grasps "I can understand the reason of Lord Sitri seeing that his heiress is betrothed to Tiberius. But you surprised everyone, Lord Bael. Allying to your most hated Political Rival"

"Circumstances have made me change sides" Speaking in a cryptic way. Lucian Bael smirked "The ideology of the Optimates has always been a lost cause from the start even before the Defiance. We Pillar Clans have been losing our grip on the Common Devils since the start of the Commoner Rebellions"

The Cras Pillar Heads agreed in their mind. It was the truth within the Devil Underworld of what Lucian Bael had stated. For every year even though it was not noticeable, the Common Devils have began to realize the truth of their situation. That the Pillar Clans need them, not the other way around

"Took me few years ago to realize this but with what had happened during the past few days. It's clear that I have made the right choice with siding with Tiberius and the Inquisition"

"Taking the Pragmatic approach I see." Lord Balenus Furcas stated. He was a man wearing a blue coat and black gloves covering his hands but the most noticeable feature was his rows of sharp teeth. "You have saved everything including the prestige of your clan within the eyes of the Common Devils. With your allegiance shifted to him, he will not demand anything from you"

"You're wrong, Lord Furcas. As matter of fact, he demanded several conditions despite supporting him." Lord Sitri corrected him.

The eyes of every Cras members widened in surprise at this. Expecting that Tiberius will not even demand Conditions to his own supposed allies

"It is expected with 19 Pillar Clans rose up to rebel against Tiberius' rule. He is not taking any chances of the Cras Factions Neutrality and even our own stand in this Civil War." Severus Sitri pointed out "He stated to us that he is not going on a witch hunt in rooting out the Devils who supported the failed Couq"

"So in light of this situation, me along with Lord Phenex, Lord Agraes, Lord Sitri and I have accepted the demands that Tiberius had set out. We have lost very little if you're all wondering; the conditions he had placed have not revoked any land, wealth or even the destruction of our families. But it had required us our pride" Lucian Bael explained

"Then If you have accepted his conditions. Why are you two here? To negotiate? Why does he not talk to us directly?" Amicus asked. The father of Ajuka felt nothing but disdain for Tiberius as of now. His youngest son was executed brutally and now the oldest is either dead or alive. He did not know what his eldest son's condition was.

"At first he wanted to negotiate the conditions by himself…But after careful consideration with Lord Bael and also with Tiberius. He allowed us to be the one to talk to all of you" Severus Sitri spoke

"What Lord Severus is saying that we asked Tiberius for us to be the ones to talk to you. We could have left you to your own devices to deal with him and I'm sure what I'm talking about" Lucian Bael added. His words were met with silence by the Pillar Heads for they knew what he was talking about. If Tiberius was kind and benevolent to his people and allies but to his enemies he would humiliate them as shown during the Defiance "Because we are here to convince all of you to save your Clans and some of your pride as a Devil"

And just like that the 10 members of the Cras Faction looked at each other as they nodded. Knowing that the words of the two Pillar Devils have merit in them, they could only hope that the conditions won't damage both the prestige and power of their Clans

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

 **Vitaar River**

The current of the Vitaar River was smooth despite of the battle that had occurred, the flow of the water was untouched. It sat at the very center of the once grand city of Lucifaad, providing water to its citizens. On one of the banks along the river is a man wearing black shirt with its sleeves rolled up, Tiberius stared intently at the water before throwing the line at the water, by his side Sif was lying on the ground as she watched the line land on the water, she laid there guarding her master with the High Abyss just stabbed on the ground next to her.

"So, what is the reason of you wanting to speak to me? That it cannot wait until the final negotiations. So I assume that you are here for something else?" Tiberius asked the newcomers who interrupted his fishing.

For all the things he loved, Fishing was one of them. Introduced to him by Gehrman during his apprenticeship under him, it provided him of the small silence and relaxation that he needed to get away from his stressful work

"Yes you are right. I am not here for the negotiations because I am here for you" Diehauser spoke in a tired tone. Two hours earlier, the Cras Faction during the negotiation rejected the proposal at first but after learning of the brutal consequences that will follow if they refused. They accepted without question. Diehauser knew that Tiberius will take no for an answer and he too was asked to relinquish the title of the Emperor of the Rating Games, instead he will only be known as the King of the Rating Games. In short only one man is worthy to have the title of 'Emperor' and it was the devil before him.

"It's about the {Negate} isn't it?" Tiberius sat on the rock as he fixed the line before turning his head at Diehauser who only gave him a small nod. "Now you are here to confirm if it's your clan's prized ability {Worthlessness}"

"You nullified the Magic Circles of three of the Four Maous taking away their ability to cast them. Of course I question it. That ability you had showcased is almost the same my Clan's" Diehauser narrowed his eyes

Instead of explaining immediately, Tiberius began to pull the line as he felt a bite until a small trout was hanging from the hook. Lightly smashing the head against the rock, he threw it at a nearby basket.

"It was Maria" Once he uttered that name, there was silence between the two of them. Even Sif's ears perked up as she heard the name of her King's former pupil. "She was the one who gave it to me after performing the _Sanguinem Sacrificeum._ The details specify that her life force and even some of her knowledge had been passed to me. But do not worry, the extent of my {Negate} affects only Magic Circles or Incantations nothing more, the prime example is with my fight with the Maous"

Diehauser understood what Tiberius was saying for he was too well versed on Blood Magic due to his close relationship with his sister. He had accepted that she had died and respected the sacrifice so that Tiberius may live.

But there were two things that had made Tiberius and Diehauser's relationship to be slightly hostile and it involved two members of his clan. Maria and Cleria

"You should have given her body to me when she had died. Maria did not deserve to be burned to ash" Diehauser stated, for years he was livid learning that he can never see his sister once again and not able to lay her body within the Belial Crypts. It had left him completely protective of his family members but he failed once again when the previous Caretaker of the devil territory of Kuoh, Cleria Belial died. He was close to her treating her like his own sister.

"Your sister's name in your Family Tree was burned by your father. Maria was no longer a Belial when that happened. From that moment on the Seekers became her family. My Family. She lived with us turning her back to your clan, never regretting it. So as our custom dictates within my army, we burned her. That is what she would have wanted" Tiberius explained as he stared at Diehauser.

The Sword of the Underworld knew that the Belial Pillar Head didn't like him. Knowing the reason why, the first was Maria in his mind Diehauser had indirectly blamed him for her death even though the man does not admit it. Second, it was Cleria Belial the cousin of the Devil before him. The woman who was the reason why Tiberius allied with the Council of Elders for the first and only time, because Cleria Belial knew something that could threaten Devil Society itself. So with the cooperation of the Council of Elders they conspired to have her eliminated. Making a cover up story that she had engaged romantic relationship with an Exorcist from the Protestant Church and was killed by rogue Old Maou Loyalists who heard of the situation.

Tiberius never felt any regrets in his hand on the death of Cleria Belial for it was a necessity to the stability of Devil Society. Of course only he and top members of the Elder Council knew the reason why. But throughout the years, he noticed that Diehauser has been looking into the death of his cousin and in time it will be pointed at him.  
"So is there something else you needed to talk about?" Tiberius asked hoping to direct him away from the topic of Maria.

"No there is not…I just hope whatever you plan for the Devils, it will not endanger all of us" Diehauser replied.

"Sif, Come" Tiberius commanded as the large grey wolf stood up taking the High Abyss in her mouth. Carrying the basket full of fish, Tiberius stopped as he passed by Diehauser. Neither of the two devils looked at each other, facing away from each other as if they can never see eye to eye.

"I can only say that Maria died in my arms. She was happy and content with the life that she experienced with me and yours. Whatever you choose to do once I take power will be your own volition. You may follow me in the path that will lead not only the Devils but also the other races that have joined me to greater heights or be cast aside. It is your choice" Tiberius stated as he walked away with Sif at his side. Leaving Diehauser alone to contemplate on his words

 **The Abyss**

 **?**

Hyoudou Issei stared upon the never ending night of the Abyss. High up in the air the spirit of the Boosted Gear, soared up high at the dark sky as if making most of the freedom he now has before going back to his Sealed state.

However it was not the night sky or the Black Sun hovering above him but it was the decaying landscape below them. Because the land that Issei was standing on was floating, from his brown eyes he can see destroyed cities, storm dusts and the darkness that covered the landscape below them. However there is one structure that caught his eyes. It was a large tower that towered over the decaying city and around the said structure were numerous ghost like apparitions that patrolled the city.

"Is everything okay?" A melodic voice asked. Turning around he saw that the Doll-Like woman was looking at him curiously as she picked several white Carnations on the floating island, just behind her are Messengers who were holding baskets filled with the said flowers.

"Y-yes" He blushed despite of how many times in growing used to her presence. The beauty she showed was not liked his King whose own beauty was based on looks but for the Plain Doll, Firekeeper and even the Maiden exuded beauty as if it was natural for them due to their very kind personalities. "It's just that I have been thinking a lot after being shown the memories of 'him'"

After being incapacitated by Tiberius' familiar, The Black Dragon Kalameet, he once ended up again within the Abyss as the memories that were suppressed during the Familiar Forest incident came back and was remembered. But it was not just that piece of memory as he also gained a third person view of another one's memory or rather whole life.

Even without having been told who it was, Issei figured it out. He saw it in 'his' memories, the Great War, the First Devil Civil War, the Thorns, the Defiance. Everything from his decisions that led to the creation of the Seekers, the important role he paved way during those troubled times but what shocked Issei the most was the betrayals he endured and even the lengths he did just to protect not only the Devils but also the other denizens of the Waste.

There Issei saw strong beings. The enforcers of the Original Lucifer, the Old Hunters. Six of the Seven Marshals of the Grand Devil Army whom which Tiberius Caesar was part of. And lastly the Great One of the Abyss, Manus as he saw the monstrosity was defeated and absorbed by the current ruler of this dark realm.

"You are still shaken realizing that he is not the man you thought to be. It is understandable." The Plain Doll spoke

Nodding his head in agreement, Issei realized she was right for he also saw that Rias was actually alive after seeing the memories and the manipulations he did to contain the inevitable Civil War within the city. All of them were just pieces in his eyes to achieve his goals. Even his own allies was no exception

"Three days stuck here and it seems very natural to me unlike before as if the realm is rejecting me" Issei stated as he looked at his hand slightly confused of his own predicament. From what he saw in the memories, the Abyss had incorporated him as one of its inhabitants.

"With your status as my master's 'Servant'. The Abyss fully accepted you, not only you are exclusively allowed to entry but also use some of his blessings"

"Blessings?" In his curiosity, Issei wondered.

"Try focusing all your energy in your hands. Imagine only darkness, like how you view an unlit corner." The Doll Instructed.

'It's hard' Issei intently tried to follow what she was saying. The 'Darkness' she spoke of is not very specific. Trying to imagine a dark alley to a shadow but nothing worked.

"Thou has not worked?" Tilting her head in question which Issei found adorable.

"No…It's expected when I can't even use a Teleportation Circle" As much he tried to forget it. That little simple failure had always haunted Issei, questioning his ability to protect his friends.

The Doll's pale eyes saw the uncertainty on Issei's eyes. Reminding her of the memory she saw of Tiberius' time when he joined the Belphegus Military Academy. During those days he can't even use teleportation and now she is seeing the striking similarities between the two. Maybe that was why her master was so interested in him, as if seeing himself within this boy.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What the hell is happening?!" Shouting in sudden panic Issei's feet began to disintegrate into a black mist.

"It's time to go back" With a sad tone, Ddraig who was flying around was both happy and disappointed that his limited freedom was over. Hoping that once again he can soar high like he used to, already missing the feeling of the air on his snout. In a bright light, the Red Dragon disappeared as he went back to Issei's arm.

"Do not worry…" The Plain Doll assured the panicking Issei "He is waking you up. Calling you back to the real world"

With his head only remaining, Issei hoped to confirm something before he leaves. It was a question that had been on his mind ever since he saw the 'memories'

"Tell me just what 'Tiberius Caesar' really is? Just what really is he?"

"All I can say that right now that he is here at the same time he is not. His Identity is dead but the spirit and soul is not"

 **Medical Tent, Lucifaad**

"Mr. Hyoudou? Mr. Hyoudou? Can you hear me?" That was the first thing Issei heard when he woke up.

Slowly opening his eyes, a bright light blinded him at first but slowly his vision began to clear. With the first thing his eyes saw was a black haired man with a slender build and the noticeable pointed ears

'Another Bishounen! Damn you all to hell! First Kiba and now this guy. Just how many pretty boys will I meet?!' Seeing the Elf before him, Issei shouted to whatever diety on why there are always handsome men around him.

"Mr. Hyoudou Please nod if you can hear me?" Seeing his patient was not completely awake. The Elven healer asked.

With a simple nod Issei responded, he then saw the Elf rummaged something at the end table near them. It was a flask of reddish liquid, pouring it into one of the wooden cups. Guiding it near his mouth, Issei moved away his lips not wanting to drink the strange liquid being given to him.

"Drink this, Mr. Hyoudou. It will help you feel better…" The Elven healer assured. Looking at his eyes, Issei saw nothing but truth in them.

There were a few moments before Issei nodded his head. With a relieved smile, the elf guided the cup to his mouth. Taking a sip of the strange liquid, much to his surprise the taste is just like water. Drinking the strange liquid, Issei began to feel his body becoming lighter as if all the fatigue inside his body is slowly fading away.

"Are you feeling a little better now?"

"Yes. Thank you. It's like all the fatigue in my body has been expelled. Just what was that drink you gave me?" Issei asked as he motioned towards the now empty flask

"That my boy" Pointing towards the flask, the Elven healer smiled "Is an experimental Potion that we the 'Research Society' have been working on."

Sitting up in surprise upon hearing the 'Experimental' bit. Issei can't believe that healers would experiment on their patients just like that.

"Wait?! Experimental?! You made me drink that think, not knowing what happened to me?"

"Oh do not worry my boy. With what you have stated earlier is true then the potion worked?" The elf responded. Reaching out his hand towards Issei "I nearly forgot introducing myself, I'm Faelar Adcan. Healer from the 4th Triplician Expeditionary Legion"

Issei began to jog up the memories of Tiberius. It didn't take for him to realize that the Legion Faelar spoke of was one of the forces that participated in the Siege of Kos. Raising up his hand to accept the handshake

"I'm Hyoudo-" Before he could even introduce himself formally, Faelar lifted a hand stopping him from speaking

"There is no need, Mr. Hyoudou. Almost every Inquisition soldiers and even the Expeditionary Forces know who you are. Hyoudou Issei Wielder of the Boosted Gear and notably clashed with Lord Tiberius three days ago" Faelar said "The young man who fought against the First Consul and even manage to deal a fair amount damage on him"

'What is he talking about? The last thing I saw was Buchou. No it was his Tiberius' pawn, the vampire being who was stabbed' Looking down at the sheets, Issei wondered how the others are, hoping they were evacuated once the Battle ensued.

"By the way, You have visitor who just arrived today…" Faelar informed him. Turning around the elven healer exited the tent.

In just a few moments a red blur entered and immediately hugged Issei. The said person wrapped her arms around his head burying him between two massive breasts. He didn't even realize that it was his favorite thing because currently he is being suffocated by his King.

"Issei! Issei! Issei! I'm so sorry in manipulating you! Everything! Please forgive me! I-" A hand on her shoulder interrupted her bawling. Not realizing that she is practically killing him in a comedic manner.

"Ms. Gremory. As Much I hate to interrupt your tearful reunion with him." Looking at blue-faced Issei in pity. Faelar motioned Rias towards Issei who immediately pushed her pawn away realizing what she was doing.

"Breasts…." With a goofy smile etched on his face. The last thing Issei heard was both his King and Faelar shouting for him to wake up.

 **A few minutes later**

 **?**

" _I'm sorry my Allegiance to the Lucifer Family forced me to fight you."_

" _It has come to this. That I would have to eventually cross swords with you for the last time"_

" _An honor to meet the famed Sword of the Underworld"_

" _To think that one of the Seven Marshalls will rebel against us. Pity"_

" _Master Caesar. I'll always and will love you"_

" _Deadline…You promised, Slayer of Manus"_

" _ **DeStroy tHis World. ConSume it in DarkneSS!"**_

Holding his head Issei tried to block out the voices that continuously repeated in his head. No matter what he does those were the same thing he heard over and over again, but what scared him was the last one, the voice that shouted of destruction and darkness.

*Thump**Thump**Thump*

An unusual sound stopped the voices as soon Issei heard it. Opening his eyes expecting that he once again was inside the Abyss but instead it was all black except what stood in front of him was a small wooden home, a replica of the rundown house which Tiberius lived with his parents.

The strange sound came from inside the house, Issei instantly that felt he shouldn't be here. But the sound coming from the house intrigued him.

Reaching a hand towards the doorknob, The instincts inside him screamed him to immediately get away from there.

'Here goes nothing'

But even he could touch the door knob, Issei was suddenly pulled back. In that moment he recalled the sound he heard inside that house was a none other than the beating of a heart

 **Real World**

Shooting up from his bed, Issei eyes darted everywhere as he looked to whatever pulled him away.

"Issei you're awake!" Barely restraining herself to hug her pawn. Rias didn't hoping to avoid what happened earlier.

However instead of answering her, Issei frantically began to look around with terror in his eyes. As if trying to find the terrifying force he felt. It was not 'darkness' that he felt within the realm of the Abyss but something far more worst.

"Issei!" Rias raised her voice seeing that her pawn was not responding. Flinching in surprise, his brown eyes stared onto his King's Blue-Green ones. It was Terror that Rias saw in them.

"Did something happened, Issei?" In a complete commanding tone, Issei straightened up but he was still shaking slightly in fear. "I want to know, there is clearly something wrong. I can feel that there was a slight change in your energy"

"I-I-I…" Issei tried to say but he knew that the things he just learned is too dangerous even for his King. With a fake smile, Issei began to put up a cheerful façade "Don't worry Buchou. I'm fine as a new leaf. I'm just grateful that you're alive. That's all"

"If you say so…" Going back in peeling the apple, Rias was unconvinced, she knew what is fake and genuine due to the fact that she was taught by this kind of things by her father. And judging from the way Issei explained, it was clear that her pawn won't speak. Taking a slice of apple, she slowly guided it to his mouth

"Say 'Ahhh'" Rias called out to Issei. Seeing his dreams of being fed by a beautiful girl, Issei wasted no chance in opening his mouth but it also gave him reason not to think about the experience earlier.

But it seems fate had another plan for Issei's dreams. Because the sudden entrance of the elven healer, Faelar who was flanked by two Inquisition soldiers surprised Rias resulting of her dropping the apple.

"It seems we may have interrupted a very special moment between you two" Faelar said as the two soldiers beside him chuckled in amusement.

"No, we weren't. I was just…" Rias tried to explain but stuttered.

"Haha! Don't be shy Ms. Gremory." Faelar assured her, "But it seems that we may have to stop it since Lord Tiberius has called for you two personally."

"It will be an honor for us" Rias stood up as she too wanted to meet him once again "Right, Issei?"

There was no word from her pawn. Issei' eyes shadowed his hair and slowly he began to shake. In a comical manner, there was a small trail of tear on his face. With a forced smile he first looked at Faelar and at his King, Rias

"Yes…" He responded

 **Tiberius Tent**

The sound of a knife being sharpened irritated the ears of Kuroka. She didn't like the sound of it, but persisted. Sitting on a long bench, Tiberius stopped sharpening the knife as he rolled up his sleeves. Taking a fish from the catch he made earlier today, he first gutted the fish then scaling it

"8 years, I still can't believe that you still catch your food and prepare it. When you can just order anyone to do it nya" Kuroka stated as she lazily laid on one of the benches

"I guess its force of habit of mine. During the Great War, you needed every survival skills just to stay alive" Tiberius stated as he threw the now scaled and gutted fish onto a new basket.

"Or maybe you don't want any of us to cook for you?" Kuroka said knowing not one girl within Tiberius love radar can cook. A well-known fact that she acknowledges, she just doesn't like doing any chores.

"Ha! That too." Tiberius chuckled knowing the competitiveness of the women in his peerage in impressing him that would always resulted in disaster. The last one was during Valentines wherein Kuroka created was too bitter, Modred's was practically poison, Esdeath's was just a large sculpture of him, Tuka created from some magical mushrooms she just picked, Sona's was a normal one, But the worst was Alucard that consisted of her own blood mixed in them. But he ate all of their 'creations'

"Hey! You thinking about my cooking weren't you?" Modred spoke out who was sitting just behind Tiberius as she leaned on his back.

"My My My, Nobody talked about you specifically nya." Kuroka smiled devilishly "Are you that insecure, nya?~"

"You damned cat. I know that cooking is not my forte but I have other things that exceeds far other your own" Not wanting to be baited by her rival, Modred stood up

"And that is what Nya?"

"This.." Without warning Modred took the unexpected initiative taking Tiberius face before kissing him.

Kuroka who was used to be the one attacking Tiberius stood in shock. Modred snaked her tongue deeper, her emerald eyes locked onto her rival. Despite being kissed, Tiberius continued scaling the fish in his hands.

'Her tongue is smooth' were his thoughts before Modred pull back, smiling at him with a fanged smile.

"So…How was that, Master?"

Not wanting to be outdone, Kuroka immediately kissed him but this time guiding his hand between her legs. Tiberius felt the wetness and he too was beginning to feel hot, it won't be long before he can't control himself anymore.

Once again his head was grabbed by Modred putting his head on her chest, following suit Kuroka also hugged his head squishing it between their breasts.

"I guess it's a draw then Nya"

"For now"

"Let's have a game then. Only the two of us Nya. Let us duel no swords, magic or weapons Nya. Just good old fashion catfight nya"

"Ohhh! You're on shit face….It would be my honor to bash your face against the dirt"

With his vision blocked, Tiberius heard electricity clashing above his head and pretty sure that it was both the women squishing their chest against their head. Just a little, he could understand Hyoudou Issei's fascination with breast

"Lord Tiberius…the…visitors…have arrived" A Inquisition soldier entered and was rendered silent seeing his commander being trapped between the chest two of his peerage members while simultaneously scaling the Fishes. "Umm…Am I interrupting something, my lord? I can tell them that you are currently occupied"

"No don't. I'll meet them outside. Oh by the way, can you fetch one of the cooks to get this fishes. I'll have them for supper" Tiberius ordered, despite of the two women's chest on his face. The soldier awkwardly left them to follow the orders given. Sensing the newcomer had left, Tiberius knew that he needed to do something seeing that the two women sandwiching him would not budge

"Kuroka, Mordred" Tiberius called out catching the attention of his Knight and Bishop. "Let's spice things up, I'm interested who will win between the two of you. With the reward being me"

Kuroka and Modred grinned as soon they heard those words. It was no secret that the both of them are Rivals in terms of affection for Tiberius just like with Alucard and Esdeath.

"So…What's the reward, nya?" Kuroka wanted to know. If her King was the reward then this duel between them just got her more invested in, and also seeing the sight of Modred's jealous face made it even more exciting

"With you the reward, Master. You just got me pumped up." Modred declared

"Alright, the winner of the Duel will take the loser's night." Just like that both the eyes of the two women burned in determination. Their desire to see each other beaten up does not even compare their lust to spend two nights in a row with Tiberius. It was an agreement that was made among Esdeath, Modred, Alucard, Kuroka and Tuka. Respectively they get one night a week to 'spend' with Tiberius and after that, it was forbidden to sleep with him more than one night to ensure they all get a fair share. Even though Tiberius didn't have much say in the matter, it was for the best with his responsibilities as both the ruler of the Waste and High Judge, he doesn't have much time to spend some time with them. "So do you two accept the agreement?"

Taking a step back, the two women freed Tiberius from their chest sandwich. Immediately he tossed the scaled fish at the basket on his feet, as both Kuroka and Modred shook each other's hands. For them it was a matter of life and death despite it was just sleeping rights.

'Bronn's right, a quiet life is already a pipe dream for me' Tiberius began recalling the words of his Knight about the girls of his peerage 'But this is fine, better than what I originally dreamed of.'

Noticing the stare of their King, both Modred and Kuroka looked at Tiberius. Their faces became red with embarrassment because of the loving look that he was giving them. His eyes solely focused on them that it was shining not only that mouth of his curved up into a small smile.

"M-m-master, W-we have visitors right?" Modred stuttered as her cheeks became warmer.

"Yes, Nn-nya. We c-can't keep them waiting nya" This time it was Kuroka trying to keep her cheerful nature but failed due to her stuttering

Seeing the state of his lovers, Tiberius smiled inwardly. Not wanting to further their embarrassment much to his amusement. He stood up before taking a wet rag, wiping away the blood and guts of the fish from his hands.

"Come on, you two. We can continue this discussion later. We have visitors that needs our attention"

 **Outside the Tiberius' Tent**

The first thing that anyone will notice among the numerous tents scattered around Lucifaad, is the All-Seeing Flag of the Inquisition. It was an overwhelming sight for Rias Gremory, seeing such a large contingent of Devils, Elves, Dwarves, Orcs and even other races going about their military duties. From her blue-green eyes, all she could see that they were getting along.

After being fetched by the Elven Healer, Faelar. Both Issei and she were escorted to Tiberius' tent, during their destination they saw the damage done at the former Capital. It was in complete ruins, almost 70% of the infrastructures were destroyed during the Battle. But what scared and the same time made Rias and Issei hair stood was the so called Body Centers, in short these tents were filled with corpses of Inquisition Soldiers, Pillar Soldiers and Civilians caught during the crossfire between the two sides. Seeing numerous body bags and the smell of the corpses, almost made them vomit. From what one of the escort guards had informed them 438 out of the 1295 soldiers of the Inquisition died, 1873 out of 2735 Optimates Soldiers had died but there were also several Civilian casualties that weren't fast enough to escape the fighting that numbers around 1066. All in all the battle took the lives of 3,377 Devils, making it the bloodiest armed conflict within the Devil Underworld since the Battle of Thorns.

Taking them out of their thoughts, the soldier who just had entered Tiberius' tent caught the attention of Issei and Rias.

"Umm…Lord Tiberius will be coming with us shortly" The Soldier spoke like he had just an awkward encounter inside the tent.

There was silence that dawned upon the group, only the sounds of chattering and orders being shouted filled their ears. Not one of them noticed a shadow began moving around, just behind the two teenagers a figure began to emerge amongst the shadows revealing a petite woman wearing an all white outfit

Alucard made a razor sharp grin realizing not one of them noticed her.

"So…What are you two meatbags doing here, hmmm?" Alucard whispered into their ears as she stopped suppressing her presence.

Both the prisoners and even the guards jumped in terror as soon they heard her voice but also felt the bloodlust coming from her. Alucard reveled in their fear, taking every moment of the expression on their faces even the Inquisition Soldiers.

"L-l-lady A-l-lucard. They were s-s-summoned by Lord Tiberius" A soldier spoke up. But what she got from the No-Life Queen was a dangerous stare.

"Did I ask you a question, girl?" Her crimson eyes glowed dangerously at the woman.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Lady Alucard. It won't happened again" The other soldiers were too terrified to intervene as their captain was shaking in fear.

"Alucard!" Almost immediately, the vampire's attention was solely on her king. Flanked by both Modred and Kuroka, Tiberius was relieved he made it in time to save the unfortunate soul from his pawn's tendency to scare his troops. "Leave the poor girl alone"

"Ahahaha! Don't worry master. I was just messing around with her" Alucard laughed

In a comical manner, the captain's knees collapsed after being freed by her lord's intervention. Feeling pity for the girl, he turned to the other guards.

"All of you are dismissed, I'll handle things from here on out. Make sure to give her one those sweet chocolates once you reach the cook's tent"

With a sigh of relief, the soldiers helped their captain to her feet. As they accompanied her towards the said destination.

"You should stop doing that, you know?" Tiberius said turning his attention at Alucard.

"Can't help it~" Alucard replied as she stood in front of Tiberius hugging him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Burying her nose at his torso, she suddenly took a big sniff of him. Her expressions looked like she is in euphoria as drool began to hang from her mouth "Haaaa….Master's smell. So good…"

Placing a hand on her head, Tiberius rubbed it affectionately. Alucard reveled at the attention her master was giving, not one of her former lieges ever gave affection.

"Ummm… Lord Tiberius" Rias interrupted, the bloodlust that she and Issei felt from the short woman almost sent them to their knees. Her pawn for some reason was calm upon meeting Tiberius, like he had been expecting it from the start.

"Girl…." Alucard's crimson eyes glowed dangerously at the woman who dared interrupted the moment with her master…

'You should not said anything nya'

'She's fucked'

Respectively both Modred and Kuroka pitied Rias, in terms of fear factor only Esdeath can actually go toe to toe with Alucard. For Modred she was just relieved that she formed a tag team with the vampire while Kuroka tagged up with Esdeath.

"Alucard…We'll talk later, for now. Just rest inside my shadow" Realizing the dangerous glare his pawn was giving. Tiberius knew he needed to step in.

"As you wish, my master" With a simple bow, Alucard made her way at her master's shadow. Slowly descend down the shadow of her master like it was just another portal. Before she could completely submerge herself, giving Rias a look which sent shivers at the back of the Gremory Heiress.

"I must apologize for the hostile behavior of Alucard, she doesn't like it when my attentions towards her become interrupted." Tiberius stated as both Issei and Rias nodded at his words. "Come, it's about time that we conclude this war"

With a single motion of his hand, Rias and Issei went on to follow him. While Modred and Kuroka opted to stay just behind

"So, Issei. I have heard that a certain Doll have already gave you an explanation of your current circumstance" Walking down the camp, several soldiers bowed as Tiberius passed. Without looking at the two young devils, he spoke as they followed him.

"Yes she did, the Doll was kind enough to me during those days" Issei confessed, it was true during his three day stay within the Abyss, the three women who had dubbed themselves as the separate consciousness of Maria Belial. "There is more, Mr. Caesar. I have seen it, your memories. All of it"

"Wait, Issei. What do you mean by those things?" Rias who listened on the conversation was dumbfounded when her Pawn was speaking with Tiberius like he had known him for a long time already.

"Buchou, Do you recall when I tried to take the High Abyss back at the Familiar Forest? When I lost memories I had upon touching the sword?" Issei asked for her to recall

"Yes, you told me that you recalled seeing…a Black Sun." Rias replied, her thoughts going back to the Incident of which that Tiberius didn't brought up during her Trial, like he was unconcerned. "After touching the Sword, you don't remember minutes before the incident. Then that means your memories have returned"

"It all came back to me, but I'm bound to secrecy with what I experienced when I was unconscious…I'm sorry, Buchou" Issei's eyes briefly passed Tiberius whose satisfied by his words. Rias on the other hand wanted to inquire more about the 'Black Sun' but seeing the silent communication between her pawn and the Fifth Hero, she choose to keep her mouth shut. But there was something bugging her ever since she saw Issei, it was his devil aura that had changed like a darker aura had clung both at Issei and the Boosted Gear

"But what happened to you Issei? Something changed within you, that at least you can tell me right?" Rias asked  
"If I may, Rias. You know how the Evil pieces work, right?" Tiberius stepped in, deciding to explain Issei's unique circumstance.

"Yes, Lord Caesar. Evil Pieces resurrects both the Soul and Body of an Individual into a Devil. In turn, making the Individual's body and soul the possession of the King" Rias said.

"You are right, Body and soul become possessions in a way by the King. That was the case when you resurrected Issei but like you said earlier, his aura had changed" Tiberius explained while both Issei and Rias listened intently. "In short after the attempt of taking the High Abyss it changed Issei's servitude. You, Rias Gremory is the Master of his body while I am the Master of his Soul"

…

There was silence between the three, Rias stood processing the explanation of Tiberius. Issei on the other hand worried for his King, he knew how protective she is towards her own Peerage.

"Issei, I know what I did was wrong in my actions on turning you into a Devil. I manipulated you knowing that you will be killed, taking advantage of your confusion." Rias faced Issei, ever since the trials she wanted to ask him the question she should have asked him a long time ago "I know it's too late to ask this…But, Will you be my Pawn?"

Despite of the question, it was an indirect way of saying if he still wanted to be her Pawn despite what happened, Issei stared upon his King's eyes. Her blue-green eyes were filled with acceptance of whatever decision he will do.

"I accept to be your pawn, Buchou." With those words that came out of Issei's mouth. Rias knew she had been forgiven but it does not erase what she did. "I promise that I will be the strongest Pawn. That will be my aim first before my steps towards my dream of a Harem!"

From a few distance away Tiberius watched along with Modred and Kuroka, his black eyes focused on his new 'servant'.

'To think 'I' was just like that…' In his vision, Tiberius saw a ghost of his past self onto Issei, they were the almost the same. Both were unyielding, had the desire to protect everyone and the will to fight for what they think is right. But the difference between them that both of them lived different lives, one lived through an era of peace, while the other lived through an age of war.

"Both of them are lucky" Tiberius said to no one.

Questioningly Kuroka and Modred even Alucard who hid in his shadow looked upon their King wondering what he just meant. Looking at his eyes they only saw slight envy in them as he watched Issei and Rias.

 **Frontlines, Esdeath's Camp**

Following the escape of the remaining Rebels the combined forces of the Inquisition, the Triplician Waste and even the Pillar Houses loyal to Tiberius immediately laid siege to the Lucifer Palace, the former home of both the Lucifer Clan and the Original Lucifer Himself.

A Palace so beautiful that it even exceeds the regality of the Palace of Versailles in the Human World. Sitting atop a small hill, it was at the very center of the former capital city. It was a symbol of Lucifer's wealth and power during his time and now it serves as the last bastion of the Optimates Rebels.

Esdeath formerly of the Extra Demon Clan of Partas, vice-commander of the Inquisition led the Siege, a task given to her by Tiberius personally. The first order she gave was to surround the outer perimeter with Anti-Teleportation Barrier to ensure that no one goes in and out of the Palace. The next order was to serve as a Psychological purpose, it was to plant flags of the Inquisition around it, for in Esdeath's mind to mock and remind the Optimates of their failure to bring back Pillar Authority within the Devil Underworld.

'And now Tiberius-sama's dream of a Unified Underworld takes its first steps' Esdeath thought as she stared upon the protective barrier that surrounds the Lucifer Palace, it was a defense mechanism in place that the Original Lucifer made to protect his home. '…but it will take thousands of steps before we can achieve it'

Many wondered why a woman who believed in the philosophy of 'Might is Right' followed a man who championed the weak. It was simple, like she stated to Okita Souji it was power on why she is subservient to him. In her eyes, Tiberius knew how to hold, create and even use power for his own. The primary example during the Great War when he rapidly rose to the rank of Grand Marshal, the only Common Devil to achieve such rank. Achieving such massive Political and Military Power made him the most powerful Devil in existence that not even the Great King Bael and even the Four Great Maous can reach his level.

"Lady Esdeath, All artillery and casters are in place as requested" Standing beside her, an Inquisition soldier reported.

"Good, Wait for the signal to start. Once Tiberius-sama gives the order fire all at once. Do not stop at all"

Immediately the soldier left leaving her alone as her blue eyes focused upon the Palace. It was no secret she wanted them all dead, torturing then executing them was fitting. But she would not because that sole action would see Tiberius as a Tyrant and would further disunite the devil race. That was the last thing that Tiberius needed if he wanted to unite the Underworld. While the Common Devils didn't need the Pillar Clans however for Tiberius, he needed them to acknowledge the legitimization his authority.

"I see you have been preparing well, Esdeath" A familiar voice was heard by Esdeath. With a single turn, she saw Tiberius accompanied by Rias, Issei, Modred and Kuroka also she felt Alucard's presence in their master's shadow.

"I guess it's time then, Tiberius-sama. Our long awaited step towards your dream" Esdeath said as the Tiberius and the others stood beside her

Tiberius was nostalgic seeing the home of his foster parents. Raising a single hand in the air, the Casters and the Artillery pointed at Lucifer Palace began to charge up their respective spells.

"You asked me earlier, why I called for you right?" Without looking at Issei and Rias, Tiberius asked. Both nodded their heads.

"What I'm about to show you is the power of different people united under one banner"

And just like that Tiberius Caesar waved his hand as the last of the forces stood in position.

A few yards away from him, members of the Dwarven Army of the Triplician Consulate saw this. Seeing their King giving the command.

After liberating the Dwarven Capital of Ogrimmar during Tiberius' Self-Exile to the Waste from an Ultimate-Class Fire Drake, he was crowned as the King of the 'Rock' after the Dwarven People were left leaderless during the deaths of the original royal family.

"Move you maggots. Prepare to fire!" An Orcish Captain ordered his men from their firing position. Just beside the commanding officer was the pinnacle of Triplician power. The Dwarven Battery, a large cannon having the similar appearance of a Napoleonic Cannon. Unlike the Human World's Gunpowder, this cannon was fired by charged Quod Stones wherein it would be placed inside the barrel. Each stones were charged by elemental magic that were made from Elven Magic. For it to be fired, it required contact with another magical source.

"Load!" The men began to load the Cannon with a Fire Quod Stone, for each stone can fire at least 20 shots before used up. This ensure that the volatile stones would not explode when exposed to the outside, it was covered by Elven Anti Magic wrappings. From the firing positions around the Palace, all units prepared loading different stones within their cannons.

Then it was all silent as everyones' eyes was on Tiberius himself with his left hand still raised up. Even Kuroka, Alucard, Modred, Rias, Issei and even Alucard who was in her master's shadow waited.

'Father….Mother' in his thoughts, Tiberius didn't want to do this, firing at the former home of the people he had considered parents. It was as if he was pointing a blade at them, the very people who helped him to where he is right now 'I'm sorry'

With a single motion of his hand, every Artillery Captain held their Botefux, instruments used to fire the Dwarven Artillery. Then a large horn was blown to indicate in starting the bombardment. Using the large ignition stick, the Captain of each crew lighted the fuse.

A barrage of muzzle filled all around the Palace, from each barrel elemental shots flew out. The sounds of the loud cannon fire surprised everyone apart from the Inquisition.

"Wow, it's beautiful" Those were Rias' words seeing the colorful lights flying directly at the Palace Barrier.

BOOM!

As soon the spells made contact, a massive amount of explosions rocked the barrier. Issei jumped back in surprise by the sheer numerous explosions.

"I wonder how they're all doing." Tiberius questioned as he watched the explosions continued

 **A few hours Earlier, Lucifer Palace**

'We failed' It was a constant reminder that plagued the mind of the new head of the Amon Pillar House, Pyrus Amon. He had accepted the death of his father at the hands of Tiberius himself but despite this, it had left a bitter taste in his mouth. And today he sat alone in one of the luxurious rooms of the Palace with a bottle of vintage wine on the table in front of him.

As of today their food and water is already in a critical point. With not only feeding the Optimates but also their soldiers who managed to escape the counter attack. All in all their supplies was supposed to last about three days but it won't be long before it's all used up.

Morale was low amongst the soldiers and Pyrus knows it won't be long before a mutiny starts. Not only that, a majority of the Pillar Heads were currently wounded after the failed Couq. But what had shaken the Optimates itself was the betrayal of Lord Lucian Bael, a complete and unexpected surprise for the Purists Faction. Having the largest levies amongst the Pillar Families, the Couq rested upon the forces of Lucian Bael but the betrayal led the Couq d'etat in complete shambles.

It was supposed to be a smooth transition, with the initial plan being Sirzechs Lucifer fighting Tiberius Caesar to buy time for them to wipe out the Inquisition garrison in Lucifaad. But what should have been a force of 500 was actually a 1000 thousand strong garrison. Severely undermined what should have been a very smooth operation.

Raising a glass to himself, Pyrus Amon toasted to his deceased father. He never wanted to be a part of his father's desire to bring back Pillar Authority but his position as the Pillar Heir forced him to. Even Pyrus knew that the battle had a winner from the start due to the support that Tiberius have at his disposal.

"Father, you fool." With tears in his eyes Pyrus Amon silently cried as he realized that he along with Iolava are the only Amon Pillar Devils left.

 **Three rooms away**

" _Otou-sama"_

 _A distinct voice greeted Sirzechs as soon he entered the premises of the Gremory Mansion. His red haired sun, immediately tackled him into a hug._

" _Ah! Here's my favorite son…" The Current Lucifer swung his son happily. Due to his responsibilities as a Maou most of his time is allocated to his work, although he wants to be a part of his son's childhood. Sirzechs knew that his son had understood his situation, on why he could not be home most of the time_

" _I'm your only son, Father" Milicas giggled_

 _He loved this, sometime Sirzechs wondered if he really deserved such happiness despite of the sins and mistakes he had done._

" _Millicas, Where is your mother?" Sirzechs asked, wondering why his wife, Serana had not greeted him yet._

" _She's at the garden, Father" Millicas replied as he jumped off Sirzechs' hold before facing his father once again. "Mother's currently entertaining the guest. Who said that he's here to have your debts paid, Father"_

 _Surprised by his son's words, Sirzechs never recalled his wife, Serana to meet this 'debt collector'. But what really confused him is the fact that he had debts considering he is rich enough not to be indebted to anyone. Almost immediately this set off the threat alarms in Sirzech's head worrying the safety of his son and wife._

" _KYAAAHHHHH!" A loud scream echoed throughout the Mansion. It was a voice that Sirzechs is very familiar with for it was…_

" _SERANA!" Dread filled the heart of Sirzechs, the first instinct was the safety of his son but looking down, was surprised that he had disappeared like he had vanished in thin air. "MILLICAS! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

 _Adrenaline rushed through his body as he made way towards the source of his wife's scream. It was then he realized that the whole mansion was practically deserted like it was only him inside. As he went further, the walls began to fall in disrepair._

 _His Blue green eyes catched the sight of the doors leading towards the garden, tackling the wooden doors. Several splints of wood were sent flying across the grass as Sirzechs barreled through it._

" _What the…?" Rendered speechless, Sirzechs could not believe what he was seeing. Because in front of him was in flames. The Mansion that he just exited earlier was being comsumed by fire. But what caught the attention of Sirzechs was the blue and grey armoured figure with a large greatsword slung at his back._

" _Tiberius…" Whispering the name of his former best friend, he suddenly realized that by his feet were Serana and Millicas whose lifeless eyes stared at him._

 _They were dead, stab wounds covered their whole body. A wave of uncontrollable anger surged in to Sirzechs, the earth shook at his power as his wrath was directed at the armoured figure._

" _YOU BASTARD!"_

 _Conjuring the Aura of Destruction at his arms, he leapt at the armoured figure intending to brutally murder him._

 _Instead Tiberius tilted his head in confusion as Sirzechs neared. Cocking back his arm, several magic circles surrounded him as balls of Power of Destructions aimed point blank._

"…" _Still not saying a word, Tiberius raised up his armoured hand as he spoke just as he is about to directly attack him_

" _Now your debt has been paid"_

 **Real World**

"Sirzechs! Sirzechs! Wake up!" Two strong hands began to shake the red haired devil who was trashing around. Ajuka who was personally supervising the health of his friend was taken aback when he began to shout and whimper in his sleep.

"Millicas! Serana!" Despite Ajuka's attempt to wake him up, he still did not and instead magic began to dance around with the room shaking as the tables and chairs began to move around.

"Ajuka, What's happening?!" Entering the room was Falbium who now covered in bandages rushed as soon he felt Sirzech's energy began to fluctuate.

"He's having a nightmare!" Shouting at Falbium, Ajuka didn't even have time to look at him "Come on, help me hold him down."

Bolting at the right side of Sirzechs both Ajuka and Falbium held him down. Despite two Maous holding his arms down, the energy he released continued to shake the whole room.

"Do something, you nerd!" Falbium insulted his fellow Maou realizing that Sirzechs was leaking his energy for it could potentially destroy the Palace.

"I'm trying!" Shouting in frustration, Ajuka. Until he saw Falbium about to slap directly at Sirzech's cheeks. Fortunately, Ajuka's other free hand shot up, intercepting the strike.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What in Lucifer's sword name are you doing, Falbium?!"

Both were confused by each other's actions. Falbium seeing that Sirzechs won't wake up no matter what did what he think was best, slapping Sirzechs so hard that he will eventually wake up.

"What is it look I'm doing?! I'm trying to wake him up." Falbium argued.

"How will that even work?! Might as well just hit him with a hammer, You bald idiot!" This time Ajuka argued back.

Instead of answering the green haired Maou, taking great offense not of being called an idiot but rather Bald. During the First Civil War, for as long Falbium remembered, he had long flowing blonde hair greatly treasuring it and even rivaled Serafall for 'beauty'. As years passed for unknown reasons, it began to recede until the clean skin head we see today.

"DON'T CALL ME BALD, YE SCIENCE FREAK!"

"HA! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"BROCOLLI!"

"SKINHEAD!"

Both Devils butted their heads against each other as they threw insults. Despite their infighting, Falbium and Ajuka held Sirzechs down. Unknown to them a newcomer had entered the room, Serafall who also like her fellow Maous now was covered in bandages. She was speechless on the sight of the two Maous bickering like children, not surprised because of their verbal spat but rather reminiscing the time before she, Falbium, Ajuka, Sirzechs, Tiberius and Grayfia. She and Grayfia were disciplinarians of the group, both Ajuka and Falbium were antithesis one favoring strength the other the mind and Tiberius and Sirzechs goofballs of their small ragtag of friends.

She smiled at the sight, knowing it had been a long time since both Falbium and Ajuka acted this way. Responsibilities had tied them down, a fact they all knew when each of them were elected as Overlords.

'*Sigh* I guess some things don't change' seeing the two devils won't stop bickering, Serafall flickered her a finger with the intention both waking up Sirzechs and stopping the two devils.

A bright blue light appeared above the three Devils. Instead of the Leviathan Circle, it was the Sitri Circle as both Ajuka's and Falbium's eyes widened unknown to them Sirzechs having been subjected to their noises had awoken.

The first thing he saw was a wave of water falling down on him.

 **A few moments later**

"So, what happened?" Straight to the point who was now dried up thanks to convenient magic sat on his medical bed with his back covered by a warm blanket. At the side of his bed, Ajuka was intently inspecting the re-attached arm ensuring that it was completely fine. From a nearby open window, Ajuka lazed around with his feet dangling. Serafall sitting on a lone table with a cup of tea in her hands.

"We fought Tiberius" Ajuka who now inspected the stiches around the elbow replying without looking at Sirzechs

"You did?!" Confusion filled Sirzechs head, he looked at both Falbium and Serafall as they nodded in confirmation "I thought you three made the Oath of Neutrality"

The Oath of Neutrality was a common practice within Devil Politics considered sacred, despite constant scheming and plotting amongst Devil Society. Agreements and Oaths are considered very important and it was sacrilege to break promises. So it came to the surprise of Sirzechs that his friends broke the Oaths they all swore before him.

"We know, Sirzechs but you heard what Tiberius intends to do. He wished to destroy the 'System' and all of us have a gist what it is" Falbium was the one to answer. "We also made an Oath to protect it when we were appointed as Overlords. Three of us needed to choose of which we needed to break. So here we are, all battered and defeated because we made a decision despite of our personal feelings"

Sirzechs understood them, not one of them wanted to fight Tiberius. Their sins were still not paid. But their responsibilities as Overlord forced the three of them

"Then we fought him, Sirzechs" Serafall dropped the usual nickname "You're lucky that you were knocked out…It was terrifying…The fact he survived being disintegrated…but his true form it was different"

"Different? What do you mean? I thought that the Black Miasma was his true form" Having fought Tiberius one on one, he knew the full extent of his former best friend's true form. Despite having no offensive capabilities Sirzech's considered it the hardest fight he had before his defeat here in Lucifaad.

"We don't know anything apart from the fact that he somehow managed to have another true form. From what I observed, he needs the High Abyss, the Luris and the Imperator to activate it" Ajuka concluded after awaking he began to draw up conclusions of what those three swords really were, because in the past both the Luris and the Imperator were just normal swords but during the Defiance it had changed like it was alive. "In my theory, those swords serves as catalysts for him to achieve his true form that is what I have observed. The Imperator and the Luris are alive and that confuses me, during the Civil War the two were just ordinary swords but it's the High Abyss that I'm very wary of. It's very different.

"How different?" Sirzechs asked.

"Because that is sword felt like an extension of Tiberius. When you fought him when he wielded it, didn't you find it weird that he never used any offensive moves or abilities?" Ajuka asked

"No…then that means" Sirzechs began to realize it. "That he still has more under his arsenal"

No one spoke for a few moments, because not of the revelation but a single question continued to haunt their mind

'Why did he not kill them when he always had a clear chance to do so?'

Ajuka, Falbium, Serafall and even Sirzechs somehow felt relieved, there was no hate in his eyes during the fight. But it also unnerved them, he fought like wanting to get it over with. Now he's a stranger they don't know anything about apart from the past and his name.

Throwing himself of the bed, Sirzechs had thought that his body had been healed. Once he stood up, he went on to his knees like his body have already pushed its limits.

"Sirzechs! Don't stand your body still needs some rest" Ajuka spoke as he catched Sirzechs immediately helping sit on the bed.

Just when he was about to make him lie down, Sirzechs pushed him away.

"I need to go…Don't stop me, Ajuka" The red haired Maou glared at his fellow counterpart. Flaring his power, it was a clear sign of Intimidation.

Noticing the change of mood and even the sudden hostility. Both Falbium and Serafall stood up.

"And where are you going? Outside?! If you're wondering we are trapped here. Tiberius have completely surrounded us" Falbium pointed out "And the only way to get out of here is to through those soldiers surrounding us"

"If that's the case then I'll just have to go through them. Serana and Millicas need me, both of them are in danger" Sirzechs eyes fired in determination "I've already lost Rias and I won't lose them to Tiberius"

"You know that's not his way, Sirzechs. Tiberius would never harm them, he hates having innocent people hurt." Serafall tried to assure that both Sirzech's wife and son won't be harmed

"AND HOW CAN YOU BE SURE, SERA?!" Three Maous were taken aback by his outburst "You know he's changed and it's because of us. Don't blind yourselves to his change, the Tiberius we knew would never condone torture before the Civil War started and now look he's practically torturing any Slavers they caught. He became ruthless and cold after we all betrayed him, you three all know it's true. And if he didn't hesitate in killing Rias then I'm sure he won't even think twice in using both Millicas and Serana against me"

Ajuka and Falbium stood unmoving contemplating on what Sirzechs had said. Because it was true for 200 years, Tiberius became cold and ruthless having no qualms in using other people to achieve his goals.

"You're wrong…" All eyes were on Serafall, her face was shadowed by her hair. "Even if he had changed, I know that the old Tiberius is still inside of him. I saw it when he tried to stop me from using the 'Self Destruct' Spell."

"You did what?!" All of them were shocked that Serafall would resort in using the forbidden Devil ability.

"I had to…All of you three were just defeated so easily. Tiberius is unkillable and seeing all you three on the ground just stated how powerful he had become right now." She stated, it was her duty to protect the Ars Goetia System. "but when he saw me used it. He just threw away his sword and I saw it in his eyes. He wanted to save me…"

For Serafall this was the most wonderful moment in her life since the Defiance, it just completely confirmed that Tiberius still cares for them.

"But you know what really convince me to believe this. He didn't kill us having many chances to do so. And yet he lets us live up to now, he has not yet stormed the Palace. He needs us."

The three men were silent, agreeing to Serafall's words. Even if she potrays herself as a bubbly clumsy girl within the Public eye she is still the Maou of Diplomatic Relations. Her observation and words have merit in them.

KNOCK!

"Enter!" Ajuka shouted at the door as figure entered and immediately went onto one knee. It was an Amon Pillar soldier.

"My Maous, you are being summoned at the grand gardens…."

"By who?" Falbium asked.

"Lord Zekram. He ordered every Pillar Clans to meet him now as soon as possible"

Ajuka, Serafall, Falbium and Sirzechs stared at each other before nodding. Knowing the arrival of the very Devil whom placed them in their position now had publicly joined this crisis.

 **A few minutes later**

 **The Grand Gardens of Lucifer Palace**

"Earl Grey Tea. My favourite" Zekram took small sniff of his teacup before taking a small sip. The drink soothed his throat before staring the trusted butler at his side waiting for him "A fine brew, Antonius"

"At your pleasure, my lord" The butler Antonius who's the same age as his Master bowed.

Sitting on a luxurious table, Zekram relaxed on his seat with his leg crossed. Around him ten of the best Bael Soldiers stood guard wielding spears and shield but the most noticeable thing was one of them held the All Seeing Eye banner. Signifying both his political and military allegiance to Tiberius Caesar.

"Frankly, I'm disappointed" His violet eyes narrowed down to the group of people sitting on the pavement.

All 20 Pillar Heads sat crossed leg on the ground while Zekram Bael sat on the Pavillion where he would once join Lucifer in a quiet afternoon leisure. Amongst the bandaged and wounded Clan heads were the Four Maous. Nobody looked at the intense gaze of Zekram avoiding it by bowing their heads. The only devils who stared back were Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodeus, Serafall Leviathan and lastly Pyrus Amon.

"It seems only five has the real courage here." Noticing the five individuals looking at him, Zekram pointed out. As if remembering something, the Bael Devil rummaged through his pockets before taking out the Amon Clan's signet ring, the very symbol of a Clan Head tossing it at the young Devil. "Tiberius wanted you to have it. It's yours now"

Catching the ring, Pyrus stared at it for a few moments before putting it one his ring finger. Silently giving Zekram a nod of thanks

"Back at the matter…How would you think the Common Devils would react if Tiberius is somehow ousted?" It was a question directed at all of them "They would rebel immediately. All of you would be seen just another version of the Old Maous seen as oppressors and harbingers of the Old Ways."

"But Lord Zekram" The current head of Shax Pillar Clan spoke up his name Rican Shax a man in his late thirties having short brown hair and a handle bar moustache with the most prominent feature is his forked tail. "We can't let a Commoner always step on us. It's our right and destiny as Pure Bloods to lead the Devil Underworld. It's the teachings of Lord Lucif-"

"SILENCE!" The booming voice of Zekram cuts of Rican Shax "Right and Destiny?! Are you all so blind to the state of the Underworld?! You've been blind to an ideology that Lucifer himself abandoned before he died! All of you have been so focused on taking down Tiberius rather than the threats of the Devil Underworld."

The Four Maous knew what he was talking about Hades' Realm of the Dead, Osiris' Duat, the other Pantheons have been slowly encroaching upon small Devil Territories but lastly the rumored Khaos Brigade.

"I'm not here to lecture you of this failure of a war" Zekram motioned for Antonius. The butler conjured a small Bael magic circle in his hands as a large scroll landed on his palm before handing it to his master. "Because I'm here to offer you Tiberius' conditions and for your information. It will be unconditional in your side"

"MY LORDS! MY LADIES" A frantic Amon Soldier suddenly appeared with his breath. "THE INQUISITION THEY HAVE-"

BOOM!

A series of explosions interrupted the Devil as the ground shook. Several of the Pillar Heads stood up as they stared up. Numerous explosions rocked the barrier, it was fear they were feeling.

"What is the meaning of this? Why is Tiberius attacking us already? When are still negotiating!" Sirzechs turned his attention back to Zekram

Everyone's eyes went back to Zekram who took another sip of his tea, seemingly unfazed by the explosions happening overhead.

"This attack only means one thing, Sirzechs" Zekram replied "He wants you all to decide here and now of what I'm about to offer you. It a clear indication he will not wait any longer"

"So, I suggest you all sit down and accept whatever he will be offering you"

 **Frontlines, Esdeath's Camp**

"You have grown a stubble, Tiberius" Tuka stated as she inspected her fiancee's face. Sitting on a lone chair which she dragged him earlier much to his protest. "I told you to always look after yourself, didn't I?"

Arriving as soon he after he gave the firing signal. Tuka along with her father arrived as a delegation to the upcoming treaty representing the Triplician Waste in the upcoming negotiations. Having been separated in almost a month, Tuka wasted no time in embracing him. Of course that warm moment turned cold as soon she realized that he had not been keeping himself tidy

"I was too busy, Tuka. You know why I was not able to check myself out" Tiberius replied as Tuka wrapped a cloth around his neck before wiping Tiberius' face with a towel.

"That does not excuse anything…" Tuka scolded as she took a razor just beside the bowl. She just smiled at him before kissing his forehead "But that's what I love about you because who will take care of you whenever you forget yourself"

"True..." Smiling at his wife to be, Tiberius leaned back as Tuka began to shave away his stubble.

Just a few feet away both Rias and Issei sat with Modred and Kuroka on a nearby table. Esdeath who decided to make rounds to ensure the bombardment continues smoothly.

On his seat, Tiberius watched numerous spells and explosions land on the Palace's barrier. It was a sight to behold, the colors and sounds of each attacks generated such beauty that he found it very endearing. Tiberius knew that such bombardment won't do much to the ancient barrier that Lucifer himself had conjured. It was meant to pressure the Optimates in accepting his demands and lastly to show the might of the Triplician Waste to both the Rebels and the other factions.

"It's a shame that Chief Thrall can't join us." Tuka stated in a sad tone. Tiberius understood her feelings, throughout the years the Orcish Chief had been growing old since the foundation of the Consulate. "He had always wanted to see your proclamation"

"It would be best if we visit him after this" Tiberius suggested as Tuka finished halfway shaving his left cheek "Let's gift him with one those 'Japanese Sakes', he really liked when I received it as a gift from Takamagahara"

"Yes he'll like that…"Despite her smile, Tuka still felt sad knowing that one of the founders of the Society they had built in the Waste will be outlived by her and Tiberius but she was happy knowing that the Orcish Chief will at least see the formation of a New Order.

Both Tiberius and Tuka stayed silent as the Elven Princess finished shaving the left cheek before moving onto the other side.

"So what will happened after this, Tiberius?" Tuka asked not as his lover but as his wife to be.

"Most likely, I'll be governing here at Lucifaad instead of Miranaeus. With the destruction done to the city it needs to be rebuilt." Tiberius replied knowing where Tuka was going to with this conversation. "Also I need to supervise everyone here once this war is over. To show that I'm still in charge"

Slowly shaving off the last stubble on his right cheek, Tuka fully understood his reasoning.

"Can't you just govern back in Miranaeus?" Tuka pleaded one last time.

"You know even if I want to. My preference in governing back in the Waste have been noted by the Common Devils of the Ars Goetia. They need to really see that I'm here for them." Tiberius stated, raising up his hands as he cupped Tuka's cheeks. The Elven princess took his hands leaning onto them. "Look Tuka. I know it's going to be hard from this moment on. But I have to do this"

Closing her blue eyes, Tuka nodded in acceptance to his words. Knowing full well that once Tiberius had made a decision, it would be hard dissuade him anymore. Feeling her disappointment in the matter, he spoke up hoping it lift her spirits

"I'll come by at least two times a week just for you…"

"You promise…?" Looking at him with her blue eyes, Tiberius could never say no to them.

Instead of replying Tiberius grabbed the back of her head, pulling her towards him as he place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"You cheat…" Tuka pouted as they pulled back "All right, I'll hold you onto it"

Taking a wet towel, the Elven Princess rubbed the face of Tiberius removing the hair and water from his face. It was like seeing a kid being pampered by a mother.

Watching the two couples bonding, Issei and Rias watched them. Wondering if this what true love really is.

A messenger interrupted the thoughts of the two.

"LORD TIBERIUS! MEPHISTO PHELES AND THE EXTRA DEMONS HAVE ARRIVED!"

 **CAMP GATES**

Grayfia Lucifuge stood nervously before the Camp Gates, she along with the other Heads of the Extra Demons arrived according to what had been planned. As the new head of the Lucifuge Clan, she was expected to be a part of the signatories of 'The Codes' or from what Tiberius dubbed as the 'Imperium Charter'

Like the Pillar Clans, the Extra Demons were given the same Ultimatum by Tiberius. However unlike the Clan Heads of the Pillars, they wholeheartedly embraced his demands since they did not have any Royal or Chilvaric titles to lose.

"Now that is something you don't see every day" Mephisto stated as his heterochromic eyes landed on the explosion laded barrier of Lucifer Palace.

For the other Extra Demons including Grayfia herself was in complete awe as Dwarven Batteries continued to rain it with colourful explosions

"It looks like, Tiberius is serious about eradicating anyone who refuses his Ultimatum" spoke Roygun Belphegor, Head of the Belphegor Clan. A beautiful young woman appearing in her twenties with long, wavy, cherry-blossom coloured hair and two horns protruding from her head and also the Second ranker of the Rating Games. "Well it's not like we're going to lose much…"

"It seems you're on time my lords and ladies" Esdeath greeted as she approached the group with a smile however it fell into a frown as her eyes landed on Grayfia. The silver haired devil stared back defiantly. "You…are not welcome here…."

"She's with us, Esdeath. Tiberius wanted all Heads of the Extra Demons to sign the Charter. You can't just send her away" Mephisto expected this. He knew that bringing Grayfia would not bode well for the women in Tiberius' peerage. But the allegiance of the Lucifuge Clan will reinforce that he is the supreme ruler of the Devil Underworld due to the Clan's history as the first Servant of Lucifer himself.

"You say that, Lord Pheles. Yet this woman here was one of the people who betrayed us at the Thorns" Esdeath reminded him. Grayfia averted her eyes away as guilt swelled inside of her.

A crowd began to form around them as Esdeath's words were heard. There were grumbles by notably the officers, who the majority are veterans of the Battle of the Thorns. "She also did it twice…and I'll never forgive you for that"

There was a tense silence between the two women. Staring at each other's eyes, Grayfia's eyes were full of sorrow while Esdeath is filled with rage

"Esdeath!" Tiberius voice suddenly turn every eyes on him. Noticing his arrival, the soldiers dispersed as they went about their ways "Let her pass….

"But, Tiberius-sama?! You can't be serious?!" Esdeath asked, she was wary of her after Tiberius himself told her along with the others of what happened during his visit in Kuoh. The fact Grayfia still loves him greatly unnerves her.

She didn't like her one bit even before the Betrayal. Esdeath for as long she could remember, she had been in love with Tiberius since he became the Commander of the Seekers during the Great War and relished those time since she was the only woman whom Tiberius considered his equal alongside Maria Belial.

When Grayfia became Tiberius' lover, it had crushed her. Wanting to be in Grayfia's position all those times, but she didn't gave up knowing Devil Society is open in having multiple wives. It still was not enough to turn his head towards her since his love was solely on Grayfia and she hated her for that.

It was not even undeniable that she is threatened by presence not because she is powerful than her but rather would serve as a reminder for Esdeath of those times. Scared of what if Tiberius loves her once again. Would she be forgotten again like when he had Grayfia?

"Esdeath…" With a stern voice, his eyes bored onto Esdeath's. Seeing the uncertainty in her eyes, it was clear that the presence of Grayfia greatly unnerved his Queen. But he needed the silver haired devil to solidify his coming reign. "This is an order…"

After a few moments of silence, Esdeath relented as she made her way beside Tiberius not before giving Grayfia a hostile look. With the tension over, Tiberius began walking as the Extra Demons followed with Mephisto catching up beside him

"Everything is in order already, Tiberius?" The elderly devil asked while Grayfia opted to stay behind them.

"Yes…It's all ready. We'll have just to wait for Zekram for his confirmation that the Four Maous and the Optimates have accepted my Ultimatum." Tiberius stated

"Are you really sure they would accept your demands?" Mephisto asked, in the back of his mind the conditions set by Tiberius is very humiliating to the Pillar Clans so he was skeptical the chance they would accept.

"They will, Lord Pheles. The thinking of the Pure-Bloods are always of their own and their interests, so I'm pretty sure that not one would refuse" Tiberius replied showing his confidence on his words "Plus with the arrival of the Dignitaries of the Waste today. I will accept no for an answer"

"You wasted no time, Tiberius. It seems that there will be no problem at all." Impressed by his efficiency, Mephisto praised the young devil. In his mind Tiberius was ruthless but a man of fairness. "With this we'll-. No…You'll be uniting everything you have built and eventually be the center of it…Also there is also marrying you"

The eyes of Esdeath and Grayfia immediately landed on Tiberius who turned and confusingly stared at the elderly devil

"Marrying me? But I'm already set to marry Sona and Tuka, isn't that enough?" Tiberius questioned wondering why he inquired.

"Yes but your engagements with them are Matrilineal. So any you have with them will not bear the Caesar name…Your Name…" Mephisto pointed out

"I know where this is going, Lord Pheles…" There was anger laced on Tiberius' voice

"So don't run away from it. If you want this 'Imperium' to work we need your new line to continue. You're already the High Judge of the Devil Underworld, First Consul of the Triplician Waste, King of the Dwarven People, the First Keeper of the Elves and also the Grand Chief of the Horde. The man known as Tiberius Caesar is the center of everything but what if it collapses" Mephisto stated despite Tiberius' hostile matter on the subject. Around them the Devils listened to their conversation. "Everything that had been built will collapse if you die, because without the center it will crumble down. So we need foundations to strengthen the Center-"

"No…I will not have any of my future children to inherit my name" Tiberius cuts of Mephisto as he stared down at him "The Caesar name shall cease to exist along with me. I shall not burden them of the dangers of bearing it. Do you understand?"

The two of them stared down at each other. Mephisto knowing he crossed the line stopped pressing the issue.

"Very well, if that is your choice, Tiberius. I will not press it any longer but remember my words"

Tiberius smiled slightly relieved that he had dropped the matter. The walk continued but this time neither of the two spoke until they arrived before a small red tent

"Here we are" Tiberius stated before motioning Mephisto Pheles to enter the tent. Without any word the Devil went inside and just when he was about to follow he stopped before looking at his shadow "We need some privacy Alucard"

Coming out of his shadow, the crimson eyed Vampire-Devil complied. Making her way beside Esdeath

"As you wish master~"

As soon he entered the tent, Both Esdeath and Alucard turned their eyes to the woman they hated the most, Grayfia Lucifuge

"So what are you doing here, harlot?" Alucard questioned as she and Esdeath stood threateningly at the silver haired devil

 **Tent**

"They've accepted it…Just as I predicted" Tiberius said as he sat along a round table and at the center was a holographic figure of Zekram Bael delivering the news of his success.

"Yes, they immediately changed their minds when I mentioned that you have taken their Ancestral Homes. " Zekram said as he smiled how smoothly the Optimates accepted their defeat.

Along with Tiberius sat are Mephisto Pheles and Severus Sitri and they were here to finalize the plan. And it was the coronation ceremony of Tiberius.

"It's finished then, this Second Devil Civil War" Severus Sitri breathe a sigh of Relief, despite of his confidence in Tiberius' plan. There was still a chance it could fail, call it a pessimistic view in his mind it was precautionary because not everything is sure enough.

"You're right, Lord Sitri" Mephisto agreed hoping it will be the last war within Devil Society "And finally were at the last step, the coronation"

"With this, Tiberius. You have proven yourself as the only Devil left to lead our race" Zekram stated as he along with Severus and Mephisto looked to Tiberius looking at the chess board before him. "So why are we here Tiberius?"

As his eyes glued to the arranged chessboard before him. He never believes in Destiny or Fate, for him everyone forges their own paths not because it was predestined by anything but rather they chose it for themselves.

"There is a change of plans of the coronation…" Tiberius said as his eyes left the board before staring at the Devils before him "Instead of you three coronating me, I'll be crowning myself"

The mood turned cold, Zekram, Mephisto and especially Severus was disturbed his intention. It was intended to coronate Tiberius as per the Ars Goetia Parliament's procedure to ensure that chosen by appointment not by self-proclamation

"Then why are we here?" Zekram asked, he had already accepted Tiberius offers but this was one thing he had left out during their talk.

"To acknowledge my reign" Tiberius stated like it was just another fact

"So who are you asking to legitimize you're reign, the Pillar Devils or the Extra Demons?" Mephisto asked

"No one….This is my achievement, my merit and I did all this. The Common Devils have always yearned for a domination of a singular leader after the death of the Seven Original Overlords"

The three Devils knew it was a fact, years of war and bloody conflict. The Devil Race had been worn out by the turmoil. It conflicted them that Tiberius would not be tied to anyone since he proclaimed himself rather than be obligated to the Devil Race, but their worries are not unfounded because it will be the first time in Devil History wherein a sole ruler would be in place that did not follow the appointment tradition.

"If that is what you want, Tiberius. Even if we protest, you'll still do it" Zekram relented despite of his inclination in following the tradition.

The Four Devils stayed inside the tent for hours as they prepared not only for the Coronation but also Tiberius' first proclamation.

 **Evening, Dressing Room Lucifer Castle**

"Now that's better" Tiberius spoke as he looked at himself at the mirror. Checking himself out, he stared at his old Marshal Uniform that he wore during the Great War and the Devil Civil War which consists of a black tailcoat with red details including the shoulder epaulettes with gold trim, an aiguillette worn on the right shoulder with his seven pointed star medal, and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, he wears a pair of white gloves, an armband on his left arm, and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. He also wears black trousers with matching shoes.

"I see you decided to wear your old uniform, Tiberius-sama" Esdeath spoke as she entered the room "Even after 200 years it still suits you"

"You're saying I'm more handsome in this outfit?" He chuckled as he turn to face Esdeath, his smile faltered as he saw his Queen's lack of response "Is there a problem, Esdeath?"

"Yes…About Grayfia" She stated, Tiberius instead turned back at the mirror seemingly unsurprised by her statement "Why did you let her be a part of this?"

"She's useful….You know that I need her allegiance right?" Tiberius began to fix the position of his medal. Walking towards a nearby sofa, he took a seat before tapping at the empty space beside him. Esdeath complied as she took the seat beside him.

"You're scared, I know you are." Tiberius assured her as he stared at her blue eyes "Grayfia arrived just after I accepted you"

"I'm not quite sure what to do. Before I wanted to take you away from her but now she threatens me." She then held her arms shaking, terrified of this feeling "I have you now but her return always question me. What if you leave me again for her? Or even ignore my feelings once again?"

Tiberius understood where she was coming from. It was not even a hidden statement that Esdeath wanted him for a long time. During his relationship with Grayfia, he ignored her advances wanting to be faithful to his former lover.

"Esdeath…" Taking her hand to his own. Tiberius intertwined his fingers with hers, the blue-haired Devil laid her head against his shoulder "I'm frightened too. After this, all of us know that nothing will be the same anymore. You and the girls won't be spending much time with me anymore, I fear that you will leave me but I know you all won't"

She was silent, not knowing that even he have doubts of his decisions that led to here. For her, Tiberius Caesar is a man of strength and power but it was clear nobody is perfect at all.

"That is why my eyes are always to you and the others. Giving me strength to continue this 'war' within me, I may have won the 'battles' but it's still a long way from the 'Victory' I aim for" Tiberius said "I'll always remember that your eyes are always on me"

"You always have your way with words. I will never wonder how you can construct such sentences" Esdeath chuckled as she used her free hand to move Tiberius faced directly at her face "I was wrong to doubt you. Grayfia may had a place in your heart but there is one thing that she didn't totally have from me"

"And what is that?"

"You" Esdeath smiled, kissing the temple of her lover. This is who she wanted, someone to call an equal and a trusted companion.

 **Grand Hall, Lucifer Palace**

The first word that would describe the status of the Grand Hall was that it was filled by not only Devils for there were also Dwarves, Elves, Orcs and the other Denizens of the Waste to watch the Coronation of Tiberius Caesar.

After accepting the Ultimatum by the Optimates, the rebels immediately deactivated the Barrier surrounding the Palace. The rebels surrendered peacefully as they were cuffed by anti-magical restraints. With word that the Optimates have surrendered, stragglers around the Devil Underworld have turned themselves in. Although the 7 day battle raged, it will be remembered as the most memorable conflict after the Great War.

With the news spreading of the Inquisition's victory over the Pillar Devils, the Common Devils celebrated across the Devil Underworld as for long last, a man of their Kind finally became an authority higher than of a Maou.

That was what Sona Sitri knew and heard of, as she stood attentively alongside her parents. Just around her were the all the Pillar Devils including the children and the heirs that had been taken hostage by the Inquisition. But what surprised everyone was Rias who stood just beside her parents; it was a tearful reunion for the two best friends.

On one group standing just beside the Pillar Devils were the Extra Demons led by the famous Mephisto Pheles. Lucifuge, Belphegor, Abbadon and other famous houses lined up. This also came to a surprise by most Devils as the Extra Demons normally disassociate themselves from the Government. But it seems Tiberius was able to bring them under his fold

The last group was the Triplician Dignitaries composed of several High Ranking Dwarven, Devil, Orcish and even Devils. Sona's eyes locked onto Tuka whom she knew was also engaged to Tiberius. From that moment on, the Sitri Heiress knew she know had a contention with her. For Tuka not only was the first to be engaged with Tiberius but also have the chance becoming the first to be married to him due to being engaged earlier than her.

Cameras and reporters from both the Waste and the Devil Underworld surround them as they would not miss this historic moment.

An Inquisition Soldier walked onto the platform, his movements were stiff and professional. Facing the audience he held a large staff on his hands

TAP! TAP! TAP!

The sound of the staff hitting the marble floor, every eyes and cameras landed on the soldier.

"Presenting His Excellency Tiberius Caesar, The Honorable High Judge, First Consul of the Triplici Consulate, King of the Rock, Grand Paragon of Orzimmar, Sword of the Underworld, Protector of the Waste, High Chieftain of the Horde, First Keeper of Arlathan, Sovereign of Kirkwall and Supreme Commander of the Inquisition" As soon the titles was announced as the golden doors of the Grand Hall was opened

All the attention of the Supernatural World was on him, Tiberius knew this. Walking down the walkway, he ordered that no carpet will be laid out for him and even any entrance music. He was here to make a statement not prance about his wealth and prestige.

His feet felt heavier with each step, as if the burden he would come to bear became more and more heavier as he neared close to the throne. In his view was the very throne of Lucifer himself, the Princeps throne, a chair of ornate beauty **(Enchanter's Seat of DA)** the very symbol of the name of Lucifer and also the seat of Devil Power.

9 Figures stood surrounding the Princeps Throne. Esdeath stood on the right side of the throne befitting her station as his lieutenant, her right hand resting on the rapier hanging from her waist. Bronn stood at his left, his arms crossed with a smirk adorning his face. Beside his Queen is Alucard her all white outfit stood out, instead of her usual razor toothed grin she is sporting a serious look. Modred wore her armour and on her hand was Clarent pointing on the ground as she was just beside Bronn. Kuroka much to Tiberius and everyone's surprise wore her kimono properly, no doubt knowing that this was because a historic moment, she stood beside her rival, Modred. And lastly, Sif laid on the foot of the throne in her regressed form, head laid atop her paws as her eyes watched Tiberius.

The last three figures standing side by side at the base of the Throne steps are Zekram Bael who represents all of the Pillar Devils, Mephisto Pheles representing the Extra Demons and Cullen Rutherford who covered for Tiberius as the representative of the Common Devils.

He stopped before the three Devils as their eyes looked at him in respect. Tiberius looked down at their hands each of them holding a small pillow. On Zekram's pillow is a pen and the Geas Contract along with a small ironwood baton, signed by every Pillar Heads and the Extra Demon Leaders with their respective house pledging themselves to the conditions that Tiberius offered to them. Mephisto's is a Golden Laurel Wreath that will served as his crown, for Tiberius he needed a symbol of victory. On Cullen's pillow is the Imperator, Luris and the High Abyss that will symbolize his power as a Devil.

The three Devils knelt as if giving it to him not offering it. Symbolizing that these three items were not given to him by anyone but rather it was his own to take. He turned his attention first to Zekram as he took the pen on his hand

"My lord. With this Geas Contract, all Pillar Houses including the Extra Demons have your Allegiance" Zekram stated as Tiberius stared upon the signet mark of each houses. It was a contract binding the House instead of a singular Devil meaning anyone who breaks the contract will have their Clan be responsible of one's action.

'I have done what my predecessors have not achieved' Tiberius thought, relishing at this long awaited Victory for the Common Devils and that was to completely defeat the idea that the Pure-bloods were meant to rule the Underworld unopposed.

From the first row of audience, the Four Maous watched as their former friend signed the Geas Contract. They felt saddened of how different Tiberius had become before their very eyes. Although this was replaced by relief of the notion that their titles as Overlords will not be revoked but the powers they have has been diminished as nothing more than figureheads

"He's done it" Ajuka stated as he hoped that this will bode well for Devil Kind "But despite destroying the 'System'. Tiberius is still the best Military and Political we have and also…he had always have the best intentions from the start for the Devils"

"That might be…"Falbium who stood just beside the green haired devil skeptically spoke out "We don't know what Tiberius intends now to do and I'm pretty sure he won't tell us. This gives us a chance to reconcile at least"

"We can't be sure about that, Falbium" Sirzechs said sadly fully knowing it will not that be easy "Not after everything we've done….I've done"

The three male Devils fell silent, they've always wanted his forgiveness but they know it would be impossible. The blood of the 9000 lives that were lost during the Battle of the Thorns can never be washed off.

"You're wrong" Serafall stated as her eyes still locked onto Tiberius. Looking at him with longing eyes wanting to stand beside him. "He does not want our apologies, we can't wash it off. The only thing we can do is Atone for it. Besides he didn't kill us"

The three knew what she had meant by that last line. In their hearts Tiberius still considers them as friends, they believed that he didn't want them dead. Even if it's a lie or the truth. It was enough for the four of them

Back at the throne steps, Tiberius dropped the pen of Zekram's small pillow. The elderly Devil stood up as he rolled up the parchment before taking out the iron-wood baton with Devil engravements etched onto it. Inserting the Contract inside the hallowed baton before closing it with an iron lid

Tiberius took the baton from Zekram's hands

"To be a ruler is to inherit old ideas and genealogy. However with this those ideas is now destroyed and with it will born a new idea" Tiberius spoke as the Bael Devil went to stand amongst the audience.

Tiberius turned to Cullen, the blonde Devil looked up at his Commander in complete loyalty.

"You're Swords, Lord Tiberius" Cullen stated as he bowed his head. He felt happy that it was finally done, his leader had achieved uniting everything. "With this, you shall defend us from danger and harm"

Taking the Luris first, he felt the Maiden humming in content once he touched it before sheathing it in one of his scabbard. Next, he held the Imperator in his hands, he felt the warmth emanating from the Firekeeper as he too sheathed it into one of the three scabbards. And lastly, tracing the blade of the High Abyss staring at it lovingly before gripping the handle

'You have done well, Master' A whisper only heard by him filled his ears as he sheathed it lastly.

Now it was Mephisto's turn as Cullen stood before making his way towards the Inquisition Officers. Staring at the young Devil standing before him, the elderly Devil felt proud not for Tiberius but for his old friend, Lucifer. The two may have disagreed with the Original Overlord but he had raised a man worth leading the Devils. Now on his hands will be the very thing that undoubtedly change everything.

"Your crown, it might be a symbol of your victory and newfound authority" Mephisto spoke as he raised the Golden Laurel Wreath "However a true crown is heavier than this one. But I believe that you can carry the burdens that comes with it"

With a simple nod, Tiberius understood what he meant by that, Responsibility. Taking the Golden Wreath from the small pillow before facing the audience and the camera

"With this…" Tiberius announced as he raised the wreath above his head. "I receive this crown as the ruler of all Devils and proclaim myself as the…"

Every Devils around the supernatural world watched as Tiberius Caesar crowned himself with the Golden Laurel Wreath.

"…Emperor of All Devils and discard the name of Caesar to become the Kaiser" he finished, there was silence amongst the crowd. It was not disapproval but rather stood in awe. In the eyes of every Devil it was power was respected and what Tiberius showcased was that he control if not manipulate it.

Tiberius Caesar or rather Tiberius Kaiser twirled as he made his way up the steps. Staring down at the Princeps Throne, he knew that once he sits there will be no going back. Like had time slowed, Tiberius slowly sat on the throne. He felt comfortable as he adjusted his sitting position. The Audience awaited for his first Decree as Kaiser or Emperor of all Devils

"As of this moment forth the Triplici Consulate of the Waste and the Ars Goetia Government is now dissolved." Tiberius announced as every ears listened to his words "With it the Imperium shall takes its place to unify the Devil Underworld."

…

"ALL HAIL THE IMPERIUM! LONG LIVE THE KAISER!" It was Sairaorg shouting his support for the Guardian who trained him during his youth.

"ALL HAIL THE IMPERIUM! LONG LIVE THE KAISER!"

Like a domino effect, the people inside the Grand Hall Began to cheer and show support including the Pillar Devils. In their eyes, Tiberius Caesar is not a Common Devil in their vision but he was Power because if there is one thing that Devils respect, that is Absolute Power.

ALL HAIL THE IMPERIUM! LONG LIVE THE KAISER!

ALL HAIL THE IMPERIUM! LONG LIVE THE KAISER!

ALL HAIL THE IMPERIUM! LONG LIVE THE KAISER!

Standing away from Tiberius' sight. Grayfia Lucifuge watched as the Devils cheered for the man she loves. She knew that her purpose was as a tool for him, she was fine with that. As long she could be with him, that was enough.

'I'll accept it' Grayfia thought as her heart ached seeing that she could have stood beside him now and there but her sins and choices have led her to where she stood

'No matter what happens. I will not leave you' Grayfia pledged as she watched as the crowd become louder and louder

"Because I'll always love you"

 **After Party**

 **Lucifaad Slums**

The Emperor of All Devils stood alone inside a run-down house in the middle of the outskirt slums of Lucifaad.

For it was the birthplace of Tiberius Caesar, the Common Devil but now returned as Tiberius Kaiser, Kaiser of the Imperium. His eyes scanned around the rotting house, clearly remembering the times wherein he slept here.

"Father, Mother. I hope that you are proud of me…" Tiberius spoke to no one as he sat on the wooden floor ignoring that he was dirtying his clothes

Tears

It began to flow down his cheeks as he began to realize the burdens of his role as the Kaiser of the Imperium. He will not only lead the Devils but also the Orcs, Elves, Dwarves and the other denizens of the Waste.

He knows that it will be a challenge, which was no doubt.

"Mother help me." He whispered like a child wanting to be in the arms of their mother. Tiberius knows that nobody will answer but he wanted to.

"Tiberius-sama?" A familiar voice called out to him. He knew his tears were seen.

"To let you see so something unbecoming" Tiberius chuckled as he wiped away the tears from his eyes "So why are you here, Sona?"

The newcomer cautiously entered the dark room, Despite of her Devil ability to see more clearly in the dark she was still careful that she might trip onto something.

"Everyone's looking for you back at the Palace" Sona informed him "You just disappeared all of the sudden"

She left out the part wherein the girls in her fiancee's peerage is looking literally under the rock for him.

"I was not aware I had been gone for too long" Tiberius said as he offered his hand to Sona. Taking his hand, Sona was guided to his side "So how did you find me here?"

"Just a chance" She lied as Sona was informed by a certain silver-haired maid who asked to be not named. "Anyway are you okay? I saw you…"

"Crying…" Tiberius cuts her off as he reminisced his youth before Sona pinched his elbow "OW OW OW"

"Don't do that…" Sona warned, as she never liked being cut off

"I'm sorry" Bowing his head in apology, Tiberius walked near a small makeshift fire place "I was weeping because of my parents. I never knew them that much or even know who they were before I was born. All I know are their names and the fact they loved me"

"What were their names?" Sona asked, feeling sad that Tiberius grew up practically alone in his youth and also the fact she won't be able to meet them

"Mira and Gnaeus Caesar" Tiberius with such a longing tone. Sona noticed this as she looked up to his face before an idea popped up in her mind

Tugging his sleeve, Tiberius turned his attention towards her and he saw Sona completely red-faced refusing to look him into the eye

It amused him to see her like this.

"If you want, we can n-name our children after them" Sona suggested

….

This was not Tiberius expected from her. So he responded the only way he knows of.

He laughed wholeheartedly

"Hahahahahaha!" He could not even contain his laughter as it echoed around the room.

"Hey! Why are you laughing like that?" Sona sputtered as her face reddened. It was just a spur of the moment. Embarassed, she began to lightly hit his arm with her fists "I'm serious…"

She felt a weight on her head as Tiberius laid his left hand on top. Sona felt her cheeks became hotter after her bold statement.

'That would be nice…" she thought, imagining herself having both a son and daughter with Tiberius. Already picturing it as they lived within the halls of the Scipio Castle in the Waste.

"I know you are…but you'll have to wait. You're still young, enjoy your youth" He stated as Tiberius continued rubbing her head before stopping. It was until he realized that Sona was wearing a purple ball gown "I forgot that we will have a final Dance back in the Palace right?"

"Yes, the reason everyone is looking around for you, Tiberius-sama" Sona informed him "You're expected to start the dance once the bell tolls"

Sona immediately wasted no time to pull Tiberius towards the exit. Intending of taking him back at the Palace.

"We may have enough time to go back and-"

RING! RING! RING!

Whatever words about to come out of her mouth was silence by the ringing of the bells.

'Ohhh…They are so going to kill me' Tiberius shuddered of the reaction of the girls knowing he was late for the dance. No doubt waiting even before his self-coronation.

"They've already started…I'm sorry" Sona apologized

Sensing her distress, Tiberius instead pulled her towards him. Placing a hand on her waist before looking down at the confused stare of the Sitri Heiress

"That was the signal right? For the dance to start?" Tiberius asked as Sona realized what he intends to do. "May I have the pleasure of having this dance, Lady Sona?"

'Take a deep breath, Sona' The Sitri Heiress thought to herself. For her this may be one of the few times they would be alone as of now. With her fiancee's new position as the Emperor of All Devils and the Kaiser of the new 'Imperium', there was no doubt that Tiberius will prioritize his duties over her.

"It will be my pleasure, my Kaiser" She laid accepted his offer with a smile.

Both Tiberius and Sona danced under the moonlight, knowing of what will become of their future. And despite of their uncertainties, the two Devils smiled. Treasuring this small of moment.

'I have done it…' Tiberius thought out as he twirled Sona around within his childhood home

Because he had now achieved far higher than he had dreamed of.

 **After Party video link -** **watch?v=mp28JPs25ek**

 _ **Please Review and Tell me What you think**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Dawn of the Imperium**_

 _ **Next Arc: Kuoh Crisis Arc (Formerly Swordsmen of the Great War Arc)**_

* * *

 **I want to say guys I'm very sorry. The delay for like almost five months. I hope this last chapter for the Arc is enough.**

 **There is a new Poll on my Profile Page it a voting poll for the next peerage members of Tiberius.**

 **I would really like some feedback on this Arc on the reviews.**

 **There are new DxD Fanon Wiki Page on;**

 **-The Seven Marshals**

 **-The Imperium**

 **-Kaiser**

 **Once Again Thank you for reading**

* * *

 **The Seven Marshals**

Were the highest echelon of command of the Devil army during the Great War. Seven Individuals command each Army of the Seven Founding Overlords. Each Marshals commands a personal regiment whilst leading the respective army. Pillar Heirs and Clan Heads are forbidden to be Marshals in order to prevent any Clan from gaining to much Power

-Tiberius Caesar (Lucifer)

-Ezra Gremory (Beelzebub)

-Grenuse Vallac (Leviathan)

-Hawen Balam (Asmodeus)

-Secanta Agares (Abaddon)

-Leonus Barbatos (Satan)

-Nifern Shax (Belphegor)

* * *

 ***Opening***

 **From: Log Horizon OP 1**

 **Database by: MAN WITH A MISSION feat. TAKUMA**

 **(10 Second Instrumental Opening)**

The Camera Zooms out of the Black sun showing Tiberius and Issei standing side by side on the Floating island within the Abyss

 **(Counteraction rising)**

The flag of the Imperium is then shown waving atop Lucifer Palace  
 **(Yeah we are ready for the punch line)**

Tiberius is shown leading the Imperium Grand Army beside him are the Four Chevaliers and the Four Great Maous.

 **(There's no use with all your gimmicks)**

Then changing to Kokabiel and Ludwig sitting atop Kuoh Academy  
 **(SO CHECK THIS OUT!)**  
A shot showing Ludwig stabbing Excalibur on the ground before a massive explosion and light destroyed Kuoh Forest  
 **(Login you damned one's Crush the wont you compromise)**

The Seven Marshals are then showed walking away from each other  
 **(The noise comes we are ready to bow)**

Sona and Rias are both shown conjuring a protective barrier around Kuoh Forest  
 **(What about the antidote for the jammed and hypnotized** )

Jeanne' D Arc (Alter) is then shown show twirling her lance. Before showing a shot of Rias and Sona's Peerage. Then changing to the massive rogue Fallen Angel and Church Forces in the Forest  
 **(Rend the lie that covers)**

Genshirou Saji is then shown crying on the ground  
 **(Who's the real sucker now)**

Lastly showing Sona lying on a pool of blood

 **(sakimidareta hana no you ni azayaka na itami daki)**

Tiberius is shown sipping his tea within the gardens of the Imperial Palace before looking up in the sky with Modred eating cookies beside him while Kuroka lied sleeping on the marble floor  
 **(tatazumu machi o nukete mayoi no serifu wa sute)**

Next is Alucard and Esdeath practicing a few meters away from him as Bronn began to feed Sif with dog treats.  
 **(kaeranai koe yo hibike)**

Then a shot for shot of the other gods of the Underworld respectively. Osiris, Hades, Hel, Izanagi  
 **(We say Wow Wow Wow Wow)**

Tiberius is then shown wearing his normal armour before zooming out showing the Four Maous, Four Chevaliers, the Jaegers and the Imperial Guards  
 **(Database Database)**

Tiberius and Ludwig are facing each other  
 **(Just living in the Database Wow Wow)**

Before butting their heads together as explosion began to rock the surroundings  
 **(The wall of pure fiction's cracking in my head)**

A shot showing Rogue Fallen Angels and Church Forces filled the skies of Kuoh forest advancing  
 **(And the addiction of my world still spreads)**

Then a shot showing the Imperial Grand Army arriving in the forest as the waving flag of the Imperium is shown  
 **(In the Database Database)**

Rizevim is shown with Euclid along with the Old Hunters as the Insignia of the Ouroburos is shown fading away  
 **(I'm struggling in the Database Wow Wow)**

Irina and Xenovia are shown lunging at Freed who wields the incomplete Excalibur  
 **(It doesn't even matter if there is no hope)**

Tiberius Kaiser, Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodeus, Serafall Leviathan, Diehauser Belial, Lucian Bael and the other members of the Ruling Council standing side by side  
 **(As the madness of the system grows)**

Shalba Beelzebub, Creuserey Asmodeus and Katerea Leviathan. Along with Three of the Seven Marshals Ezra Gremory, Grenuse Vallac and Hawen Balam

 **(** **Database Database)**

The Plain Doll is then shown picking flowers inside of the Abyss  
 **(Just living in the Database)**

The camera then shows Lucifer, Lilith and Gehrman  
 **(Database Database)**

Tiberius is then shown transforming into his true form. As a shot showing the Imperium Banner flowing against a fiery wind  
 **(Just say Wow Wow Wow Wow)**

Tiberius along with his peerage are then shown standing before the Imperial Palace

* * *

 ***Ending***

 **From:Gintama ED 25**

 **Glorious Days by THREE LIGHTS DOWN KINGS.**

 **(12 second Intro)**

A shot for shot of Tiberius in his Sulyvahn Form, King of the Abyss Form and the Nameless Void Form. From his birth, The loss of his parents, Lilith and Lucifer. The betrayal of his friends and him cutting out his heart

 **(Nagareru toki ni mi o makasete)**

Tiberius is shown standing alone on the Bloody Plains with corpses surrounding him

 **(tokei shikake no machi o nagameta)**

Lucifer is shown asking him to take his hand before accepting it

 **(nigatena hazu no hitogomi sae)**

A young Tiberius is shown dressed in rags walking down the slums of Lucifaad then changing to him walking with Grayfia, Sirzechs, Falbium, Ajuka and Serafall as they laughed around

 **(kidzukeba kokochiyoku kanjite)**

Then changing to him walking with Esdeath, Bronn, Alucard, Modred, Kuroka and Sif as it zoom onto his smiling face

 **(sunao ni nareba mae mukeru no ni)**

Then showing his feet walking on dry land with the reflection of the bright sun shown on a puddle of water

 **(namida no yoru wa fumidasenakute)**

Changing to him walking this time, the reflection of the Black Sun on a pool of blood

 **(soredemo kimi ga mukau unmei wa hontou no jibun sagashidasu tabi)**

Tiberius is then shown respectively facing Sandalphon, Kokabiel, Shemazai, Gehrman, The Three Maou Descendants, the Four Current Maous and lastly Ludwig

 **(I want you to know** **hitoshirezu monogatari waatte )**

Three of the Seven Marshals with their back shown. Ezra Gremory, Grenuse Vallac and Hawen Balam

 **(I know what's going on)**

Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium standing side by side wearing their Maou Uniforms

 **(ashita e tsudzuite ku)**

Grayfia and Euclid shown with them facing the opposite directions

 **(kiminara kae eru kono sekai o)**

A shot showing Ludwig's eyes staring up the camera

 **(I don't stop! Glorious days owaru kotonai akusenkutou I don't stop! Glorious days mamorubeki mono ga arukara)**

Tiberius is shown wielding a normal sword as he faced Ludwig during their first meeting

 **(nankai datte tachiagaru mogaki motometa mirai wa tsuyoku nigitta te no naka)**

A chained Tiberius is shown standing before Ludwig after receiving his first defeat during their second meeting

 **(I will save you so just trust me)**

The hand of Tiberius shown gripping the High Abyss in his hands. Then Ludwig shown gripping the true Excalibur

 **(I don't stop! Glorious days mayoi tachikitte mugamuchu ni I don't stop! Glorious days tsukamitai mono ga arukara)**

A bloodied Tiberius is shown cutting down Ludwig after destroying Excalibur during their final fight

 **(nankai datte tachiagaru mogaki motometa omoi o tsuyoku negatte tsunaida)**

He is then shown in his True Form gripping the Coiled Sword in anger as he looked up to an Aqua Blue Light

 **(I will save you so just trust me)**

Tiberius then points the Coiled Sword menacingly at the camera. Before him showing clashing blades with Ludwig once again


	13. Dawn of the Imperium

_The Emperor is the center of the Imperium. It revolves around him, like a sun surrounded by planets. Because without him, the Imperium will cease to exist_

 _-A Historian's writings on Tiberius Kaiser's Ascension_

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Dawn of the Imperium**

 **A month after the Proclamation of the Imperium**

 **Outskirts of the Malphean Castle ,Malphas Territory**

"Commander Cullen, the troops and the Batteries are all in place" An Elven Imperium Captain reported to the new Supreme Commander of the Inquisition, Cullen Rutherford "We're now awaiting at your command"

Following Tiberius Kaiser's (Formerly Caesar) rise as the Emperor of the Devils and the new Kaiser of the Imperium. He relinquishes his leadership of the Inquisition to Cullen Rutherford, under direct orders the famous 100,000 Strong Army was reduced to only 1,000. Composed mostly veterans of the Great War, these men and women would become the newly formed Imperial Guards tasked in protecting the Emperor. The remaining soldiers were then assimilated within the Grand Army, the personal command of Tiberius Kaiser.

Looking at his pocket watch, it was already 11:58 am. Cullen was tasked in reclaiming territories of extinct Pillar Clans. And today after numerous reconquest missions by the Imperium Army, the Malphean Territory is one of the nine left.

"Have the Old Maou Loyalists responded to our Ultimatum?" Cullen asked, before attempting to lay siege to the castle he had given the rebel defenders to surrender or face annihilation. Of course, despite knowing answer of the Rebels, the Kaiser insisted in these Ultimatums in order to show the Public that the enemies were given choices and to also paint himself as benevolent ruler rather than a tyrant who still welcomes back traitors.

"No, Commander. The only response we've had was them raising up their Red And Black Banner of the Old Maous." The Captain Replied who also was unsurprised of the rebels' actions

Looking back at his pocket watch, Cullen watched as the arm landed on the 12 o'clock mark. Signifying the deadline of the Ultimatum, without any response it was very clear what the rebel have chosen. It was death, nodding at the Captain.

"Fire the Signal flares" At Cullen's command, A magic circle appeared on the hands of the Elven Captain. Raising his hand up in the air, several red flares shot out towards the sky.

The shots screeched as it flew into the air. The sounds of the shots were are supposed to strike fear into the hearts of the enemy **. (It's the same with the Artillery in the Danish Tv Series 1864: Battle of Dybol. I recommend you watch it)**

And just like that 20 Dwarven Batteries fired as they would bombard the Malphean Castle for over many hours.

 **8 Hours later**

Cullen Rutherford watched as several soldiers hoisted up the flag of the Imperium atop of the only remaining tower of the Malphean Castle. It was in complete ruins after hours of unending bombardment by the Dwarven Batteries and corpses littered the ground. Many of which died from the bombardment. After the bombing phase, it had destroyed the Castle because unlike the Princeps Palace (Formerly Lucifer Palace), it did not have any protective barriers. With the destruction of the Castle, the Imperium Army were easily able to eliminate any remaining stragglers.

"A fine Victory for the Imperium and the Kaiser, Commander" The Captain stated since no one was killed when they stormed through the Castle "What shall we do to the wounded prisoners?"

"Have them patched up and transported to the Boreal Tower. I'm sure the Interrogators there will want to know information about the movements of the Old Maous" Cullen replied "And also, have a message sent back to Lucifaad to inform them that we have successfully reconquered the Malphas Territory"

 **Princeps Palace, Lucifaad City (The New Capital of the Imperium)**

The streets of Lucifaad bustled in activity as numerous merchants, craftsmen and civillians alike. Devils, Elves, Dwarves, Orcs, Trolls and even some humans filled the historical city.

With the destruction done to the city after the Second Devil Civil War, it was quickly rebuilt and showcased numerous architectures from the various culture of the 4 major races. With the Imperial Palace or the Princeps Palace still at the center of the new capital, many of the governing bodies were also transferred at Lucifaad.

First was the Legislative Branch of the Imperium divded into two. Imperium Magistrate are composed of appointed official by the Kaiser which consists of 20 Common Devils, 8 Elven Keepers, 8 Orcish Chieftains, 8 Dwarven Shaperate, these men and women were the foremost law creating body of the Imperium. Next is the Imperium Assembly composed of 17 Pillar Heads, 10, Extra Demons, 33 Common Devils, 22 Orcish, 26 Elven and 16 Dwarven with all of whom which were elected by the Public apart from the Pillar Devils, who rotated amongst themselves every ten years to ensure that at least every Pillar House won't gain to much Political Power within the Imperium. Like the Magistrate, the Assembly also creates laws for the Imperium but unlike them they review treaties and even trade agreements.

Second is the Imperium Grand Court, with numerous cultures and ways of life. There was difficulty in creating the newly Imperium Codes which consists of basic Laws. Despite of the setbacks of the Grand Court, it was able to peacefully implement the Codes without much difficulty. Composed of 16 Various Races of the Imperium, it is currently headed by the new High Judge the Elven, Revan Altin.

Third is the governing body acting on behalf of the Kaiser, The Imperium Ruling Council. It's members are Zekram Bael (Pillar Devils), Mephisto Pheles (Extra Demons), Antonious Cicero (Common Devils), Hodor Marcaeu (Triplician Elves), Bhelen Aeducan (Dwarven Shaperate) and Varok Saurfang (The Horde). These men manage the daily minor affairs of the Imperium under the will of the Kaiser.

With these three they form the governing body of the Imperium, the largest Political and Military Faction of the Underworld. However there is one entity that rules over these three…

The Kaiser, the Autocrat of the Imperium. Unlike normal governments, Tiberius serves as both the Head of State and the Head of the Government. Despite being a Constitutional Monarchy it is truthfully a Semi-Constitutional Autocracy.

Despite of this the citizens of the Imperium welcomed it, because with the Assimilation Decree all races whether you're a Dragon, Devil or even human are considered Imperials. No longer divided by culture or race but of their allegiance to a multi-racial faction. But one of the reasons was the Pride that the Imperium to the people, is the strongest and most powerful faction in the Underworld after becoming a Superpower.

"Good work, Commander Cullen" Antonious Cicero, a man in his mid-fifties with short grey hair and grey eyes, praised the hologram of the new commander of the Inquisition "We will notify the Emperor once he comes back from his trip."

Sitting around the round table are the other members of the Ruling Council. All hearing the report of the successful reconquest of the Malphas Territory

"Trip? His Majesty left without notifying me?" Cullen felt confused, as the leader of the Imperium Guards. It was his responsibility to guard the Kaiser.

"You don't need to worry. The Kaiser is being guarded by the Jaegers or rather the New Hunters." Zekram assured the young man "He wants you to focus on reconquering mission and if you succeed in doing so. I heard he is giving you a leave for your Honeymoon with Lady Ellana Lavellan"

"Be sure to finish up. I'm sure your wife will be furious if you stay to long on the field" Bhelen Aeducan reminded the blonde devil as the other council members chuckled with him.

"Y-yes, I'll finish this mission as soon as I can!" With a final message of fear, Cullen Rutherford's hologram disappeared hoping to finish this mission because a visage of a brown haired elven woman wielding a lightning staff was telling him to hurry up

A few moments after ending the transmission, the smiles faded from their faces.

"So are there any more issues to be addressed as of now?" Hodor Marceau asked as he looked at the documents and papers before him.

"Well, as of now. There is none. It seems that we have discussed the current Railroad and Waygate Projects that the King wants us to start on." Bhelen Aeducan stated as he drank a tankard of ale.

"Please address him as Kaiser or Emperor, Bhelen. Even though he's still the King of the Rock, Lord Tiberius is still the Emperor of the Devils" Antonious scolded the dwarven councilor.

"He may be your Emperor of your race, Lord Cicero. But he still is our King" Bhelen responded.

"Alright, you two. Stop this at once" Zekram ordered as the two councilors dropped the matter. Noticing hostilities between the two. "I think it's best we end this meeting"

 **A few minutes later**

Walking down the halls of the Princeps Palace, Severus Sitri waited behind the closed doors of the Council Room.

After the proclamation of the Imperium, his clan's standing amongst the Pillar Families made the Sitri Clan the most trusted and prominent amongst all of them. With his second daughter set to marry reigning Emperor, it was clear that he made the right choice in affiliating himself with Tiberius.

His taught were suddenly interrupted upon hearing the doors opening. Coming out of the room were the tired faces of the Ruling Council

"When will we all next see each other again?" The tired voice of Zekram Bael asked.

"By next week…If Tiberius told me that being a member of the Ruling Council would be this tiring. I would have said no" Mephisto replied as he stretched his back. "I'm too old for this…"

"You're right…We are too old but we need to continue for appearances sake." Zekram reminded him. In order to show that the Old Generations was fully supporting the Imperium, Tiberius requested the two elderly Devils to take up the positions until he can find a suitable replacement for them "But this brings back memories. I'll see you in the meantime then"

Saying his goodbye to the leader of the Extra Demons, Zekram Bael turned as he was followed by his household guards. Leaving Mephisto Pheles standing alone within the Hallway apart from Severus Sitri.

"A rough day, Lord Pheles…" Making his presence known, the Sitri Patriarch stood from his seat as he greeted him.

"I think you mean a rough week…" Flashing a tired smile, Mephisto turned as he began walking while Severus catched up beside him. "So many affairs to handle… Tiberius is wasting no time in modernizing everything from our Economy, Weapons, Transportation and way of life"

"It's that bad?" The younger Devil asked.

Responding to his question, Mephisto gave a small nod of confirmation. The continued their walk in silence for a minute, the Elderly Devil somehow has a hint why Severus was here.

"So what is it that you needed to discuss with me?" With a serious tone, Mephisto asked as Severus realized that he had picked up the message on why he was here.

"We have a problem…My Doctors found this morning on a wounded man who was rushed on our Clan's main hospital" Rummaging inside the pocket of his Coat, Severus took out a flyer with symbol that looked similar to the Black Sun. Taking the flyer from his hand, Mephisto began to read the inscription

"Praise the Black Sun… Follow the Kaiser's will… His power shall purge the unbelievers of the Imperium… From the Underworld to the Human World, We shall Rule" Reading line by line, Mephisto deduced that the patient Severus was talking about was fanatic "All hail to An Everlasting Imperium…"

With a confused look aimed at Severus. Mephisto handed the flyer back to him.

"So what's the problem? Just some crazed fanatic's words"

"That patient was the first and only in OUR main hospital." Severus stated hoping that the man before him could understand this continuing expanding problem "When I saw this flyer, I knew that something was wrong. So I checked the Database of all the Hospitals within the Imperium and found out that for this past week almost all of the newly admitted patients have these."

*Gulp*

'This is not good…Tiberius definitely does not want this…' Mephisto thought on the words of Severus 'It's spreading throughout the Imperium, we need to contain this before it's too late'

"Any ideas on what do this group call themselves?"

"From what I had gathered from the other Hospitals, they are known by two names The Black Sun Cult or the Imperial Cult. They believe that the Kaiser is a God from Devils to Orcs, you name it they've been joining this. Believing that anyone who refuses the Authority of the Imperium should be purged. With their signature phrase being 'Praise the Sun' "

Both Devils knew that it was becoming like the Old Maous rule of tyrannical intimidation judging from this Cult's action but the fact that this group saw Tiberius as a Divine Being is problematic. The status of Tiberius as Common Devil meant that he is one with the public but if he was seen as a God by the people will feel abandoned by this, which would breed resentment towards him.

"We need to find the leader of this Cult… And put an end to this madness. If we ignore this, they may be another greater threat like the Khaos Brigade." Mephisto spoke.

"Tiberius needs to be informed of this development. I'll contact him at once." Severus suggested as he gave a small bow before leaving the elderly devil.

Staring outside the window of the Palace, he began to contemplate of the future challenges that the Imperium will face in the future.

 **Yasaka's Residence, Kyoto Japan**

The sounds of blades echoed throughout the backyard on the home of the Kyoto Youkai Leader and the Shinto Representative, Yasaka.

Standing alone the pebble covered yard, Tiberius stood alone at the center with his sword _Luris_ in hand. Stabbed onto the ground as he held it with his hands. Both of his eyes were closed as he waited…

Then the rustling of the bushes was heard by his ears, despite of his calm posture. His form screams danger to the two figures watching him, without any hesitation the hiding figures shot out from the bushes.

Two black blurs then rushed towards Tiberius, who still had his eyes closed despite of the danger incoming. He slowly began to remove the Luris from its sheath.

CLANG!

The sound of steel echoed throughout the residence as the birds relaxing on the trees flew away from fright.

"Too predictable…Kurome, Akame" Tiberius stated as he opened his eyes and looked down at the two katanas that was blocked by his sword. Both were wielded by two teenage girls and judging from their almost similar looks they are siblings. Looking at his left, it was Kurome wielding the March of the Dead: Yatsufusa and on his right is the elder sister, Akame who wielded One Cut Killer: Murasame.

Both wielded the Teigus also known as Demonic Gears but more recently the Imperium Arms. Created during time of the Triplician Waste, Tiberius started the project in order to combat the threat of the Sacred Gears and to also boost the Military Capabilities of the Inquisition.

After the creation of the Imperium, the Teigus were considered one of the Imperial Crowns. Possessions directly owned by Tiberius with the others being unnamed as of now meaning only the he can grant it to any worthy Citizens of the Imperium. However there were some Teigus that are currently given to the Shinto Faction as a gift due to their long standing Military Alliance.

Without warning, Akame then withdrew her blade before aiming just behind Tiberius. Feeling the blade of the Luris was now lighter, he wasted no time in jumping away as he narrowly dodges the blade.

"Now…" As soon his feet touched the ground, both sisters wasted no time in lunging towards Tiberius. Seeing that he needed to defend himself, he then discarded the sheath.

Narrowing his eyes, Tiberius locked his eyes onto the two. Akame was the first to reach him as she aimed a direct thrust towards his head. In reaction, Tiberius ducked under the blade as it went over his head before grabbing Akame's sword arm as he threw her over his shoulder.

"Nee-san!..." With worried tone Kurome watched as her sister sailed across the yard before she recovered landing on her feet.

"Don't lose focus!" Suddenly Tiberius appeared Kurome with the Luris now aimed to cut her in half. The speed surprised the young girl; fortunately she was able back step in time as the blade had cut off a piece of her uniform. Their blades met once again as they attacked each other, Tiberius then began to parry the blade to her left side leaving the right exposed.

Seeing his chance Tiberius knew that Kurome was left handed and immediately aimed a left hook directly aimed at her face. Kurome tried to block the punch with her arm but as soon it made contact, she felt nothing but pain despite Tiberius holding back.

'This is…' Sensing a killing intent from behind, Tiberius quickly delivered a quick kick at Kurome's side sending her skidding for a few meters away.

CLANG!

With his blade now unoccupied, Tiberius blocked the overhead strike of Akame.

"Good! But you need to conceal your killing intent. Otherwise I'll be able sense from halfway around the world" Tiberius reprimanded her as both of them began to exchange blows. This continued for a few seconds before Akame was being pushed back.

'I need to regroup with Kurome' Akame thought as her eyes landed on her younger sister who was still reeling from the kick. Both of their eyes met each other, as if they were speaking through their minds.

Noticing the looks they were giving to each other before it then went to him as fire burned in their eyes.

"Looks like you two still want to continue…." Tiberius said as he raised the Luris in front of him "Then come! Fight like you mean it."

And just like before the two rushed towards Tiberius as the three of them danced to the tune of the sword.

 **A Few Minutes later**

"You went overboard, Tiberius" Yasaka scolded Tiberius as she lay a blanket over the two sleeping bruised and bandaged covered sisters "Both of them are still kids, you could've gone a little easier on them"

Tiberius leaned on a wooden post as he stared at the two sleeping girls. Never taking off his eyes on them, he then replied…

"Both of them wanted to spar with me. Even though they knew how strong I am." He then continued before he knelt down. Patting their heads, the two girls made a content smile "They have grown so much…"

Yasaka watched Tiberius as she was one of the few people who knew his relationship with the two girls. Making her way beside him, she touched his shoulder despite of this Tiberius ignored her as he continued watching over them "You must be very proud. They have grown to be exceptionally fine women."

Standing up from his feet, Tiberius stared back at Yasaka's amber eyes as he looked at them.

"Thank you, Yasaka…" Before the two of them began to leave the room, leaving the two young girls in the world of dreams

Closing the door, both Tiberius and Yasaka began to walk down the hallways of the house. Both of them neither said a word to each other.

The Fox Youkai gave glance to the man just beside her, their relationship is what you call Complicated. Because the two of them are currently secret lovers, exactly two years after her daughter's birth. Much like him, Yasaka was also a victim of betrayal from her former lover a Human Male to be exact whom she thought would be her love and accept her true nature as a Youkai but she was wrong. For the man whom she thought had loved her thoroughly tried to kill her when she revealed it

Stating to her as far that she was Monster in his eyes. It broke her heart and in her self-defense, she accidentally killed him.

It had left her in despair, not because of her killing the man she thought she loved but rather who will take care of their child. The life within her womb won't have a father because of her actions.

But there was this man whom she considered to be her greatest friend, Tiberius. Who arrived centuries ago offering a Military Alliance to the Gods

She had thought that the Shinto Gods would reject this Military Alliance due to the actions of the Devil Race towards the Nekoshou race. However much to the surprise of everyone, the Shinto Gods accepted his offer.

However, their loved bloomed when Kunou was born. Tiberius supported her when the other Youkai Leaders looked down on her and he served as Kunou's father-figure, it was there Yasaka saw the kindness in his heart.

"Are you sure it's wise to keep this Alliance still going?" Yasaka asked as they continued their walk. The very reason why Tiberius is currently in Kyoto was to formally sign a new Military Alliance between the Shinto Faction and the Imperium since the Triplician Consulate had been dissolved. Being the foremost representative of the Shinto Gods, she knew very well that the newfound status of the Imperium that it was a threat to almost all of the Major Factions of the Supernatural world.

Controlling almost 50% percent of the Underworld, Having the Largest Army and also having three of the Top 10 Strongests Beings in the respectively namely Tiberius, Ajuka and Sirzechs.

"You know very well" Tiberius replied as if reminding her "That this Alliance between the Shinto Faction and the Imperium…is just for show"

Stopping their pace, Tiberius then stared outside the yard. It was already tiring for him, that he already wanted to step down already despite ruling only for a month. But this was the path he had chosen for himself, knowing he would have to sacrifice his happiness for the good of the many.

"I need to show the other factions that we don't have any ambitions in the Human World…With this treaty, it will signify that we don't intend any aggressions towards anyone despite having the resources to conquer all." Tiberius explained "And also I'm pretty sure you know why the Shinto Gods even agreed right?"

"Yomi…" She whispered, Yasaka knows that it was no secret that the Shinto Faction have no presence in the Underworld and it troubles them that there was no one to keep the dark realm in check. But there was also Izanagi, the mother of the Gods and Goddesses of Takamagahara who is probably the most dangerous being within the Shinto Faction due both to her mental health after being trapped within Yomi and her status as a primordial Goddess.

With this knowledge in hand, Tiberius offered a Military Alliance with him keeping the realm of Yomi in check of which Amaterasu, the leader of the Shinto Gods accepted seeing Tiberius' strength. While in turn, the Shinto Faction will protect the interests of the Devils in Japan more particularly Kuoh of which is now under the direct control of Tiberius.

All in All, the Military Alliance was just protecting their respective interests both in the Human World and the Underworld rather than of a common cause.

"Tiberius, about us…" Yasaka said as got Tiberius' full attention "We need to talk about our future…"

"I know what you are going to say…" Even though it was not evident, there was pain in his voice because Tiberius knew where this conversation was leading to. "We cannot…even if I'm not the Kaiser. It won't work out. It's simply impossible"

Yasaka then took his hand and it felt warm, it was the hands of the man she loves very dearly. Tears began to flow out of her eyes

"It's not fair…Even though we love each other. Just when I had found my mate" She stated sadly for there were many reason on why they cannot consummate their love. First, was the fact that Tiberius is a Faction Leader while Yasaka is the main representative of the Shinto Gods because if word got out that they are romantically linked the Shinto Gods would immediately see that Tiberius was trying to steal the Strongest Youkai away from them. Most of all it was their duties, Tiberius rules the Imperium within the Underworld and his status as the Kaiser means that most of his time will devoted there and there was Yasaka's situation who manages the Leylines of both Kyoto and Takamagahara meaning if she left the city and the realm of the Gods would be destroyed. "…And also a father for my Kunou."

Tiberius bit his lip, he felt powerless to do anything for her. He hugged her, for it was the only comfort that he could give her. She cried on his neck while wrapping her arms around him.

"She is not just your Kunou…" He stated as Yasaka stared upon his black eyes. "She is OURS. Kunou may not have my blood, but she is still my daughter."

His declaration made Yasaka's heart flutter, as Tiberius continued hugging her. There was only conviction in his eyes.

"So…Please wait for me…I promise you that I will free you and Kunou in this 'Golden Cage'"

 **Evening, Yasaka's Residence**

Kunou stared down at her food sadly, as she was not able to say goodbye to Tiberius the man she considered father. Across the table, Yasaka noticed that her daughter had not touched her food. Of course, she knew very well why.

"Kaa-sama, I thought Tiberius-sama will be joining us for dinner" The little girl asked as she looked forward in spending time with him but he had left earlier than expected. "He hasn't been spending time with us for this past month"

Yasaka what her daughter meant, fearing that Tiberius would forget them. Kunou who had been touted as the next 'Stabalizer' of Kyoto is also living in a Golden Cage like her mother despite of the luxuries handed to them. The young fox youkai had always yearned to explore the known world and wanted to leave Kyoto.

Standing from her seat, Yasaka made her way towards Kunou as she knelt down. Embracing her daughter lovingly, like Tiberius she wanted her to be free from the shackles of her supposed destiny.

"It's alright, Kunou." Yasaka assured her as the words of Tiberius earlier had been on her mind "He won't forget us because he promised that he will take us to the Underworld in future"

"Really?!" The sadness on her face was gone now replaced by excitement "I'll be able to go outside of the city?!"

"Yes" With a smile, Yasaka replied as her daughter began to eat her dinner. It was already clear that Kunou had always considered Tiberius as her father. Looking outside the window, her eyes landed on the night sky wondering what he intend to do in the future

'Tiberius…Whatever you plan to do…Please be safe and come back to us'

 **The Next Day**

 **Lucifaad, The Imperium**

Tiberius sat on his chair inside his study within the Princeps Palace. In front of him was his desk filled with numerous paperworks that had been yet to be reviewed. Yet his eyes focused particularly on new Captain of the Lucifaad Guards and also his first Knight, Bronn.

Who was absentmindedly cutting his fingernails with a Nail Clipper in his hand. Many would say that it was completely disrespectful for acting such a way before the Emperor but Tiberius didn't mind it. Ever since ascending to the Princeps throne many of his subjects were fakes, all trying to curry a favor.

"So did you find anything?" Tiberius asked, the reason why he was not able to have dinner with Kunou and Yasaka was because of a personal message from his future father-in-law, Severus Sitri informing him of this 'supposed' Black Sun Cult

"As of now, there is no clear influence of this 'Cult' within Lucifaad" Bronn reported as he blew away the dirt from his nails.

"That's good…" Tiberius began rubbing his face, relieved that the 'Cult' has not reached his ruling city. "Of all the things that those fanatics preached, it had to be godhood"

"You don't like the prospect of it. You're already an Emperor so why not just proclaim yourself….I don't know a God-Emperor or even the first Devil God" Bronn suggested.

"NO! Anything but that…" Tiberius refused to be called as such. Because one of the things he hated was the Gods and Goddesses of the Supernatural World although not all of them, since he respected some of them.

"But you need to handle this before it becomes a bigger problem…" Bronn reminded him, knowing that such group will undoubtedly threaten the stability of the Imperium.

"Your right, if I don't. Many of our citizens would undoubtedly be converted to this Cult's teachings and they would see anyone outside of the Imperium as enemies. Of course we don't want any animosities from the other factions." Tiberius stated as he listed the effects that the Cult would have "But there is also another option for me…"

"Which is?" Bronn Inquired.

"That I declare myself a Divine Being and order the Cultists to stop them of being hostile to the other factions" Tiberius calculated that if he ordered the Cultists in stopping their xenophobic aggressions. If their God stated it, then they would wholeheartedly follow his words. "Haaa… Of all the problems it had to be this. I just hope Ciaran will uncover the identity of the Leader of this Cult."

Tiberius then closed his eyes as he tried to relax while Bronn continued cleaning his nails. Focusing his mind to himself, he began to feel a very familiar presence within the Human World

It was sad, lonely, hurt and tortured. He felt angry to the ones who was using its power as nothing more than a Blood-Mule.

Somehow it had connected with him. Asking him to save 'it' and free it from the misery. Tiberius could only give his presence as comfort before he uttered its name

"Ebreitas…"

 **Azazel's Office, Grigori.**

"You must do something about this, Azazel!" Shemazai shouted to his fellow Cadre "This Imperium has greatly altered the balance of power in the Underworld."

Standing beside Shemazai was Baraqiel who is currently watching Azazel reading a Porn Mag while giggling like an old pervert as he ignored his fellow Cadre's words.

"Yes Yes Yes" Azazel replied as he continued looking at the Porn Mag. "I'll take a look into it, after I finish reading this"

Despite of Azazel's uncaring words, Shemazai had always trusted his brother's judgement whenever he made a decision especially during their withdrawal from the Great War. Saving their race from further extinction, an act that some Fallen Angels disagreed with.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!" Shemazai shouted surprising both Azazel and Baraqiel. Normally their little brother would leave; trusting whatever Azazel would say to him when situations like this arises.

Putting down his magazine on the desk, the Governor-General knew of Shemazai's worries. The Balance of Power of the Underworld is what kept the major factions from warring against each other.

Namely these factions are Hades' Realm of the Dead, Osiris' Duat, Fallen Angel's Grigori and lastly the former Ars Goetia Devil Government. The Four of these factions forms the Great Powers of the Underworld keeping each other in check, because if one faction had a desire to expand its own territories they would be immediately dealt with by the other factions.

However the Imperium that Tiberius founded was not a part of this agreement after dissolving Ars Goetia Devil Government and the emerging Triplician Consulate. Instead he used the resources of these two powerful Devil factions to form a new one that surpasses the Great Power status and instead is the only reigning Superpower of the Underworld greatly upsetting the Balance of Power. And with no rival faction strong enough to challenge the Imperium, it will be left unchecked.

"Look we can't act recklessly." Gone was the Azazel the Perverted Fallen Angel and now replaced by the Governor-General of Grigori "As much I want to also act on this. Waiting is our best option for now, to see what Tiberius' intention in the future"

"I know that…" Shemazai clenched his fists, he felt ashamed of his behavior because normally he would be the most calm amongst them. "Just do what you think is best…"

Turning away from his brothers, Shemazai left the room. With both Azazel and Baraqiel contemplating on his words.

"You know Shemazai's right, Azazel" Baraqiel stated as soon their fellow Cadre left. "The Underworld may undergo a Multi-Faction war that could rival Great War in terms of damage."

"I know…Don't remind me about it" Azazel sighed as he spun around his chair "That man always continues to surprise me"

He then stopped his spinning noticing that Baraqiel was completely calm on the situation.

"You don't seem to be worried about this Imperium?"

"Was that completely obvious?"

Azazel nodded in response.

"It's about Akeno…" Baraqiel sadly uttered the name of his daughter. "From what I have heard Tiberius does not seem to mind of her relation to me. As long she's protected, it's already enough for me"

Sighing tiredly, Azazel just wanted to bury his between the breasts he so love

"It's not the Imperium that worries me, Baraqiel." Azazel said catching his brother's attention "It's the other Underworld Factions and Pantheons. Now that there is one vacant spot for an Underworld Great Power, they would probably take the empty seat. It would become ideal situation for that terrorist group."

"Khaos Brigade…" Baraqiel muttered while Azazel nodded in confirmation.

"Most likely the Khaos Brigade will push one of these factions to take the spot" Azazel then put his hands together as he wondered who will be Khaos Brigade's potential Clients.

'Will it be Hades, Osiris, Hel, Izanagi or even the guardians of the 7 Circles, the Qunari? But who?'

Baraqiel watched the Governor-General in deep thinking. A rare moment considering the man always acts so carefree but his decisions had always put the best interests of Grigori.

Probably the best example was Grigori's numerous alliances with other Pantheons like the Hindu Pantheon and the Norse Pantheon. Unlike the Angels of Heaven who have great influence upon the Human world due to their various sects of the Judeo-Islam-Christian Religions.

The Fallen Angels made its power mainly on Diplomacy thru various Alliances. The Heaven on its Administrative efficiency within the Human World recruiting humans into their ranks. While the Devils on its Military Power, as they always seem to have the largest force in the Supernatural World.

 **Somewhere in the Underworld**

"HELP! Intruders at the gate!" An Old Maous Loyalist shouted, having the symbol of Leviathan House etched on his armour

Running as fast he can, the soldier ran through the wide tunnel as he tried to escape from the intruder that had attacked their hideout. He was there when an armoured figure attacked the entrance despite being outnumbered the 'Horned Knight' brutally killed all of his comrades giving each of them an agonizing death. Either by having their arteries cut leaving them bleeding to death to being sawed in half starting from the bottom.

Managing to escape the carnage, he quickly made a quick getaway into the tunnel to inform his commanding officer.

Then he saw a light indicating he was almost near the end of the hideout where most of his fellow soldiers are. Unknown to him, another presence followed him inside the tunnel.

On the end of the tunnel, the remaining soldiers had barricaded themselves with whatever things that they could find. Even though they were fairly far away from the entrance, all of them could hear their comrades' agonizing screams.

Sweat rolled down the forehead of Wernus, the commander of the soldiers stationed in this hideout.

"Commander…" A soldier beside him called out as the footsteps grew closer. He then signaled with a small for them to get ready.

All of them then aimed their weapons and spells down the tunnel readying themselves for what is to come.

They soon relaxed upon seeing an exhausted but relieved fellow soldier coming towards them. Lowering their weapons and spells, that was until…

"Huh?" Something grabbed the foot of the soldier. Before it dragged it inside the dark tunnel.

"AHHHHHHH!" From relief to undeniable fear, the soldier tried to grab onto the ground as he was dragged into the darkness.

Wernus and the other soldiers watched helplessly as their fellow comrade was dragged by something. What they next heard will haunt them

"NOO! PLEASE!" It was the sound of bones cracking

"MErc-" Again was cut off as they all heard him being opened up

"I want to li-" That was the last thing they heard before hearing the sound of flesh being ripped.

….

"My My. What do we have here? A bunch of flesh bags trying to defy the Emperor. I should really punish you all thoroughly" Coming out from the darkness revealing was a young woman with crimson eyes wearing all-white clothing which is now covered in blood.

Wernus then realized who this woman really was. As fear began to fill him for it was Alucard, Pawn of the Tiberius Kaiser.

"FIRE! KILL HER NOW!"

The soldiers along with him then unload their spells upon the Devil-Vampire. Alucard smirked, as she sinks into her shadow and started circling around. Seeing the moving shadows, they began hurling spells after spells. Before Alucard pulls out her gun as she shot the soldiers, directly at their faces

"GUAHH!"

"BWEHH!"

Numerous soldiers landed dead on the ground as Alucard laughed at their deaths.

"Damn you!" Some of the men then foolishly charged towards the shadow. For it was a fatal mistake as a large dog formed around the shadows ripping them all apart.

"Get away from the shadows! Surround it and fire at will" Wernus ordered as his men circled around the lone shadow before firing all of their spells

"Fire!" Spells soon erupted all around the tunnel as smoke and dust began to cover it.

"Did we… did we get her? AHHHHHH!" A soldier asked before he was grabbed by the legs and pulled into the darkness. The others in panic began to thrown spells all around them hoping to kill the nightmare. Some of them hit and killed their comrades due to fear and the smoke inside the tunnel.

Alucard giggled as she picked them one by one. The Loyalists were either shot, eaten by Baskerville or killed by their fellow comrades. The chaos lasted for a minute until Wernus was the only one remaining.

"Wait! Don't kill me! I can give you information! Plans! Everything about the Old Maous! Just don't kill me!" Wernus begged.

*groan* "Why is it always the last one the crybaby? You sided with the Old Maous and you'll die like the maggot you are. And since you've lost your will to fight like the coward you are" The room then turned black as thousands of red eyes surrounded Wernus as a large demonic dog appeared before him "No!...No please!"

"You will be served as dog food" Said Alucard as she appeared beside her beloved familiar with an unamused expression. She then pointed at Wernus and then the dog lunged at him

"NOOOOO!"

Screams and Bllod hurled around the room as Wernus was literally devoured by the demon dog. While the dog was having its feast. The 'Horned Knight' arrived with her armor and blade covered in blood

"You could've at least left some for me, you know?" Removing her helmet, Modred then kicked a severed head that was by her feet.

"Just a waste of flies. They all bark but none of them has a bite to back it up" Alucard replied as she made her way towards their real objective

"So did you found anything about the Old Maous and the other Marshals?" Modred asked as she now stood beside Alucard.

"No but something much better…" Alucard smiled as she read the documents before showing it to Modred

"Master will be pleased when we show this to him" The Knight of Treachery smiled as she saw the documents

For it was a detailed plan to summon a Great One.

 **Unknown Location**

"You demon…you have no Idea who you're trying to free don't you?" Leaning on a bloody door, an elderly priest held onto his bloodied stomach as he gave the man before him a defiant look.

Standing before the wounded priest is a man with long black hair and pointed ears but the most prominent features was the 10 Black Raven wings on his back. This man is Kokabiel, one of the Cadres of Grigori and recently a rogue member of the said organization.

"Hahaha! Don't you think I don't know who you are keeping down here?" Kokabiel laughed as around him were the dead corpses of the guards who were easily dealt with after assaulting the prison. "Behind that door is the one who led the Holy Blades during the Great War known as 'Heaven's Greatest Swordsman', The Holy Blade and lastly the Last Wielder of the True Excalibur"

"…the Accursed" The priest uttered the prisoner behind the door he was leaning onto. "He…is a great terror and an unsightly beast…What do you plan to do with him?"

Kneeling down, Kokabiel stared at the eyes of the priest.

"Since you're polite, I'll tell you" The Fallen Angel stated, finding no harm in telling the soon to be dead priest "Because I will start a war! The Accursed will be the one to help me eliminate the devil who had always stood against the Fallen Angels victory in the Great War."

Kokabiel always hated Tiberius ever since he humiliated him during the Siege of Agreas when the Great War raged; it was there he first fought against him resulting in his loss. But that hatred intensified when Tiberius became the Marshal of Lucifer's Army and drove the Fallen Angels out of the occupied territories they once held for thousands of years in just two weeks that resulted to the withdrawal of Grigori from the Great War. Due to the heavy losses they sustained during the Seekers Offensive

In his mind, he believed it was Tiberius who deprived the Fallen Angels of their Victory. If only he didn't exist then the Great War should have been theirs but Azazel and Shemazai rejected his proposal to start another war. He felt betrayed by their decision, instead they went on doing Sacred Gear Research and most of all allowing humans within their ranks

He wanted revenge on all of them.

It was just a month ago that he saw his opportunity in igniting another Great War when the Balance of Power was altered by the Devil he so hates. The plan was simple, he would have to steal the Excalibur Fragments with the help of the former second-in-command of the Accursed and destroy Kuoh where two Pillar Devils reside in. And once he had done that, the Imperium will no doubt declare war on the Heavens due to the usage of Excalibur and Grigori with him being the reason as a Cadre of Grigori.

Once all of those happen, he will fight Tiberius with the help of the Accursed the only one who fought against toe-to-toe with their rivalry being the greatest of all.

It was the perfect plan in his mind.

'His own actions will be his downfall'

"You're mad…God will smite you!" The priest stared at Kokabiel like he was the maddest person he knew.

"Smite me?" Kokabiel smiled as he knew the truth about the situation in Heaven "Then why don't you say hello to him for me…"

The priest was not able to reply as Kokabiel decapitated him with his Light Sword. He then rummaged thru the robes of the headless priest before he felt a key inside one the pockets.

"Aha! Jackpot"

Taking the key, he then stood up as he faced the door. With a grin etched on his face, Kokabiel slammed the doors open.

His smile faltered as he laid his eyes upon the contents of the room, it was full of corpses both rotting and new while the floor was filled with blood.

HUFF! HUFF!

The sound of deep breathing interrupted Kokabiel's thoughts. It was there he saw an unsightly monstrosity of both man and horse that towered over him, its face completely disfigured, numerous limbs petruded from its body. But the most notable feature of all was the cloak of the Holy Blades and the golden sheath that hung behind it's back.

Slowly it faced him, as it began to walk awkwardly due to the numerous limbs. It was there Kokabiel saw its eyes.

"It's only a beast…" He stated as Kokabiel didn't any sanity in its eyes. For him, the beast only had the strength of the Holy Blade and it was only a husk of a shell.

"Ludwig" Uttering its name, the beast didn't respond to its supposed and instead shrieked in agony. Before it rushed towards Kokabiel in a mad dash, the fallen Angel readied himself as he unfurled his wings.

Smiling at the prospect of the future war he had so desired and also a New Age had begun for the Supernatural World

 **Atop the Balcony of the Princeps Palace, The Imperium.**

Tiberius Kaiser stood on the highest tower of his new residence. Overlooking the Capital city, he stared down at the recently rebuilt buildings and more importantly the citizens of his Imperium.

He was still worried, despite of his Faction's status as Superpower. It had isolated them from the Pantheons aside from the Shinto Faction who was just using him to keep on check on the realm of Yomi while he also used them to expand his influence in the Human World.

Respectively there are currently three territories that the Imperium had claimed in the Human World. First is Kuoh which is currently being taken care by both Sona and Rias. Next is Hongkong with Sairaorg Bael supervising the new territory. Lastly, is in Tromso, Norway with Seekvaira Agares taking care of the area posing a College Student.

For him these territories are useless, but he saw the need to have at least a presence within the Human World when Serafall had suggested it to him

'Since the true threat is here…' He thought as he pondered what Hades, Osiris and Azazel will do. Knowing full well that he broke the Power Balance, he knew that there was possibility for other Pantheons and factions to form a Coalition against him.

Osiris had always wanted expand his realm of Duat even during the Great War. Hades believed himself as the 'True' ruler of the Underworld seeing the other factions as nothing more than children in his eyes. While the Grigori despite having no further ambitions in the Underworld had been strengthening itself with numerous Alliances they had made. Then there was also other's like Hel, Izanagi, and the Qunari along with other minor factions

Tiberius fully understood the odds of his situation. He knew these factions and the other Pantheons saw his still growing power as highly threatening. But he will not give up, the Imperium's prestige and power just for them to back down.

Leaning on the railings, he felt lonely on his thoughts. All of the members of his peerage is currently out doing their respective assignments. Esdeath along with Cullen had been reconquering the Old Territories, Kuroka is in Kuoh along with Gough, Modred and Alucard are currently uncovering the whereabouts of the Old Maous and the other Marshals.

With a smile, Tiberius stared up the purple sky as the New Age had already begun. Knowing his action had set off for many to take matter in their own hands.

'May it be the Old Maous, the Marshals, Khaos Brigade, the Gods or even Ophis herself. If they stand in my way I will crush them.'

"Now that I had created the Dawn of the Imperium, the next step is to ensure that it will never set" Tiberius stated, promising himself to do it.

To unify the whole of the Underworld and bring an end to the Age of the Gods

"This will be an interesting Era…"

 _ **Please Review and tell me what you think**_

 **END**

 **Next Chapter: The Crisis Starts**

* * *

 **Look Forward to: Tiberius and Ludwig's Past. Situation of the Four Maous, Formal Intro of the Seven Marshals on the next chapter. Less Tiberius more of the Main Girls and the other characters on the next**

 **This Arc will be focused on Tiberius and Ludwig's Perspective. And Oh yeah, I madefar more Kokabiel stronger in this story (I always find it very stupid on how easily was he defeated by Vali)**

 **I want to thank you guys for your continued support. This Arc is what your all been waiting for since I mentioned Ludwig.**

 **The Poll that I posted is still on going. I'll be announcing who I will I choose on the next chapter.**

 **Plz stop bashing my OP and ED :(**

 **Below are the Confirmed Future Apperances of these Characters and Race. All of which will have important roles**

-Dorian Pavus (Dragon Age)

-Ebrietas, Daughter of Cosmos (Bloodborne)

-Father Gasciogne (Bloodborne)

-Jean D'Arc Alter (Fate/Grand Order)

-Qunari (Dragon Age)

 **The Great Powers of the Underworld (Before the Imperium)**

-Osiris' Duat

-Hades' Realm of the Dead

\- Grigori

-The Ars Goetia Parlimaent

* * *

 ***Opening***

 **From: Overlord Season 2 Op**

 **Go Cry Go by OxT**

 **(5 SECOND INSTRUMENTAL INTRO)**

A shot showing Tiberius transforming into his Nameless Void Form as the Coiled Sword is shown. Respectively showing Esdeath, Bronn, Alucard, Modred, Kuroka, and Sif. Before it focuses on Tiberius' eyes.

 **(GO CRY GO)**

Then changing to the marching soldiers of the Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels

 **(We're really truthless ima mujou ittai no sekai de)**

Kokabiel along with Freed and Valper walking with smiles on their faces. Behind them is an army of Fallen Angels

 **(Here is no truth left egao mo naku ubaiau)**

Rias and Sona are then shown walking with their Peerage

 **(It's like a party damasu saku suru mo mata jiyuu)**

Then showing both Gasciogne and Jeanne D'rac walking alone

 **(tsukisusume hateru made)**

Lastly showing Irina and Xenovia along with Griselda Quarta with the remaining Excalibur Fragments. Then a shot of a Ludwig the Accursed slamming down the camera

 **(shomochi ya petenshi dochira ni mo Might even sound surprising)**

Showing the Plain Doll and the Lady of the Lake with their backs against each other. Symbolizing the High Abyss and the true Excalibur

 **("What can I believe?"** **sonna toi nante No real answer Soon we're dead)**

Tiberius is then shown walking with the other members of his peerage as they slowly appear beside him

 **(kono koku no naka kiete DIVE)**

Before it focused in his eyes as he raised up his hands. Activating his magic circle as numerous Imperium Soldiers came ou

 **(ima wa Break Out! Break Out!** **susumeyou!)**

Esdeath is then shown parrying away Jean D'Arc's lance as they fight with grins etched on their face

 **(Cry Out! Cry Out! sono ishi wo kakagete!)**

Modred is then shown lunging towards Gasciogne who slowly began to transform in to his werewolf form

 **(Saa motto)**

Xenovia is the shown shouting as she wields Durandal in her hands

 **(Break Out! Break Out!** **sekai wo!)**

Kokabiel is then shown shooting Light spears towards Tiberius who is dodging it before lunging towards the Fallen Angel

 **(Cry Out! Cry Out! Kirihirake! mayoou Tell me more)**

Both Tiberius and Ludwig are shown during their last duel. As they clashed their swords as the surroundings was up in flames

 **(We gotta just get crazy, crazy in it Just get crazy now)**

Respectively the Firekeeper, the Maiden in Black and Lastly the Plain Doll are shown smiling at the screen

 **(Dance dance crazy, crazy in it)**

Then the Lady of the Lake and picture of Ludwig's family is shown

(yume ga chikakute GO CRY GO)

Tiberius is then shown sitting on the Princeps throne before the camera pans up on the Flag of the Imperium

 **(10 SECOND OUTRO)**

Respectively the characters are shown as they look at the camera. Sirzechs, Ajuka, Falbium. Serafall, The Three Old Maous, Ezra Gremory, Hawen Balam, Grenus Vallac, Euclid, Rivezim, Ebrietas, Michael, Jeanne D'Arc, Gasciogne and lastly Ludwig

 ***Ending***

 **From: Naruto Shippuden ED 29**

 **FLAME by Dish**

 **(Kidzuite ndaro sō sekai ga kataru itsuwari to)**

The screen then shows Ludwigs bloody prison  
 **(** **Amai wana ni soko ni wa hontō nante nai koto o)**

Then a broken picture of Ludwig is shown all bloodied  
 **(** **Riyū sagashite run away Why? Sono mewotojiteru no? Tell me why can't you)**

Then it shows exorcists separating Ludwig from his family. Next is then shown him in his deformed state  
 **(** **Shinjitsu ni te o nobase!)**

His hand is then shown reaching out to the light. Before it dissappeared  
 **(** **Always (sakebe Shout out) All time (tsukame Catch up))**

It then shows his handsome face before changing to his deformed one. Then a young Tiberius in his old armor then changing to his King of the Abyss form.  
 **(** **Everybody Knows (We are the seeker Get fire!))**

Showing the now deformed Ludwig facing Tiberius as they rushed towards each other  
 **(** **Moyase moyase kokoro no honō)**

Issei, Kiba along with Irina and Xenovia are shown rushing towards Freed and Kokabiel as Light Spears rained down on the  
 **(** **Tsuyoku aritai to negau nonaraba)**

Jeanne D'arc is shown dodging icicles as she began fighting with Esdeath  
 **(** **Narase narase mezame no kane o)**

Rias is then shown shooting a very large Power of Destruction. While Sona summoning numerous Water Dragons  
( **Koyoi tsuki no shita de kokoro sakebe)**

The Excalibur Fragments are then shown being fused before it now hovered over the Earth Breaker Spell  
 **(** **Utae utae hoero hoero)**

The arrival of the Imperium Grand Army is shown as they faced the Kokabiels Rougue army  
 **(** **Kibō no hikari o nozomu nonaraba)**

Tiberius is then shown arriving as he led the army personally with Modred and Esdeath behind him  
 **(** **Moyase moyase kokoro no honō)**

It then shows with him taking out his swords, before changing to his casual armor  
 **(** **Akai tsuki no shita de kimi o sakebe)**

Both Army then charged against each other within the forests of Kuoh. As a protective dome encased the area  
 **(** **Ima ima ima Flame up (Catch the fire))**

Then it shows Rivezim along with Euclid and the Old Hunters. As they now stared at the Black Sun  
 **Ima ima ima Flame up (Blaze up!)**

Then showing Ophis as the Ouroboros mark on his hand is shown half a quarter complete. Lastly showing Tiberius and Ludwig during the Great War sitting on a table as they drank with smiles on their face


	14. The Crisis Starts

" _The Dread Knight and the Holy Blade. The strongest Swordsmen in History. A rivalry that was equal to Lucifer's and the God of the Bible's feud."_

 _-A Summary to Tiberius and Ludwigs rivalry_

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Crisis Starts**

 **Afternoon, Lucifaad**

"As per your clan's hereditary law, Lord Tilius" Tiberius announced as he sat on the Princeps Throne wearing his old black Marshal Uniform looking down at the kneeling Devil before him.

Tilius Malphas, bastard son of the last Malphean Pillar head who died during the Great War. With the death of his father, the Malphas Clan was declared extinct due to Tilius status as and illegitimate child for it means he is not eligible to continue his father's name. Having a large beard covering his face along with long black hair and pointed ears

"By my power vested in me, as the highest ranking Pillar Devil with the title of _Grand Emperor_ "Tiberius announced as his voice echoed throughout the Grand Hall of the Palace. Among present are Tilius' wife and three daughters while beside Tiberius is Ornstein, one of the Four Chevaliers and member of the newly formed _Marshals of the Imperium_ "I legitimize you as Lord Tilius Malphas the new head of the Malphas Pillar Clan and bestow the Malphas name to your wife and daughters. And from this moment forth the Malphas Clan is no longer extinct"

Just from the far end of the Hall, a Dwarven Scribe began taking down notes on the legitimation to document the restoration of the Malphas Clan.

"Thank you, Lord Kaiser" Tilius didn't even raise his head as he said his thanks to the man who restored the formerly extinct clan. "I shall pledge my life to the Imperium and to you the Emperor of the Devils"

"Excellent!" Tiberius stated as he flared a bit of his power. His voice filled with happiness hearing the personal pledge "I'm sure you will be an excellent Pillar Head. I expect you will live up to my standards, Lord Malphas."

Despite of the elated message of the Kaiser, Tilius Malphas what he meant from those words

' _Do not abuse your power or I will personally crush you myself'_

"I promise under my name to uphold to your standards, Lord Kaiser"

"I'm sure you will…" Tiberius said as he looked down at the kneeling Devil before turning his attention at the Dwarven Scribe who noticed the attention. With a single motion to come, the Dwarven Scribe immediately knelt beside Tilius.

The Scribe is a Dwarven woman with her brown hair tied behind her back as she wore a light armour with the engraving of the Imperium Guards, the All-Seeing Eye

"Harding, I want you to escort Lord Tilius and his family to the Malphean Castle. And guide them in their Holdings" Tiberius ordered to the Dwarven Scribe before turning his eyes back to Tilius

"I'm sorry if we have to destroy some parts of your Clan's castle. But I assure you that we will help in rebuilding it"

"You don't need to apologize, Lord Kaiser. You have already done so much for us"

It didn't take long before Tilius and his family left the Grand Hall as they followed Harding. Tiberius watched the new Pillar Devils leave before the Doors closed leaving only Tiberius and Ornstein within the Hall.

"Summon them…" Without turning his head to Ornstein, he ordered before rummaging inside his coat.

TAP!

With a single tap of his spear, Ornstein flared a bit of his power before three black and white magic circles appeared on the floor. Normally teleportation within the Palace Grounds is prohibited but this was an exception by the Kaiser himself and the people he allows to.

In a small flash of light three kneeling figures appeared before the Princeps throne, The Four Chevaliers. The most trusted military officers of Tiberius both during the Great War and the Devil Civil Wars.

"My Kaiser!/My Kaiser!/ My Kaiser!" The three gave their respects as they knelt. Respectively they were Ciaran, The Spymaster of the Imperium. Smough, leader of the Imperium Intelligence Units or the Secret Police. Gough, The Human World Supervisor and Ornstein, the new Marshal of Lucifer's Army.

"At ease, my friends" Tiberius said as he stood up from the throne before going down the steps while Ornstein accompanied him as Gough, Ciaran and Smough relaxed as they stood up to their feet. "It is good to see you all once again"

"There is no need for such kind words, Lord Kaiser. We have-" Gough stated in a deep voice before Tiberius raised his hands.

"Come on, you can call me by name. If I hear anyone call me 'Kaiser' I might even forget my own" Tiberius stated for it was the truth. Most of the times he is being called by his Title rather than his name "Just call me by my name, my friends"

"As you wish, Tiberius" The Four Chevaliers complied.

"Good…" Tiberius hummed in content before trailing his eyes over his trusted Commanders "Now you're all wondering why I specifically summoned you here. Because I need your advice on our next step in expanding the Influence of the Imperium."

The Four Chevaliers looked at him expectantly; they knew Tiberius' desire to unite the Underworld under one banner and now with him completely controlling half of it, they would make it a reality.

"So it is time then Tiberius?" Ornstein asked his old friend of whom he got a nod in response.

Tiberius then rummaged inside his pockets before taking out a small scroll. He then threw it on the throne floor before it grew into size revealing a large map of the Underworld.

"As you are all clearly aware the Imperium had greatly changed the balance of Power" Tiberius stated as he now stood over the Imperium, the largest faction. "Gough Smough, Please stand on the Factions who you think is the greatest threats to the Imperium"

Almost immediately the two walked towards the large map with Gough standing on the western side of the Imperium while Smough stood on the eastern side of the Imperium.

"Ornstein, stand on the third next threat while Ciaran will stand on the safest of the factions" Tiberius ordered.

Ornstein then stood on the northern part of the Imperium while Ciaran stood on the Southeast

Respectively, Orstein(North) stood on the Grigori Territory of the Fallen Angels, Gough(East) stood on the Egyptian Duat of Osiris, Smough(West) stood on the Realm of the Dead governed by Hades and lastly where Ciaran(Southeast) stood are the fragmented factions of the Sub-Demon Races governed by various demonic creatures like the Incubus, Succubus, Ifrits and others

"So Gough tell me why Duat is one of our immediate threats?" Tiberius asked

"Well it is no secret that Osiris desires our eastern territories ever since the rule of the Old Maous and in his eyes he would conclude that the Imperium is disunited and weak because of the recent Civil War" Gough pointed out "But there is also the Army of the Dead composed of Demi-Divine Beings, not only that there are also numerous Egyptian Deities residing alongside him namely his wife Isis and lieutenant Anubis."

"A good deduction, Gough" Tiberius complimented his Chevalier before turning to the largest of them "How about you, Smough?"

"Hades is already a threat due to his power and one of the few beings who can go toe-to-toe with you, Lord Tiberius. There are also the Grim Reapers, an army of High-Class level beings. Geographically, Hades' territory encompasses the Seven Circles so any invasion would mean war with its Guardians, the Qunari."

"Ornstein…" Tiberius called out as he continued standing on the center of the map. The Dragonslayer then pointed his spear at the border of the Imperium and Grigori, the Bloody Plains

"The Fallen Angels won't risk a war with us, even if they do their forces would have to cross the Bloody Plains wherein the Heaven Consulate is situated in. This would risk a two-way war and judging from their pacifist approach since their withdrawal from the Great War they have no intention of expanding." Ornstein reported before turning his eyes at Ciaran. "There are the reports that many Fallens have gone rogue as they seem to have defected to Khaos Brigade meaning that they are not united as we believe"

"Then lastly, Ciaran" All eyes then turned to the only female of the group.

"If we are considering in expanding our influence, Lord Tiberius. The Fragmented Regions is mostly divided by the competing races in the region. Not only that the region is where the remnants of the Old Maou Faction have been hiding in. However Osiris is invested in this region as it serves a buffer zone for his weaker southern realm against the Waste." Ciaran pointed out. The Buffer zones around the Underworld mostly kept the Devils within their realm as shown on the map. The Fallen Angels have the Bloody Plains, Hades have both the Seven Circles and the River Styx while Osiris' Duat have the Fragmented Regions. "The South is the safest with only Helheim and Yomi being a threat against us but unlike the other Great Powers they don't have the resources to make war with us."

"So we are surrounded on each side by the other Great Powers" Tiberius said putting his thumb under his chin.

The four Chevaliers watched their liege lord in silence for they knew what that posture meant, planning. In their years of service under him, it was his signature pose whenever he would plan something big.

"Ciaran from the information you have pertaining to the fragmented regions. There is a conflict brewing as of now, right?" Tiberius asked his spymaster.

"Yes, the races living in that region have been fighting for supremacy over the area ever since the Great War. Currently there are 5 major realms vying for power, the Nagas, the Ifrits-Djinn, the Dark Elves, the Onis and the Succubi-Inncubi Race" Ciaran replied

"From what our border guards have reported to us. It seems the conflict have intensified after the establishment of the Imperium. No doubt seeing the opportunity to become a Great Power after we have left it vacant" Orsntein added. Pointing out the power vacuum that Tiberius left after the Declaration of the Imperium.

However Gough was torn on the short-sightedness of Tiberius when he merged the Ars Goetia and the Triplician Waste for their actions led to a bloodier war within the Fragmented regions disregarding it while people were killed. And Gough was sure that Tiberius had known the consequences of his actions.

That scared the half-Giant…the change of Tiberius' personality. Before the Battle of the Thorns, Tiberius would never formulate a plan or strategy that could endanger any third party. And now Tiberius only sees anyone aside from his faction as threat, only caring about the Imperium and nothing else unless he benefits from it.

For Gough the Tiberius before him was not the same person he had known from the Great War but he was still the Honorable and benevolent leader he had always known.

"And that presents a good opportunity for us" Tiberius exclaimed as he now began to walk towards the throne. "Orsntein, Have the Lucifer and Leviathan Armies be ready. It's time for our armies to have their 'practice'. Smough, I want you to focus on the location of the missing Quod Stones that was from Azmodan and have them located. Ciaran, go and have your spies integrate themselves within the 5 Realms. And Gough, I want you to have your Vigilems try to contact Lady Secanta Agares in the Human World"

"As soon you have done all these things, I want you to report to me" Tiberius commanded as he sat back on the Princeps throne "So we may begin our first conquest. Go!"

"YES! YOU'RE MAJESTY!" They said in unison before magic circles appeared on their feet teleporting them to the tasks given to them.

A bright light engulfed the hall leaving Tiberius alone who lay back on to the seat. That was until he felt someone trying to contact him before waving a hand in the air. A black and white magic circle appeared before him.

"Hello Sona"

 **At the same time**

 **Kuoh Academy Student Council Room**

"…Exorcists?"

"Yes they arrived this morning in front of the Academy Gates" Sona reported as she sat on her chair as she talked to the floating Sitri Magic Circle in front of her"Both asked for an audience with us for tomorrow to explain why they are here in Kuoh."

"From what you have called me, it seems that these Exorcists are not the normal ones" Tiberius stated

"No, they brought with them Holy Swords…normally I would not disturb you with this event but when I asked if they are the only ones. The two were with their superior but they got separated and when I asked for the name. All I got was the name of Griselda Quarta the Exorcist Queen of the Church"

"Are you sure about this, Sona?" Tiberius asked through the Magic Circle "That the 'Strongest Female Exorcist' is in Kuoh."

"Yes, they showed me an official order from the Vatican that they are here to conduct a meeting with one of their contacts here in Kuoh and oversee the reconstruction of the abandoned church near Kuoh Forest" Sona replied "However, when I tried to pressed more, they stated they will be telling us more of the details tomorrow"

Tiberius pondered in his seat in silence. Normally he would not find any threats from three exorcists but from what Sona told him, it seems that the Vatican- no. The Heavens have some interests within Kuoh by sending two Holy Sword Wielders and even the strongest female exorcist just for a reconstruction effort.

'I won't be fooled' He thought, finding it amusing that they would think he would fall for such parlor tricks. 'But there is also the presence of the Holy Swords…'

 _ **Two Hundred fifty Years Ago**_

 _ **The Great War**_

 _ **The Bloody Plains, Underworld (The Three-Way frontline of the War)**_

 _Mud, Blood and Screams_

 _These were the things that you would describe the the Bloody Plains. It is where the longest and bloodiest battle of the Great War raged._

 _Standing inside one of the underground trenches of the Devil Side is Sword Captain Tiberius Caesar. A member of the Lucifer Army and one of the household guards of the Lucifer Clan._

" _So this will be the plan for our assault on the Northern Point" A giant Bald dark-skinned Man with animal tattoos etched on his body. Everything about him is large and it was clear he was the strongest Devil inside the room…for now. For this man is the Marshal of the Army of Asmodeus and the Commander of the 'The Swarm', Marshal Hawen Balam "Our main goal is to overrun the Angel positions"_

 _Every Devil inside the briefing room listened to the plans of the Marshal. Tiberius listened intently on the procedures of the Assault despite being at the back. The briefing continued for half an hour, before it ended._

" _So are there any questions about this assault?" Hawen Balam asked the officers._

 _There was only silence amongst the Officers. Seeing that no one would say anything else he was about to slam his hand on the table for them to move out._

" _Milord!" A very familiar voice called out. All the way from the back._

 _Every Devils then parted a way showing a young man in his late teens with short black hair wearing a simple chain mail with the symbol of the Lucifer Army engraved on it._

" _Ah! Captain Caesar. How kind of you to grace us with your common presence…You looked so insignificant that I forgot we were in the same room with the first commoner member of the Lucifer Guards" Hawen sarcastically stated as he mocked the young officer while the Pillar Officers laughed at Tiberius_

" _If I may question milord?" Tiberius ignored the insult that was thrown at his way. Because ever since he graduated from the Belphegus Military Academy, he became the first Common Devil to be admitted as one of the guards of the Lucifer Clan. Causing an outrage amongst the Pillar Families as they saw that a commoner had tainted the prestigious order. "I didn't notice or hear any retreat order or even fall back positions for our Main Line and Vanguards, milord"_

" _There will be no need for such. I am confident that this assault will end in a complete victory for us" Hawen was irritated by his statements as he was beginning to look like a fool before the Pillar Officers_

" _But, milord. Please reconsider on my request. Many of my men would perish if the plan fail-" Tiberius was cut off before he felt a strong hand suddenly wrapped around his neck._

 _Tiberius was then lifted up from his feet. He tried to remove the hand by using his hands but it was no use for the grip was too strong. He knew the consequences by questioning the leadership but he was the leader of the Main Line and the Vanguard that composed 80% of the Assault force who were mainly Common Devils and that this Devil was disregarding their lives was unacceptable for him._

" _You BRAT!...You dare question my plans!" Hawen growled and stared at the flailing Common Devil in delight seeing his suffering. "You're just a Commoner who knows nothing. I don't know what Lord Gehrman and Lord Lucifer see in you"_

 _Almost immediately, Hawen regained his senses on what he was doing. Normally he would not hesitate in killing a Common Devil but the coughing man on the ground was an exception considering he is a part of the Lucifer Clan's Guards meaning if he killed him. The Morning Star himself would demand explanation._

" _You are lucky. If you weren't a Lucifer Guard, I would kill you on the spot" Hawen stated as he looked down at the coughing Sword Captain "You will follow the plans for the Assault. Do you understand, Sword Captain Caesar?!"_

 _After a few coughs, Tiberius slowly stood up from as he rubbed his neck unconsciously. Staring onto the eyes of Hawen Balam as if nothing had happened_

" _I understand, milord"_

 _With that Tiberius made a small bow before going out as the Pillar Officers stared down at him as he was just a mere servant in their eyes. Yet he ignored them, for he was used to them already_

 _Used to how that his fellow Commoners are seen nothing more than bugs in the eyes of the Pillar Devils_

 _ **2 Hours Later**_

" _CAPTAIN! LOOK OUT!" A voice shouted as a body suddenly pushed him out of the way. From Tiberius' eyes the last thing he saw was a bluish pillar of light coming towards them._

 _BOOM!_

 _The light then exploded, fortunately Tiberius was saved by the fiery explosion as the body that pushed him took most it. However it blew him away for several meters, along with the body…_

 _It was the 2 hours since the Assault Began to capture the Heaven Positions on the Northern Point led by Hawen Balam. The attack was simple, strike at the enemy at night while the enemy was asleep. As soon they attacked the Vanguard and the Main line headed by Tiberius had the Heaven Forces in surprise. The Common Devils took most of the fighting while the Pillar Devils supported them from the rear with spells._

 _Tiberius knew that something was wrong as soon they engaged the Angels in heavy and bloody melee combat. From the briefing they received the Heaven Forces should have MORE defenders but from the fighting that ensued there were less of them._

 _That was until bluish Pillars of light rained downed from the sky landing on the vanguard and the Main line._

' _It was a trap'_

 _There was ringing in his ears as Tiberius slowly gets up. He felt his arms burn from the explosion and the light energy that affected it. He didn't hear anything as his eyes landed onto the eyes that had been staring at him since the bluish explosion._

 _It was the lieutenant of the Vanguards, Lucio Crassus. Having grey hair and a wrinkled face showing his old age as a Devil. Tiberius liked the older man for he had always had a good heart for his men._

" _Lucio…" Tiberius went beside his friend as he shaked him by the shoulders wondering why he was just staring at him. "We…need…to get up"_

 _However after shaking him again, Tiberius' eyes went wide as Lucio's body limped and showed his bloody and burned back indicating as he shielded Tiberius from the explosion from earlier._

" _There you are Captain!" A newcomer suddenly knelt beside Tiberius before he stopped and stared down at the burned corpse of the Lieutenant. "The Assault has been countered. What should we do?"_

 _Tiberius did not answer immediately as he silently mourned his friend as he closed Lucio's eyes. Before turning to face the soldier kneeling beside him._

" _CALL THE OTHERS AND HAVE THEM FOR UP A TESTUDO FORMATION BY HAVING OUR SPELLSWORDS CONJURE UP BARRIERS AROUND US!" Tiberius ordered, knowing that stray light spears can disrupt the formation of the Main line and the Vanguards "GO!"_

" _At once Captain!"_

 _Almost immediately the Main Line was the first to receive the orders and began to form up with the Spellcasters in front of the line. The barriers proved their resistance to the light spears that was aimed at them. Slowly the Main Line began to advance, seeing that their spears were useless to the barriers. That was until they stopped_

" _What the?" Tiberius wondered as he stood alongside his unit. That was until he remembered the bluish light that decimated a quarter of their forces._

 _As if a royal procession was in place, the angels and exorcists began to make way for someone. A figure then stood in front of the frontline devils. It was a man wearing a full white plate body armor with his helm decorated with a red feather while a red cloak was fastened on his shoulder_

 _But it was not the armor that caught the eye of Tiberius but it was the longsword on the White Knight's hand. A blue and Golden sword that exuded such Holiness that the Devils were frightened just by looking at it_

" _SCATTER! SCATTER!" Tiberius ordered is unit realizing that the Holy Sword will no doubt easily destroy their barrier._

" _EX-"_

" _GO! SCATTER! The Barrier won't hold against that attack"_

" _CA-"_

" _It's a Holy Sword!"_

" _LI-"_

 _As Tiberius tried to frantically order his men to save themselves. His black eyes then went onto the rear guard to where the Pillar Devils are. It was a sight that would etch in his mind, for the Pillar Devils were retreating along with the reserves. For it was clear on why there was no retreat plans for the Vanguard and the Main Line, for they were there to ensure that the Pillar Devils can retreat safely while the Common Devils would buy time for them._

" _BUR!"_

 _The last thing Tiberius saw was a bright light blinding him as the White Knight swung his sword down at them_

 **Back to the Present**

 **Student Council Room**

"Tiberius-sama?" Sona asked again at the Magic Circle, wondering why her fiancée went silent all of the sudden

"I'm sorry, Sona. My mind wandered somewhere else…" The voice of Tiberius answered. Sona heard him cough slightly "I must praise you for informing me of this development and for taking steps in contacting me of this."

"Ah no no" Sona tried her best not to turn red for the real reason she contacted him "It's just that I wanted to hear your voice…"

"Is that so?" Tiberius asked, genuinely surprised. He could not blame her, for it had been two weeks since they had contacted each other and that was during the Aftermath of the Second Devil Civil War. "I feel like it's my fault for not contacting you. For that I'm sorry, Sona"

"It is okay, Tiberius-sama…We both know how our lives would change with the duties we have."

"Thank you, Sona. For understanding" The grateful voice of Tiberius filled Sona's ears as he went silent again.

"The arrival of Griselda Quarta interests me. So I will be sending someone who will represent me on this meeting tomorrow. And I want you to inform Rias seeing she is also your fellow co-caretaker. For now I'll be contacting Seekvaira and Sairaorg to be vigilant and be on high alert."

"Who will you be sending?" She asked, curios who will be representing the Kaiser

"Just a favorite familiar of mine…" Tiberius answered cryptically. "I want you to take care of this meeting and I'm sure you know what decisions will be made, Sona. And if there is any problem, contact me as soon as you can"

"I will do my best then, Tiberius-sama" Sona replied with a smile on her face. "I'll notify Rias as soon as possible."

"Brief her of my decision and I want her to be present on the meeting along with your peerage and hers" Tiberius stated. He wants to show the Exorcists that Kuoh is Devil Territory and to remind that they will not waltz and do as they please there.

"However before she could answer back, Sona then heard a door opened and footsteps from the Magic Circle she was talking to.

"My Kaiser, Lady Leviathan and Lord Asmodeus have arrived" A new voice was heard whom Sona assumed was one of the butlers in the Princeps Palace. "Both are currently waiting in the guest room"

"Have them wait at the Council Room. I'll be there in a minute" Tiberius replied.

Sona then heard the butler's footsteps fade before the sound of the doors closing

"I'm sorry, Sona. It seems we have to cut our talk short." Tiberius said to her in an apologetic manner. "I want you to take care, Sona. I will see you at the end of this week"

"Ahh…Yes…Sure" Sona replied as the Magic Circle in front of her had disappear.

Few seconds then passed as Sona laid her head on the desk. Her mind filled of a certain Emperor. Her eyes then landed on a picture by her desk. A picture of a young flustered Sona looking at the camera as she played chess with Tiberius taken by her father much to her embarrassment

"Tiberius…You stupid head" She whispered to herself, wanting to talk to him more.

 **That Evening, Sona's House**

"This morning, I was in contact with two affiliates of the church" Sona said as she sat on the seats of her Sauna Room. On her right is her Queen Tsubaki Shinra while on her left are Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima

"Contact?" Akeno stated surprised that the Church would send delegates to talk with them

"We haven't seen them in this city for a while" Rias stated before questioning her fellow King "And what were they here for?"

"They asked to meet with us" Sona replied "Something about to why they are here in Kuoh"

"The Church wants to explain why they are here?" Rias said in a surprised tone "You must be joking…This is the first time the Church would do such a thing."

Sona didn't reply as she took of her glasses as she wiped away the fog with some magic

"Well from my perspective, they don't treat us as the same like the Old Ars Goetia or the New Ars Goetia but rather they see us as a new Faction" Sona stated while the Rias, Akeno and Tsubaki understood her words "If anything, the Church is treading lightly against the sole Superpower of the Underworld"

"So, how did you reply to them?" Rias asked

"I accepted. After school tomorrow, they will visit the clubroom" Sona replied before she continued "I notified the Kaiser of this development"

"The Kaiser?!" Needless to say Rias was shocked on why her friend would contact the Emperor. Normally meetings like this wherein a small party of diplomats would be their responsibility. Rias then understood that Sona would not call the Emperor unless it was really dire "So what was it?"

Sona understood the words of her best friend. She then gave nod at her Queen

"These two affiliates had a Holy Sword with them." Tsubaki stated

"A Holy Sword?!" Akeno asked

"In Imperium Territory no less…" Rias said putting her hand under her chin contemplating on their arrival

"But there is more…" Sona stated as she is about to bring the bigger news "they are accompanied by the strongest female exorcist, Griselda Quarta.

 **That Same Evening, Kuoh Forest**

A robed figure walked down the grass of Kuoh Forest that is located at the outskirts of the city. The Figure continued down the path despite of the limited light and the darkness.

"What is this nya?" A new voice echoed throughout the woods as the robed figure stopped walking "A lost Exorcist taking a trek in the woods nya"

Looking up the Robed Exorcist saw two glowing amber eyes looking down at her. Upon closer look it was a black cat with two tails resting on a tree branch.

"Kuroka Toujou, former SS-Class Stray Devil and now the Bishop of the Emperor of the Devils or the Kaiser of the Imperium" The Robed figure spoke with beautiful and melodic voice.

"You did your research, Exorcist-chan." Kuroka said in a playful tone "So may I know who you are nya?"

The robed figure did not respond right away as she pulled down the hood. Revealing a woman in her late 20's wearing a nun's outfit showing only her blue eyes and beautiful face.

"I'm sorry that I forgot my manners. I am Griselda Quarta" The newly named Griselda introduced herself

"The Strongest Female Exorcist right nya?" Kuroka asked of which Griselda nodded in confirmation.

Laying down on the branch, Kuroka never expected that the one of the Church's strongest warrior is currently in Kuoh. Even though Kuroka never cared for the Politics of the Supernatural World, she knew that the Church was taking a risky step in stepping in Imperium-Shinto Territory.

"I have a message for your Emperor, Kuroka" Griselda stated as the playful smile on the Bishop's lips was replaced with a frown.

"A message nya?" Kuroka who gave a disinterested tone. Disappointed that the Exorcist before her was not here to fight. "My Master is a very busy man. Any message you want to give him can be given tomorrow. Considering two of your subordinates has set a meeting with my master's representative"

"No, the message I bear can't be known by those kids…Because it involves the Holy Blades"

As soon Kuroka heard that name, she already knew that Griselda was being serious. The Black Cat heard it from Tiberius himself about the Order that gave his one and only defeat as the Marshal of the Lucifer Army.

From what she gathered, the Holy Blades disbanded after the last Devil Offensive during the Great War dubbed as the 'The Great Seekers Offensive' more particularly one of the engagements, The Battle of Sivtar wherein the Heavens launched a counter attack against Tiberius' very successful Offensive. The Heaven Forces numbered about 65,000 Troops that was led by the Ludwig the Grandmaster of the Holy Blades while Tiberius' forces numbered about 62,000.

The battle resulted in about the deaths of 13,000 individuals from each side. Even though the battle was inconclusive with both sides neither claiming victory. It was there that Tiberius defeated his rival and broke the True Excalibur.

After the Great War, the Holy Blades was disbanded and from common knowledge. Ludwig disappeared without a trace.

"I understand nya. I'll notify my master about your concerns nya" With that Kuroka leapt away into the darkness leaving Griselda staring up the Full Moon

 **The Next Morning, Near the Imperium-Fragmented Regions Border**

Cheers and shouts echoed throughout the plains. Atop a lone hill Tiberius Kaiser rode his dracolisk along with his General Staff and Guards. All wore the Black and White colors of the Imperium. Behind him are Serafall Leviathan and Falbium Asmodeus.

From Tiberius' black eyes, he sees the large contingent of soldiers and tents scattered around. All lining up were the Imperium's dreaded Dwarven Batteries

Raising his left hand in the air, Tiberius waved at the soldiers that will accompany him for his plan to bring the Fragmented Regions to heel under his rule.

"KAISER! KAISER! KAISER!" He could hear them chanting his title as they greeted him. Just behind the large encampment is a massive Elven Waygate. From it he could see supplies and soldiers coming out of its portal.

"Across the plains! The Fragmented Regions" Tiberius announced to his officers and to both Serafall and Falbium "The time has come ladies and gentelemen"

"Sound the Advance"

With a simple command, Tiberius stared down at the army before him numbering about 50,000 men and women that will help him bring 'Order' to the region. Of course, Tiberius knew that the other factions will frown upon his actions but they cannot do anything since the Sub-Demons are practically Devils and the other Great Powers can't intervene

 **That same afternoon, The ORC Clubroom**

A tense atmosphere enveloped the whole Clubroom of the ORC. In side of the room sat Sona Sitri, Heiress of the Sitri Clan and Rias Gremory, the Heiress of the Gremory Clan. Behind the Sofa that the Kings were sitting on are their respective servants. On Sona's side were namely Tsubaki Shinra, Momo Hanakai, Reya Kusaka, Tomoe Meguri, Tsubasa Yura, Ruruo Nimura and Genshirou Saji. While on Rias' side are Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento and Issei Hyoudou.

Just across them sitting on a sofa are the three representatives of the Church who wore white robes. Issei stared at them, he already knew the blue haired and the chestnut haired girls after a brief meeting with them last night.

The Devils all warily stared at the massive sword that was covered in cloth which was held by the blue haired exorcist. However despite of their feelings towards the holy sword, there was someone whom they all feared inside the room.

Standing at beside the coffee table between the Devils and the Exorcist is a pretty young girl wearing clothing similar to the traditional Japanese, her eyes colored red and cute having brown hair with twin chingnon.

It is the representative of the Kaiser himself.

"We thank you and appreciate for accepting our invitation." Griselda Quarta stated as she gave slight bow at the two devils before her. "…As you may know, I am Griselda Quarta"

"I am Xenovia" The Blue Haired Exorcist introduced herself coldly

"I am Shido Irina" The Chestnut Haired Exorcist from the other side of the seat greeted with a smile

Before anyone could speak, the newcomer spoke

"On behalf of the Kaiser, I am Entoma Vassilisa Zeta. And I am here to represent my master in this meeting" She spoke in a cute voice

With the exception of Sona and Issei everyone's eyes widened wondering how she could speak without her mouth moving. Sona considering she would always see the Insect Queen during her frequent trips to the Waste while Issei saw her in the memories of Tiberius.

"Well I should thank you for representing the Kaiser for us, Lady Entoma…" Griselda gave a polite nod of which Entoma returned.

Seeing that everyone had introduced themselves, they all relaxed themselves but the tense atmosphere still remains.

"So what is the purpose of the Church in entering Imperium-Shinto Territory?" Rias was the first to ask

"I am going to be frank with all of you. You all know that the Six Fragments of the Excalibur are kept by the three division of the Church" Griselda replied "Three of them have been stolen by an unknown group of people."

"Stolen?!" Issei exclaimed in shock as the other Devils inside the room were surprised by this.

"With you three here…I assume that you have tracked down these thieves here at Kuoh?" Sona inquired.

"Unfortunately yes. We have tracked them down here at Kuoh specifically. And here we are to reclaim them" Griselda replied before turning her attention to the two teens beside her. "As such we have brought our own"

"The ones we have now are, The Holy Sword of Destruction, Excalibur Destruction…" Xenovia showed them a massive greatsword wrapped in cloth.

"…And my Holy Sword of Mimicry, Excalibur Mimic!" Irina proudly pointed at the white scruffie on her arm.

"So, what do you want from us?" Rias asked, despite of the presence of the TWO Holy Swords. From the corner of her eyes she could see her and Sona's peerage eyeing the swords in fear.

"We would like to request that nobody to interfere in our mission. We already have these unknown group and we can't afford to deal with the Imperium in this problem." This time it was Xenovia who spoke.

"Are accusing of us in siding with these thieves?" Sona reprimanded

"It's only natural that Devils despise and loath Holy Swords. As shown by the look of fear by your servants" Xenovia shot back "It's only natural that you're on the same position and would gain something from the loss of the Holy Swords"

Rias who was watching the exchange of words between her best friend and the blue-haired exorcist opting to stay quiet.

"Gain? You do realize that the Excalibur was broken because of our Emperor" Sona stated upfront "If anything us Devils don't even see the threat of the Sword. You best not forget that he even defeated Ludwig, The Holy Blade."

Xenovia snarled under her teeth. She didn't like how this Devil was insulting her Idol, the Strongest Warrior of the Heavens.

"Before you speak, The Imperium does not see any advantage in stealing the Excaliburs. Our strength in the Supernatural World is unreachable for we already have our Kaiser." Sona added with pride in her voice.

"Is that a threat?" Xenovia asked with a growl

"No…" Sona replied as she flared a bit of her power "It's a promise…"

"Why you?!" Almost immediately, Xenovia then reached for her sword.

Griselda was about to stop her apprentice from doing foolish that could lead to a war with the Imperium. However a blade then appeared before Xenovia's face.

Everyone stared at the Kaiser's representative who was forgotten because on her hand was a blade which was held by a bug attached on her arm. Her eerie red eyes stared at Xenovia's

"The Kaiser will not be pleased if he hears that you have threatened his fiancée" Entoma stated, while raising the blade almost directly between her eyes. The Peerage of Sona were about to jump in front of their King while Irina was about to use her sword.

"Xenovia! Stop this foolishness and calm yourself" In an authoritative voice, Griselda ordered her. Reluctantly, the blue-haired exorcist conceded and sat herself down still retaining a glare towards the Sitri Heirress "Please forgive me for my pupil's behavior"

"There is no problem, Lady Griselda." Sona spoke as Entoma bug blade disappeared as she went back on her neutral posture. "Now let us continue on the matter at hand"

"Like we said before, we would like you to not interfere in our mission" Griselda repeated

"That is fine as long as you promise not to drag us to your problems. Whatever incident that will occur, it will be on your hands" Sona stated "The Imperium or the Shinto Pantheon will not be responsible"

"That is acceptable for us. We promise in our hearts and I am glad to hear that you understand our situation"

Standing from her seat, Xenovia and Irina followed as they also stood. Griselda's eyes then went to Entoma who gave her a slight nod

"Sona-sama, Rias-sama. The Kaiser would like to speak with Lady Griselda alone…" Entoma said.

Neither Sona or even Rias saw that coming, expecting that they were the ones supposed to be doing the negotiations

"I understand…"

"Lady Griselda, If you would follow me…." Entoma stated as she then went towards the door

"Xenovia Irina. Stay here, I'll be back" The senior exorcist said to her pupils before following Tiberius' familiar outside the door.

When the door closed, a tense silence surrounded the room as no one spoke a word. Xenovia then stood up from her seat wanting to get out of the room as soon as possible.

"Thank you for your time. But both of us will just wait for our teacher outside"

"Won't you like to stay for some tea?" Rias offered

"I'm sorry but we cannot befriend Devils" Xenovia refused "Then we shall take our leave and wait for our superior outside"

Both Exorcist then walked away that was until Xenovia's eyes went towards a certain blonde-haired girl standing behind Rias.

"I've been wondering this since we visited Hyoudou Issei's house."" Xenovia stated as Irina wondered what her partner was talking about.

"Are you Asia Argento?"

 **That Evening, Tiberius' Tent within the Fragmented Regions**

"Come back to bed, Tiberius" Esdeath's called out as she laid down at the bed inside the tent. The Queen of Tiberius laid naked on the bed with the blanket covering her body.

"I'll be there in a second…" Tiberius who stood looking down at the papers on his desk before making his way towards the bed with a paper in hand. "I think you'll be more interested in this…"

Taking the paper, Esdeath sat up on the bed before reading the contents. Her eyes widened as she continued reading it

"Is this true?" She wondered if it was a joke or not.

"It is…As much I don't want to believe it" Tiberius confirmed "It was the Holy Blades who stole the Excaliburs and that means only one thing…"

"Ludwig is back…" Esdeath stated

With a nod Tiberius confirmed it, he felt with a mixed of emotions wondering on what he should feel now that his Old Rival has returned. Overjoyed, that the man he considered a friend was back or threatened now the man who rivaled him in strength would be now an obstacle in his path

But there was now one thing that bugged his mind

'Why show himself now at Kuoh?'

"You know you can't just leave for Kuoh right?" Esdeath reminded him "You promised to Mediate the peace talks between the factions of the Fragmented Regions"

After entering the Fragmented Regions, Tiberius sent out Serafall and Grayfia to invite the various warring factions in the region to a Congress that would stop the long conflict that had been going longer than the Great War itself.

By sending the two strongest female Devils to convince the factions leaders rather than normal messengers and the fact that the he will personally would Mediate the talks would mean that he was serious in stopping the bloody conflict.

There is also the fact that he was there that they would not just send envoys to represent them since that would insult the leader of the Strongest faction in the Underworld. The Faction leaders will be forced to attend personally. Even if they want peace or not.

"I know…" Tiberius then sat the bed with a heavy sigh "I just can't seem to get a break"

"So what will you do?" Esdeath asked as she snaked her ways towards his lap

"We stick to what we planned to do. If we don't execute this, we won't have this chance to bring the Fragmented Regions to heel. For the meantime, we'll have to wait what will happened at Kuoh"

Esdeath despite of her reservations to continue Tiberius' plan still held doubts about the situation in Kuoh. From what she heard from him, Griselda's Appearance, The resurface of the Holy Blades and the Excalibur incident. It was good to be true that it was just coincidences. She knew that Tiberius also felt this way.

"With Kuroka and now Modred there, Kuoh is now under guard"

"You sent Modred?"

"Yes, After her raid with Alucard at one of the bases of the Old Maous. They found a detailed summoning instruction for a Great One?" Tiberius stated

"A Great One, huh?" Esdeath knew of them considering the man whom she is leaning to 'consumed' one "From what you have told me days earlier. You sensed one that was trying to communicate with you"

Anger then rose into his eyes. Tiberius wanted nothing more than to flay the one who summoned Ebreitas. He could still hear it calling out to help him.

"It's still hurting. But I can't locate her…" Gripping his fist in anger, Tiberius can't exactly find where she was.

"Calm down…" Esdeath's hand then held his cheeks.

"I'm sorry" Tiberius slowly began to calm. Regaining his composure, he then went back to the matter at hand "With the Holy Blades in Kuoh that could mean that Ludwig's lieutenants are also there. Namely Jeanne D'Arc and Gasciogne"

"So that's why you sent Modred" Esdeath then understood why.

"You have fought Jeanne D'Arc already during the Great War. She's strong with her lance and sword. And Modred has grown enough I believe to face her" Tiberius pointed out "While Kuroka has grown exponentially with her Senjutsu Abilities. Gasciogne is a Werewolf meaning he uses nature energy and that is where our Black Cat is so good at"

"You've think this through…" Esdeath praised

"That is for now. I believe" Tiberius said as he stood up earning a groan from his Queen from the loss of warmth "Griselda is hiding more from me. And I intend to uncover more"

"You believe she's not telling the truth during your meeting with her through your familiar"

Tiberius laughed

"I'm not a fool to believe that the Holy Blades stole the Excaliburs just for the sake restoring it. There has to be someone who helped them. And now we are at an advantage in a Diplomatic sense"

Esdeath understood what Tiberius was implying.

"Because we will exploit of what will happened in Kuoh to our advantage…I like it"

"It's a gamble and a double edged sword for us. We don't have a clue what will happen next."Tiberius reminded her. "That might even put the lives of Sona and Rias along with their peerage on the line."

Even Esdeath knew the risk but her judgement believes that Tiberius will be able to handle on what is to come

"So will you tell it to Serafall and Sirzechs?" It was a question that Tiberius did not even expected from her.

"No…" Tiberius immediately shot down the idea. He knew both of his former friend's love for their younger siblings but for now they have crucial role to play and informing them of the issues of Kuoh would undoubtedly distract them. As of now despite the Four Maous having been stripped of the majority of their political powers, For Tiberius they have their uses for him. Ajuka is currently helping with a Secret Project that Tiberius had been funding. Falbium was with him now as one of his General Staff. Sirzechs had been handed the position Head of the Pillar Relations Affairs. Serafall still retained her position as Head of the Foreign Affairs. And there was Grayfia, of whom which represented the Extra Demons within the Kaiser's court

Tiberius confronted Mephisto Pheles on this demanding why his former lover was at his court. With the Devil saying that Grayfia's presence within the Princeps Palace will strongly legitimize his rule because of the Lucifuge name.

Much to the anger and rage of Alucard, Modred, Kuroka and most especially Esdeath since Grayfia was practically living within the Princeps Palace. Tiberius avoided her as much as he can but for some reason Grayfia was watching him like a hawk.

"Enough of this stuff!" Esdeath who was holding herself back then pushed Tiberius on the bed. With her now on top, the blanket covering her body was now fully shown to Tiberius who just gave his Queen a smile

"Impatient as always, Esdeath" Tiberius smirked.

"Oh Shut up!" Wasting no time the blue-haired Devil dived down at his lips as they began kissing

Throughout the night the sounds of moans and kisses filled the tent. Much to the embarrassment to anyone near their tent.

 **Kuoh Forest**

At the same time, two figures are walking down the dark forest. The First figure is a young woman with long platinum blonde hair that extended down to her knees with amber eyes wearing dark purple attire that hugged her curves. But the most striking feature was her pale porcelain skin. This woman is Jeanne D'Arc

Beside her is a man wearing a full black outfit of an Undertaker with a complete hat, with the most striking feature is his bandages covering his eyes. This man is Gasciogne

The two walked at the same pace with neither one of them speaking a word. That was until Gasciogne stopped and began sniffing the air.

"What is it?" Jeanne's authoritative voice echoed. As she asked her comrade.

"Visitors…" Gaciogne replied as he took out his axe while Jeanne narrowed her eyes.

"COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELVES" She shouted.

Upon her call two figures came out of the darkness. Upon setting her eyes onto the two, Jeanne gave them a smirk.

"So the Dread Knight sent the Black Cat and the Knight of Treachery…" She stated as Jeanne readied her black longsword.

Modred who now has a grin on her face as she pointed Clarent at the former Saint.

"Saint Joan D'Arc herself. Master said you were the second most powerful member of the Holy Blades." She challenged as her bloodlust began to grown at the prospect of fighting another strong opponent. "It will fun putting you on the ground"

"Is that so?" Jeanne asked in an intrigued tone. Then she remembered who the woman really was "If you can't even beat your father. How do you think of beating me?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Modred snarled in anger. Despite centuries after her failed rebellion against her father. The subject was still a touchy subject for her

Before she could even made an attack at the platinum-blonde haired woman. A hand stopped her

"Stop being impatient nya" Kuroka who was usually playful now sported a serious look.

Despite of the two womens' blatant dislike for each other. They made good partners as much as they deny it.

"Two Holy Blades in Kuoh nya….A certain Exorcist told me that three Excaliburs had been stolen a few days ago nya" Kuroka said. Being on a break for a few days at Kuoh, she had been assigned by Tiberius to supervise the ongoings of the Imperium Territory. "Did you really steal them nya?"

"And who told you that?" This time it was Gasciogne who asked.

"Griselda Quarta and she's here with the wielders of Mimic and Destruction nya"

Both Holy Blades perked up at her words after hearing the Excaliburs.

"What do you know, Gasciogne? He was correct in his assumption" Jeanne smiled at the development of their plan and on how smooth things were going

"The Church took the bait and now we have them were we want them" Her partner replied

"Who is this 'He'?" Modred asked

"Oh would you look at the time…It seems me and Gasciogne have blabbed to much…" Jeanne replied as she avoided answering her question. Now this time she pointed her sword towards the two Devils "Now you wanted to fight me right. Let's see who will win"

Both members of Tiberius' peerage just stared at each other, no words were needed as they nodded at each other. Modred then activated her full helm as it covered her face gripping the now glowing Clarent in her hands. Kuroka then activated her Magic Circles as numerous Yellow and Dark Purple Orbs surrounded her.

On the other side Jeanne brandished her longsword as her long hair blew against the wind. At her side Gascigone held his long-axe in his hands readying himself for the fight.

A few moments later the four individuals rushed against their opponents. Before a large explosion came to be as they clashed.

 **Road to the Ifrit Region, The Fragmented Regions**

Serafall Leviathan sat upon her dracolisk as she was followed by the Diplomatic Envoys that were to invite the Factions of the Fragmented Regions at the Peace Convention that will be held at the borders of the Imperium.

She had been tasked to go around and convince them to stop the ongoing war at the region with the Kaiser as the Mediator between the numerous warring parties. Serafall did not know why Tiberius wanted to bring peace to the Fragmented Regions for it would not benefit the Imperium. From what she knows, it was clear that her former friend was planning something.

However her mind then went to Grayfia Lucifuge who was riding beside her still wearing her usual maid outfit.

"Serafall…" Calling out to her, The Silver haired maid who was quiet throughout the trip suddenly called out to her.

"Yes…" There was in icy tone laced in Serafall's voice as their relationship now was cold. This was due to Grayfia's infidelity towards Tiberius and her attempt to gain the title of Leviathan after challenging her that resulted to Grayfia's loss.

"Can we talk?"

"About?"

"Everything, you, myself, our friends and…" Grayfia struggled to say his name. His last words towards her had hurt her but Grayfia knew she deserved every ounce of it. "about Tiberius"

When she pleaded to talk, Serafall only saw her once best friend during the Devil Civil War. It was clear that Grayfia wanted the same thing as she does

She wants to connect with her once again.

"Yes let us talk"

 _ **END**_

 _ **PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**_

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER: OLD RIVALS MEET**_

* * *

 **Guys I want to hear your opinion on the reviews on why Tiberius wants to enforce peace onto the Fragmented Regions. Why do you think he wants that? Tell me in the review on what you think why Tiberius is doing it. If your a History Buff like me, I would like to hear the Political effects**

 **Sorry for the 2 Month Delay. I was just busy with life but I'm still writing as much as I can. As of now I will be extending the voting on the next peerage member. I still need more time to consider which of the Top three are the Best.**

* * *

 **Opening**

 **From: Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works OP 2**

 **Brave Shine by Aimer**

 **(17 Second Intro)**

Tiberius is shown standing on the floating island inside the Abyss as he looks down at his realm

 **(hidari te ni kakushita negai wa negai no mama de samenai yume miteta)**

Tiberius is then shown looking at his two swords before putting it away. As the shot changes to the throne room

 **(migi te ni wa kara no kioku daremo shiranai sekai no hate)**

Serafall is then shown walking with a sad smile on her face

 **(yamanai ame ni utareteita)**

Before the Shot changes to Grayfia looking up the blue sky **  
**

**(mamoritai mono o mamoreru tsuyosa)**

Gasciogne is then shown holding onto a Tiny Music Box as he listens to it while lying down the grass **  
(** **sore o shinjirarenakunaru yowasa )**

Jeanne D'Arc is then shown holding her battle standard as she look up the night sky inside and abandoned building **  
(** **subete o ukeirete ashita o sagasu)**

Kokabiel and Ludwig who is wearing his white armor standing inside an abandoned church

 **(Brave shine te wo nobaseba mada )**

Kuroka is then shown throwing purple orbs at a Werewolf transformed Gasciogne as they fight **  
(** **Stay the night kizu darake no yoru )**

Modred is then shown being chased by Jeanne before throwing a lance at her **  
(** **You save my life)**

Tiberius and Ludwig exhanging blows during their last fight wearing their iconic armour

 **(kazashita yaiba no saki )**

Tiberius is then shown activating his Nameless Void Form as the Black Sun Appears in the Sky. While Ludwig holds onto an incomplete Excalibur as Light began to form around him

 **(ni omoi o kasaneta )**

The Lady of the Lake is shown facing at the opposite direction of Maria Belial as they represent their Master's Swords **  
(** **inori wa toki o koete)**

Respectively Gasciogne and her Daughter, A past Jeanne D'Arc, Kokabiel during the Great War and lastly Ludwig now in his Accursed Form

 **(Your brave shine...** **)**

Tiberius then stands up as he now faces Ludwig inside the Abyss

 **Ending**

 **From: Overlord OVA PLEIDAS**

By MYTH & ROID

 **(Don't you give me your love and passion? )**

Esdeath, Modred, Alucard, Kuroka, Sona, Tuka sings the start while the screen is black

 **(Believe in love, even though There're borders and disturbance and more I'm the only one who loves you Because I'm crazy about you)**

Respectively each girls are shown holding their face looking at the camera

 **(Let's ride to hell. tsuijuu shite Go issho nara mushiro shinitai janai )**

Esdeath is first to sing as a picture of her licking blood from her rapier is shown **  
(** **Beyond the line hate nanka nai I swear, I'm gonna be so fxxking grateful )** **  
**Then Modred who is shown doing a overhead attack with a smile on her face **  
(** **Blessing word anata wa shikou meirei ni Your highness chuujitsu ni Follow )**

Sona is then next shown casting a water dragon spell

 **(** **You give orders watashi wa shinai nani yori toutoi mono yo )**

Kuroka lazily sings as she is shown lied down on a sofa in a very seductive position **  
(** **You don't know why my love is crying gyouchaku shitai kajou na kurai )**

Tuka is shown pulling a bow as she smiles at the camera **  
(** **towa ni naritai Don't wanna cry shitto mousou kurui sou yo )**

Alucard is shown brandishing her pistols before changing to her Restricted Form as her voice changes  
 **(** **Don't you give me your love and passion? ai to wa boudou shoudou Let go kokoro ijou ni hon'nou, haato made More youkyuu shitai I don't want to live in a world without you anata igai no kono mirai o Kill it, kill it I would be happy to kill it for my love )**

Respectively each girls sings their lines as they are shown sitting around a tea table chatting at each other

 **(I'm imaging now. if you're mine, It's like a paradise and haven and more You're the only man who I love In my life and destiny and all)**

Kuroka then lazily sings the lyrics as the girls pose at the camera side by side


	15. Old Rivals Meet

" _Those Ideals and Honour you spoke of, Ludwig. Was the reason you were disgraced by the Church. Was it not? When I destroyed the Excalibur they disbanded your Organization, despite of the achievements and deeds you have done for them."_

 _-Tiberius' words to Ludwig_

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Old Rival Meets**

 **Three hours later**

 **Kuoh Forest**

Two explosions rocked the forest floor of Kuoh as dust and smoke filled the area. Coming out of the smoke is Jeanne D'Arc former Saint of the Church landing on the ground as she knelt slightly. Clutching her dark purple longsword, the platinum-blonde haired woman slowly stood up

"Tch!..." Clicking her tongue in annoyance as she was separated by Gasciogne. "No doubt they planned this"

Her attention was interrupted as a red lightning began to form inside the smoke and dust.

"Take this, you bitch!" Mordred shouted as she lunged towards Jeanne who parried the thrust of Clarent to the side with her longsword.

Jeanne knew that Mordred can overpower her if she blocks her attacks. Without any hesitation, she immediately followed up by raising her sword targeting her opponent's back

Mordred who saw the danger stabbed the ground to where the blade of her sword was going, as she immediately used the momentum to lunge towards Jeanne with her fist clenched. Intending to land a right hook on the former saint's face.

Moving her head to the side, Jeanne dodge her right hook however failing to realize the other hand had grabbed her sword arm. A move that Mordred copied from Beowulf during their fight back in Lucifaad, almost immediately pulled Jeanne towards her. Headbutting the former Holy Blade on the face.

"DROP DEAD!"

Seeing the opportunity to take her revenge on Modred, Jeanne wasted no time to kick her away as hard as she can.

"Guah!" Despite wearing her armor, Modred felt the strength of the kick that it made her spit.

They distanced themselves from each other, the two panted and slowly began to catch their breath.

"You're good!" Jeanne complimented

"You too…" Modred replied

Fighting for three hours, the two were so lost in their battle that neither side was having the upper hand. It was clear that there was still no clear winner in this fight.

'Strange…She never used that standard which she carried' The Knight of Treachery wondered as she noticed that her opponent discarded the lance as soon they had fought 'Master told me that it was her most powerful weapon. Which only means that she's also not fighting seriously'

THUD!

Almost immediately, Modred swung Clarent to the side as her reflexes kicked off to the intruder who appeared beside her.

"Wait! Wait! It's me nya!" Kuroka cried out as soon, realizing her mistake as she was still masking her presence with Senjutsu. Ducking under the blade, she can only sigh in relief narrowly escaping death.

"What the hell, you stupid cat?!" Modred shouted in anger as she almost killed her. "Take your fight with the wolf somewhere else."

"RAHHHH!"

Jumping out of the trees, Gasciogne aimed his long axe on where the two devils were standing as both leapt away from the blade of which destroyed the ground they had been standing on.

"Any luck with him?" Modred asked Kuroka who now had her slight scratches on her clothes

"He's holding back, I can tell you that nya" Kuroka replied narrowing her amber eyes at Gasciogne "He's fast and I'm at a disadvantage in close range but…judging from his movements he's not comfortable in fighting with my Senjutsu nya"

"You too, huh?" Modred wondered of their intentions are and the reason of them holding back. Her emerald eyes scanned the surrounding area. Something was not right, it was as if they were led her on purpose.

A silence dawned down between the two opposing pairs.

'BEHIND!' Both Devils thought as Modred swatted the incoming Light Spear with her Clarent while Kuroka encased herself in a protective purple sphere that ate the other spear aimed at her.

"Tiberius trained you two well. I expected nothing less from his own peerage" A man announced as he floated above the air. Having red eyes, long black hair and pointed ears.

"Kokabiel" Modred whispered to herself

The Fallen Angel turned his attention towards the two Holy Blades. Jeanne could only show her disgust having to force to work with this Fallen, she never liked them and found them to be much worse than the Angels.

"Jeanne, you've done well in bringing them here. Now we can have a chat with his-"

"So you were the one behind this, Kokabiel." Tiberius voice echoed throughout the forest "I should've expected it from you"

Jeanne, Gasciogne and even Kokabiel tensed up as soon they heard the familiar voice of the former 'Grand Marshal' of the Lucifer Army.

"Tiberius…"Gritting his teeth in anger, Kokabiel could barely contain his anger towards him.

"Gasciogne, Get ready…" Jeanne warned her fellow comrade as she now held her lance with both hands.

"Hmmm…" Nodding at her words, The Undertaker stood on guard.

"Did you really think that your movements will not be noticed by me?" Tiberius' voice echoed throughout the forest as he began to taunt the Fallen Angel

RUSTLE!

Hearing the sound the moving bushes, Kokabiel immediately summoned 12 Light Spears throwing it at the said bushes. Because there he was the Emperor of the Devils with both hands behind his back along with his Insect Queen Familiar, Entoma

Conjuring the High Abyss in his hands holding the Greatsword as he raised up his other hand.

" **Abyssal Gate!(1)"** Saying those words, A large rift of darkness appeared on the palm of Tiberius' hands as the Light Spears was sucked in.

"TAKE THIS, YOU BASTARD!"

"ROAR!"

Jeanne and Gasciogne seeing that Tiberius was occupied with Kokabiel's attack sprung in action as they brandished their powerful weapons. Jeanne using her lance as Gasciogne has now fully transformed into a werewolf.

Tiberius could it in their eyes. A feeling that he was used to. An aspect of sin as a Devil he was familiar with.

Wrath.

He could feel their anger at him, no doubt because of his Victory over Ludwig their Grandmaster.

"Weren't you two still fighting with my peerage?"

The two Holy Blades didn't have any time to react as two shadows loomed over, with Mordred now hovering over Jeanne while Kuroka on top of Gasciogne.

"GUAH!/UGH!" Both shouted in pain

Both of their opponent's feet immediately made contact on their backs as they were sent to the ground

Jeanne whose face now touched the ground tried to stand up but the cold steel of Clarent made her stop as Mordred gripped her hair as the blade drew blood on her neck

"Don't try anything, you bitch?" The Knight of Treachery threatened as her eyes narrowed "If you do, I won't hesitate in opening your throat…"

Knowing she was in a disadvantage, Jeanne relented before her amber eyes went towards Gasciogne who began to regress back into his human form

"Sleep…" Kuroka whispered as she covered the werewolf's snout with her hand as a purple smoke emanated from it putting Gasciogne unconscious.

"Good Job, you two" Tiberius praised both women as he now knelt before Jeanne. Grabbing her face with one hand, the former Saint snarled as she tried to bite of his fingers

"Unhand me, you bastard!"

Ignoring her insult, Tiberius stood up as his eyes landed onto Kokabiel who was watching him warily.

"Just who are you?" Kokabiel asked in narrowed eyes "You are not him. The boy who I fought during that Siege centuries ago… You are not Tiberius Caesar. Wielding a power that is not his"

Even Kuroka, Mordred and Jeanne was confused by his statement wondering why Kokabiel was saying he is not 'Tiberius Caesar'

"I killed that naïve young man long ago…His Ideals, His Honour and even his dreams. The only thing I inherited from him is his memories and emotions, Kokabiel" Tiberius stated "But enough about me, tell me why you are here with these two?"

Tiberius asked as he pointed at them with the High Abyss.

"I think you already know. I'm sure even Griselda had already told you the reason why." Kokabiel replied as he sat on a nearby rock "Excaliburs and Kuoh are just the tip of the Iceburg. It is the Great War we yearned for. To see who really won that war. Now there is no Honor and Glory left for an Age without war. I hate it how Azazel and my fellow Cadre didn't see the boredom of this world"

"THAT IS WHY I AIM TO CHANGE IT. BY STARTING HERE IN KUOH!"

Tiberius was irritated not because of the threat that the Fallen had spouted out of his mouth but of the two words that he had come to hate

"Honor and Glory, you still cling to those Ideals" Tiberius stated as his eyes contorted into anger "The fact you desire war means you are still stuck in that past. Pitiful."

"You may laugh at my desires, Tiberius. But I will have the last laugh once all of this is over" Kokabiel finished as he now "I am sure that only one of us will be alive"

"I have two questions for you" Tiberius asked as he now decided to finish this "Is Khaos Brigade is involved in this?"

"No, I don't desire their silly ambition of challenging the might of Great Red" Kokabiel spat showing his disgust for the Terrorist organization.

Tiberius was at least disappointed that he was not a part of Khaos Brigade because if he was, it would mean that the Imperium would have more information against them. And now the question he had wanted to ask.

"Where is Ludwig?"

It was question that Kokabiel expected from the Devil before him, He never understood why he was insistent on finding the Holy Blade but it was clear that Tiberius have some kind of an ulterior motive.

"You're asking where he is… Why don't you ask him yourself?"

As if on cue, A figure wearing a white knight armour with a red cape then leapt out of the trees lunging towards Tiberius who immediately grabbed Kuroka and Modred pulling them away. He then grabbed the High Abyss which was stabbed on the ground before blocking a black greatsword that was aimed at his head.

CLANG!

With both Greatswords meeting a large shockwave was formed as the two swordsmen clashed. The Air began to for a twister as two great opposing forces began to fight for supremacy.

"We meet again, Holy Blade!"

"I'll have you unhand my subordinates, Dread Knight!" The White Knight then applied more force onto his Great Sword.

With their strength equally opposing the ground began to shake and crack before it was destroyed. The Force was so powerful that it sent everyone flying including Kokabiel who used his wings to cover himself.

"You have gotten weaker, Ludwig. I already have a speculation that you were alive but the question is where have you been all this time?" Tiberius stated as he noticed the lack of strength of his rival.

Noticeably Gasciogne who had just woken up and Jeanne were dusting themselves off, as cuts covered their clothes only hardened their glared towards Tiberius who noticed this. Turning his attention back to Ludwig, there was only silence indicating he refuses to answer his question

"So you won't tell me. That is fine with me, now that I know you really are alive" Tiberius stated as he pointed the High Abyss at Ludwig. "This will make me sleep better, knowing that we can settle who really won during the Great War"

It was a partial truth to why Tiberius had always seeked out Ludwig and that was to determine who really is the Greatest Swordsman between the two of them, but as of now Tiberius felt disappointed that he was weaker compared back during the Great War.

"I could say the opposite. You however have gotten stronger and that sword of yours is not sentient but rather it is you" Ludwig pointed out as he felt an energy coming from the High Abyss which was tied to Tiberius "I will defeat you and stop your mad plans of conquering the Underworld, even if I have to create chaos"

"Now where did you hear that?" Tiberius asked, noticing that Kokabiel was just watching the scene with a smile

"From Kokabiel, You formed your own faction that destroyed the Power Balance of the Underworld and from what I heard from the actions you've taken, it is clear that he is correct. The desire you have is the whole Underworld under your leadership and the one way you can do that is through Conquest"

Tiberius listened knowing that what Ludwig was saying is true but he is not entirely correct.

"Understanding .That is what you said to me when you were my prisoner during the Great War in order to stop the conflict. And now you are doing the opposite of your words" Ludwig stated as he begun to feel his anger rise "WHERE ARE YOUR IDEALS AND HONOUR, TIBERIUS?! HAVE YOU DECIDED TO DISCARD THEM SO EASILY?!"

Everyone was quiet, no words came after Ludwig's raging words towards him. Even Jeanne was surprised knowing that his Grandmaster had always respected Tiberius but she did not expect it was not this much.

"ANSWER ME!" Ludwig shouted as he lunged towards him

"I'm disappointed that you still cling to those primitive ideas…" Tiberius stated as he braced himself from Ludwig's attack "And yet you still pride yourself behind those 'shields'"

As Ludwig was in range, Tiberius blocked the attack before changing its trajectory as Ludwig tried to attack again. Mordred could only watch as sparks and the sound of clashing metal created a smooth symphony between two warriors.

"Those Ideals and Honour you spoke of, Ludwig. Was the reason you were disgraced by the Church. Was it not? When I destroyed the Excalibur they disbanded your Organization, despite of the achievements and deeds you have done for them." Tiberius said as he pushed away the Greatsword away from his face "One day you were the Pillar and Symbol they looked up to and then you became the most loathed Warrior just because you lost Excalibur"

"SHUT UP!" Ludwig shouted in anger as he grabbed Tiberius' face with his armoured hand before slamming his head on the ground again and gain " **YoU dOn't know anything!** "

Pushing his head on the ground, Ludwig did not even realize that part of his helm has been cracked by the pressure revealing his face. It was distorted and grey while his eyes were full of scars and hair.

"So this is what happened to you, Ludwig." Tiberius said as he lay on the ground unfazed by the banging of his head with Ludwig's hand still gripping his face. "Just like with 'me'…"

Ludwig eyes widened in shock realizing one thing for it seems Kokabiel was right. This was not the Tiberius he once knew. Like the Devil he is gripping is someone else entirely

"I was stupid and Idealistic when I foolishly believed in Honor, Glory and the codes of Chivalry. Too blind to see the inevitable betrayal during the Devil Civil War." Tiberius stated as he mocked Ludwig in his face knowing that his words will anger him "And now I only see a fool who still clings to those stupid things despite of what the Church had done to him."

"Don't you dare mock me!" In his anger Ludwig raised the sword up high aiming it directly at Tiberius' face. "Huh?"

The Kaiser smiled as he exploded in a Black Mist as he used his Black Miasma covering the whole forest with it. Escaping from the clutches of Ludwig he had now what he wanted.

"Kuroka! Mordred! Hold onto me, we're going to teleport away" Tiberius reformed between the two women turning his attention towards his familiar "I dismiss you, Entoma"

" **Abyssal Gate!"**

Nodding her head the Insect Queen disappeared via Magic Circle. Upon his command both the Knight and Bishop held onto him.

"Are you running away, Tiberius? Come and face me!" Ludwig shouted as he could only watch his rival began walking towards the portal.

Instead Tiberius ignored him as he continued walking. Angry at the lack of response, Ludwig threw his greatsword at the Devil.

CLANG!

Ludwig, Jeanne, Gasciogne and even Kokabiel's eyes widened when they saw the two figures came out of the portal like they were Tiberius' Royal Guards. Wearing a simple light armor with a high collar reaching up their nose and the most notable was the cone-shaped helmet while wielding a replica of the High Abyss and a small dagger on one hand.

"Is that?" Gasciogne was the first to shake out of his shock

"That's impossible! How could you have them on your side?" Jeanne this time was even disturbed

"The Abyss Watchers…" Ludwig said in shock for they were a secret Knightly Order that guarded the dark realm of the Abyss and its horrors. Nobody knew what really lies within the Dark realm and it was not the only realms that existed. There were others that existed with each having different aspects but it was the Abyss that was considered to be the most dangerous.

"While it pains me to depart suddenly. We will finish our fight soon" Tiberius stated as he looked back at the Holy Blades "And once we do. I will personally make sure that you are killed by my hands, Ludwig"

Just like that Tiberius along with Mordred, Kuroka and the two Abyss Watchers entered the portal before it disappeared leaving the four allies standing alone on the forest floor.

…

"So you see why I needed to create Chaos here in Kuoh, Ludwig?" Kokabiel spoke as he broke the silence now standing before the three Holy Blades "The fact that he somehow controlled the Abyss Watchers just makes him more dangerous than before"

"I'll support your plans, Kokabiel" Ludwig replied as he was particularly disturbed of the revelation from earlier "I now see the true extent of your goals. By creating the chaos here in Kuoh we can strike at the heart of Tiberius' Imperium. Once it is done the other Pantheons will see that they are Vulnerable. It will be a domino effect for they will form a Grand Coalition whose goal is to destroy the Imperium before it could threaten them."

"I'm impressed that you figured it all out, Ludwig" the Fallen Angel smiled as he reached his hand out for a handshake. Of which Ludwig shook as he was now determined to stop his Rival now that he has become a greater threat to the Supernatural World.

Unknown to them, a bigger conflict will occur in the Underworld in the coming days

 **The Next Day**

 **The Lanyon Plains, Fragmented Regions**

Lady Serafall Leviathan, the Head of the Foreign Affairs Division of the Triplician-Ars Goetia Imperium stood just behind her Superior, Emperor Tiberius Kaiser as he sat on a large circular table. Sitting alongside him were the other faction leaders of the Fragmented Regions.

First was the Neo-Naga Faction, a splinter group of Nagas that break away from the Hindu Nagas that worshipped the Trio Gods of Vishnu, Shiva and Brahman to instead guide their own destiny within the Underworld. Their Leader is a curvaceous woman with long blonde hair styled in curly locks in the front and folded curls in the back pressed by a curved plate. She has golden eyes with vertically slit pupils. Her distinguishing feature are the three snakes protruding from her hair. Wearing a maroon dress with scale-like details, matching shoes, and a choker **(2)**. This woman is Queen Vissasi of the Neo-Naga Faction, staring at Tiberius lustfully as she licked her lips at the handsome devil

Second was the Ifrit-Djinn Faction, a species of Sub-Demons almost a sibling to the Devils. A part of Islamic Demonology, this race are spirits with various forms notably taking the forms of the element they classify but would take on a Human Form if possible. Their Leader is a well-dressed man clad in a white long sleeve shirt with a crimson tuxedo over it that has black buttons, as well as a blue ribbon. He wears crimson pants and brown shoes, and has elegant black hair and a short black beard, has blue eyes **.(3)** The name of the Ifrit-Djinn faction's leader is Balad-Hir, a fire Ifrit who sat with his eyes closed as he held onto his cane adorned with a crimson gem on top waiting for the conference to start

Third are the Dark Elves, a relative to the Triplician Elves. Unlike their Imperium counterparts, these elves instead situated themselves in the Fragmented Regions wherein the land as more accommodating compared to the Waste. Sitting beside Balad-Hir is King Ceviv, monarch of the Dark Elves. Like his elven siblings he has pointed ears but a darker skin with short grey hair and a full beard. He wears a black and green royal garb that was adorned with a golden sabre hanging from his waist **(4)**

Fourth are the Onis, Demonic Youkais that was exiled by the Shinto Pantheon due to their past as a warmongering Youkai clan. Now residing in the Underworld, Their leader is Ikeburo-Douji son of the late Ibaraki-Douji he has long silver hair wearing a black and purple samurai garb. His skin grey adorned with tattoos, two red horns protruding from his head and black eyes with a red scelera **(5).** He now sat drinking from a sake cup as he waited alongside the faction leaders

And Lastly are the closest relatives of the Devils, the Incubus-Succubus Race. Led by a beautiful woman with light green hair, and bat-like wings on her back and the sides of her head, wearing a revealing outfit that shows much of her skin **(6).** Her name is Valsiah who sat looking at her nails in a bored manner

These 5 main factions are the residents of the Fragmented Regions. A land in the Underworld considered one of the sought after territories due to its fertile region. As such the warring factions all claimed sovereignty over the land that resulted to a War that even outlasted the Great War. Due to the war being still at a stalemate for all sides and neither having a upper hand, there was still no governance over the region as such the 5 factions are only considered to be tribes by the other Great Powers.

And in this Historic Day, all leaders for the first time sat side-by-side in a Peace Conference with the Imperium as the standing as the Mediator. Normally one of the Great Powers can act as a Mediator, but in doing so would earn the ire of the other Powers as it would be seen altering the balance. Even if it was possible, Osiris' Duat profits from the War, Hades' Realm of the Dead did not care for the region, Azazel's Grigori is too far away while the Previous Ars Goetia Government did not want war with another faction. This is where the Imperium comes in, with its status as a Superpower there was no faction or Pantheon that could oppose it's interference in the war.

"First off, I would like to thank all of you for accepting my invitation" Tiberius announced as he officially started the Conference "As you may know I am here to Mediate the peace talks between all parties. As the Neutral Party of the Imperium"

"You can keep the introductions short" Ikeburo spoke as he now took a whiff of his smoke pipe "All of us already know who you are, Tiberius Kaiser"

Tiberius smiled slightly as he liked the Oni's uncaring attitude."You're right, Lord Ikeburo. Considering what happened during the past weeks"

"How could anyone forget?" Ikeburo once again asked. Everyone knew what he was talking about and it was the alteration of the Power Balance.

"Well?" This time it was the Leader of the Ifrit-Djinns, Balad-Hir whose blue eyes opened now bore seriously at Tiberius "What is the main reason that we are here?"

Everyone knew what Balad-Hir was talking about. They all knew that this 'Peace Conference' was nothing more than a show but instead a reason for Tiberius to convene them in an official manner. But the real question why?

"Officially I brought you for a Peace Summit , in order to stop the war" Tiberius replied this time looking at everyone's eyes "As you know, this war has been raging for far too long, a stalemate with no clear winner. And probably a war without an end in sight."

"Given the circumstances, I'd like to keep the situation in the Fragmented Regions to be resolved from getting any worse"

Everyone listened intently at his words.

"That's a lot to ask for all of us." Balad-Hir stated

"Are you suggesting of all of us stopping this war that easily?" The sultry voice of Queen Visassi questioned

"Yes I do, All of you know this war should have been over for a long time already" Tiberius replied.

"Even we did that, our people are still resentful towards the other races" King Ceviv gave reason to why sudden peace won't work.

"In other words, if we did lay down arms. The Old Hatreds will still be a ticking time bomb" Valsiah added another reason. "It would only result to more conflict between the 5 races"

"Then is the reason you gathered all of us here is to have us prevent the collision of interests?" The Succubi leader asked as every eye then went to Tiberius.

"Hmph! That's impossible" Balad-hir snorted at her words

Tiberius knew that everyone sitting alongside him thought that this Peace Conference would just result to an Armistice instead of a real Peace.

"That is not entirely the intent" Tiberius clasped his hands "The goal here is to improve the Political Climate here in the Fragmented Regions and to remove the influence of the Khaos Brigade more particularly the Old Maous"

As soon hearing those words come out of Tiberius' mouth. Nobody spoke a word; it was clear what he was implying. Ever since the emergence of the Imperium, Khaos Brigade had been executing terrorist attacks on their people. It had been so bad that the military resources of the 5 factions had been diverted towards the Brigade instead of the War.

"Now I've gathered everyone to help you all to create a system to counter this problem" This time he held out his hand towards Serafall who then gave him a rolled parchment before she then gave each leader a copy "A Confederation between the 5 factions"

Everyone began to read the details of Tiberius' proposal intently. After a few minutes Tiberius then spoke again

"The immediate is to establish a united government for the Fragmented Regions. With this every one of you will have equal voices in addressing differences and problems"

"But before that, can you tell me why only the 5 major powers are invited?" Queen Visassi inquired wanting to know why he excluded the other minor factions from the Conference "But not the minor Powers?"

"Certaintly. As you may know all of you possess the most territories of all added to the fact that all are the most notable" Tiberius listed out "With you all being a here, they would most likely follow what the will be the decision here at the Peace Conference"

"Indeed…"King Ceviv gave his thoughts finding it reasonable to why they were the only ones invited "There are hundreds smaller factions representing their races within the Fragmented Regions"

"Which means our decision will most likely be also theirs" Valsiah stated as she understood to why it was only them that was invited.

"But what about you?" Ikeburo-Douji asked the organizer of this event.

"I am here as the conference organizer, the mediator and also the proposer of the united government." Tiberius gave his full answer. For it was the status of the Imperium that gave right to hold this conference without any outside intervention.

"In other words, you put this all in order to have a right to be here" The Oni leader said.

"That is correct…"

"Even if we stop this war and establish this united government, how will we keep the peace?" Balad-Hir asked this time he narrowed his eyes at Tiberius. The Ifrit knew that this man will not just convene all the leaders without a hidden agenda. So he asked him directly and with a tone of slight venom "No, what is your true goal in achieving peace here in the Fragmented Regions?"

Like what Balad-Hir had been thinking, they all knew and saw this coming. Because for years there had been no outside intervention from the other more powerful factions and now the Imperium has suddenly took interest in their lands.

"Every one of you is aware that the Power Balance has been greatly altered by the rise of the Imperium. Destroying the status quo that stood for millennia even before the Great War, yes?" Tiberius asked as everyone now looked on quietly as having an idea what he was talking about.

"You're specifically talking about the Egyptian Duat" Ikeburo pointed out.

"But won't your idea target us because of this conference." Ceviv said as he was sure that the other Great Powers would not sit blindly

"Currently, that is what you think but what about the future"

"What do you mean by that?" The Dark Elf King inquired

"Duat despite being a Great Power still has a great interest in the fertile lands of the Fragmented Regions and now that my Imperium has become a Super Power. They would want to challenge it, it isn't even certain but there is a high chance that it will happen. And the best action for them to become a Superpower is to attack your factions while you're all still fighting amongst each other"

This had made everyone got thinking, even though it was a probability it alarmed them knowing that Tiberius' words rang true because for the past few weeks they noticed an increase of Duat's forces in near their borders.

"Of course, they would have a chance to stop another threat if one of you won and if this peace conference is successful, it would immediately attain the Great Power Status. For it would restore the Power Balance with 5 Great Powers surrounding a single Superpower" He added. "With this my faction would be contained and I know that war with 5 Great Power would mean destruction of the Imperium.

Tiberius lied about the last part. Because he had no intention to be contained by the Great Powers. Looking at the leaders who began discussing amongst themselves. He knew they were wavering, knowing that peace was necessary. Looking at Balad-Hir who was now talking with Vissasi, there was still distrust.

"But what would you do about the Khaos Brigade hiding in these lands?" Valsiah questioned finding a solution on the terrorist problems that plagues her people " A group that threatens your faction?"

"We will fight them"

"We?" This confused everyone because it was becoming contradictory of what he stated earlier about restoring the Power Balance.

"I propose my forces and yours to root them out of here" Tiberius announced as he replied to the Succubus' question "And if necessary, of course form an Alliance"

"Alliance?" Vissasi asked

"But won't that render the Power Balance irrelevant"

SLAM!

"It seems that you have no intention in keeping your word. You spoke of restoring the peace within the Underworld" Balad-Hir slammed his hand on the table as flickers of flames began to dance around him. He was angry not liked to be played around with words

"If we form an alliance with your Imperium then it would mean that all of us would become your underlings" Ikeburo spoke as he took another drink from his cup. Disappointed to what the Devil was proposing

"I must say this doesn't strike me as realistic but I believe in stopping this War and even forming a united government is worthwhile" Visassi said as she too was sad that the war will still rage "But it would be mostly for show, without any real-"

Whatever the Naga Queen was about to say was cut off when Tiberius showed a parchment that he took out of his coat. The eyes of Visassi, Balad-Hir, Ceviv, Ikeburo and Valsiah stared at the large paper with their names on the bottom that lacks their signature.

"Let me rephrase to what I was saying" In to which Tiberius began to hand out copies of the Parchment to the leaders "I prefer the term of a Defensive Alliance.

Everyone's began to sweat at the contents of the paper for it was not only a Defensive Alliance but also trade agreements that was both fair and prosperous for their factions. Even the composed Balad-Hir began to stutter as he further began to read more and more.

"J-j-just what is this?"

Serafall watched in complete amazement as she watched Tiberius used timing and words in bending the faction leaders. There was not even any grandeur speech, it was just using the situation to the fullest.

'You're really amazing'

"Naturally, a full Alliance would mean that our factions are fully linked but with a Defensive one, the other Great Powers won't have any fear of all of you to be under me" Tiberius stated as he now pocketed the parchment "In other words, with this you're all safe from my influence and the trade deals is to show that I don't have any intention in anymore conflict with them. Also protecting you from any future conflict"

"But what about you?" Valsiah asked wondering what Tiberius would gain "The Imperium don't even gain anything from this aside from an aggressive war declared upon the both of us, to which is impossible considering we can restore the Power Balance"

"You're wrong, Lady Valsiah. With this I can start diplomatic relations with them, I have no desire for war and I hope this can ease the tension in the Underworld" Tiberius 'sincerely' stated earning the respect of the Succubus' matriarch "…and stop another war"

"Now I have two goals." Tiberius continued "First, I want to protect my subjects and my faction and the other is for the peace of the Underworld. For I believe that we can only achieve peace if we understand each other. Does anyone here has the same goals?"

They all closed their eyes as they listened. For his words were idealistic but it was attainable, for the long wars they fought to see who would rule the Fragmented Regions had left them and their people broken. All were tired and only wanted it to end.

"Hahahhahahaha! I like it, Tiberius Kaiser. If you're that insistent, then I have a proposal" Ikeburo stood laughing as he wanted nothing to more than hug the devil for his words "Why don't you tell us specifically how this United Government will work?"

To which all of them smiled and nodded in agreement

 **5 Hours Later**

After hours of discussion of the proposal on the united government between the 5 factions. They all finally agreed to sign a permanent peace treaty between their factions and the establishment of a united government that would be a confederation which would be named.

The Lanyon Confederation.

To commemorate to where the peace had been signed and the start of prosperity for the 5 races. Tiberius acted as the mediator and consultant of the Peace Talks.

Now all of them stood showing the Treaty and the united agreement that will form the said government

"The Neo-Nagas of Arcob agrees to the establishment of the Lanyon Confederation" Queen Visassi announced to the other leaders

"As does the Ifrit-Djinns of Eineg. It's been a long time of fighting and now we should lay down our arms for peace" Balad-Hir spoke with enthusiasm.

"The Onis of Naraka also participates" Ikeburo-Douji also announced

"The Menlathan Dark Elves agrees, as well" King Ceviv spoke that it even lift weight of his shoulders

"Myrstia also participates in the united government!" Valsiah announcing the inclusion of the Incubus-Succubus Faction

Sitting from his seat, Tiberius gave them a smile while Serafall was ecstatic now that every one of them was united in one goal.

A complete peace that unknown that will set a chain of events that will change the Supernatural World forever

 **Two Days Later**

 **Lanyon City, Capital of the Lanyon Confederation**

"And so, that's what everyone is talking about, the Lanyon Confederation was formed…" Serafall spoke as she sat beside Grayfia who was listening to the retelling of the Peace Conference "The public was informed soon after about the Peace Treaty and the Agreement between the 5 factions.

Mostly they began to cooperate with each other mostly regarding the security, individual rights, transportation, the borders, the taxation system and various forms of systems that will be introduced by the Lanyon Confederation. After the proclamation, a feast was thrown to celebrate the end of the war and a new age for the 5 factions.

"With the Defensive Alliance now in place. Imperium soldiers and even the newly formed Confederation Army began rooting out hideouts of the Old Maous. It's a slow process but a start" Serafall added

"I heard that both the Assembly and Magistrate gave their approval of the Defensive Alliance, knowing it would make our reputation with the other Factions better" Grayfia pointed out as she stared down at the Naga and Oni that was carrying rocks.

"It's a little weird knowing that we 'Devils' had a hand in this peace"

"Yeah…" Serafall stretched her arms as she yawned a little. "Now we have to help them build their new capital. It's really a new era of peace"

In order to be a neutral ground for the Confederation. Tiberius recommended building a new city that will serve as the Capital of the Government, that way there will be no clear favoritism over one faction. Also the goal is to forge teamwork amongst them. As both Serafall and Grayfia watched, it was clear it is working as everyone have smile on their faces.

"I can't believe that Tiberius kept the conference in motion and had everyone at the edge of their seats" Serafall stated as she sighed tiredly

"That's just who he is…" Grayfia whispered unknown to the silver-haired maid. This was heard by Serafall who stayed silent wondering how they had somehow reconnected during their diplomatic mission during the last few days.

They talked about their feelings most especially about Tiberius. Both knew that Serafall have a better chance and Grayfia accepted her role as a spectator. It was punishment that is what the silver-haired maid knew. However, Serafall despite of the things that Grayfia did can never hate her forever. She knew that someday they would reconnect once again. As of now they were taking their steps in rekindling their friendship, it was a start at least.

Both Ice-Users watched the constructions with silence between them.

 **Tiberius' Tent**

"Do you two understand what is at stake at Kuoh?" Tiberius stated holding his palm onto his face as he heard news that Rias' Pawn,Rook and Knight along with Sona's Pawn had decided to team up with the two Holy Sword users. Of course he was worried despite wanting an incident within Kuoh but Ludwig's appearance have sent alarm bells to send the Jaegers to try and uncover what is the true extent of Kokabiel's plans.

Tiberius knew the fallen Angel wanted war but the question is, of how will he do it?

"We're sorry!" Both Sona and Rias bowed in unison as they apologized for not keeping a closer eye on their servants. It was a harsh tone that Tiberius knows he needs to give to Sona, despite being one of his lovers; it was still no excuse for her to be not keeping an eye on her servant.

"Look just find them and honor your non-intervention pact with the Exorcists. We can't risk creating an incident there" Tiberius ordered in a firm tone knowing it would be impossible. He never informed anyone aside from his Peerage of the Holy Blade's return. By doing so would create panic, he needed to wait to see what they plan to do.

"We understand. We'll recover them as soon as possible" Rias' voice came out of the Magic Circle. On the other side the Red Haired Devil felt ashamed that she had made a major blunder just when she was pardoned and given a light sentence by the Emperor himself.

Despite of his plans and desire to have Kokabiel and Ludwig to instigate a Diplomatic Issue in Kuoh, Tiberius was still worried for them. Like what Esdeath had warned him of this plan, it was a double edged sword that could endanger them. They were still kids and he understood both Sirzechs' and Serafall's protectiveness over their younger siblings. Because as both as Emperor and the Kaiser, he now take cares of thousands of children that is under his rule.

"I am not angry, just disappointed at this development" Tiberius voiced out his thoughts "But this will also help you grow and I believe you learned your lessons. Now I want you to recover and discipline them"

"We understand, Tiberius-sama"Sona agreed with him as she has a specific punishment for Saji.

"Good because I'll be sending my Hunters and an old friend of mine to increase security at Kuoh" Tiberius stated, as he intends to lure them out if he sends his elite forces.

"I will all see you once I come back to Lucifaad. We need to discuss about the new changes in the Evil Pieces that Ajuka had created"

Waving off the Magic Circle indicating the end of their transmission, Tiberius slightly leaned back on his seat.

"So Ciaran?" The Emperor asked as the blue-robed spymaster appeared from the shadows, Tiberius did not looked at his Spymaster knowing that her sudden appearance could only mean that she had successfully completed her mission "What did you find out?"

"About their rankings, Sire" Ciaran reported as she knelt behind him "From what I have gathered, each city is led by a Sun Priest who converts, lead, and even hold sermons in their respective locations. We have uncovered all of the 32 names but it's the leader we can't get a hold off."

"Any Idea what is his title is?" Tiberius questioned as he was more curious of the ringleader and the one responsible of this mess

"They call him the Pontiff Maximus" Ciaran replied "From what my spies and informants gathered, he/she never showed their faces wearing a full white featureless mask along with black robes."

Sitting on his chair,Tiberius a at a crossroad on what to do. In his mind Bronn was somehow correct, that he can stop the Cult's attacks if he acknowledge their claims that he was a Divine Being and if he did he can curb them into submission but would have to call himself a God. An Idea he really loathes. That is why he needed to find this Pontiff as soon as possible to put a stop to this madness.

"Is there more you need to report?" Tiberius inquired

"Yes, apparently Gough told me this. That Balba Galilei has been spotted heading towards Japan as we speak"

"Balba Galilei? The leader of the Holy Sword Project?" Tiberius was not even a bit surprised. It was clear Ludwig and Kokabiel wants to reform the True Excalibur with the help of the exiled priest. "Thank you, Ciaran. Continue your investigation on the Black Sun Cult and also begin the 'Pyramid Downfall"'

"Yes, your majesty" Without any movements, the Spymaster disappeared into the shadows as she went onto do her job.

Leaving Tiberius to his thoughts as he plans his next moves

 **That Evening**

 **Somewhere in Kuoh Forest**

"Kokabiel, Just where is he?" Ludwig tapped his foot impatiently as he could no longer wait at the prospect of reuniting with the Fragments of Excalibur.

"Patience, my friend. You'll have your hands on them once we met up" The Fallen Angel replied.

Standing in his white armor along with the restored helm that now hid his grotesque features, Ludwig felt anxious of wielding an incomplete Excalibur

BOOM!

Two large explosions rocked the forest as it continued towards their direction. Both of the two turned their attention towards a white haired exorcist wielding a Holy Sword of which Ludwig's eyes is focused on following the exorcist is an elderly priest panting as they jog towards them.

"Eyy Boss, Two of those sluts are going after us along with one devil shit" Freed Selzen stated as he now stood before his superior

"Good we can test if you can still wield a Holy Sword, Ludwig" Kokabiel said as he too was curious if the Holy Blade can still wield a fragment of the strongest holy sword. "Freed, give the sword to this man. He'll take care of those brats"

"Okey, boss" Freed threw Excalibur Rapidly at Ludwig who caught the blade.

'My lady…' Ludwig tried contacting his patron that guided him during the Great War. The soothing voice he had always wanted to hear. But there was only silence as if it didn't wanted to talk to him.

"Come on!" With a frustrated voice, Ludwig began pouring his energy towards the sword until it glowed.

BOOM!

As if rejecting him, the sword began to burn his hands. Letting go of the handle of the blade he then threw it on the ground in frustration.

Kokabiel then felt the earth began to shake, the wind became more and more violent and slowly suffocate at the pressure that Ludwig is creating as he began to change to his true form. Unfortunately Freed and Balba began stepping back in fear as they were unable to handle it.

'There it is, the strength that will bring Tiberius to the ground' The Fallen Angel smiled as he watched Ludwig began transforming to a grotesque beast.

"Hah…Hah…" Slowly it began to breathe as the beast began to calm down. Before jumping high up in the air.

Leaving the three men to watch as the beast jumped towards their pursuers.

"Was that 'him'?" Balba Galilei wiped the sweat of his brow as he regained his bearings after witnessing the grotesque transformation.

Even the crazy former Exorcist, Freed almost soiled his pants in fear at the massive energy surge that dwarf to comparison even to Kokabiel, his boss.

"Yes that was the man that you were always had wanted to replicate" The Fallen Angel replied to the elderly man as they disappeared into the darkness.

 **Two hundred meters away**

"Slow down, you two!" Irina Shidou shouted at Xenovia and Kiba who was on a hot pursuit as they went and followed the trail of Freed and Balba.

Kiba and Xenovia was to focused on their respective goals. The Blue-Haired Exorcist wants nothing to apprehend the two church rogues while the Blonde-haired devil had a score to settle with the mastermind of the Holy Sword Project.

However their attention was suddenly directed to a flying mass that was went pass them. Xenovia's eyes widened as she realized to where it was landing

"IRINA!" Shouting in desperation, she turned and tried to save her partner.

The said exorcist could only stand in fear as she saw what was coming towards her. It's deformed eyes locked onto the sword that she was holding. As it grew closer the only thing that she could do was shield herself.

Before Ludwig could even crush her, a robed figure suddenly leapt out and grabbed Irina away from danger.

"Master?!" Irina then realized the one who had just saved her "I thought you were at Kyoto"

The reason Griselda Quarta was at Kyoto was to also inform the activities of the Church within Kuoh. And two days after her meeting with Tiberius and briefing with the Higher-ups who plans to send reinforcements after reporting that the Accursed had allied himself with Kokabiel.

"Seriously…I left you two on your own and now I come back just to rescue you" Griselda scolded her student as she removed her robes revealing the same nun outfit but with a sword in it's scabbard hanging from her waist. Unsheathing the blade, revealing a golden sword with several gems

Joyeuse, the blade of Charlemagne.

"WRIIIIIIIII" The Beast began to screech out as it began slowly standing up. At the same time, Xenovia and Kiba went beside them.

"Master, Just what is that thing?" Xenovia gripped her blade but upon closer look, her hand was shaking "Why does it feel so familiar?"

Kiba also felt the same, he knew the feeling from when he was still a believer of God. The blinding light that once gave him and others hope. As a Devil he can practically sense it.

"Irina! Xenovia! Kiba!" Griselda called out to her students and the Devil alongside them. She gritted her teeth as she felt frustrated the fact that they had seen something that was considered to be the Church's greatest failure. "I want you two to run and take sanctuary at the Devil Territory"

"WHAT?!/WHY?!" Both of her students immediately voiced out their concerns finding it hard to believe that their master had just ordered them to hide behind the Devils

"Look I can't explain it to you. But…" Her eyes then locked onto Ludwig's standing form "You all three need to get out of here. I'll hold him off"

"No we won't" Xenovia refused immediately "We can still fight, if we work together we can beat this thing!"

Irina and even Kiba nodded in agreement. They wield three holy swords and a sacred gear, the three teenagers were sure that victory was there if they work together.

"No. Listen to me, you two!" Griselda shouted in desperation for them to leave. Both girls were taken aback at the sudden change of tone "We need to retreat. I'll hold him off and once I do we'll regroup back at the Kuoh Academy"

Suddenly the older woman then grabbed Kiba's wrist catching his undivided attention.

"I'm entrusting you to them. Once you arrive there, tell your King to contact the Kaiser"

Kiba only nodded as he now understood how grave the situation had become in Kuoh. It was no longer a two faction issue for it is already involves the Supernatural World.

"Come on. We need to go" Kiba motioned the two girls who were still reluctant to leave their teacher. After a few moments Irina and Xenovia began following the Devil as they ran away from both Ludwig and Griselda.

The Strongest Female Exorcist sighed in relief as she watched the three youths disappeared in the darkness. Taking a deep breath, Griselda gripped Joyeuse in her hands as she now faced the monstrosity known as Ludwig the Accursed

"This is the first time meet, Great-Grandfather"

With those words the two began running towards each other. Unknown to them Jeanne and Gasciogne went after the teens with the intent to recover their Grandmaster's swords

 **That same time, Imperium-Lanyon Border**

"That's the spot nya…" Kuroka moaned in pleasure as she laid her head on Tiberius' lap as he scratched behind her ears. It was her most sensitive and pleasure spot.

"Hmmm…Master" This time it was Mordred who sat beside him as she kissed him fiercely. Gripping the back of his head.

After their brief encounter with Jeanne and Gasciogne. Tiberius recalled the two and replaced the security of Kuoh to his new Hunters. Three days after the establishment of the Lanyon Confederation and the signing of the Defensive Alliance between the two. He was now going back to the Imperium along with his 50,000 men and women that he brought with him as a sign of force.

"This is cheating, you know" Tiberius stated as Mordred lets go of his head "Tonight is Alucard's night. If she hears what you've been doing. I'm sure that not even Esdeath can save the two of you"

"What she does not know, won't hurt her nya?" Kuroka exclaimed as she purred in delight at his touch

"I think we deserve a reward for fighting those two, right?" Mordred pointed out, that even Kuroka nodded in agreement. This was one of the few rare times the Knight and Bishop would agree on something.

"Hey Master!" Mordred called out "I'm curious, you only told us of how you defeated Ludwig but never on how you met and became friends during the Great War"

Tiberius was not even surprised by her inquiry, considering they just met the Holy Blade a couple of days ago.

"Yeah…We always heard stories from the Civil War and during your self-exile but nothing else nya" Kuroka sat up as she too was curious.

"All right…All right…I'll tell you two. It's a good thing that we're hours away from Lucifaad…"

With that Tiberius started recounting his memories from the Great War as he began retelling them to his lovers.

 **Duat, The Egyptian Underworld Realm**

Standing on a veranda overlooking a desert landscape, a man stood overlooking the view as if admiring thousands of years work. With a hand behind his back, the man turned around as he looked down at the four kneeling figures each wearing a plate armor with a distinguishable Jackal Helm.

"So it is true that the Fragmented Regions have ceased their hostilities towards one another and now stands united as the new Great Power of the Underworld?"

There was only silence amongst the kneeling men, unable to provide any answer to their liege lord.

"Your silence just confirms our fears." The Man stated as he now stood in front of the four men who stayed silent "Now go and call the other gods to convene here in Duat so we may discuss our actions against this threat"

They all stood up before bowing their heads as they exited the veranda. Leaving the man alone.

"So when will you stop eavesdropping, Horus?" The man asked to no one particular. At the mention of the name, a young woman with light brown skin, short black hair with matching eyes wearing a blue armour while holding onto a hawk like helm under her arm. The most notable feature was the tattoo of the 'Eye' on her right eye. **(7)**

"Father, I know that this may be foolish for me to ask. But are you sure that challenging the Imperium is for the best?" Horus asked her father, as she was worried about reports of their Military Might.

"Nonsense, my child. Although the Imperium might showcase itself as a Superpower, it is still fragile along with this so called 'Lanyon Confederation'. They have just experienced years of internal conflict ,with the Imperium having their two Civil Wars and the Confederation being recently signed a peace treaty. Meaning the two are not stable at all internally added to the fact that they just signed a Defensive Alliance could only mean both factions need each other for protection." The man replied explaining his 'perceived' view of the two new factions.

"But what if we are wrong, Father?" Horus asked as she was skeptical of her father's views

"If we attacked them now, I'm sure that the other factions and Pantheons even outside the Underworld will join us in destroying the Imperium, the very faction that destroyed the status quo of the Power Balance. Nobody will want to miss a chance to destroy a potential threat, now with the two in an Alliance it will be two birds in one stone"

As soon as Horus heard his answer, she only felt a pit in her stomach as she feared that her father will be wrong . And their actions will destroy them.

However unknown to the two Egyptian Deities, they will be only a stepping stone for the Imperium as a whole

 _ **END**_

 _ **PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**_

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER: THE PAST AND NOW THE PRESENT**_

 _ **Now there are more questions: How did Ludwig regained his sanity Why do Ludwig and Kokabiel doubts Tiberius' identity? Just what will be the fate of the Lanyon Confederation? Why do Tiberius wants to kill his rival after all this time? And lastly Why can't Ludwig wield Excalibur Anymore?**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter question: Now that the Lanyon Confederation has been established? How would you think that this new Great Power will fare? What do you think is Tiberius' plan considering that he has nothing to gain in a Defensive Alliance?**_

 _ **Guys I would like to thank your continued support. Even though I never update on time and always months late, I still come up on how to write this Fic.**_

 ** _I was really impressed on how many decided to answer my Question during the last chapter. And I'm very impressed that a lot of you pointed out so many details. Some were correct and some were wrong, but I'll leave you guys to speculate :D_**

 _ **Oh Yeah! With the voting, I decided that the top three namely: Fem Gilgamesh, Scatatch and Raven Branwen will appear but will reveal who will join Tiberius' Peerage.**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **(1) Abyssal Gate:** Tiberius can conjure a warp gate that leads directly to the Abyss, He can only conjure this around the range of 50 meters. Can only be used when wielding the High Abyss

 **(2) Queen Vissasi's Appearance:** Uwabami from Hero Academia

 **(3) Balad-Hir's Appearance:** Tokiomi Tohsaka from Fate/Zero

 **(4) King Ceviv's Appearance :** King Shurifon from Tenchi Muyo

 **(5) Ikeburo-Douji's Appearance :** Ibaraki Douji from Onmyoji Game

 **(6)Valsiah's Appearance:** Morrigan Aensland from Darkstalkers

 **(7) Horus' Appearance:** Pharah from Overwatch

 **TFOTU Terminologies**

 **The Confederation of Lanyon**

 **Is a confederation of the 5 major factions after the Lanyon Peace Treaty. Now they took the Devil's spot of the Great Power.**

 **Members:** Neo-Nagas of Arcob, Ifrit-Djinn of Eineg, Dark Elves of Menlathan, Incubus-Succubus of Myrstia and the Onis of Naraka.

* * *

 **Opening**

 **Shingeki No Kyojin OP2**

 **Die Flugel Der Frieheit by Linked Horizon**

 **(O mein Freund! Jetst, hier ist ein Sieg Dies it erste Gloria)**

The Flag of the Imperium is shown before changing to a top view of the Imperium Grand Army marching then to the Grand Air Fleet showing the massive airships.

 **(O mein Freund! Feiern wir diesen Sieg fur den nachsten kampf)**

Then Showing lines of Dwarven Batteries firing as their shots began to fly in the air

 **(15 Second Instrumental)**

Then showing the attacks of the Duat Forces upon the Lanyon Confederation. Before changing to Visassi, Balad-Hir, Ceviv, Ikeburo and Valsiah in order as they watched the burning as the Lanyon City **burns**

 **(Muimi no shi de atta, To Iwasenai)**

The Plain Doll is shown watching Tiberius flying in the air as if he is in a deep sleep

 **(Saigo no hitori ni naru made)**

Then changing to him now donning the armour of the High Abyss as darkness began dancing around him

 **(Der feind ist grausam Wir bringen, Der feubd us riesig Wir springen)**

It then shows the Lanyon Confederation desperately defending the onslaught of the Duat Forces before it focuses of Balad-Hir's blue eyes

 **(Ryoute ni wa Gloria, Utau no wa Sieg)**

Now it shows Mordred fighting Jeanne as their sword clashes then to Kuroka dodging Gasciogne's axe

 **(Senaka ni wa Flugel Der Freiheit)**

The camera then began focusing on Clarent's Blade then to Jeanne's lance/standard. As both shown smiling with a grin on their faces as they crossed blades

 **(Nigirishimeta ketsui o hiari mune ni, Kirasaku no wa Ringe der Torheit)**

Then changing to Kuroka's bells, Gasciogne's locket and lastly black raven wings. Then showingto Kokabiel grinning at the end

 **(Soukyu o mau)**

An armoured white figure is then shown lunging towards the camera with a black greatsword

 **(Flugel der Freiheit)**

Tiberius' face is then shown as he stared at the camera with his black eyes then transitioning to the waving flag of the Imperium

 **(13 Second Outro)**

Transitioning from Tiberius opening his eyes from inside the Abyss, as a shadow of Ludwig transforming to his true form.

* * *

 **Ending**

 **Kakumeiki Valvrave ED 2**

 **REALISM by ELISA**

 **(14 Second Instrumental Intro)**

Showing both the Lady of the Lake and the Plain Doll with their eyes closed. First showing Ludwig's Old White Armor in various angles. Then Tiberius old Black Armor in also various angles

 **(Hateshinai sono Hikari Yami wo uketome tomose)**

Ludwig is shown after his last defeat during the Great War, All wounded and limping down the snow

 **(Yuujou!)**

Jeanne is shown leading men and women before betraying the Church. Still having her blonde hair

 **(Yokubou!)**

Gasciogne is then shown drenched in blood as he partially transforms into his werewolf form

 **(Gisei no Ame)**

Ludwig is then shown shouting in pain as he was slashed by Tiberius on the face

 **(Aijou, Zetsubou, sore demo ikatai)**

He is then shown lying on the ground before being picked up by several men

 **(doushite futashika na ima ga aru no darou)**

Tiberius is then shown sitting in his throne inside the Princeps Palace, as hold onto the High Abyss

 **(Itsuka kodou ubau)**

He is then shown standing up before destroying a mirror of his past self. Then transitioning to the painful memories he had

 **(Mamorenai no ka, wakaranai, kesanai yume)**

Both Tiberius and Ludwig are shown during the Great War rushing rushing towards each other as they held their swords. As they slowly began to near each other.

 **(Kaetai no ka kaerarenai no ka)**

Before the scenes changes to Angels and Devils fighting each other

 **(Idondeku sore ga shinjitsu)**

Both are then shown standing and facing away from one another on top of a bloody pile of corpses. Before transitioning to a green meadow with a peach tree in bloom


End file.
